


The Missing Piece

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 86,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siapa yang menduga istilah "teman bisa dibeli dengan uang" dapat diartikan secara harfiah.</p><p>Taemin juga tidak pernah tahu sampai orang tuanya berkata demikian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dari seluruh orang tua yang ada di dunia, Lee Taemin bertanya-tanya berapa banyak yang mengambil keputusan untuk _membeli seorang teman_ bagi putra mereka.

Sejujurnya Taemin tidak yakin benar bagaimana gagasan tersebut dapat tercetus di benak orang tuanya. Benar, dia memang lebih sering mengurung diri di kamar sendirian ketimbang bermain bersama teman-teman di luar. Benar, dia memang bukan anak yang riang. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya terlihat kesepian. Menghabiskan waktu bersama pengasuh sudah lewat masanya; ia akan berusia delapan belas tahun musim panas nanti. Orang tuanya juga tidak mungkin menemani; mereka adalah orang-orang tersibuk yang pernah diketahui Taemin. Barangkali kesibukan itu yang membuat orang tuanya merasa bersalah, barangkali orang tuanya hanya ingin cari cara lain untuk menghamburkan uang, Taemin tidak tahu.

Yang ia ketahui hanyalah mereka bertiga kini sedang duduk di taman samping, mengobrol ringan sambil menunggu _pesanan_ datang. Astaga, sejak kapan seorang manusia dianggap sebagai objek yang bisa dijual-belikan semacam ini. Mereka tidak tinggal di milenium ketiga dimana omong kosong semacam teman robot dapat terlaksana, sungguh; dan ini jelas-jelas bukan abad kedelapan belas ketika budak masih diperdagangkan. 

“Aku yakin Taemini tidak akan kesepian lagi,” kata ibunya sambil membelai puncak kepalanya singkat. Ia memberi senyum yang ia harap tidak terlihat seperti ringisan, kemudian menyeruput teh. Ayahnya tersenyum kecil.

“Kami sudah memilihnya dengan sangat teliti, kau pasti segera menyukainya.”

Taemin mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali mendengar kalimat serupa, dan menyadari tepat itu yang dikatakan ayahnya ketika dia dibelikan helikopter mini. Dia yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun kegirangan, tapi mana mungkin sekarang ia melonjak jika mengetahui ini adalah manusia yang sedang mereka bicarakan. _Fuck_ , dia tidak peduli pada hak asasi manusia; semua ini sangat salah.

“Dia akan menemanimu terus, Taemini. Bermain dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama,” imbuh ibunya, membuat Taemin diam-diam mencubit lengannya sendiri. Entah kenapa situasi ini mengingatkannya tentang mimpi yang sangat buruk. Atau cerita horor. Kau tahu kan, semacam skenario dimana mendadak orang tuamu menjadi tidak waras dan membawakan manusia yang sudah dilapisi lilin agar bisa berada di sampingmu setiap saat. Taemin berharap orang tuanya masih sehat setelah semua beban pekerjaan mereka.

“Ah, Taemin. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?”

“Baik, Ayah.” _Baik, my ass_ , lanjutnya dalam hati sambil sekali lagi menyeruput teh. Setidaknya ayahnya sudah mengangguk puas, persoalan tes tengah semester yang mendapat nilai di bawah rata-rata bisa diurus nanti.

“Taemini anak pintar, aku yakin semua berjalan lancar untuknya.” Ibunya mengelus rambutnya lagi. Tangan lembut itu berhenti di tengkuknya. “Apa kau perlu ganti mentor privat, ataukah Jinki cukup baik untukmu?”

Taemin teringat waktu-waktu dirinya dan Jinki menyelinap ke belakang rumah untuk merokok alih-alih mengerjakan ratusan soal matematika—pantas saja dia gagal, dengan terlambat ia menyadarinya. “Jinki _hyung_ baik sekali. Aku akan senang sekali jika Ibu tetap mempertahankannya mengajariku.”

“Oh, apa pun untukmu, Sayang. Syukurlah kalau dia baik.”

Mereka menikmati teh dan camilan sore dengan tenang, memandangi sekumpulan burung merpati berlarian di tanah sambil terkadang mematuk makanan yang disebar di sekitar sarang mereka. Ayahnya mulai menanyakan sesuatu tentang bisnis dan ibunya segera menanggapi, dan Taemin tidak perlu waktu lama untuk teralienasi di antara kedua orang tuanya.

Oh, ia tidak membenci situasi ini; faktanya, dia cukup gembira orang tuanya berusaha menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Lagi pula, bukankah menjadi penonton jauh lebih baik daripada diinterogasi tentang mengapa tidak pernah ada wisata sekolah saat liburan musim panas. Karena Taemin lebih senang berdiam diri di kamarnya yang sejuk ketimbang berdesakan dalam bus. Ia menyalahkan darah biru yang mengalir dalam dirinya.

Pukul empat tepat, sebuah mobil menderum perlahan menanjak jalan masuk kediaman keluarga Lee. Jantung Taemin melompat di balik rusuk, ia hampir menyemburkan tehnya kembali ke cangkir. Apakah ini berarti sebentar lagi dia akan menyaksikan bagaimana rupa manusia yang sudah dibeli orang tuanya?

Ia sudah menceritakan keseluruhan kondisinya pada Jinki, dan lelaki yang lebih tua (sambil mengisap rokok seolah hidupnya bergantung kepada benda itu) mendengarkan dengan tatapan merenung yang sejujurnya membuat Taemin khawatir. Lelaki itu berkata bukannya tidak mungkin orang tua Taemin membeli seorang gadis di bawah umur dari rumah bordil. Atau siapa tahu perbudakan ternyata belum punah, dan Taemin akan mendapati seseorang dengan tangan terborgol dan hanya mengenakan selembar celana kolor dari kain kanvas yang lusuh. Kemungkinan pertama jelas-jelas berasal dari harapan terpendam Jinki, jadi Taemin lebih mempercayai yang kedua, dan sebenarnya hal itu cukup masuk akal.

Orang tuanya mengajaknya ke depan untuk menemui teman barunya, dan Taemin mendapati dia memiliki urgensi untuk merekatkan pantat selamanya ke kursi taman. Tentu saja tidak menjadi kenyataan. Ia hanya berharap orang ini bisa memahami bahasa manusia dan tidak malnutrisi. Dan tidak bau.

Tunggu, bagaimana kalau orang ini sangat brutal dan akan memakan lengannya di malam hari? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia orang gila yang biasanya berkeliaran telanjang di jalanan sambil membawa papan ‘akhir zaman sudah dekat’?

Mendadak Taemin merasa ingin muntah, dan bertanya-tanya apakah dia bisa kabur dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Tapi gagasan bahwa orang ini akan dibawa langsung ke kamarnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk bersiap-siap terdengar jauh lebih buruk. Ia menggenggam lengan kausnya yang terlalu panjang, dalam hati mengulang semua doa yang pernah diajarkan di sekolah minggu yang pernah didatanginya.

(Tapi lebih sering mengikuti ajakan Jinki untuk bolos dan kini Taemin menyadari betul arti kualat. Ditampar langsung ke wajahnya.)

Mereka masuk ke ruang tamu yang luas di lantai satu, tempat dua orang yang tidak dikenal Taemin berdiri dengan gestur yang jelas-jelas sedang menunggu. Ayah Taemin menyambut mereka berdua dengan menjabat tangan, begitu pula ibu Taemin. Basa-basi singkat saling dilemparkan sebelum ayahnya mempersilakan kedua orang itu untuk duduk. Taemin ingin melesak sedalam-dalamnya di antara busa sofa.

“Perjalanan ke sini pasti cukup melelahkan,” kata ayah Taemin ramah. Pria itu selalu ramah dan karismatik, memancarkan kehangatan yang juga sama dengan istrinya, dan menjadi salah satu alasan Taemin curiga mungkin dia bukan anak kandung mereka.

“Ah, tidak. Malahan, kami merasa lebih segar setelah tiba di sini. Pemandangannya indah,” kata lelaki pertama. Mungkin usianya tidak berbeda jauh dari ayah Taemin, dengan rambut tersisir rapi (dan licin) ke belakang, kumis serta janggut yang necis, serta setelan semi-formal yang saking rapinya terlihat komikal. Atau mungkin Taemin terlalu gugup hingga selera humornya terperosok.

“Ya, kami berdua butuh penyegaran setelah hari yang panjang di kantor,” sahut ayah Taemin.

“Itu benar sekali. Bisa stres jika terus-menerus terkungkung di perkotaan.”

“Benar, kan. Melihat dedaunan hijau sepulang kerja memberikan tenaga tertentu bagiku.”

“Saya hampir sama seperti itu. Ah, kalau boleh tahu, pohon rimbun yang berada di sebelah gerbang pagar itu apa?”

Taemin tidak tahu harus lega atau memutar bola mata mendengar percakapan penuh semangat tentang tanaman yang serta-merta menyeruak di antara mereka. Terlepas dari tangan dingin dalam mengalami bisnis, ayahnya selalu menjadi penggila tanaman dan bisa menjadi mesin bicara jika bertemu dengan orang yang setipe. Biasanya Taemin segera cabut dari lokasi, tapi kali ini tidak demikian. Tidak sebelum ia melihat teman barunya yang malang.

Tapi sejauh ini hanya ada dua orang yang bertamu, dan keduanya berpakaian rapi. Taemin mulai khawatir mereka sedang mengikatnya di undakan di luar agar bisa… makan rumput?

“Taemini.” Ia menoleh pada ibunya yang tersenyum lembut. Di tengah-tengah pembahasan mana yang lebih baik antara pohon jeruk dan pohon mangga dalam memberikan kesan tropis, ibunya berkata padanya, “Kenapa kau tidak sapa teman barumu?”

Jantung Taemin melesak jatuh. Ini dia. “Eh…”

“Jangan malu-malu. Dia sudah menempuh perjalanan panjang untuk menemuimu.”

Taemin ingin berteriak bagaimana mungkin orang tuanya menganggap membeli manusia sama seperti membeli kelinci dari peternakan pinggir jalan. Ia tidak ingin dibuntuti manusia bungkuk dan ceking yang tidak bisa bahasa manusia! Demi Tuhan, kenapa orang tuanya terkadang sangat—

“Hei, Taemin.”

Teriakan internal Taemin menyusut begitu mendengar suara bariton menyapanya. Ia menarik napas panjang dan dengan enggan memusatkan perhatian pada lelaki kedua, yang mungkin sebenarnya tidak terlalu tua dibanding dirinya. Syukurlah yang ini tidak selicin lelaki pertama; pakaiannya tampak cukup normal.

“Ya?”

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Sudut matanya berkerut saat melakukannya seakan dia manusia paling bahagia di dunia. Pasti bahagia bisa menjual manusia, batin Taemin sarkastik sambil memandangi telapak tangan lebar yang diulurkan padanya. Dan sekarang dia ingin bercengkerama seolah tidak ada yang terjadi di luar sana. Bagus sekali.

“Aku Choi Minho. Senang berkenalan denganmu.”

“Kau pasti sudah tahu namaku, tapi aku Lee Taemin.”

Jabat tangan mereka sedikit canggung karena keduanya harus separuh berdiri dan membungkuk agar bisa menjangkau satu sama lain melewati meja rendah, tapi tidak dipungkiri si Choi Minho ini punya tangan yang hangat walaupun sedikit kasar. Sangat lelaki, komentar Taemin dan duduk kembali.

“Jadi, kudengar kau masih kelas dua SMA?” tanya Choi Minho kasual. Taemin mengangguk. “Pasti menyenangkan menjadi anak sekolahan, huh.”

“Menurutku biasa saja, sih,” jawab Taemin sambil mengedarkan pandangan dengan cermat. Ketiadaan tanda teman barunya membuat dia semakin tidak tenang—orang ini tidak bermaksud mengejutkannya dengan bergelantungan di langit-langit, kan? Atau mungkin orang tuanya memutuskan menggantung orang ini di langit-langit agar lebih fenomenal.

“Kau kelihatan pucat. Sakit?”

Taemin kembali menatap Minho. “Sepertinya begitu.”

“Mungkin kau perlu istirahat? Tampaknya kau bisa muntah kapan saja, kawan,” kata Minho prihatin. Karena kenyataannya Taemin memang merasa seperti itu, ia mengangguk—tapi tidak tanpa memicingkan mata pada lelaki itu.

“Kelihatannya kau sudah terbiasa dengan situasi ini?”

Kedua alis Minho melejit. “Situasi apa?”

“ _Ini_.” Taemin enggan mengucapkannya, tapi demi Minho yang tak kunjung paham, ia memutar bola mata. “Berkelana mencari anak orang kaya yang butuh teman?”

“Ah.” Hanya satu ujung bibir Minho yang naik saat membentuk seringai kecil. “Sebenarnya ini pertama kali untukku. Kau tidak tahu orang yang sudah dijual tidak bisa dikembalikan?”

Taemin berusaha tidak tampak gentar. Itu terdengar seperti peringatan di toko suvenir tua, dan Taemin hanya bisa membayangkan ada peraturan lain yang berbunyi ‘orang yang pecah harus dibeli’ dalam bisnis gila ini. “Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?”

“Melakukan apa?”

“Bersikap tenang, duh. Otakmu kenapa, sih.”

Minho kini tersenyum sempurna. Senyum geli. “Serius? Kau ingin membahas ini di hari pertama kita bertemu?”

“Aku tidak lihat apa yang salah.”

Minho mengenyakkan punggung ke sandaran kursi, satu kaki panjangnya disilangkan di atas yang lain. Sementara ketiga orang dewasa tengah memperdebatkan mana pupuk yang paling baik, ia bisa ongkang-ongkang sepuasnya—lihat apakah dia tetap bisa melakukannya ketika kepala keluarga Lee menoleh, desis Taemin dalam hati dengan geram.

“Tentu saja karena kami mendapat pelajaran. Kami tidak datang dengan tangan kosong.”

“Jelas sekali kalian tidak datang dengan tangan kosong,” Taemin menekankan kalimatnya. Minho memandanginya sejenak seolah sedang mempelajari sesuatu, tapi kemudian mengangkat bahu dan mengembalikan kakinya ke posisi semula.

“Bisakah kita membahas hal lain?”

“Kita berada di _sini_ untuk hal _ini_ , tidak bisa bahas yang lain,” kata Taemin keras kepala. Entahlah, rasanya ia ingin melampiaskan kefrustrasian pada seseorang untuk segala yang dihadapinya sekarang. Bahkan sepertinya perjodohan paksa terdengar lebih baik daripada mengetahui sebagian besar waktumu akan dihabiskan bersama orang yang secara harfiah dibeli untukmu.

Sekali lagi Minho memandanginya. Senyumnya muncul di saat yang tidak terduga (karena Taemin sempat berpikir lelaki itu akan mengumpatinya; tatapan mata itu tidak main-main).

“Baiklah, untuk temanku, aku bisa melakukan apa pun,” kata Minho ceria dan cukup lantang.

Taemin mengerjapkan mata.

“Ah, itu benar! Kenapa kau tidak menyapa mereka, Minho?” tanya si lelaki necis, setelah akhirnya tersadar dia tidak di sini untuk berkonsultasi soal tanaman yang gampang mati. Ia menepuk pundak Minho dengan sedikit terlalu keras. “Berdirilah agar Tuan dan Nyonya Lee melihatmu dengan lebih jelas.”

Pada dasarnya Minho sudah menjulang bahkan saat duduk, dan ketika berdiri ia tampak lebih tinggi lagi. Ia memandang pasangan Lee bergantian dengan senyum manis, kemudian membungkuk kecil pada mereka.

“Selamat sore, aku Choi Minho. Senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi, Paman dan Bibi.” Minho beralih menatap Taemin. “Dan aku akan sangat senang bisa menjadi temanmu, Taemin- _ah_.”

Taemin bersumpah akan menonjok wajah Jinki ketika mereka bertemu nanti.

~~~

Ini adalah pelintiran yang tidak terduga, Taemin akan mengakui itu dengan lapang dada. Minho terlihat sangat normal dalam celana jin dan kaus dirangkap kemeja yang tidak dikancing—dan bukannya parade kerangkeng rusuk dengan celana kolor lusuh dan kaki telanjang.

Yah, sebenarnya Minho tidak terlihat terlalu normal. Karena, bagaimana mungkin lelaki setinggi seratus delapan puluh sentimeter yang sangat bugar (dan sangat tampan, Taemin tahu) bisa menjadi objek dagang seperti lap dapur. Ia punya kemampuan berbahasa yang bagus dan bahkan jauh lebih tertata ketimbang Taemin. Tampaknya tidak ada cela dari tata kramanya. Tidak terlihat cacat dari fisiknya (karena sejujurnya Taemin belum percaya tidak ada ekor atau telinga hasil mutasi; ia masih tidak rela segala ketakutan tadi sebenarnya sia-sia) dan ia juga tidak menunjukkan kesulitan berarti dalam aspek apa pun. Ia seperti cetak biru anak idaman semua ibu yang dipadu dengan kekasih idaman semua wanita.

Dan justru karena semua kelebihan Minho itulah Taemin berbaring memunggungi seluruh dunia di kasur berukuran raksasanya. Jika fakta bahwa ia tidak pernah meminta teman belum cukup, ia juga bisa memprediksi bagaimana reaksi orang-orang ketika mereka berdiri bersandingan nantinya. Rasanya ia sudah bisa mendengar bibi-bibinya berceloteh tentang mengapa ia tidak bisa menjadi seperti Minho yang sempurna, bukankah ia adalah anak tunggal keluarga Lee, bukankah Minho hanya ‘teman’ dan bla bla bla omong kosong lainnya.

Ketukan pelan mendahului bunyi pintu dibuka. “Taemin? Orang tuamu bertanya kenapa kau belum ke ruang makan.”

Taemin menaikkan selimut ke puncak kepala. “Bilang pada mereka aku tidak enak badan.”

Hening sejenak. “Baiklah.”

Pintu kembali ditutup dan Taemin seketika melonjak duduk. Apa-apaan, Minho hanya berkata ‘baiklah’ dan segera meninggalkannya? Bukankah seharusnya ada semacam bujukan atau setidaknya basa-basi? Taemin mengacak-acak rambut dan melemparkan selimut ke samping. Jadi begini teman bertindak, sama sekali berbeda dari semua pengasuhnya yang secara harfiah menggendongnya ke ruang makan jika dia enggan. Dan sekarang dia lapar. Sangat lapar.

“Ugh, persetan,” geramnya dan berjalan menandak-nandak ke pintu, menarik kenopnya bersamaan dengan seseorang yang melakukan hal yang sama dari luar. Semua kegeramannya terlupakan sejenak melihat Minho berdiri di depannya. Nampan diseimbangkan di satu tangannya.

“Oh, kau sudah baikan?”

Taemin mengerjapkan mata. “Apa yang kau lakukan?”

“Ibumu berkata alangkah baiknya jika kau makan sesuatu,” kata Minho sambil mengendikkan dagu ke arah nampan. “Dan memintaku mengantar ini.”

“Aku mau makan bersama Ibu.”

“Baiklah.”

Minho tertinggal di belakang ketika Taemin berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor, dan itu membuat Taemin memutar tumit lagi dengan geram. Apakah semua hal harus diberitahu secara verbal untuk orang ini?

“Kenapa? Ayo ikut aku!”

“Eh, aku mau makan ini di kamar…”

“Itu makanan _ku_ dan kau juga harusnya ikut turun ke ruang makan!”

“Baiklah,” kata Minho, ketiga kalinya dalam sepuluh menit terakhir karena, iya, Taemin menghitungnya. Dengan langkah panjang yang mudah ia berhasil menyusul Taemin dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga. Taemin memberengut sepanjang perjalanan menyadari betapa Minho terlihat semakin tinggi di sebelahnya. Telanjang dada atau tidak, kanibal atau tidak, gagasan mendatangkan teman baru memang buruk.

Orang tuanya sudah berada di ruang makan ketika mereka tiba. Sementara Minho berlalu ke dapur untuk meletakkan kembali makanan yang belum sempat disentuh, Taemin duduk di kursinya. Ibunya memberi tatapan khawatir.

“Minho bilang kau tidak enak badan?”

“Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir,” katanya.

“Mungkin kau kecapaian karena terlalu antusias menunggu Minho?”

Ujung bibir Taemin berkedut sebagai upaya tersenyum pada ayahnya. “Tentu saja, Ayah.”

“Bagaimana Minho menurutmu, Sayang?” tanya ibunya, tepat ketika Minho berjalan masuk ke ruang makan. Taemin mengernyit. Apakah mereka akan benar-benar membahas orang yang berada dalam satu ruangan bersama mereka?

“Ayah dan Ibu sudah memilih sesuai semua yang kaubutuhkan. Seseorang yang bisa melindungi sekaligus menemanimu ketika kami tidak berada di rumah. Mungkin ada beberapa kekurangan di sana-sini, tapi tidak ada teman yang sempurna, kata mereka. Sayang sekali.”

Taemin melirik Minho. Lelaki itu sedang memotong daging di piringnya dengan tekun seolah tidak mendengar apa-apa.

“Tapi kalau kau tidak senang, mungkin kita bisa membeli yang baru—”

“Ibu!” seru Taemin, sebelum sempat dipikirkan otaknya. Barangkali filter antara otak dan mulutnya sudah blong, tapi semua ini memang sangat gila hingga ia tidak peduli baru saja membentak ibunya. Kepalang basah. “Bagaimana Ibu bisa berkata begitu? Minho adalah manusia!”

Minho menatapnya tanpa emosi. Mendadak Taemin diserang gagasan bahwa jangan-jangan Minho bukan manusia…

“Tentu saja Minho manusia,” balas ayahnya kalem. Oh, syukurlah, pikir Taemin. “Kami yakin kau tidak akan senang dibelikan boneka lagi. Kau membutuhkan seorang teman sungguhan, bukan?”

“Aku hampir delapan belas tahun, Ayah. Aku tahu bagaimana caranya cari teman di sekolah dan ini—” ia melempar tatapan pahit pada Minho lagi. “Ini gila. Bagaimana kalian bisa membeli manusia untukku? Apa aku terlihat seperti psikopat yang membutuhkan suplai manusia?”

“Taemin, bisa Ibu tahu siapa teman yang kau maksud?” tanya ibunya tenang.

“Jinki.”

“Dia mentormu.”

“Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak butuh teman! Yang dibeli!”

Mendadak Minho beranjak berdiri. Nyaris tanpa suara, tapi tubuhnya yang menjulang memiliki efek yang hampir sama dengan gebrakan meja. Ia bergantian menatap anggota keluarga Lee, masih tidak beremosi, dan berakhir pada Taemin dengan sorot mata yang sulit diterjemahkan.

“Apa?” gertak Taemin. “Aku sedang bertengkar dengan orang tuaku, kau pergi saja.”

“ _Kawan_ , aku tidak berpikir bertengkar dengan orang tua adalah sesuatu yang harus dilakukan,” kata Minho sambil menempelkan telapak tangan ke satu pundak Taemin. “Kenapa kita tidak mencari udara segar sebentar?”

Nyonya Lee menatap Minho penuh terima kasih. “Lihat, seperti itu teman seharusnya berperilaku, Sayang.”

Taemin mencapai kesimpulan kedua orang tuanya-lah yang psikopat. Selama ini ia berpikir memiliki orang tua yang sabar dan penuh kasih sayang adalah anugerah yang tidak dimiliki semua orang, tapi kini ia sadar hujan afeksi itu lebih mirip program komputer. Tidak mengenal emosi. Ia mendorong kursi ke belakang dan beranjak berdiri.

Kendati berkata mencari udara segar, pada akhirnya Minho mengantarkan Taemin kembali ke kamar dan berdiri di ambang pintu, sedangkan si pemilik kamar menyurukkan wajah ke bantal. Minho mengedarkan pandangan ke interior ruangan selama sejenak sebelum kembali hinggap pada punggung Taemin.

“Kau butuh ditemani atau sendirian?”

“Pergi sana.”

“Baiklah.”

Taemin mengerang frustrasi.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hai, aku Choi Minho. Sahabat Lee Taemin.”

Rasanya Taemin ingin menggulung badan di bawah meja, atau setidaknya izinkan dia berlari keluar dari kelas, karena teman barunya sungguh tahu caranya mempermalukan orang lain di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Ia juga tidak yakin bagaimana Minho dapat berakhir sekelas dengannya sementara lelaki itu sebenarnya terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua (uang berbicara banyak, ia berpikir).

Baiklah, lupakan usia: Minho secara harfiah menjadikannya pusat perhatian hanya dengan penjelasan ringkasan di sesi perkenalan diri tersebut. Semua orang segera melesatkan pandangan padanya.

“O-oh, sahabat Lee Taemin?” Nona Kang, wali kelas mereka, menanggapi dengan sedikit ragu. Keterangan semacam itu pasti tidak diekspektasinya. “Bagus kalau kau sudah membuat teman di hari pertamamu. Teman masa kecil atau bagaimana?”

Minho tersenyum cerah. “Bukan, orang tua Taemin membeli—”

“Teman masa kecil,” potong Taemin cepat. Ini pertama kali suaranya dapat mencapai depan kelas dari bangkunya di paling belakang. Situasi terjepit selalu membuahkan keajaiban. Minho mengangkat alis kebingungan, tapi Taemin hanya menarik garis imajiner melintasi lehernya menggunakan tangan.

“Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di sana, Choi Minho.”

“Aku mau duduk di sebelah Taemin.”

Kini perhatian seisi kelas berganti pada Kim Jongin yang separuh tertidur di sebelah Taemin, dan membuatnya segera duduk tegak. “Wha—tapi aku duduk di sini?” katanya linglung sambil mengusap liur dari sudut bibir.

Minho memberengut. “Tapi aku dan Taemin adalah teman.”

Taemin menampar kening. Bajingan tampan di depan kelas itu benar-benar perlu diberi pelajaran. Ia memelototi Minho, berharap tatapan mata benar-benar dapat mengirimkan arus listrik atau laser mematikan, mana pun yang lebih baik. Tapi Minho hanya melambaikan tangan dengan polos ke arahnya.

“Kalau itu yang kalian inginkan, sih…”

“Tidak, jangan pergi,” desis Taemin sambil mencengkeram lengan Jongin, tidak sedikit pun memutus kontak matanya dari Minho. “Biarkan saja orang itu.”

Jongin mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti, tapi kemudian mengangkat bahu dan kembali membenamkan kepala di lipatan kedua lengan.

“Uh, Choi Minho, kau bisa mengobrol dengan Taemin saat istirahat nanti. Sekarang duduklah di sana,” kata Nona Kang sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di seberang milik Taemin. Jarak yang tidak mungkin mengizinkan Minho mengganggunya lagi. Lebih baik begini, Taemin mengangguk-angguk puas tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari lelaki yang kini berjalan dengan langkah terseret ke kursi barunya. Mereka sudah tinggal di rumah yang sama; sedikit lebih lama bersama Minho hanya akan membuatnya gila.

Pemandangan berupa sejumlah siswi yang segera mengerumuni bangku Minho bukannya tidak bisa ditebak Taemin sebelumnya, tapi itu tidak mencegahnya memutar bola mata. Tentu saja hal ini terjadi. Lagi pula, kelas mereka semacam kekurangan stok laki-laki normal. 

Taemin sedang berkontemplasi antara menyusul Jongin ke alam mimpi atau membolos ke atap, ketika satu bayangan jatuh ke mejanya. Ia mendongak untuk menemukan Minho tampak seperti anak anjing yang kehujanan di belakangnya.

“Apa?”

“Kita kan teman, kenapa tidak duduk bersama?” tuntut Minho. “Lagi pula, orang tuamu—”

Taemin menginjak kaki Minho keras-keras. “Jangan bahas mereka di sini. Bersikaplah seperti anak normal.”

Dengan mudah Minho menarik kakinya dari bawah sol sepatu Taemin, lantas berlutut agar mereka dapat saling memandang dengan lebih nyaman. Bukannya Taemin menginginkan kontak mata yang lebih lama, karena sejujurnya mata Minho yang besar itu terkadang sedikit terlalu menakutkan.

“Kupikir duduk bersama adalah hal normal antara teman?”

“Demi Tuhan, menurutmu aku sedang duduk sendirian?”

Minho mengalihkan mata besarnya sejenak ke punggung Jongin yang tidak bergerak. “Ya.”

“Pergi dan jalani kehidupanmu sendiri,” dengus Taemin sambil memutar badannya menghadap depan. Itu tidak bertahan lama karena Minho menarik-narik kain lengan kemejanya. Ditemani putaran bola mata dramatis, ia menoleh pada teman barunya. “Apa lagi?”

“Kau tidak tahu?” Minho balas bertanya. “Kami tidak diizinkan menjadi teman orang lain.”

.

Kendati orang tuanya memiliki kekayaan yang nyaris terdengar seperti pemeran antagonis drama hari Rabu, Taemin tidak menggunakannya untuk menarik perhatian banyak orang. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak tahu bagaimana harus memanfaatkannya. Gagasan memiliki seorang teman tidak pernah menggiurkan baginya, apalagi menjadi pusat perhatian. Makan sendirian di kantin terdengar lebih baik daripada ada tangan-tangan yang mencomot porsi makan siangnya.

Karena itu, ia nyaris tidak berpikir saat menancapkan sumpitnya ke punggung tangan Choi Minho yang melayang di atas mangkuknya.

“Kau kan punya sendiri,” geramnya. Tahu yang terasa seperti gabus dan sup yang hambar sudah cukup menjelekkan suasana hatinya. Ia tidak pernah menyukai waktu makan siang di sekolah, baik karena makanan mirip ransum maupun kebisingan dari seluruh arah mata angin.

“Tapi sepertinya kau tidak makan dengan baik,” komentar Minho sambil mengusap-usap punggung tangan. “Lagi pula, bukankah itu yang dilakukan teman? Saling mencuri makanan?”

“Teman dari _slum area_ , aku yakin,” dengus Taemin dan kembali mengaduk makanannya—dan hanya menunjukkan bahwa Minho benar, ia tidak makan dengan baik.

“Jangan bicara begitu, Kawan, kau membuat beberapa orang tersinggung.”

Taemin selalu membenci cara Minho memanggilnya ‘kawan’ seolah mereka sahabat karib sejak lama. “Maaf saja, derajatku terlalu tinggi untuk mendengar protes mereka.” Ia mengalihkan tatapan malas ke sisa meja panjang yang bertebaran di seisi kantin. “Kenapa kau tidak makan bersama anak lainnya, sih?”

“Aku sudah bilang—”

“Dan aku sudah mendengarnya tadi.” Taemin mendorong nampannya menjauh. Mendadak nafsu makannya hilang tak berbekas. “Kau serius? Siapa yang membuat peraturan itu?”

Minho melarikan tangannya diam-diam ke nampan Taemin. “Agensiku, tentu saja. Mereka mencegah kemungkinan ‘teman’ mengabaikan orang yang membelinya demi orang lain yang mungkin lebih mengasyikkan.” Ia berhasil mencapai sepotong ayam Taemin, tapi yang bersangkutan hanya mendorong nampan ke arah Minho. Dengan senang hati Minho menerimanya. “Seperti itulah. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan sisimu.”

“Memangnya siapa yang bakal mengawasi?” tanya Taemin enggan, walaupun matanya mulai berkeliaran lebih jauh. Minho tertawa di sebelahnya.

“Kami tidak dibeli dengan mahal tanpa alasan. Ada fitur-fitur yang mungkin tidak akan kau ketahui.”

“Hei, Minho.”

Mereka berdua mendongak mendengar suara jernih itu. Taemin membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk mengetahui siapa gadis yang berdiri di samping meja mereka, tapi dengan kasual Minho berkata, “Oh, hai, Mina.”

Tidak boleh punya teman lain, tapi bersikap sangat ramah pada seluruh dunia. Taemin membuang muka ke jendela besar di ujung lain meja, tidak memedulikan pertanyaan, “Boleh aku makan di sini?” penuh harap dari si pendatang baru. Karena siapa lagi yang gadis itu harapkan selain Choi-sempurna-Minho.

“Eh, bagaimana, Taemin?”

Taemin tidak percaya Minho harus bertanya padanya soal hal seremeh itu. Demi Tuhan, dia kan bukan ibunya. “Terserah,” jawabnya pendek dan beranjak berdiri.

Tangan Minho menahan lengannya. “Tetaplah di sini. Aku tidak boleh ditinggal sendirian.”

“ _What the fuck_.”

Minho tersenyum manis. “Aku terlalu mahal untuk ditinggal sendirian, ingat?”

Mina memandangi mereka dengan penuh ketertarikan sementara Taemin duduk kembali sambil mendesiskan umpatan. Ketika Taemin meliriknya, gadis itu dengan mudah memindah perhatian pada Minho. “Jadi, sebelum ini kau sekolah di mana?”

“ _Homeschooling_ ,” jawab Minho, dan Taemin harus menahan dari menoleh ke arahnya. Itu sedikit terduga, menilai lelaki itu dalam artian tertentu adalah objek dagangan. Mina tampak sungguh-sungguh terkagum.

“Tapi kau sekarang memutuskan pindah ke sekolah umum?”

“Ya, karena ada sahabatku Lee Taemin.” Minho memegangi siku Taemin yang hampir menabrak rusuknya. “Dia membutuhkanku. Tidak ada pilihan selain menemaninya.”

“Brengsek.”

“Itu yang dikatakan orang tuamu, Manis,” jawab Minho hangat, dan Taemin sangat mengenal nada suara yang digunakan barusan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ibunya. Sekali lagi ia membuang muka dengan kesal.

“Wow, kau pindah hanya demi Taemin?” tanya Mina terkejut. Walaupun, ia sempat melirik pemuda lainnya, siapa tahu di penggerutu dari bangku belakang itu memutuskan menampar wajahnya untuk bersikap kelewatan. Bukankah Lee Taemin selalu dikenal sebagai orang yang cukup brutal dalam cara yang tidak terduga.

“Tidak lain dan tidak bukan.” Tatapan Minho segera tertuju pada Taemin yang sekali lagi bergerak berdiri. “Kau mau ke mana?”

“Kelas.”

“Kawan, aku belum selesai makan,” kata Minho. Taemin mengerang keras.

“Apa aku juga harus menemanimu?”

“Ya, karena kita adalah teman.”

Taemin mengembuskan napas panjang. “Dengar, katakan pada siapa pun yang mengawasimu itu, aku tidak keberatan jika kau tidak menempel sepanjang hari di sampingku.”

“Tidak bisa,” kata Minho polos. “Teman harus selalu bersama. Sini, duduklah. Kita bertiga bisa mengobrol bersama-sama.” Tatapannya beralih pada gadis yang memandangi mereka. “Oh ya, apa kau tahu kalau Taemin adalah anak tunggal?”

Pelontaran fakta dengan sangat mendadak itu membuat bukan hanya Mina terlongo. Taemin menatap Minho tidak percaya, tapi si pusat perhatian hanya menyendok makan siangnya dengan kasual seolah mereka tengah menantikan kelanjutan ceritanya.

“Benar, dia anak tunggal. Orang tuanya benar-benar membikin iri; mereka sangat baik dan lembut. Kau tahulah, bukan tipikal orang tua kaya yang biasanya ada di drama-drama—kenapa, Taemin?”

Nada suara Minho tetap kalem kendati lawan bicaranya telah dengan kasar merenggut kerah kemejanya. Tidak ada yang tergambar dari kedua mata itu saat membalas tatapan Taemin, dan entah kenapa itu membuat Taemin merasa tengah menelisik ekspresi wajah pegawai pemasaran yang tetap tenang meski ia telah memecahkan koleksi keramik mereka. Dia yang saat itu masih tujuh tahun segera bersembunyi di belakang punggung ayahnya, sedangkan si pegawai dengan air muka tenang yang sama menyuruh petugas lain membereskan kekacauan.

_Profesionalitas, kendali diri... sepenuhnya untuk pekerjaan._

Taemin melepaskan kerah kemeja Minho, tanpa sadar mundur selangkah. “Apa yang kau inginkan?” desisnya. “Kenapa kau ada di sini?”

“Untuk menemanimu, tentu saja,” jawab Minho, masih dengan senyum cerah dan mata tenang yang sama. Perlahan ia beranjak berdiri, menjulang di hadapan Taemin yang bergeming dengan mata melebar. “Tepat itulah yang diinginkan orang tuamu, bukan?”

Taemin tidak berpikir saat menyambar botol air mineral dan melemparkannya ke wajah lelaki itu. Botol yang tidak tertutup membuat isinya muncrat ke pundak dan rambut Minho, tapi bahkan itu semua tidak membuat kejengkelan terbersit di wajahnya. Setelah botol berkelotak di lantai, setelah air menetes-netes dari ujung rambut, Minho tetap memandang Taemin dengan sabar.

“Taemin- _ah_...”

“Pergi dariku!” bentak Taemin. “Aku tidak membutuhkanmu!”

Minho masih tak terpengaruh. “Taemin, tenanglah. Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu marah? Tolong jelaskan—”

Telapak tangan Taemin menampar pipi Minho keras-keras, nyaris membuat lelaki jangkung itu terhuyung. Kendati bekas kemerahan mulai menyeruak di tempat tangan Taemin mendarat, tidak mungkin tidak sakit, Minho tidak terlihat hendak membalasnya. Tidak sedikit pun. Kecuali ujung bibir yang naik itu dapat diartikan sebagai sesuatu yang jahat.

Dan itu semakin menakuti Taemin.

~~~

Usianya tahun ini delapan belas, tapi jumlah orang yang pernah mengasuhnya mungkin dua atau tiga kali usianya sekarang. Entah pindah karena tidak sanggup membereskan semua lego atau menyerah mengajaknya bicara, rasanya Taemin bertemu orang yang berbeda tiap bulan. Ia tidak pernah peduli, bahkan sebagai anak sepuluh tahun yang masih suka bertanya-tanya, pada semua orang itu. Baginya, hanya ada orang tuanya dan dirinya. Serta seorang sepupunya, tapi mereka tidak sering bertemu.

Alasannya cukup klise: ia selalu merasa semua orang yang didatangkan orang tuanya tidak berada di sana untuk bersamanya, tapi untuk semua uang yang menjadi uang muka. Hanya dengan melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah mereka berubah setelah orang tuanya pergi, ia tahu sudah saatnya mengambil mode abai. Benar atau tidak, ia tidak pernah repot-repot mengadakan observasi. Bukankah mereka bilang anak kecil punya insting yang tajam.

Ia punya alasan untuk menolak keberadaan pengasuh setelah mencapai enam belas tahun, tapi tampaknya orang tuanya belum menyerah mencarikannya seseorang yang bisa menemaninya ketika  mereka harus pergi. Kecintaan dan kekhawatiran mereka padanya begitu besar hingga Taemin bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi jika suatu hari salah satu orang itu akan melukainya.

Terlepas dari semua memori masa lalu yang membosankan, Taemin kini merasa ia tidak bisa sekadar menjauhi teman berbayar di sampingnya. Ia masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin seseorang membentuk jasa penyedia teman dua puluh empat jam semacam ini, dan sebenarnya memiliki stok ‘teman’ sangat profesional karena tidak sekali pun Choi Minho marah di depannya.

Seperti ketika Taemin terang-terangan mengorek telinga saat Minho dengan tenang bercerita tentang _kehidupan bahagia bersama teman_ (yang Taemin yakin termasuk dalam senarai pelayanan). Lelaki itu bahkan tidak berkedip saat Taemin menguap lebar dan membenamkan kepala di lipatan lengan.

Atau seperti ketika Taemin pura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan akrabnya tiap kali mereka berpapasan di koridor sekolah. Taemin yang tidak pernah ikut pelajaran olahraga selalu kabur ke atap, dan Minho tidak pernah absen mencarinya. Meskipun harus kembali ke lapangan dengan tangan kosong karena Taemin telah menyumpal earphone ke telinga dan merenungkan kehidupannya.

Atau seperti ketika Taemin memberikan tampang jelek yang menghina tiap kali Minho mencoba mengajaknya dalam obrolan bersama sejumlah teman sekelas. Beberapa orang segera beralasan sakit perut saat melihat Taemin dan meninggalkan topik panas mereka, beberapa lainnya berkata dipanggil guru, sehingga akhirnya mimbar bebas itu buyar. Padahal jika hanya Minho yang terlibat, Taemin yakin mereka bisa mengobrol sampai berbusa. Tapi Minho tidak marah.

Semua senyum dan sikap tunduk Minho sejujurnya membuat Taemin ingin menyodok rusuknya, siapa tahu bakal terdengar dentang logam menggema di baliknya. Mana mungkin manusia bisa bersikap setenang itu; bahkan pengasuhnya yang paling sabar pernah membanting meja saat ia tidak kunjung menunjukkan sikap kooperatif.

Dan ia jadi bertanya-tanya berapa jumlah yang harus dibayar orang tuanya hingga Minho tahan cobaan seperti ini. Mungkin sampai seseorang bisa pensiun dini dan menikmati sisa hidupnya di negara tropis?

Semua tempaan mental itu tampaknya mencapai garis final ketika akhirnya Minho berhenti mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Taemin, yang sedang mengikir kuku dan mengabaikan semua pembicaraan satu arah mengenai olahraga ekstrem, mau tak mau melirik lelaki yang kini terdiam sambil memandanginya tidak berkedip. Sungguh mata yang menawan: bulat dan sangat jernih, mirip rusa muda yang tidak mengenal kejamnya dunia.

(Seabai apa pun Taemin, ia tidak mungkin bisa melewatkan kesempurnaan berjalan yang setia berada di sampingnya.)

“Taemin,” panggil Minho, untuk pertama kalinya melepas nada berbunga-bunga dan menggunakan suara yang biasa saja. Cenderung serius, malahan.

Taemin mengecek kuku-kukunya. “Hm?”

“Bisa aku bicara padamu?”

“Kau melakukannya sedari tadi.”

“Aku bicara pada diriku sendiri,” kata Minho, dan kini berhasil membuat Taemin menoleh. Jadi lelaki itu sebenarnya sadar tidak dihiraukan sama sekali. Baguslah, setidaknya dia bukan idiot naif yang beranggapan semua diam berarti persetujuan.

Sayangnya, itu tetap tidak memantik simpati Taemin. Atau setidaknya itulah impresi yang selalu berhasil diperlihatkannya pada semua orang. “Oke,” katanya pendek, tanpa makna, dan kembali mengikir ujung kukunya.

“Aku bisa jujur?”

“Jujur atau tidak, aku tetap tidak terkesan.”

“Baiklah,” kata Minho, ada sedikit kegusaran di suaranya. “Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku. Sejujurnya menyukaiku bukan hal mudah, bukan? Terlebih karena kau tidak menginginkanku.”

“Bagus kalau kau sudah tahu.”

Minho mengembuskan napas panjang. Sementara Jongin tidak ada, ia harus memanfaatkan sebaik mungkin bangku di sebelah Taemin karena ia yakin pemuda yang bersangkutan tidak akan bersedia diajak mengobrol di tempat lain. “Oke,” katanya penuh determinasi; tampaknya susunan kata sudah berbaris rapi di kepalanya. “Begini, kita saling terbuka saja. Aku tidak akan keberatan kalau kau membenciku, tapi bisakah kau mengatakannya?”

“Mengatakan apa?” tanya Taemin enggan sambil meletakkan pucuk jari-jari di tepian meja, mengecek proporsi kuku.

“Kalau kau membenciku.”

“Faktanya, aku tidak membencimu.”

Sorot mata kesungguhan Minho berkedip sejenak. “Apa?”

“Kau tidak hidup di dunia monokrom, kan? Sikap tidak menyenangkan tidak sama dengan kebencian.” Taemin mengembalikan tangan ke pangkuan seraya melempar tatapan tidak terkesan pada lelaki di sebelahnya. “Sepertinya kau terkejut.”

“Tapi itu masuk akal. Kau tidak pernah menunjukkan respon positif dari semua yang sudah kulakukan.”

“Mungkin karena aku tidak ingin? Aku tidak dibayar untuk memberikan respon positif.”

Dari dua belas kata yang sudah diucapkan Taemin, entah yang mana persisnya yang telah mencubit harga diri Minho. Ketenangan di raut muka lelaki itu mulai mpecah dan rasanya Taemin bisa mendengar bunyi retakannya. Minho menegakkan duduk.

“Aku mengajakmu bicara dengan baik-baik, Taemin.”

“Hei, aku tidak mengumpat sama sekali.”

“Tapi kau tidak antusias.”

“Bung, kau bisa mengobrol dengan Simi kalau ingin yang antusias.” Lantas, Taemin terdiam sebenar. “Tapi Simi bahkan bisa kedengaran bosan. Pantas mereka menamainya Simsimi.”

“Ini persoalan serius, Lee Taemin,” ujar Minho, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh belokan topik lawan bicaranya. Barangkali yang paling aneh dari Choi Minho adalah suaranya yang tetap terkendali walaupun, ya, secara samar disinggahi kejengkelan. “Aku sudah menilai reaksimu sejak hari pertama dan kini hanya ada dua pilihan, semuanya terserah padamu: tetap menjadikanku teman atau membuangku.”

“Membuangmu,” ulang Taemin, hanya untuk mencibir.

“Aku yakin masih banyak orang di luar sana yang dengan senang hati kutemani.”

Taemin menatap Minho dengan mata terpicing. “Oh.”

“Nyatanya, benar, aku di sini karena orang tuamu sedemikian memohon. Kalau bukan karena pengaruh orang tuamu, Bos bisa menempatkan sembarang orang untukmu selama mereka senggang. Aku bisa saja segera kembali dan bekerja seperti biasa dan—” Minho menarik napas lagi. Ia melakukannya seolah tengah berusaha mengangkat tuas rem tangan yang sudah karatan. “Ini bodoh. Kita kembali saja ke topik awalnya: kau mau apa?”

“Kau sudah tahu aku tidak ingin punya teman,” ujar Taemin setengah mendesis. “Kau sudah tahu ini semua karena orang tuaku dan  kau masih mempertanyakan sikapku? Tentu saja aku tidak suka! Kau sudah dibayar, jadi lakukan saja tugasmu dengan benar! Cari cara agar aku terhibur dan menerimamu!”

Saat itu Taemin sudah melonjak berdiri dan suaranya terdengar oleh seisi kelas, dan bahkan beberapa yang melintas di luar. Ia tidak peduli; satu tangan menumpu pada meja, ia merunduk hingga jarak wajahnya dengan Minho hanya beberapa sentimeter. Mereka terlibat adu pandang yang panas, masing-masing tidak ingin mengubah pendirian, hingga Taemin mencondongkan badan lebih dekat ke telinga Minho.

“Atau jika kau memutuskan hanya membuang waktuku untuk merengek seperti ini,” bisiknya. “Lebih baik segera pulang ke kepitan ketiak bajingan yang kau sebut bos itu.”

Minho menarik tubuhnya mundur. Matanya berkilat-kilat oleh harga diri yang terluka, tapi ia tidak membiarkan Taemin menang dalam perang ini. Dengan ekspresi wajah sedatar manekin, ia beranjak berdiri, menjulang di atas pemuda lainnya sampai pada suatu titik final ia yang harus menunduk menatap Taemin.

“Kau harus berputar-putar untuk mengatakan, ‘Baik, aku membuangmu’?” Minho menarik satu ujung bibirnya menjadi seringai. “Baiklah, aku paham.”

Taemin hanya berkedip satu kali. “Dan apakah itu melukaimu, Tuan Percaya Diri?”

“Harus kuakui, aku sudah menunggu saat ini.” Perlahan Minho menyingkir dari meja Taemin. Air mukanya tidak berubah; retakan yang tadi sudah dengan gemilang dipoles kembali. “Terima kasih untuk semua waktu yang menyenangkan ini, Lee Taemin.”

Taemin tahu hanya akan menyemburkan umpatan jika membuka mulut, sedangkan sekarang mereka seolah berada di atas panggung teater dengan banyak penonton, jadi dia hanya menyipitkan mata ke arah punggung Minho yang berjalan menjauhinya. Menyambar ransel dari kaki meja dan tidak peduli meski telah menubruk bahu seseorang yang terlambat menyingkir dari pintu. Lelaki itu hilang di balik semua spektator.

Bagus, seharusnya Taemin melakukan ini pada semua pengasuh terdahulunya.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oke, jadi,” Lee Jinki menyedot ingus dengan ribut; suaranya sengau saat berkata, “ini yang akan kau kerjakan sekarang. Pokoknya selesaikan, nanti bakal kuperiksa. Aku tidur dulu.”

Taemin memutar bola mata saat lelaki itu terhuyung meninggalkan meja dan menggulingkan seluruh tubuh di sofa yang jelas-jelas bukan miliknya. Sesi-sesi pelajaran privat memang bukan favorit mereka berdua, tapi terkadang Taemin bertanya-tanya kenapa mentornya bisa dengan mudah menganggap seolah rumah ini milik buyutnya sendiri. Menilai dari testimoni orang tua lain ketika Taemin menguping pembicaraan ibunya dengan agensi penyedia mentor, sepertinya ini adalah anomali. Atau Jinki entah bagaimana selalu berhasil menyogok murid-muridnya agar tidak mengadu pada orang tua mereka.

Selama beberapa saat, Taemin memandangi selembar soal yang tercetak di kertas buram di hadapannya dan tahu-tahu ia terserang migrain. Ia memutar kursi ke arah sofa panjang yang diapit dua rak buku mahoni gelap.

“ _Hyung_ , serius. Kau sedang apa?”

Jinki menendang selimut tipis yang entah didapat dari mana agar bisa menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. “Mencoba tidur, tentu saja,” katanya. Setelah menggulung badan dengan hangat, ia mendongak ke arah muridnya. “Aku demam, Nak. Seharusnya datang ke sini saja kau sudah bersyukur.”

“Baiklah...” Taemin meraih ponsel dengan jenuh dari saku celana, membuka layar kuncinya, kemudian mengakses lema komik favoritnya. “Tapi orang tuaku bakal datang cepat hari ini, katanya mau membicarakan sesuatu tentangku.”

“Tenang saja, aku bisa melompat lebih cepat dari seekor kucing,” tukas Jinki, lantas menguap lebar. Sebenarnya ia lebih tampak seperti kucing tua yang sudah muak dengan dunia. Ia semakin merapatkan selimut di dekat dagunya. “Omong-omong, aku tidak melihat mainanmu akhir-akhir ini.”

Gerakan ibu jari Taemin berhenti. “Yah,” gumamnya sambil mengetuk halaman selanjutnya, tidak sadar ia belum membaca yang masih terpampang di depannya. “Dia sudah pergi. Tidak ada penjelasan lain, kan.”

Minho memang sudah menghilang dari kehidupan Taemin. Tidak ada ucapan perpisahan, tidak ada kata-kata terakhir. Taemin hanya bangun di pagi hari yang kopong dan hening.

Malam harinya, orang tuanya datang dan bertanya bagian mana dari lelaki itu yang membuat Taemin tidak puas. Ia menjawab sekenanya; bahwa sebenarnya Minho orang baik, hanya sedikit terlalu jauh darinya, dan akan sangat luar biasa jika lelaki itu bisa menjadi orang bebas alih-alih terikat dengannya. Orang tuanya hanya mengangguk dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dan Taemin bersyukur akhirnya hidupnya dapat steril dari teman buatan.

“Sayang sekali. Dia tampan.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Dia sungguhan mainan atau kau sekadar terlalu jahat untuk mengakui kalau dia semacam teman?” tanya Jinki, lagi-lagi secara akurat menembak dinding pertahanan Taemin. Pemuda itu meletakkan ponsel di meja dan mengalihkan tatapan pada kepompong raksasa yang membujur di sofa. Dari semua orang di luar keluarganya, bisa jadi Jinki adalah satu yang paling mengenal dirinya. Tidak selamanya berarti baik, tapi dalam situasi ini, bangsat keparat di sofa mungkin saja bisa mendengarkannya.

“Kau kan sudah tahu orang tuaku membelinya agar bisa menemaniku,” kata Taemin. Dan gara-gara orang di depannya, ia sempat paranoid tentang teman yang akan didapatkannya.

Jinki menyeka hidung menggunakan tepian selimut. “Aku tahu, hanya tidak menyangka dia sebugar itu. Maksudku, orang yang dijual biasanya punya satu kecacatan—”

“Apa itu yang disebutkan dalam novel favoritmu?”

“Sayang sekali kau tidak pernah baca _sci-fi_ ,” Jinki menyahut dengan khidmat. “Baiklah, kembali ke topik. Kenapa dia pergi? Diusir karena berusaha menyentuhmu?”

Taemin berusaha tidak menggulingkan Jinki ke lantai. Sebagai gantinya, ia memainkan tali celana piamanya. “Tidak. Dia sama saja dengan semua pengasuhku, itu saja.”

“Hm-mm.”

“Mungkin kau tidak tahu, _Hyung_ , tapi orang-orang yang menjagaku karena dibayar terasa sangat aneh. Kau tahu, kan? Semacam, bagaimana kalau orang tuaku telat bayar, apakah mereka bakal membakarku dalam oven ketika aku tidur...”

Taemin menunduk dan beralih memainkan jari-jemarinya sendiri. Tidak biasanya ia mengakui apa yang berada dalam benaknya pada orang lain, tapi toh Jinki setengah teler karena flu. Plus, walaupun bisa jadi bajingan, Jinki tidak pernah menertawakan opininya kecuali jawaban matematika yang berdasarkan hasil hitung kancing semata.

“Dibakar dalam oven, ya...” renung Jinki. Kedua tangannya dikeluarkan dari selimut dan dijadikan bantal di belakang kepala. “Tapi kau bukan anak kecil, tidak mungkin cukup dimasukkan oven. Barangkali mereka bakal menguburmu dalam sumur atau meracunimu.”

“Benar, kan,” erang Taemin sambil merunduk jauh ke depan, sikunya menumpu lutut dan kepalanya terkulai lemah. Lantas, ia membenamkan jari-jari tangannya ke kulit kepala. “Aku tahu ini kedengaran sangat paranoid, tapi itu bukannya tidak mungkin jika melihat semua perubahan ekspresi mereka.”

“Kau takut?”

“Jangan bilang siapa-siapa.”

“Tapi temanmu ini, dia tidak pernah terlihat akan memakanmu, bukan?”

Taemin mendongak sambil merengut. “Menurutmu kanibal bisa berkeliaran dengan bebas?”

“... akan sangat berbahaya kalau dia kanibal sungguhan. Poinku adalah,” Jinki mengubah posisinya lagi menjadi berbaring miring, “apakah dia terlihat berbeda antara ketika bersama atau tanpa orang tuamu?”

Mulut Taemin sudah terbuka hendak menjawab; pertanyaan itu seolah hanya memiliki satu jawaban, hingga ia benar-benar memikirkannya. Sejujurnya Minho terlihat sama-sama hangat dengan atau tanpa orang tuanya. Terlepas dari keakraban palsu yang bisa membuat Taemin bergidik, lelaki itu tidak pernah melonggarkan senyum setelah orang tuanya menghilang dari pandangan. Minho tetap memandangnya dengan cara yang sama, tetap berusaha mengajaknya bicara dengan cara yang sama...

“Tapi bisa saja karena dia terlalu profesional,” kata Taemin, menolak mengingat cara Minho tersenyum tiap kali ia muncul. Ia menggunakan kedua telapak tangan sebagai wadah dagunya, tatapan kosong mengarah ke lukisan minyak raksasa di atas sofa. “Terlalu profesional sampai-sampai bisa menjadi sangat sabar.”

“Itu hipotesis yang sangat luar biasa.” Mendadak Jinki melonjak berdiri, menyurukkan selimut ke bawah sofa, kemudian berjalan mendekati Taemin. Ia memutar kursi si pemuda hingga menghadap meja tepat ketika pintu di belakang mereka diketuk perlahan. Setelah menjejalkan pensil ke tangan muridnya, ia menoleh. “Masuk!”

“Jinki _ssi_ , maaf mengganggu!” seru Nyonya Lee ramah. Taemin harus menahan diri agar tidak memutar bola mata. Jinki pasti memiliki semacam radar terhadap langkah kaki ibunya. Sementara Jinki melepaskan pegangan dari punggung kursi untuk membungkuk kecil pada wanita itu, Taemin berusaha mencerna kenapa huruf alien bisa tercetak di kertasnya—oh, bukankah ini yang mereka sebut sebagai integral.

“Ah, maaf saya tidak tahu kalau itu Anda,” tukas Jinki sopan penuh penyesalan. Heran sekali ia tidak menjadi aktor saja. Nyonya Lee terkekeh pelan sambil mengibaskan tangan.

“Tidak apa-apa, rasanya aku yang perlu minta maaf karena mengganggu pelajaran kalian.” Satu tangan mendarat di puncak kepala Taemin. “Apa Taemini menunjukkan perkembangan yang bagus?”

“Taemin sudah berusaha dengan baik, tidak perlu dikhawatirkan,” jawab Jinki, lagi-lagi dengan penuh kepercayaan diri yang bisa membuat orang lain menelan perkataannya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Sebagai orang yang tidak diajak bicara, Taemin berusaha agar tidak berkomentar.

“Oh, syukurlah. Tapi Jinki _ssi_ , aku khawatir harus mengajak Taemin ke suatu tempat. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengannya.”

Jantung Taemin hampir mencelat ke meja. Tidak pernah ada yang ingin bertemu dengannya sebelum ini, dan entah kenapa ia hanya bisa merelasikan abnormalitas tersebut pada orang yang pergi secara tidak menyenangkan dari hidupnya. Ia berusaha tidak meringis saat mendongak, sebisa mungkin menunjukkan ekspresi yang memperlihatkan bahwa dia terlalu berkonsentrasi belajar sedari tadi hingga terkejut mendengar namanya mendadak dipanggil.

“Siapa, Ibu?”

Ibunya menunduk dan memberikan senyum cemerlang. “Kau akan lihat saat turun nanti. Sekarang, kenapa kau tidak memakai celana yang pantas?” Wanita itu memberi gestur pada celana piama bergambar bebek yang dikenakan putranya.

Jinki pasti menyadari keraguan telah mengelem pantat Taemin di kursi. “Aah, sepupu?” pancingnya mulus.

“Bukan, teman,” koreksi Nyonya Lee dengan senyum terkulum, seolah membayangkan pertemuan dua orang itu telah membuatnya meledak dalam kebahagiaan. Sama sekali tidak menyadari putra tunggalnya hampir mengalami gagal jantung di kursi.

Gagasan akan bertemu Minho lagi membuat Taemin merasa tidak nyaman, entah kenapa. Ada sesuatu yang tidak terasa terlalu benar hanya dengan mengingat perbincangan terakhir mereka, dan ia yakin orang-orang menyebut ‘sesuatu’ itu sebagai firasat buruk. Rasanya seperti telah menggulingkan pohon natal di pusat perbelanjaan dan kau merasa sangat bersalah hingga tidak ingin datang ke tempat yang sama sampai natal selanjutnya.

Tapi Taemin tidak benar-benar merasa bersalah dan sebenarnya tidak benar-benar membenci Minho. Kenetralan perasaannya itu sungguh membingungkan, karena di sisi lain ia merasa ratusan semut menggigiti dasar perutnya saat ibunya menggiringnya ke kamar untuk berganti baju. Mungkin dipengaruhi perasaan enggan setelah pertengkaran yang tidak keren sama sekali menjadi penutup pertemuan mereka.

Aduh, Taemin tidak suka berada dalam situasi ini. Ia tidak suka bertatap muka dengan orang yang sudah dibentaknya dan, sebaliknya, pernah meninggalkannya. Dengan gerakan sangat lambat, yang membuat ibunya menegurnya lembut agar segera bergegas, ia mengenakan celana. Dalam hati berharap Minho mengalami gegar otak hingga melupakannya.

.

Bagaimanapun, yang berdiri di depannya kini justru seorang lelaki yang sekali lagi tidak dikenalnya. Tidak setinggi Minho, tapi memiliki konstruksi rangka tubuh yang kokoh meski sekilas tampak lemah. Ada lesung pipi yang selalu melesak tiap kali ia tersenyum, caranya berbicara sungguh menyenangkan, dan tidak salah lagi ia akan menjadi teman yang seru.

Tapi Taemin tidak membutuhkan teman. Atau tidak membutuhkan orang bernama Kim Kibum ini. Sejujurnya ia bahkan belum bisa percaya orang tuanya tidak juga menyerah mencarikan seorang teman untuknya. Ia memandangi mata kucing yang berbinar ramah di hadapannya, turun kepada jari-jari panjang yang menunggu untuk dijabat, kemudian membuang napas sambil mengalihkan wajah ke arah lain.

Penolakan tanpa suara ini tampaknya juga tidak mengusik ketenangan lawan bicaranya. Kibum hanya tersenyum dan menggulung jemarinya menjadi kepalan sebelum diturunkan ke sisi tubuh. “Sebenarnya tidak masalah. Memang banyak anak yang tidak bisa akrab dengan cepat sepertimu.”

“Kibum ini sangat baik, Taemini,” kata ibunya berseri-seri. “Dia adalah yang terbaik setelah Minho. Kau tahu kami hanya mencari teman yang terbaik untukmu.”

Taemin melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, menggenggam bahan kaus di sekitar siku kuat-kuat. Mendadak dia merasa sangat kedinginan. Obsesi tidak sehat orang tuanya terhadap teman di sisinya sejujurnya sedikit menakutkan. Ia mulai berpikir mungkinkah mereka tetap sumringah meskipun ia dilemparkan ke dasar neraka selama ada teman...

“Aku mau ke kamar,” katanya, kemudian membalikkan badan. Persetan kendati orang tuanya masih duduk di ruang tamu, mengobrol dengan pria klimis tempo hari yang juga memgantar Minho. Persetan meski Kibum-sesuatu itu tengah memandanginya aneh. Persetan dengan seluruh dunia. Orang yang sudah menciptakan istilah ‘teman’ harus dibakar di neraka untuk membuat hidupnya seperti ini.

Langkahnya lambat dan setengah terseok, dan tidak berubah setelah mendengar Kibum berkata, “Paman dan Bibi mengizinkan aku mengikutinya?” serta seruan setuju orang tuanya. Ia tidak akan peduli pada semua omong kosong yang sudah disiapkan Kibum. Ia hanya ingin meringkuk di balik selimut sambil menghitung keliman pinggiran bantalnya.

“Taemin- _ah_...”

Taemin berbelok ke kamar, tidak repot-repot menutup pintu karena toh Kibum bakal membuntutinya. Bagaimanapun, lelaki yang sedang dibicarakan baru tiba di ambang pintu setelah Taemin menjadi kepompong sempurna. Ia melipat kedua lengan dan berdiri dengan tumpuan satu kaki.

“Baiklah, aku juga tidak suka basa-basi,” kata Kibum, nada suaranya menjadi sedikit terseret, dan Taemin tidak bisa menahan gelombang kesinisan mengisi benaknya. Benar, kan. Semua orang memang akan berubah setelah orang tua Taemin tidak ada—

“Kau sangat amat merindukan Minho, huh?”

Taemin tidak pernah menyibak selimut secepat itu. Detik selanjutnya, ia tidak bergerak. Menatap Kibum lekat-lekat untuk mengamati cengir jahil yang menyeberangi wajah itu, berusaha menyerapi maknanya seolah ia tengah berhadapan dengan teka-teki terbesar.

Sungguh, rasanya ia baru saja mendengar teka-teki paling konyol di seluruh dunia.

“Apa?”

“Oh, tidak usah repot-repot menyangkal, aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu,” kata Kibum dengan nada seakan sedang membeberkan fakta basi, satu tangannya mengibas dengan lagak tak peduli. Ia mengembalikan tangan ke lipatan lengan dan memunculkan lagi senyum _aku-tahu-semuanya_ itu. “Anak kecil yang marah karena ia merindukan teman tersayangnya.”

Taemin tidak yakin harus tertawa atau mendengus, hingga berakhir melakukan keduanya sekaligus. Ia menarik tulang punggungnya menjadi tegak, selimut meluncur jatuh dari kedua pundaknya.

Semua ini sangat menggelikan. Merindukan Minho? _Hell_ , mereka tidak pernah dekat sungguhan. Bertemu Minho tidak jauh berbeda dari duduk bersebelahan dengan orang asing di penerbangan yang cukup panjang. Mereka selalu bersama, tapi tidak menoleh untuk saling menyapa kecuali jika ponsel seseorang jatuh ke lantai. Kasihan Kibum; barangkali orang tua Taemin sudah mencuci otaknya dengan gagasan bahwa Minho memang teman yang terbaik tapi nasib malang memisahkan mereka berdua.

“Kau tidak sedang mabuk, kan?” tanya Taemin. Opsi lainnya adalah Kibum delusional, tapi itu terlalu jahat dikatakan pada pertemuan pertama mereka. “Karena aku yakin semua yang kau katakan adalah omong kosong.”

Kibum mengeluarkan suara decakan seraya menggelengkan kepala. Akhirnya ia beranjak dari posisinya dan melangkah menerobos nuansa simpel dan abu-abu kamar Taemin, hingga berhenti tepat di sisi tempat tidur. Taemin mendongak menatapnya, baru menyadari lelaki di hadapannya bisa saja meremukkan tengkoraknya dengan kepalan tangan itu.

Mungkin Kibum tidak termasuk _Homo Sapiens_ , pikir Taemin selama sepersekian detik. Terlepas dari kulit seputih susu dan bentuk wajah menarik hati, ia punya konstruksi kerangka yang tidak main-main. Kenapa Taemin harus didatangi oleh orang-orang aneh semacam Kibum dan Minho...

“Jadi kau belum menyadarinya?” Kibum balik bertanya. “Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kau belum merasa sangat kehilangan karena orang tuamu segera mencari teman pengganti, tapi dengarkan aku, Anak Muda.”

Kibum merundukkan separuh badan atas ke arah Taemin, wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan jika si pemilik kamar tidak beringsut mundur tepat waktu. Kedua mata Kibum yang meruncing di sudut luarnya itu sedikit menyipit.

“Aku di sini sebagai pengganti Minho, tapi bukan berarti aku bersedia meladeni permainan kucing-kucingan favoritmu,” lanjut Kibum. Tangannya terlontar ke depan, menumpu pada tepian atas _headboard_ hingga Taemin terpenjara antara dirinya dan bidang segiempat di belakang.  Suara Kibum melandas dalam desis mengancam yang berbahaya saat berkata, “Asal kau tahu saja, _pretty boy_ , teman tidak selamanya sebaik dan sesabar Minho. Aku bisa dengan senang hati menunjukkan hal yang sebaliknya padamu.”

Rasanya seperti adrenalin berlarian di pembuluh darahnya hingga Taemin mendapat dorongan untuk menunjukkan ekspresi menantang pada lelaki itu. Ia selalu mengajari dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memperlihatkan ketakutan dan kebingungan, terlebih pada orang aneh semacam Kibum.

“Aku tidak akan memedulikanmu, jadi terserah apa yang kau lakukan.”

Air muka dingin Kibum berubah menjadi senyum paling manis dalam jangka waktu yang dapat membuat siapa pun terguncang. “Itu kesepakatan yang luar biasa.”

Ketukan pelan di pintu yang terbuka membuat mereka berdua menoleh. Dari balik bahu Kibum, Taemin bisa melihat mentornya berdiri setengah bengong di ambang, tangan masih terulur ke udara, belum benar-benar ditarik dari daun pintu ketika kedua penghuni kamar memindah atensi kepadanya.

“Uh, cuma mau pamit. Tapi sepertinya kalian sibuk...”

“Jangan khawatir, aku sudah selesai,” kata Kibum seraya menegakkan badan, senyumnya belum juga luntur hingga sekilas ia tampak seperti psikopat. Ia berbalik dan melenggang kembali ke pintu seolah tidak pernah mengoyak mentalitas remaja tanggung. “Omong-omong, senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku Kim Kibum, teman baru Taemin.”

“Ah, ya. Jinki, teman Taemin sejak lama.” Jinki mengangguk sejenak ke arah pemilik nama yang sudah disebutkannya. “Aku duluan, Nak. Jangan lupa belajar.”

Jinki mengayunkan pintu sampai menutup dengan debam lembut. Taemin menyembunyikan dirinya sekali lagi di balik selimut.

~~~

Jika orang tua Taemin mengharapkan keberadaan teman baru akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik, mereka telah meleset jauh sekali. Taemin tidak bisa berbicara dengan bebas (sebebas yang bisa ia lakukan tanpa menyelipkan umpatan yang diajarkan Jinki padanya) saat makan malam, sepenuhnya karena tatapan mata Kibum seolah hendak mencakar bibirnya robek sampai telinga. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bergelung di kamar, memainkan salah satu permainan virtual di televisi plasma miliknya sendiri sampai jam tidur.

Oke, mungkin memang terdengar bodoh bersembunyi di kenyamanan kamarnya sendiri di hadapan seseorang yang bukan apa-apa, tapi cobalah duduk bersama Kibum selama beberapa saat. Kalau bukan tatapan itu yang membuat seseorang gatal sekali ingin menghirup udara segar di luar, perkataan yang berasal dari bibir merah muda cantik itu yang akan mengambil alih. Kibum hanya ‘mengobrol’ dengannya satu kali, di pertemuan awal mereka, dan Taemin merasa jiwanya yang rapuh dan seputih kapas telah ditinggali trauma.

Ini membuat Taemin memikirkan Minho lagi, sebesar apa pun ia mencoba menyangkalnya.

Ia jadi sedikit merindukan cara Minho memanggilnya; selalu dengan suara berat dan nada lembut itu, seolah mengucapkan namanya saja sudah merupakan sesuatu yang pantas dinikmati.

Ia jadi sedikit merindukan cara Minho tersenyum ke arahnya; kedua ujung bibirnya akan tertarik sepenuhnya ke samping, sedikit ke atas, dengan mata lebar dan penuh binar seolah menangkap bayangannya lewat sudut mata saja dapat memperpanjang hidup seseorang.

Ia jadi sedikit merindukan cara Minho mengajaknya bicara; setiap topik yang diambilnya selalu menyangkut ketertarikan Taemin, dibeberkan dengan hati-hati dan penuh perhatian, dengan suara berat dan lembut itu serta senyum cemerlang dan mata berbinar itu...

Tapi cuma _sedikit_. Taemin hanya merindukan sekeping berukuran _mikro_ dari eksistensi Minho.

Lagi pula, keberadaan Minho membuat perhatian seisi kelas berganti tertuju pada lelaki itu. Tidak ada lagi orang baik hati tapi naif yang berusaha meleburkan Taemin bersama mereka, juga tidak ada lagi guru yang ingin marah-marah dengan memanggilnya yang terang-terangan tidur siang di meja. Minho menarik perhatian semua orang, merampasnya malah. Tapi lelaki itu memang pantas diperhatikan dengan semua kerlip karisma yang mengelilinginya seperti debu peri.

Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Minho sekarang...

Seolah menyaksikan perjalanan pikirannya sejak tadi, mendadak pintu kamarnya diketuk. Taemin melirik sedikit, berusaha mengenali bayangan yang menggenang di celah bawah pintu, tapi memutuskan tidak akan menyesal jika Kibum bermaksud menyemprotnya lagi tanpa alasan seperti tempo hari. Toh ia sedang merasa kosong. Dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras, ia menyuruh siapa pun di sana untuk masuk.

Kibum. Dengan piama mengkilat berwarna marun serta selop bulu yang kelihatan empuk, ia menyeberangi kamar Taemin tanpa sepatah kata pun, lalu mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur. Aroma berbagai macam bunga seolah hendak menusuk hidung Taemin; lelaki itu pasti penggemar air hangat dan semua pemanjaan kulit.

“Hei,” kata lelaki itu. “Apa kabar?”

“Ya,” jawab Taemin, menyadari satu silabel itu tidak berkorelasi sama sekali, tapi tampaknya Kibum tidak menghiraukannya. Ia sedang bersedekap (seperti kebiasaannya) sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar Taemin.

“Kamar yang bagus. Bukan sepenuhnya gayaku, tapi nyaman sekali.”

 _What the fuck_. Kibum tidak berkomentar seperti itu di awal pertemuan. Taemin mematikan televisi dan merangkak ke ujung tempat tidur, ke bukaan selimut yang sudah siap menjaganya dengan aman sepanjang malam. Apa pun yang ingin dibicarakan Kibum, Taemin akan mendengarkan dari balik selimut. Tampaknya lebih aman demikian.

“Hei, Taemin- _ah_.”

“Ya.”

“Sejujurnya, apa kau butuh teman?”

Kejutan. Agaknya Kibum mencoba mengusik topik serius di antara piama dan hawa mengantuk seperti ini. Taemin menggeliat sedikit untuk menemukan posisi paling nyaman. “Tidak,” jawabnya kemudian.

“Ibumu berkata sebaliknya.”

Taemin memejamkan mata dan menarik selimut sampai puncak kepala. Entah apa yang menyambar Kibum untuk berubah menjadi seperti ini, tapi tampaknya lelaki itu jauh lebih... jinak dibanding hari pertama. Tapi bukannya ia berharap Kibum kembali seperti semula.

Seolah bisa mendengar pikirannya, Kibum berkata, “Tempo hari aku sangat marah padamu. Kau sudah mencampakkan salah satu ‘teman’ terbaik yang kami miliki seolah dia tidak berusaha sangat keras mendekatimu. Ini bukan berarti aku minta maaf, sih. Faktanya, _kau_ yang harusnya minta maaf. Kau tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia alami karena keputusanmu waktu itu.”

Mata Taemin kembali terbuka. Jadi Kibum memutuskan mengaktifkan mode pelindung-Minho lagi. “Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.”

“Tidak?” Mendadak saja Kibum sudah berada di hadapannya, berlutut di lantai hingga mata mereka sejajar dan Taemin tidak bisa menahan dirinya terkesiap keras sekali karena lelaki itu jelas-jelas berada di belakangnya sedetik lalu.

Kali ini, bagaimanapun, mata Kibum terlihat kosong. Nyaris tampak sedih, bahkan.

“Lebih baik kau memikirkan kembali tindakanmu pada Minho karena kau telah mengirimkannya ke pelajaran yang sangat tidak menyenangkan dan jelas-jelas tidak pantas diberikan padanya.”

Taemin mengerjapkan mata.


	4. Chapter 4

Taemin menyadari, seminggu setelah Minho pergi, ketiadaan lelaki itu meninggalkan lubang menganga yang sangat besar di kehidupannya.

Oh, akan terdengar sangat melankolis jika yang dimaksud Taemin adalah kehidupan dalam arti menyeluruh; tidak, ia berbicara soal kehidupan sekolah yang sumpek dan pengap dan secara singkat sungguh sangat membosankan. Beberapa hari pertama, teman-teman sekelasnya berbondong-bodong bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Minho, kenapa dia tidak masuk, ke mana dia pergi, yang kesemuanya dijawab Taemin dengan ‘tidak tahu’ atau ‘ _fuck off_ ’ yang mudah. Ia menyangka semua hujan pertanyaan itu hanya untuk formalitas, tapi kemudian, setelah seminggu berjalan, ia sadar benar mengapa mereka tidak bisa berhenti menanyakan Minho.

Tidak ada yang mencatat pelajaran dengan tekun dan meminjaminya setelah sampai di rumah.

Tidak ada yang memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya harus dilakukan dengan tugas esai sejarah dunia.

Tidak ada yang mengajaknya ke kantin saat makan siang dan tidak ada yang peduli seandainya ia melewatkan ransum itu.

Baiklah, mungkin Taemin terdengar sedikit melankolis, tapi sekarang tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara di kelas saat jam kosong. Rasanya agak tidak menyenangkan, terutama setelah beberapa hari ia mendengarkan suara hangat yang bicara dengan nada lembut tentang hal-hal yang mencerahkan hati.

Kibum telah dengan tegas berkata ia tidak sudi menjadi anak sekolah lagi (“Setelah dua belas tahun penyiksaan dalam seragam yang jelek dan kelas yang bau, aku tidak akan kembali ke sana,” Taemin tidak mungkin melupakan kalimat inspirasional ini). Lelaki itu melanjutkan, dengan sangat jelas, ia bukan Minho yang rela menghabiskan waktu-waktu tenang berkeliaran bersama remaja emosional hanya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai teman. Oh, bukan berarti Taemin emosional; Kibum pasti membicarakan anak-anak lainnya.

Poinnya, Taemin jadi bertanya-tanya mengapa Minho rela melakukan itu semua. Maksudnya, orang tuanya ternyata _tidak_ menyuruh teman-teman bayarannya menemani sampai sejauh itu. Mereka sekadar memberi fasilitas; pantas saja ibunya sangat gembira saat melihat Minho menuruni tangga menggunakan seragam di hari pertama lelaki itu bersekolah.

Minho benar-benar ‘teman’ yang profesional, bukan begitu?

Tidak, Taemin tidak sedang memandang lelaki itu dari sisi positif yang teramat cerah.

Ini semua salah Kibum. Ia sudah mencuci otak Taemin hingga merindukan Minho, walaupun hanya berukuran seruas jari kelingking.

Omong-omong, apa Taemin harus memberitahu bahwa Kibum sebenarnya bukan _slenderman_ menakutkan yang suka makan orang. Lelaki itu hanya tidak suka diganggu dalam waktu-waktu tertentu, juga mungkin sedikit menunjukkan gejala bipolar dan sangat menyebalkan, tapi mereka sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk menghormati privasi masing-masing dan kini kehidupan yang damai kembali didapatkan Taemin. Alih-alih teman, mereka lebih terlihat sebagai tetangga sebelah rumah yang hanya menyapa saat berpapasan di koridor.

Dan orang tuanya sama sekali tidak keberatan. Taemin semakin tidak mengerti kenapa Minho harus membobol masuk ke kamarnya dan menemaninya sampai dia mengantuk.

Mungkin itu yang membawa Taemin masuk ke kamar Kibum di suatu malam. Kebetulan sekali suasana hati Kibum sedang baik setelah memanjakan kulit dengan produk kecantikan hasil tilapan dari kamar orang tua Taemin. Lelaki itu menyapanya dengan cukup ceria, meski tidak menoleh dari cermin.

“Apa yang membawamu ke sini, _pretty boy_?”

“Hanya bosan,” gumam Taemin tidak jelas seraya duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

“Maksudmu hanya bosan atau bosan karena merindukan seseorang?”

Kibum pasti memaknainya sebagai selorohan semata karena ia menoleh dengan alis terangkat tinggi saat Taemin tidak kunjung menjawab. Menyadari dirinya dipandangi seolah tanduk sedang tumbuh di atas dahinya, Taemin memajukan badan dan menumpukan siku ke paha, menghindari tatapan Kibum dengan menjalin jari-jemarinya sendiri.

“Mungkin yang kedua...” ia mengaku lirih.

“Aha!”

“Tapi bukan rindu yang rindu!” protes Taemin cepat. Ia menyerapah dalam hati saat Kibum memberikan sorot mata _aku-sudah-tahu-semuanya_. “Maksudku, rindu karena dia baik, bukan rindu karena sudah lama tidak bertemu—ah, bukan, maksudku... maksudku kau juga bisa merindukan dokter yang merawatmu dengan sangat baik!”

“Aku tidak pernah merindukan dokter,” balas Kibum dengan nada tertentu yang membuat Taemin ingin tinggal di pusat bumi. “Mungkin kecuali jika dokter itu sangat seksi.”

“Aku tidak menganggap Minho seksi!”

“Kupikir kita sedang membicarakan dokter sekarang?”

Taemin mengerang panjang sambil mengempaskan punggung ke kasur, tangannya menarik salah satu bantal dan membekap wajahnya sendiri menggunakan benda itu. Bagus, sekarang Kibum membuatnya semakin mempertanyakan kenapa dia harus merindukan Minho.

Tidak, ia tidak merindukan Minho. Lelaki itu hanya berkeliaran di sekelilingnya dan bersikap seperti _gentleman_ dan, oke, mungkin sedikit seksi, tapi itu tidak menjadi alasan Taemin harus merindukannya. Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar mengobrol dari hati ke hati seperti dua orang yang sepantasnya merindukan satu sama lain, juga tidak pernah benar-benar akrab untuk bisa merasakan ketiadaan salah satu yang pergi. Kerinduan sebesar kepalan tangan tidak bisa disebut rindu sama sekali.

Tunggu, bukankah tadi dia bilang sebesar ruas kelingking.

Sekali lagi, seperti tiap saat, Kibum bisa membaca pikirannya. Lelaki itu beranjak dari meja rias untuk duduk di sebelah Taemin.

“Tapi, serius, kau tidak perlu menyangkal jika memang merindukan Minho. Kami memiliki program untuk mencocokkan kepribadian klien dengan stok teman yang tersedia.” Ketika Taemin menatapnya curiga dari bantal yang separuh diangkat, ia mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara. “Di komputer kantor, tentu saja. Kami bukan robot.

“Omong-omong, begitulah ceritanya. Orang tuamu memberikan keterangan sebanyak mungkin tentang dirimu, dan kami memberikan beberapa opsi teman. Pemilihan final dilakukan orang tuamu dan, _voila_ , dari sanalah Minho berasal. Makanya, tidak aneh kalau kau merasa tidak ingin berpisah dengan Minho.”

“Apakah aku perlu tahu,” komentar Taemin, tapi kerut di keningnya mulai muncul. Jadi ini semua kerinduan yang telah direncanakan. Baguslah, setidaknya ini berarti bukan dia yang berubah menjadi aneh. Ia kembali menjatuhkan bantal ke wajah.

“Ya, kau perlu tahu karena aku yakin Minho-mu tidak akan menjelaskan ini,” kekeh Kibum sambil menusuk sisi perut Taemin menggunakan telunjuknya. Menyadari ia tidak mendapat respon berarti, ia berganti mencubit perut pemuda itu keras-keras, yang membuat Taemin menghantamkan bantal ke wajah Kibum.

“Lalu?” tanya Taemin sambil mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila.

Kibum tampak geli dengan kuriositas Taemin yang semakin tidak bisa disembunyikan. Ia melipat bantal di depan perut dan menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan lipatan lengan. “Apanya yang ‘lalu’? Pertemanan kalian sudah selesai, bukan? Jika kau bahkan bisa menyebut itu pertemanan.”

Taemin mengembuskan napas panjang, mendadak merasa kosong. “Itu bukan pertemanan,” katanya sambil perlahan turun dari tempat tidur Kibum. “Dia bukan temanku.”

~~~

“Kontrak waktu tiga puluh menit, oke?”

Taemin mencibir. “Kau makan gaji buta, _hyung_. Tolong malu sedikit.”

“Nak, aku sudah mengajar ratusan murid; aku bisa membedakan siapa yang bisa bertahan konsentrasi selama sepuluh menit atau lima jam.” Jinki mengeset arlojinya, kemudian menurunkan lengan bajunya lagi dan membolak-balik halaman buku matematika Taemin.

Sementara Jinki melingkari nomor yang harus dikerjakan, Taemin melarikan tatapan kosong ke jendela yang menghadap ke pekarangan belakang. Sekarang melamun adalah hobinya yang terbaru, dan orang tuanya harus lega karena ia tidak perlu menghamburkan uang untuk ini. Jinki menyodorkan bukunya kembali, dan dengan kepatuhan yang asing Taemin mulai mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut. Seluruh tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja layaknya robot karena pikirannya selalu berkutat di satu tempat yang sama.

Semakin memikirkan Minho, semakin tidak nyaman seluruh tubuh Taemin. Dan itu membuatnya ingin marah entah pada siapa. Mungkin pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi sangat melankolis, atau pada orang tuanya karena memutuskan membeli teman. Jika orang tuanya tidak pernah mendapat gagasan membelikan seorang teman untuknya, ia tidak mungkin berakhir di lubang tikus yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Memiliki Minho yang dengan gigih menjejalkan konsep teman di wajahnya memang menyebalkan, tapi sekarang Minho tidak ada dan Taemin merasa segala hal menjadi jauh lebih menyebalkan lagi.

“Yo, jangan melamun.”

Taemin menghela napas pelan. “Tidak usah belajar, _hyung_. Pergi sana.”

“Kau serius?” Tapi Jinki tidak bisa lebih senang lagi disuruh pergi. “Aku bisa melesat pergi dalam dua menit, kau tidak bisa menarik ucapanmu lagi. Yakin?”

 _Kau tidak bisa menarik ucapan lagi_. Taemin membenamkan kedua tangan ke rambutnya, mendadak merasa sangat aneh hanya dengan memikirkan kalimat tersebut. Entah kenapa ia hanya bisa mengingat bagaimana dirinya menantang Minho untuk pergi, dan itu membuatnya sekali lagi diterjang gelegak kemarahan. Fluktuasi emosi ini membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah ini pertanda ia akan mengalami menstruasi sebentar lagi. “Ya, pergilah. Aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan siapa pun sekarang.”

“Oh, anak malang. Apakah ini tentang teman mainanmu yang sudah kau buang itu?” tanya Jinki sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya. Taemin menampar tangan lelaki itu. Kenapa pula semua orang harus membahas hal yang sama di saat yang sama. Tidak bisakah mereka melihat dirinya berada dalam kondisi yang teramat menyedihkan sekarang.

“Pergilah.”

“Oke, oke. Ya ampun, tidak sabaran sekali.”

Jinki mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan kecepatan kilat sebelum melonjak berdiri dan melenggang meninggalkan ruang belajar tanpa pamit. Ia membuka pintu, tepat ketika Kibum hendak masuk.

“Oh, sori,” gumamnya sambil menyingkir, tapi cengirnya segera pecah saat mereka melakukan kontak mata. “Bukankah kau teman baru Taemin waktu itu?”

Kibum tertawa kecil. “Dan kau pasti teman lama Taemin.”

“Menyenangkan, ya, bisa bertemu lagi.”

“Aku yakin begitu, tapi, hei, aku lebih senang lagi kalau kita juga bisa jadi teman,” kata Kibum, walaupun makna ‘teman’ di kalimatnya pantas dipertanyakan jika ia mengatakannya dengan separuh berbisik.

“Ide bagus. Aku tidak sabar mengenalmu lebih jauh.”

“Bisakah kalian saling rayu di luar saja?” erang Taemin sambil mengacak-acak rambut frustrasi. Mereka sepakat menutup pintu dari luar bersamaan. Melupakan alasan apa pun yang membawa Kibum hendak memasuki ruang belajar.

Taemin meletakkan dahi ke pinggiran meja dan bertahan seperti itu sampai beberapa menit yang panjang. Mendengarkan suara napasnya sambil berusaha mengurai benang pikiran yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sangat ruwet.

Ia melarikan tangan ke bawah meja dan merasakan kotak karton yang familier ditempelkan ke sana. Ide siapa lagi kalau bukan si licik Jinki. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan merogoh laci paling bawah untuk menemukan pemantik. Mengabaikan buku-buku yang masih terbuka, yang nantinya akan menjadi bukti pada orang tuanya kalau dia belajar (atau setidaknya _sempat_ berniat), ia melompat ke kusen jendela dan menyusuri palang air, menuju balkon kamar tamu yang tidak pernah digunakan.

Tidak, ia bukan perokok yang kelewat aktif; hanya sesekali, tiap kali kepalanya terasa sangat keruh. Ia menendang puntung rokok lainnya agar mendapat tempat, kemudian duduk memeluk lutut dengan punggung menyandar dinding. Pepohonan pekarangan belakang tampak seperti gerombolan dedaunan hijau dari sini, bergoyang dan bergemerisik mengikuti embusan angin.

Selama beberapa saat, ia hanya menikmati sigaret tanpa benar-benar menujukan pikirannya ke satu titik. Ia mendongak pada langit-langit yang menghitam karena sudah lama tidak dibersihkan, kemudian pada bohlam lampu yang bersaput debu. Aneh sekali bagaimana semua hal tampak sangat normal kecuali jalan pikirannya. Ia mengembuskan segulung asap ke udara.

“Kenapa aku harus merindukannya?” ia bertanya keras-keras, tidak ditujukan pada siapa pun. “Tidak masuk akal. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menginginkan Minho kembali lagi.” Jemarinya yang menjepit rokok bergerak menghampiri bibir, tapi ia menurunkannya lagi. “Ya, sama sekali tidak beralasan. Kecuali jika omong kosong Kibum tentang kepribadian yang sengaja dicocokkan itu sungguhan.”

Taemin terkekeh hambar. Siapa yang menyangka mengetahui dirimu memiliki kecocokan dengan orang lain dapat terasa sedemikian pahit. Ataukah ketidaknaturalan dari rangkaian pertemuan ini yang sebenarnya cukup ironis. Ia menyandarkan bagian belakang kepala ke dinding dan memejamkan mata.

Marah tidak cukup menjelaskan apa yang menderu-deru dalam dirinya. Ia merasa dipermainkan. Oleh orang tuanya, oleh agensi penyedia teman keparat itu. Barangkali pengalamannya dalam menjalin pertemanan memang mendekati nol, tapi ia tahu kesemuanya itu tidak dimulai dengan kalkulasi serta analisis yang berasal dari pemikiran orang lain yang sama sekali tidak bersangkutan. Teman tidak didapat dari pencocokan oleh program komputer; kau melihat matanya dan mempercayainya, bukankah begitu?

Dan Minho... Terlepas dari semua skenario yang pasti dirinya sudah hafal tersebut, ia tidak terlihat keberatan sama sekali. Malahan, Taemin seolah melihat anak kecil yang dipertemukan dengan Santa tiap kali menatap mata Minho—sebelum perdebatan terakhir itu, tentunya. Entah bagian mana yang membuat lelaki itu sedemikian antusias dan semarak untuk membuntuti Taemin setiap harinya.

“Lee Taemin, kau secara resmi menjadi orang paling menyedihkan.”

Ia beranjak berdiri, kemudian melangkah gontai kembali ke kamarnya.

~~~

“Taemin, _dude_ , kau sudah membuat orang ini memanggilmu ratusan kali. Tolong biarkan aku tidur dengan nyenyak.”

Taemin mengangkat kepala dari corat-coret yang dilakukan nyaris tanpa dipikirkan, dan segera dipertemukan dengan seraut wajah yang familier. Melihat Mina hanya mengingatkannya pada insiden di kantin, ketika Minho hanya tersenyum ketika tamparan jelas-jelas tidak mengartikan sesuatu yang baik. Taemin membenci dirinya untuk mengaitkan semua hal dengan lelaki yang sudah lenyap bersama angin tersebut. Semakin membenci dirinya jika mengingat betapa rasa sesak di dadanya terkadang terlalu tidak tertahankan hingga ia berpikir lebih baik tidak pernah mengenal Minho selamanya.

“Apa?”

“Oh, syukurlah. Kupikir kau tidur dengan mata terbuka!” Mina tersenyum cepat dan menggeret kursi agar bisa duduk di hadapan Taemin. “Hanya ingin menyapamu, sih. Hai, Taemin.”

Taemin menyurukkan satu tangan ke rambut, menjadikannya tumpuan kepala. Tangannya yang lain kembali melanjutkan sketsa pria berkaki terlampau panjang dan mata terlalu besar di halaman belakang bukunya. Tidak, ia tidak mengenal siapa yang sedang digambarnya. “Pergilah.”

“Tidak, tunggu dulu. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu,” kata Mina gugup. “Ini soal Minho.”

Gerakan tangan Taemin seketika berhenti.

“Sudah hampir dua minggu dia tidak kelihatan. Sakitkah?” tanya gadis di depannya dengan suara kecil. “Kalau dia benar-benar sakit...”

“Aku tidak tahu,” jawab Taemin datar sambil menutup buku dengan sedikit terlalu keras. Mengetahui dirinya akan menghentikan pembicaraan ini secara sepihak, Mina buru-buru mendahuluinya berdiri.

“Aku hanya ingin bertanya di mana dia,” katanya, sedikit terentak saat Taemin benar-benar berdiri dan beralih dari mejanya. Ia membuntuti si pemuda sampai ke koridor. “Dia sengaja pindah ke sini untukmu, bukan? Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir dia tidak masuk?”

Taemin memejamkan mata sejenak dan mengembuskan napas panjang. Ia membalikkan badan. “Ya, jadi memangnya kenapa kalau dia pindah demi aku?”

Mina beringsut mundur ketika Taemin berjalan mendekat. “Eh, karena dia sudah tidak datang selama dua minggu tanpa kabar—”

Taemin menggebrakkan satu telapak tangannya di dinding sebelah kepala Mina, mau tak mau membuat teman sekelasnya ikut tersentak ke belakang. Mata Mina melebar ketakutan saat Taemin tidak berkedip menatapnya. Alih-alih kemarahan, kekosongan yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu dapat berarti apa saja.

“Apa kau tahu,” desis Taemin, “kalau aku tidak peduli.”

Tidak peduli. Ya, seharusnya itu yang dilakukannya sejak lama. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang keluar-masuk dalam kehidupannya. Persetan dengan perasaan bersalah dan perasaan kehilangan. Persetan dengan seluruh dunia.

.

Matahari sudah tenggelam ketika akhirnya Taemin mendudukkan diri dari lantai beton atap. Selain karena baterai ponselnya sudah habis setelah digunakan bermain Candy Crush, ia juga lapar. Tapi setidaknya benaknya terasa lebih ringan. Atau sudah hilang, ia tidak peduli. Yang paling penting ia sudah merasa tidak marah lagi, dan hanya perlu satu perjalanan pulang untuk mencapai rendaman air panas di bak mandinya. Oh, ini mengingatkan kalau dia pasti sudah membuat sopirnya menunggu, tapi bukankah pria itu lebih suka merokok di suatu tempat daripada terjebak dalam tempat tertutup bersamanya.

Ia turun dengan langkah terseret kembali ke kelasnya. Tentu saja sudah kosong; ranselnya tergeletak sendirian di mejanya di sudut belakang. Ia mengambil benda itu setelah menyurukkan ponsel ke dalamnya, melirik papan tulis untuk menyadari sekarang adalah hari piketnya. Tapi seisi kelas sudah bersih, jadi apa gunanya. Seharusnya hidup selalu semudah ini.

Setelah melewati lapangan yang masih diisi anggota klub olahraga yang penuh semangat, akhirnya ia tiba di mobil yang terparkir dengan bosan di luar gerbang. Ia masuk, tidak peduli pada sopir yang buru-buru menyusulnya ke dalam setelah, sesuai perkiraannya, merokok di dekat selokan di belakang mobil. Tidak mengindahkan sapaan kikuk pria itu, Taemin menempelkan pelipis ke jendela dan melanjutkan tidur siang yang tidak nyenyak di atap.

Perjalanan pulang terasa lebih singkat dari biasanya, tapi dengan lambat ia merangkak keluar dari mobil. Hanya makan, kemudian mandi dan tidur. Ia tidak akan peduli seandainya orang tuanya menanti untuk ‘waktu keluarga’ yang kini terdengar sangat konyol. Anggap saja dia sedang melewati masa remaja yang sulit dikendalikan.

“Hai, teman.”

Taemin tidak menggubris panggilan Kibum, yang secara tidak wajar menongkrong di depan pintu utama. Ia melepas sepatu sekenanya tanpa memasukkan ke dalam rak; berjalan begitu saja dengan kaki telanjang menyusuri ruang tamu. Tergoda untuk melewatkan makan malam, tapi tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan mencicipi makanan layak setelah ransum siang; Taemin terlalu menyibukkan pikiran dengan kedua hal itu sehingga tidak menyadari Kibum membuntutinya sambil terkikik sedikit.

“ _Bro_ , kau tidak mendengarkanku, bukan?” Lelaki yang lebih tua menarik satu pundak Taemin sampai yang bersangkutan mau tidak mau ikut berhenti melangkah. Taemin meliriknya jenuh. “Kubilang, ada kejutan untukmu di dapur.”

“Bibi Ahn selalu membuat keajaiban di dapur, aku tahu.”

“Ei, berarti kau tidak tahu.” Dengan seringai selebar biasanya, Kibum melingkarkan satu tangan di lengan Taemin dan menyeretnya ke arah yang berkebalikan dengan kamar. “Akan kutunjukkan. Rasanya ingin lihat bagaimana reaksimu.”

Taemin menyentak tangan Kibum di tengah jalan begitu menyadari mereka bergandengan sepanjang perjalanan. “Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Ada apa denganmu, sih.”

“Yah, siapa tahu kau terlalu rindu sampai lupa arah.”

“Ha ha.” Taemin memutar bola mata. Kenapa pula orang tuanya begitu sembrono memilih orang semacam Kibum sebagai pengganti Minho—kecuali kalau mereka bermaksud menyediakan kompor bagi sumbu kesabarannya, tentu saja. Kibum hanya tersenyum semakin lebar, dan Taemin berpikir alangkah baiknya jika lesung pipi itu bisa tembus sampai mulutnya robek.

Kibum membimbingnya melewati ruang makan, keluar ke balkon melengkung di belakang yang menghampar ke pekarangan luas dengan penataan menakjubkan, kemudian menuruni lima undakannya menuju gazebo yang tidak terlalu jauh dari gerbang belakang. Senja telah mencampurkan warna jingga dan ungunya ke langit; lampu-lampu taman yang pendek berkilau keemasan di sepanjang jalan setapak serta sudut-sudut gazebo berbentuk heksagonal tersebut.

Taemin mengedarkan pandangan ke keseluruhan tempat yang lengang, kemudian menyipitkan mata ke arah seringai Kibum. “Kau tidak bermaksud melamarku di sini, kan?”

“Sayangnya tidak. Tapi akan ada yang lebih baik dari itu,” kata Kibum, masih dengan senyum eksatis yang menakutkan itu. Ia mencondongkan badannya ke dekat gerombolan pohon yang berada di dekat gerbang, sepenuhnya mengabaikan keluhan Taemin tentang nyamuk-nyamuk dan serangga malam.

“Hei, kawan! Lihat apa yang kubawa!”

Sesuai aba-aba tersebut, seorang lelaki jangkung yang tidak mungkin tidak dikenali Taemin berjalan keluar dari balik gerombolan pohon. Selain rambutnya yang terlihat lebih, Choi Minho tetaplah utuh dan tampan dan _hidup_. Bibirnya menggulung menjadi berengutan kecil, matanya bersinar lebih teduh dari semua lampu taman, hidungnya sedikit mengernyit.

“Jika ini termasuk bagian dari pakaian keparatmu yang terbuang di selokan belakang, aku tidak akan bersedia mengambilnya lagi karena kau jelas-jelas—”

Skarf di tangan Minho meluncur turun. Matanya terpaku pada Taemin, yang juga membelalakkan mata tidak percaya. Mereka saling menatap selama jangka waktu yang terasa selamanya, berbagai emosi dan memori menari-nari di antara keduanya, hingga akhirnya Minho tersenyum.

Lelaki itu tersenyum seolah menemukan harta karun dan memandangnya seolah menyaksikan malaikat turun dari langit. Seolah tidak pernah ada pertengkaran bodoh. Taemin merasakan matanya memanas, kedua tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran bawah jas sekolahnya kuat-kuat oleh rasa malu bercampur lega yang sungguh asing sampai-sampai nyaris terasa menakutkan.

“Baiklah, _guys_. Sudah cukup tatap-menatapnya!” Jentikan ibu jari dan telunjuk Kibum di depan wajah Taemin menghentikan kontak mata mereka. Senyum Minho melembut, sedangkan Taemin hanya bisa membuang wajah ke arah lain.

Dengan gembira Kibum menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. “Jadi, aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih untuk dua minggu yang indah ini, teman. Aku sangat menikmati waktu berada di rumahmu. Sekarang, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kim Kibum dan selamat datang, Choi Minho!”

Tentu saja tidak ada yang bertepuk tangan. Taemin menarik napas panjang, tidak ingin kedapatan terlihat seperti anak cengeng, kemudian menoleh dengan ekspresi marah pada Kibum.

 “Kenapa dia ada di sini?”

Kibum mengangkat bahu seakan pertanyaan itu sebenarnya tidak berharga untuk dijawab. “Karena masa refleksinya sudah selesai. Kau tahu kan, membentak teman itu bukan sesuatu yang baik. Minho harus menjalaninya, sementara orang tuamu tidak ingin kau sendirian. Jadilah aku di sini, substitusi Minho tersayangmu itu.”

Masa refleksi. Substitusi. Taemin mulai merasa dunianya berputar. “Tapi kau bilang dia mendapatkan pelajaran yang tidak menyenangkan?”

“Ya, pelajaran tata krama.” Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. “Itu pelajaran yang sangat amat membosankan. Duduk di kursi dua jam per hari hanya untuk mendengarkan celotehan pria tua yang menyebalkan.”

Sementara Taemin berusaha mencerna semua pelintiran yang baru saja didapatkan dari bajingan bernama Kibum, Minho telah berjalan menghampirinya dengan cengiran cerah khasnya. Kedua tangannya tersimpan di dalam saku celana, matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan Taemin.

“Hei, Kawan,” kata Minho hangat. “Lama tidak bertemu. Maaf soal waktu itu.”

Taemin tidak menjawab. Kerinduannya telah tertimbun sebesar gunung untuk bisa berbicara.


	5. Chapter 5

Jadi, Minho kembali ke sisinya.

Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau itu adalah kalimat penutup cerita yang panjang dengan akhiran bahagia. Faktanya, kehidupan mereka baru akan dimulai dan Taemin mendapati dirinya mondar-mandir tanpa alasan di kamarnya yang luas sambil menggigiti ujung ibu jari. Kurang dari sepuluh menit lagi ibunya akan datang untuk membangunkannya, tapi coba tebak: rasanya Taemin tidak bisa tidur semalam suntuk hingga sepagi ini sudah belingsatan di zona nyamannya sendiri.

Karena Minho sudah kembali ke sisinya. _Fuck_.

Sementara seharusnya kenyataan itu cukup menjadi nina bobo baginya yang tidak bisa tenang dua minggu terakhir, rupanya ia malah semakin gugup mengetahui lelaki yang sedang dibicarakan mungkin masih tidur, hanya berjarak dua kamar setelah miliknya. Seandainya pun ia mengaku mungkin saja merindukan Minho, kegugupannya sekarang murni tidak beralasan. Ia mengkhawatirkan hal paling kecil seolah hidupnya merupakan perjalanan di atas selapis es yang tipis.

Seperti, bagaimana kalau dia membuka mulut dan Minho menghilang di depannya.

Seperti, bagaimana kalau dia mengerjapkan mata dan Minho membalikkan badan.

Ia tidak suka menyaksikan sesuatu yang sudah diberikan padanya kembali ditarik. Semua mainan, semua peralatan elektronik, semua pakaian; semua yang ia minta tidak pernah diambil kembali walaupun ia menjadi anak buruk. Dan seharusnya memang begitu. Mengetahui Minho pergi karena ucapannya sendiri membuatnya sedikit trauma kendati ia tidak akan mengakui ini pada siapa pun. Perasaan tidak aman tumbuh dengan sendirinya, semakin banyak ‘bagaimana kalau’ hinggap di kepalanya, dan remaja macam apa yang berpikir keras di pagi-pagi buta selain Lee Taemin.

Apa pun yang terjadi, Minho tidak bisa pergi lagi.

Tunggu, ia terdengar sedikit posesif. Mari ralat kalimat di atas.

Akan jauh lebih baik jika Minho tidak pergi lagi.

Tidak, tidak, ia malah kedengaran sangat berharap dengan tak berdaya. Ia menggerung dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Baiklah, dia memang tidak ingin Minho pergi, tapi ini tidak membuatnya mengharapkan lelaki itu di sisinya. Ia hanya tidak suka ditinggal sendirian seperti waktu itu dan menghadapi semua kecacatan sekolah dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia juga tidak suka mengambil makan siang sendiri. Atau piket sendirian. Ew.

Mendadak pintu diketuk, dan selama sepersekian detik Taemin berpikir mengapa ibunya berkunjung sedemikian awal, hingga pintu yang sama dibuka sedikit oleh figur yang terlalu maskulin untuk menjadi ibunya. Ia terlompat duduk, baru menyadari gerakan itu sama sekali tidak beralasan, dan memutuskan kembali merebahkan tubuh seolah tidak pernah ada yang terjadi. Ia berhasil menggulung badan dengan selimut ketika Minho tiba di tepi tempat tidur.

“Kau sudah bangun?” tanya lelaki itu dengan suara separuh berbisik. Taemin menaikkan kepalan tangannya yang sudah berselimut ke depan wajah. Semakin ingin terbenam di balik selimut ketika perlahan Minho duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

“Taemin? Kau masih marah padaku?”

Taemin tercenung sejenak. Bertanya-tanya apakah seharusnya dia marah.

“Tidak.”

“Begitukah?” gumam Minho. “Walaupun begitu, aku minta maaf untuk semua yang terjadi. Kemarin kau berlari begitu saja ke rumah, aku tidak sempat berkata-kata.”

Taemin menyerapah dalam hati begitu mengingat kejadian malam sebelumnya. Kehadiran Minho terlalu mendadak dan sedemikian _penuh_ hingga ia hanya tahu caranya kabur ke kamar, melupakan makan malam dan seluruh dunia. Panggilan orang tuanya untuk makan tidak dipedulikannya, sama halnya dengan kekehan Kibum yang memintanya membuka pintu karena ia bersikap _terlalu remaja_. Bajingan itu.

“Sebentar lagi ibumu naik, jadi kenapa kau tidak bangun sekarang?” bujuk Minho lembut; Taemin tidak mengerti kenapa masih ada aspek yang rupanya ia rindukan dari lelaki itu. “Aku tahu kau tidak tidur.”

“Sebentar lagi,” jawab Taemin pendek. Demi Tuhan, Lee Taemin, kau pasti bisa bersikap biasa.

“Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap. Jangan bangun terlalu terlambat.”

Taemin menyibak selimut dari wajahnya. “Kau akan sekolah?”

Minho berhenti di tengah ruangan dan membalikkan badan. Tanda tanya tergambar jelas di kernyitan keningnya. “Uh, tentu? Aku sudah membolos lama sekali.”

Baiklah, rupanya Minho sama sekali tidak berubah. Taemin berharap ibunya lupa datang ke kamarnya karena mendadak ia sangat mengantuk.

~~~

Minho menunggu Taemin pergi dengan langkah terseret ke kamar mandi—guru matematika baru saja membentaknya untuk cuci muka karena lagi-lagi tidur di kelas—dan mengalihkan pandangan pada teman sebangku pemuda itu yang terlihat sama-sama mengantuk, tapi cukup beruntung untuk tidak ketahuan. Setelah memastikan guru membalikkan badan ke papan tulis, ia menyelinap ke kursi Taemin dan menepuk lengan Jongin lembut.

Pemuda itu tergeragap menegakkan badan, mengerjapkan mata dengan panik karena mendadak teman sebangkunya bertransformasi menjadi orang yang benar-benar berbeda. Ia sudah membuka mulut, tapi Minho menyuruhnya diam dengan lambaian tangan.

“Ini di antara kita saja,” bisik Minho penuh konspirasi. “Aku menawarkan sesuatu yang sangat menarik untuk ditukar. Kau mau?”

Alis Jongin terangkat naik oleh kecurigaan. Kantuknya lenyap seketika. “Kau membolos dua minggu dan mendadak datang dengan penawaran?”

“Kurang-lebih. Jadi begini, kawan.” Minho mengalungkan sebelah lengan ke pundak Jongin dan menggunakan tangan lainnya untuk menunjuk bangkunya sendiri. Atau gadis yang sedang duduk dan mencatat dengan tekun. “Teman sebangkuku,” bisiknya, kemudian mengganti haluan telunjuknya ke dada Jongin, “adalah orang yang kau sukai, benar?”

Wajah Jongin seketika memerah. Ia mendorong Minho menjauh. “Siapa yang bicara padamu!”

“Wah, jadi aku benar?” kekeh Minho. Jongin mendesiskan umpatan dan membuang wajah ke arah lain—ke arah gadis yang ia sukai, yang kebetulan menoleh padanya pula. Cepat-cepat ia menunduk pada mejanya sendiri dengan wajah semakin gelap. Minho menonton interaksi tanpa suara dengan cukup terhibur.

“Dengar, aku tahu kau terlalu pemalu untuk mengajaknya berkencan.” Di titik ini, bahkan telinga Jongin sudah merah padam. “Tapi aku bisa membantu kalian dengan sangat mudah. Faktanya, akulah yang memegang kunci.”

Jongin menoleh lagi ke arah lelaki yang bicara dengan penuh percaya diri tersebut. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Tukar tempat duduk.”

Sekali lagi Jongin menonjok dada Minho. “Kau berkata seolah menjadi dewa cinta dan solusimu hanya itu? Tukar tempat duduk?”

Guru matematika menoleh cepat; kedua pemuda itu segera menekuni meja seolah keributan barusan berasal dari luar. Dengan mata terpicing curiga, wanita itu kembali mengalihkan tatapan ke papan.

“Serius,” desis Jongin sambil membuka bukunya. “Itu tidak akan membawaku ke mana-mana!”

“Oh, aku sangat serius. Tapi, kawan, aku belum selesai bicara,” bisik Minho. “Aku bahkan bisa membuat kalian berkencan di akhir minggu ini. Mana yang kau pilih: nonton film atau taman hiburan?”

Jongin tidak butuh sedetik untuk berubah pikiran.

.

Taemin melepas sebelah _earphone_ saat menyadari orang yang jelas-jelas bukan teman sebangkunya duduk di sebelah kursi miliknya. Ia memutuskan sekalian membolos setelah disuruh cuci muka, toh keberadaannya memang tidak diinginkan, tapi tampaknya sesuatu terjadi ketika ia tidak ada.

“Jadi, kalian melakukan apa selama aku tidak ada?”

Dengan ekspresi cerah Minho mendongak dari novel yang sedang dibaca. “Ah, kau sudah kembali?” Ia menutup novel dan melipat lengan di atasnya. “Materi integral yang tadi memang sulit, tapi kupikir bisa dipahami selama kau belajar dengan baik. Maksudku, matematika itu sangat menyenangkan!”

“Baiklah.” Ia memandang kotak pensil Minho yang isinya tumpah ke meja, juga ransel hitam yang menyandar di dekat kaki panjang lelaki itu. “Aku tidak peduli. Tapi kenapa kau duduk di sini?”

Air muka Minho mengeruh. Ia mengubah posisi duduk menghadap Taemin. “Aku akan jujur padamu,” katanya separuh berbisik. “Sebenarnya aku masih berada dalam masa percobaan. Jika dalam sebulan ke depan mereka melihatku membentakmu lagi, aku bisa ditarik selamanya dari sisimu.”

“Kau berkata seolah aku membutuhkanmu.”

“Ei, aku tahu kau sangat merindukanku,”  goda Minho sambil menjawil dagu Taemin. Yang bersangkutan berusaha tidak membalik meja Minho. “Itu wajar, kok. Orang tuamu kan mencari teman yang paling cocok denganmu. Mungkin kau tidak akan mengakuinya, tapi kau membutuhkanku.”

Taemin hendak menyumpal kembali telinganya, hanya untuk mendapatkan protes setengah merajuk, “Aku belum selesai bicara!” Ia hampir tidak peduli telah membanting ponselnya ke meja; jika _earbud_ tidak berpautan dengan kabel, mungkin benda itu sudah mencelat jauh sekali.

“Aku sudah pernah dengar omong kosong itu,” desis Taemin.

“Yah, Kibum memang banyak bicara,” kata Minho setengah menggumam, dan Taemin membenci dirinya untuk bertanya-tanya sedekat apakah hubungan mereka berdua. “Tapi yang ingin kukatakan adalah, mulai sekarang kita tidak bisa terpisahkan. Jangan sampai terpisah. Tidak boleh terpisah.”

“Itu urusanmu,” gumam Taemin sambil mengecek pinggiran ponselnya. Retakannya bertambah. Tidak apa-apa, ia selalu bisa beli lagi.

“Urusan _kita_. Kau mau orang tuamu kehilangan banyak sekali uang hanya karena kau tidak mau kerja sama denganku?”

Taemin memutar bola mata. “Aku tidak pernah minta seorang teman.”

“Ayolah, jangan membuatku sia-sia di sini, kawan.”

“Kau tidak bisa sedikit lebih normal, ya?” sentak Taemin. “Kibum tidak bersikap sepertimu. Seperti itulah teman yang normal!”

Yah, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya normal yang _normal_ , tapi setidaknya Kibum bisa bersikap natural, yang bisa dibalas Taemin dengan kenaturalan yang sama, sedangkan hujan afeksi dari Minho membuatnya kebingungan bagaimana harus merespon. Setiap detik.

Minho mengerjapkan mata. “Kau tidak tahu? Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu.”

Kata-kata pedas seketika terlupakan dari bibir Taemin. Ia memandangi Minho yang hanya tersenyum manis di sampingnya.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” kata seseorang dari bagian lain kelas. Salah satu dari sekian yang sedari tadi menonton kedua pemuda itu mengobrol. Atau, lebih tepatnya, salah satu dari _seisi kelas_ yang menonton mereka. Taemin menampar kening. Secara harfiah ia dapat mendengar berbagai macam spekulasi terbentuk di kepala teman-teman sekelasnya.

“ _Fuck_. Choi Minho…”

“Bukankah semua teman seharusnya saling mencintai?” tanya Minho tanpa perasaan bersalah, dan Taemin akhirnya teringat kenapa menghindari duduk bersama lelaki itu.

.

Meski harus mengaku sebagian dirinya lega Minho kembali, sebagian diri yang lain dan masih cukup waras mati-matian merutuki presensi lelaki itu tiap kali mereka bersandingan. Minho yang jangkung dan tampan dan penuh semangat menarik perhatian banyak orang dan itu artinya, mau tak mau, Taemin kebagian sekelumit lampu sorot. Hal itu tidak terlalu mengganggu sampai akhirnya Minho memutuskan melakukan sesuatu yang ia berkeras merupakan _simbol pertemanan_.

“Ya ampun, kawan.” Mendadak Minho menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka berjalan menyeberangi lapangan. Sebelum Taemin mengetahui apa yang terjadi, lelaki itu telah berjongkok dan mengikatkan tali sepatunya sambil berkata, “Kau harus mengikat tali sepatu dengan benar. Bagaimana kalau nanti jatuh karena terinjak?”

“Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri—”

“Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau temanku jatuh,” kata Minho. Dengan senyum matahari, ia mendongak memandang Taemin. “Bukankah teman yang baik selalu seperti ini?”

 _‘Teman yang baik’ kepalamu_. Taemin berusaha tidak menghantamkan lututnya ke wajah Minho, hanya karena ia tidak ingin jumlah mata yang memandang mereka beranak-pinak. Maka, sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan tumit yang lain dengan tidak sabar ke tanah, ia menekuri jemari panjang Minho yang membetulkan simpul tali sepatunya.

“Sudah.” Minho kembali menjulang di sampingnya. “Ayo kita pulang.”

Bagaimanapun, mereka hanya berjalan beberapa meter hingga mendadak Minho merenggut sebelah bahu Taemin dan menariknya mendekat. Taemin dapat merasakan benda keras menumbuk punggungnya, tapi hidungnya yang menabrak pundak Minho memberikan sensasi puluhan kali lipat lebih kuat. Dalam posisi ini, ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Minho, napas Minho, juga—

“Bung, lihat-lihat kalau lempar bola!”

Minho melepaskannya nyaris seketika untuk mengambil bola yang menggelinding di dekat kakinya, kemudian melemparkan benda itu kuat-kuat ke tengah lapangan. Ada seruan, “Tenang, Bung! Kami tidak sengaja!” dan beberapa gumaman lain yang muncul begitu saja menanggapi ekspresi marah Choi Minho. Cara lelaki itu meraung dan menunjukkan sengiran sungguh berkebalikan dengan Minho yang biasanya.

Tetapi itu hanya beberapa detik; di saat ia berbalik menghadap Taemin lagi, air mukanya serta-merta berubah khawatir.

“Punggungmu baik-baik saja?”

Taemin menatapnya tidak berkedip. “Aku bukan perempuan.”

“Aku tahu, tapi laki-laki juga punya punggung dan sensor rasa sakit.” Minho menempelkan telapak tangannya yang besar ke punggung Taemin dan mulai menggosoknya perlahan. Taemin berdecak sambil menghindar. Sekarang sinar matahari bahkan tidak seintens perhatian semua orang yang memergoki mereka. Ia berjalan semakin cepat, tapi tentu saja bukan sesuatu yang sulit bagi Choi Minho untuk menyusulnya.

“Kawan, aku bisa memijat punggungmu di rumah nanti. Apa kau—”

“Demi Tuhan, Choi Minho.” Taemin berhenti mendadak dan membalikkan badan; sejenak menyesalinya karena itu membuat Minho berhenti dengan jarak terlalu dekat darinya. “Diam.”

“Kenapa? Kita kan teman. Sesama teman harus saling memperhatikan.”

Taemin tidak tahu referensi mana yang digunakan Minho sebagai pedoman menjadi seorang teman, tapi yang jelas hal bodoh itu telah membuat segalanya terdengar sangat salah. “Kau melakukan ini karena omong kosong masa percobaan itu, kan?”

“Benar,” kekeh Minho sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Taemin. Diiringi picingan mata skeptis, Taemin masuk lebih dulu. Minho menutup pintu dan memutar ke sisi lainnya. “Tapi tidak sepenuhnya tepat. Aku juga ingin melakukannya. Demi Lee Taemin, teman kesayanganku.”

“Jangan membuatku merinding,” gerutu Taemin, kemudian beringsut sedikit hingga pelipisnya menyentuh jendela. Ia memejamkan mata seiring mobil mulai melaju. “Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai.”

“Baiklah.”

Yang tidak diketahui Taemin adalah bagaimana Minho tersenyum tanpa melepaskan tatapan darinya. Setelah memastikan pemuda di sampingnya telah benar-benar tertidur, dengan lembut ia menguraikan lipatan lengan Taemin di depan dada agar dapat terkulai nyaman di sisi tubuh. Lantas, ia menutup kisi-kisi pendingin di atas mereka, mengetahui Taemin tidak akan menyukai suasana yang kelewat dingin untuk tidur. Minho kembali memandangi Taemin, dan begitulah yang terjadi sepanjang sisa perjalanan pulang mereka.

~~~

“Kau tidak makan wortelmu lagi.”

“Minho, _please_ —”

“Kau harus makan banyak, bukan? Bagaimana kalau—” ucapan Minho seketika terpotong ketika Taemin memindahkan mangkuk supnya ke dekat lengan si lelaki jangkung, dan itulah teguran terakhir yang didapat Taemin. Dengan senyum lebar Minho menerima sebagian porsi makan malamnya. “Baiklah. Bukankah kau sudah makan banyak cemilan tadi sore.”

Kibum memandangi mereka bergantian, senyumnya mulai terkembang. “Aku jadi mengerti mengapa Taemin sangat merindukanmu. Kalian memang _match made in heaven_.”

“ _Match made in agency_ ,” koreksi Minho sambil tertawa, tapi segera tersedak ketika sekali lagi Taemin menyodok rusuknya. Ia malah tertawa semakin keras sambil terbatuk-batuk hingga Kibum harus menyodorkan segelas air putih.

“Bagaimanapun, dimanapun, kalau sudah cocok tetap akan cocok.” Pandangan Kibum beralih pada Taemin. “Kau tidak perlu menyangkal kenyataan, Taemini.”

“Bisa aku bertanya kenapa kau di sini?” geram Taemin. Kibum melambaikan sebelah tangan dengan gestur tidak peduli.

“Aku adalah pengawas Minho dalam masa percobaan, tentu saja harus ada bersama kalian.”

“Tapi kau substitusi Minho!”

“Banyak hal yang tidak kau mengerti soal sistem kami, Anak muda.”

Taemin menggelengkan kepala marah. Bagaimana mungkin kehidupannya yang sepi dan kalem (yah, tidak juga, sih) mendadak didatangi dua orang aneh dari agensi superaneh yang tidak jelas. Ia menusuk steik dagingnya keras-keras hingga ujung garpu mendecit di piring, kemudian melahapnya dengan kegeraman yang sama. Kenapa pula sejak dua orang ini mengerumuni hidupnya, orang tuanya memutuskan plesir ke luar negeri.

Ataukah orang tuanya sengaja cabut dari rumah mengetahui ada dua orang lelaki yang bisa menjaga rumah. Brengsek.

“Minho.” Taemin melirik si pemilik nama mendongakkan kepala. “Jangan lupa menulis laporan pada Bos. Kudengar beliau marah-marah karena kau hengkang kemarin malam.”

Minho mencengir rikuh. “Semalam ketiduran.”

“Menjadi remaja lagi tidak mudah, huh?” sahut Kibum, setengah geli tapi juga terdengar serius. Taemin menatap mereka tanpa berkedip.

“Laporan apa?”

Kedua orang itu menoleh bersamaan, kemudian Kibum mencubit pipinya gemas. “Aww, anak kecil ini ternyata penasaran dengan kita.”

“Tidak! Apa yang kau katakan!” sembur Taemin sambil menggosok pipinya menggunakan punggung tangan. Ia hendak membuka mulut lagi untuk membela diri, tapi senyum penuh arti kedua lelaki itu membuatnya memberengut. “Terserah. Aku tidak mau dengar.”

“Jangan marah, kawan,” kata Minho sambil mengelus lengan Taemin dengan lembut. “Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?”

Taemin mengerling pada lelaki di sebelahnya, sepenuhnya mengabaikan dehaman sumbang Kibum. “Kau harus mengerjakan laporan apa?”

“Ketimbang laporan, lebih tepat disebut buku harian. Apa yang kulakukan, apa yang terjadi, hal-hal semacam itu.”

“Ada lagi yang ingin kau ketahui?” celetuk Kibum dengan seringai bodohnya. “Karena aku yakin Minho-mu tercinta tidak keberatan menjawab meski itu membutuhkan semalam suntuk.”

“Oh, diamlah, Kibum. Kencani saja Jinki.”

“Sebenarnya kau mengingatkanku kalau kami ada janji nonton tengah malam hari ini,” kata Kibum, lantas mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri.

Taemin memutar bola mata. “Dan kau bilang kau pengawas.”

“Minho bukan anak kecil yang harus diawasi dua puluh empat jam kali tujuh,” balas Kibum defensif. Bagaimanapun, ia berhenti sejenak seolah memikirkan kata-katanya barusan. “Kalian akan baik-baik saja kalau aku tidak ada, bukan?”

“Seolah kau berguna saja.”

“Jangan khawatir, aku akan menemani Taemin sampai tidur,” sahut Minho ceria. Dengan kasual sebelah lengannya mendarat di pundak Taemin. “Nikmati filmnya. Jangan lupa oleh-oleh.”

“Potongan karcis bioskop, mau?” Kibum terkekeh-kekeh dan melenggang meningggalkan ruang makan.

Seketika itu pula tangan Minho dilepaskan dan ia kembali berkutat dengan makan malamnya. Keheningan yang mendadak menyergap membuat Taemin merasa tidak nyaman; entah kenapa ini membuatnya sangat sadar kalau mereka hanya tertinggal berdua di ruang makan. Ia menjejalkan daging ke mulut, memutuskan dia yang selanjutnya akan pergi dari tempat ini.

“Pelan-pelan, kawan,” kata Minho khawatir. “Apa yang membuatmu buru-buru?”

“Bukan urusanmu.”

“Ah. Begitukah.”

Taemin menoleh untuk mendapati Minho sedang memandanginya sendu. Sesuatu dari nada bicara lelaki itu membuat Taemin secara tak sadar bertanya-tanya apakah yang barusan terlalu kelewatan. Setelah berdeham kecil, ia kembali menekuri makanannya. Keheningan kali ini membuat lidahnya nyaris tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa dari daging kaya cita rasa tersebut. Ah tapi persetan. Ia harus cepat-cepat menyingkir dari sini sebelum dirinya menjadi jauh lebih aneh. Sungguh, berlama-lama di samping Minho mengubahnya menjadi orang aneh.

“Aku sudah selesai,” kata Taemin, tidak tahu kenapa harus mengumumkannya, tapi tetap mendorong kaki kursinya mundur. Minho mengikutinya melalui tatapan mata; ia terbatuk kecil karena entah kenapa semua tampak canggung. “Bakal langsung tidur setelah ini.”

“Baiklah,” jawab Minho. “Tidur nyenyak, Taemin.”

Selama sejenak, Taemin bahkan tidak sadar sedang berkontemplasi antara menanyakan penyebab perubahan sikap Minho yang sangat drastis atau tidak, sebelum akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepala dan mengangkut piringnya ke bak cuci. Ia hanya meninggalkan peralatan makannya di sana, tapi perlu beberapa detik lebih lambat untuk kembali lagi ke ruang makan.

Taemin berdiri di samping kursi Minho. “Ada apa denganmu?”

Minho mendongak. “Apa maksudmu? Aku baik-baik saja.”

“Kau tidak begini ketika Kibum masih di sini.” Baiklah, ini sangat bodoh, tapi Taemin tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya. Ia masih merasakan sensasi tidak aman itu mendenging di kepalanya, masih terlalu banyak ‘bagaimana kalau’ yang belum disapu dari rongga kepalanya.

Sayangnya, ia baru menyadari makna pertanyaannya telah bergeser ke konteks yang sama sekali berbeda ketika senyum Minho mulai melebar dan berpendar. Sudut-sudut matanya berkerut karena tersenyum lebar sekali. “Ah, jadi kau tidak suka kalau aku diam saja setelah Kibum tidak ada?”

“M-maksudku bukan begitu…”

“Apa kau berpikir aku menjadi antusias karena keberadaan Kibum dan bukan kau?”

Entah sejak kapan wajah Taemin merasa sangat panas. “Apaan, sih. Aku mau tidur—”

Tangan Minho yang besar menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Ia memandang mata lelaki jangkung itu dengan kaget, tapi Minho tidak mengurangi kadar senyumnya.

“Kau merindukanku, bukan?”

Keheningan menggelontor begitu saja mengikuti pertanyaan Minho. Taemin tidak berniat menunjukkan kekalahan di hadapan Minho, tapi itu telah membuatnya skakmat; bibirnya mendadak kelu dan tidak ada yang berkeliaran di benaknya lagi. Ia hanya berdiri di sana, memandangi lelaki lainnya nyaris tanpa berkedip dan tanpa berpikir. Kecuali pertanyaan Minho yang rasanya masih melayang-layang di sekitarnya dengan kejam dan menertawakannya habis-habisan.

Minho tersenyum lebih lembut. Ibu jarinya mengusap-usap kulit pergelangan tangan Taemin perlahan. “Maaf, tapi aku sangat merindukanmu. Dua minggu terakhir tanpamu terasa sangat hambar; aku sadar kita memang seharusnya bersama.” Lantas, ia memberikan sorot mata sendu yang sama dengan beberapa menit lalu. “Sejujurnya melihatmu bersikap biasa saja sedikit menyakitkan. Ini artinya aku belum menjadi teman yang baik, bukan?”

Bibir Taemin masih berupa satu garis lurus. Minho tidak lagi tersenyum. “Tidak apa-apa, Taemin. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Lagi pula, orang tuamu yang membeli tanpa persetujuan dan—”

“Kenapa?”

“Hm?”

“Kenapa memangnya kalau aku juga merindukanmu?”

Senyum Minho tidak pernah tampak seindah itu. Ia beranjak berdiri dan perlahan menarik tangan Taemin mendekat hingga hidung si pemuda menubruk pundaknya. Menggunakan tangannya yang lain, ia mengusap bagian belakang kepala Taemin.

“Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi.”

~~~

“Taemin.”

“Hm.”

“Pinjam ponsel, dong.”

Taemin merogoh saku terdepan ransel tanpa mengangkat kepala dari meja, kemudian mengempaskan benda itu ke tangan Minho yang menunggu. Sepertinya ia bahkan tidak mendengar gumaman “trims” dari lelaki lainnya karena tidur siang jauh lebih penting; ia telah dipaksa duduk di bangkunya sepanjang dua pelajaran dan sekarang otaknya hangus. Jika ia tidak mendapatkan puding di waktu makan siang nanti, ia bersumpah akan pulang.

Mina mengamati Minho yang kini mengutak-atik ponsel dengan gembira. “Ah, itu mengingatkanku,” katanya. “Kita tidak pernah bertukar nomor telepon, Minho. Aku juga tidak pernah melihatmu di media sosial.”

“Mungkin karena aku tidak punya ponsel,” jawab Minho cerah. “Aku tidak membutuhkannya.”

“Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak butuh ponsel?” tanya Mina, sungguh-sungguh penasaran. Sejak Minho kembali menghadiri sekolah, gadis itu semakin sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya—terutama karena Minho telah secara resmi menarik diri dari lingkaran pergaulan manapun dan lebih senang berotasi di sekitar Taemin.

“Ah, sedikit merepotkan. Lagi pula, Taemin sudah punya. Aku tinggal pinjam.”

Sekali lagi Mina melirik puncak kepala Taemin yang tumpah di meja. Pemuda itu tetap bergeming meski namanya disebut, dan rasanya aman jika menganggapnya telah benar-benar tidur. Ia menarik kursinya semakin mendekati Minho dan mencondongkan badan agar meja tidak menjadi penghalang mereka.

“Sebenarnya,” dia separuh berbisik, “kau dan Taemin ada hubungan apa?”

Minho tersenyum lebar. “Kami teman,” jawabnya bangga. “Teman paling dekat dan paling menyayangi. Paling memahami dan—ah!”

Mina mengarahkan pandangan pada Taemin yang menonjok lengan Minho keras-keras, meskipun lelaki itu tidak terlihat tersinggung sama sekali. Taemin mengangkat kepala ke arah Minho dan memberikan sorot mata bengis.

“Omong kosong itu lagi dan kau tidak dapat makan malam.”

Alis Mina terangkat.

“Kotor sekali. Jangan gunakan makan malam,” kata Minho setengah memberengut. Detik selanjutnya, ia kembali berseri-seri. “Tapi syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Aku minta uang untuk beli minuman.”

Taemin mengerang, tapi tidak menghentikannya dari merogoh dompet dari ransel dan melemparkannya pada Minho. “Aku juga.”

“Baiklah,” kata Minho, kemudian menoleh ke arah Mina. “Kau juga mau sesuatu?”

“Eh, tidak. Aku di sini saja…” jawab Mina kikuk, entah kenapa merasa bersalah telah berada di antara mereka. Rasanya seperti menganggu pasangan yang sedang mengobrol asyik dan intim. Tanpa perlu menyebutkan sekarang Taemin sudah bangun (atau sebenarnya dia tidak pernah tidur) sehingga ia terjebak dalam situasi canggung semacam ini. Tatapan mata Taemin sepertinya menyuruhnya segera enyah.

“Mungkin aku bakal—”

“Tidak perlu,” gerutu Taemin sambil membenamkan wajahnya sekali lagi di lipatan lengan. “Biar Minho tidak perlu mencarimu jauh-jauh.”

“Uh, maksudnya…?”

Taemin mengangkat kepala sedikit dengan mata terpicing. “Supaya Minho tetap ada di sebelah _ku_ ketika mengobrol denganmu.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Hei, Minho.”

“Hm?”

“Ingat, kan?”

Minho mendongak. “Ya?”

“Soal itu.” Jongin terbatuk pelan, kemudian merendahkan badan untuk berbisik, “Kencan.”

“Ah! Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan kebaikan hati temanku,” jawab Minho disertai senyum cerah. Ia merogoh saku terdepan ranselnya, kemudian menyodorkan selembar tiket ke depan hidung Jongin. “Nih. Nikmatilah.”

Kedua alis Jongin terangkat. “Aku bukannya tidak berterima kasih, sih, tapi cuma satu?”

“Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah memberikan yang lain padanya.” Senyum Minho tidak berubah, walaupun ia memberi gestur pada Jongin untuk mendekat. “aku berkata padanya kalau aku mentraktir semua anak di kelas untuk nonton. Tapi pada akhirnya, hanya kalian berdua yang muncul dan kau tahu kelanjutannya.”

Jongin melonjak antusias. “Itu rencana brilian! Trims, kawan!”

“Apa pun untukmu,” balas Minho manis. Jongin mengantongi tiketnya dan memutar tumit, hendak kembali ke bangkunya jika tidak terhentikan oleh keberadaan Lee Taemin yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakangnya. Menatapnya tidak berkedip dengan sorot mata kelam seolah dia baru saja menciptakan kesalahan paling besar.

“Apa yang kalian lakukan.”

“Eh—tidak ada,” kata Jongin tergagap. Ia merayap minggir. “Rambut yang bagus, kawan. Sampai nanti.”

Taemin menggeser bola mata pada Minho. Pertanyaannya tetap: “Apa yang kalian lakukan.”

“Ah, teman kesayanganku,” Minho menyapa balik dengan berbunga-bunga. Taemin menoleh pada Jongin sejenak, kemudian duduk di kursinya yang sempat ditempati mantan teman bangkunya. “Jangan khawatir, hanya memberikan tiket yang kita beli tempo hari.”

“Oh, jadi itu untukmu dan dia?”

“Tidak. Aku hanya milikmu, ingat?” Minho justru terkekeh ketika Taemin menyodok rusuknya kuat-kuat. Sambil mengusap-usap sisi tubuh, ia melanjutkan. “Dia dan gadis kesukaannya, tentu saja. Kupikir kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya?”

Taemin ber- _hm_ pelan. Minho menatapnya lekat-lekat.

“Bagaimana kalau kau ikut juga?”

“Aku bukan pencomblang.”

“Tidak, maksudku kencan.” Layaknya sulap, mendadak Minho mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket lainnya dari balik buku. “Aku punya tiket lebih.”

Tapi Taemin tidak terkesan. “Dan aku yakin itu hasil alasan ‘harga tiket bioskop mendadak naik’?” Ia menyambar tiket itu dari tangan Minho. “Secara teknis, ini masih milikku. Kau menipuku.”

“Tapi kau yang bilang aku bisa memilih film apa saja demi membungkam mulut Jongin.”

“Film apa saja, bukan _berapa_ saja. Lakukan sesuatu agar aku bisa mendapatkan uangku kembali.”

Minho menerima dua tiket itu dengan wajah memberengut. Ia melesakkan keduanya ke dalam ransel, kemudian berkata, “Baiklah, kita berangkat pukul tujuh malam ini.”

“Brengsek. Kubilang—”

“Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menontonnya, _Sayang_.”

Taemin ingin menyumpal mulut Minho dengan sepatu agar tidak menirukan cara bicara ibunya lagi.

~~~

“Kau harus peduli! Ini adalah kencan!”

Taemin bersumpah bakal membalik Kibum jika yang bersangkutan sekali lagi menyurukkan pakaian ke depan tubuhnya. Berani-beraninya mengganggu tidur siang Lee Taemin hanya untuk memadu-padan pakaian yang toh bukan Kibum yang bakal pakai. Dan, astaga, siapa pula yang membocorkan omong kosong Minho siang tadi pada tukang ribut ini.

“Lihat, lihat. Kalau kau pakai kemeja ini dan celana ini… hmm, tidak. Terlalu hambar. Tapi kalau yang ini dan ini—”

“Kencan apaan, sih!” bentak Taemin sambil menarik selimut sampai puncak kepala; lembaran-lembaran baju yang bertebaran di atas selimut mulai gugur ke lantai. Ini semua gara-gara Minho dan kesetiakawanan terhadap Jongin, walaupun Taemin tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka menjadi teman yang cukup dekat untuk mengetahui kehidupan asmara lainnya.

“Baiklah, Taemin. Jika kau tetap berkeras menjadi perajuk seperti ini, jangan salahkan aku kalau Minho selamanya hilang dari kehidupanmu.”

Ancaman itu lagi. Kibum benar-benar murah.

Tapi sepuluh menit kemudian, Taemin telah dengan ogah-ogahan berdiri di depan pintu kamar Minho yang tertutup. Jelas sekali ia tidak akan berada di sini jika Kibum tidak menggusahnya dari kamarnya sendiri. Sungguh menggelikan. Dia adalah tuan rumah, bukan dua orang yang melemparnya sana-sini seperti boneka kain. Dengan gerah ia menarik-narik ujung lengan kemeja sweter yang dipilihkan Kibum untuknya.

“Minhooo, kalau kau tidak keluar dalam satu menit—” pintu di depannya mendadak terbuka dan Taemin seketika lupa apa yang awalnya ingin dikatakannya.

Minho tampak baru saja mandi debu peri. Rambut gelapnya terlihat lembut dan empuk, pakaian kasual hanya mempertegas postur tubuhnya, dan haruskah ia mengenakan celana berpipa sempit karena kakinya menjadi tampak panjang sekali. Bibirnya tertarik menjadi senyum lebar mendapati Taemin mendadak membisu.

“Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?”

“Kau terlihat seperti om-om.”

“Jahat sekali,” kekeh Minho, walaupun Taemin sadar pernyataan itu tidak disangkal. Ia menepi sedikit agar Minho dapat berjalan di sebelahnya. “Kau tidak pakai jaket? Hari ini cukup dingin.”

Taemin melambaikan ujung sweter yang kepanjangan. “Ini sudah hangat sekali.” Ia mengamati Minho sekali lagi. “Kau sudah bawa tiketnya?”

“Ya, ada di sini,” jawab Minho dan menepuk-nepuk kantong celananya. Senyumnya sama sekali tidak mereda dan, sementara itu bukan hal aneh bagi Minho, Taemin hanya bisa merasa dia sedang ditertawakan. Dengan kening berkerut ia terang-terangan menatap si lelaki jangkung.

“Kenapa, sih?”

“Ah, tidak. Aku hanya gembira sekali bisa nonton bersamamu.” Mendadak Minho menyodorkan tangannya. “Nanti pegang tanganku, ya?”

“Buat apa?”

“Agar tidak terpisah. Kudengar akan banyak sekali orang nanti.”

“Ini bukan festival, pengunjungnya tidak akan sebanyak itu,” gerutu Taemin, kendati ia mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya memegang tangan Minho. Mungkin hangat dan sedikit kasar, atau justru kepanasan karena Minho punya tangan yang sangat besar. Jabat tangan di pertemuan pertama mereka tidak bisa masuk hitungan.

Mereka menempuh perjalanan yang cukup panjang, mengingat rumahnya berada jauh dari kebisingan pusat kota. Sebagian besar waktu diisi oleh keheningan, meskipun pembicaraan di sana-sini tidak terelakkan. Jujur saja, jika tidak membahas masalah pertemanan yang aneh ini, Minho adalah teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan. Pantas saja banyak orang yang betah berlama-lama di dekatnya.

Gelombang manusia yang tidak terduga menyerbu pandangan Taemin ketika mereka memasuki gedung. Akhir pekan benar-benar menunjukkan efek secara signifikan. Minho terkekeh dan dengan sengaja menyinggung punggung tangan Taemin menggunakan miliknya.

“Aku serius soal keramaian, bukan?”

Taemin memberengut, tapi tidak menolak ketika perlahan Minho meraih telapak tangannya. Prediksinya tepat: tangan Minho hangat sekali. Pegangannya tegas tapi lembut, Taemin sebenarnya masih bisa menggerakkan tangannya di balik tangkupan jari-jemari panjang Minho. Ia memutuskan mengalihkan perhatian pada semua manusia di sekitarnya, siapa tahu mencari Jongin bisa mendistraksinya.

“Ah, kalian di sini. Menunggu lama, ya?” sapa Minho ceria ke arah yang berlawanan dengan lingkup pandang Taemin. Baiklah, mungkin dia memang tidak ahli cari orang. Ia menoleh kepada dua orang yang jelas-jelas canggung berdiri berdua di dekat stan minuman ringan dan camilan.

“Uh, tidak. Kami juga baru saja datang,” jawab Jongin kaku.

“Bukankah kau bilang akan banyak yang datang?” komplain gadis di sebelah Jongin, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak terlihat keberatan hanya menonton berdua. Omong-omong, Taemin baru tahu gadis itu teman sekelasnya.

Minho tertawa kecil dengan mulus. “Mendadak mereka batal ikut. Aku juga tidak tahu alasannya.”

“Begitukah,” gumam gadis anonim itu (karena Taemin tidak ingin repot-repot berkenalan dengan seseorang yang sudah setengah tahun sekelas dengannya), kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Taemin. “Kau juga ikut?”

Taemin memicingkan mata. Seandainya gadis ini tahu _siapa_ yang membelikannya tiket. “Tidak boleh?”

“Taemin, dia hanya bertanya,” tegur Minho pelan. Taemin mendongak sambil memberengut.

“ _Aku_ juga hanya bertanya.”

“Tapi bukan seperti itu caranya.”

Gadis itu hendak menengahi, hingga Jongin menyenggol sikunya pelan. Ia memberi gestur pada tangan dua orang lainnya yang berpaut kasual di sisi tubuh. Gadis itu seketika membekap mulut.

“Kenapa kita tidak langsung masuk saja?” tanya Jongin dengan kepercayaan diri yang membuat Taemin mengerutkan kening. “Filmnya sudah mau mulai.”

Minho melangkah ke arah stan minuman ringan sedangkan Taemin hendak ke pintu masuk, dan membuat tangan keduanya sedikit terentang ke udara. Taemin memutar bola mata, tapi berjalan menghampiri lelaki lainnya.

“Baiklah, apa ini bentuk pemerasan lainnya?”

“Kau bisa lapar di tengah-tengah film,” kilah Minho. “Cepat, cepat. Kita tidak boleh buang waktu.”

Mereka berakhir membawa kantong _popcorn_ dan gelas-gelas minuman bersoda ke ruangan yang sudah cukup dipenuhi penonton, dan dahi Taemin mengernyit menyadari dirinya dan Minho duduk di tempat yang cukup jauh dari Jongin. Ia menarik bagian punggung kemeja Minho.

“Kita tidak duduk bersama mereka?”

“Ya ampun, Taemini,” decak Minho prihatin sambil mengempaskan pantat ke kursi. “Tujuanku adalah menyatukan mereka. Kalau ada kita, aku khawatir tidak akan ada perkembangan.”

“Hm, jadi aku duduk bersama konselor cinta.”

“Kau saja yang tidak berpengalaman,” kata Minho menjawil dagunya gemas. Seisi ruangan telah digelapkan, tapi Minho tetap memandangi Taemin seolah matahari terpancar di atas kepala si pemuda. “Bukankah aku memberikan pengalaman yang berharga soal pertemanan padamu?”

Taemin melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. “Aku tidak yakin ini soal pertemanan.”

“Oh, percaya saja padaku.” Kemudian Minho menyandar ke punggung kursi.

Taemin tidak sempat membaca judul film, atau mengetahui tentang apa film yang sedang meledak-ledak di layar raksasa, tapi ia cukup menikmatinya. Ini mengingatkan bahwa ia jarang menonton; baik karena tidak tertarik maupun karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ditonton. Bisa saja ia turun ke lantai bawah tanah rumahnya dan membuat dirinya nyaman di bioskop mini, tapi barangkali sensasinya tidak akan sama dibanding ramai-ramai.

Yah, harus diakui ini cukup menyenangkan.

“Bagaimana menurutmu, Taemini?” tanya Minho, ketika akhirnya lampu kembali dinyalakan. Taemin menoleh dengan antusias.

“Aku tidak tahu ada film seperti ini. Sungguh. Maksudku, kau tadi lihat kan waktu ada yang mengintainya dari belakang tapi dia tidak sadar. Kemudian waktu dia hampir jatuh ke tebing. Maksudku, wow, bagaimana mereka menciptakan efek semacam itu…”

Minho tidak peduli penonton lain telah berbondong-bondong keluar ruangan; ia tetap duduk di sana, mendengarkan celotehan penuh semangat dari Taemin yang belum pernah diketahui sebelumnya. Hanya ketika ia menyadari beberapa petugas kebersihan telah berkeliaran, ia menarik lengan Taemin dan membimbing pemuda itu keluar.

“Lalu, lalu, ketika mereka mengorbankan salah satu anak. Uh, sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengingatnya, tapi itu juga mendebarkan!”

“Syukurlah kalau kau menyukai filmnya,” komentar Minho sabar, kemudian meletakkan kedua tangan di bahu Taemin dan sedikit memutarnya ke arah dua orang yang menunggu sambil mengobrol. “Tapi, lihat, dua teman kita sudah menunggu—hei, teman-teman!”

Dengan kasual Minho membiarkan satu tangannya tetap di pundak Taemin sambil berjalan ke arah Jongin dan si gadis. “Kalian mau apa setelah ini? Makan?”

“Oh, itu ide bagus,” sahut Jongin antusias, tapi sedikit meringis saat menoleh ke pasangannya. “Bagaimana?”

“Aku tidak keberatan,” jawab si gadis.

“Tapi aku tidak mau,” kata Taemin datar. “Aku ngantuk. Mau pulang.”

Tanpa pikir panjang, Minho menanggapi, “Baiklah. Kita pulang duluan.” Tetapi ia melepaskan pegangan dari pemuda itu sejenak untuk menghampiri Jongin dan berbisik, “Berjuanglah, kawan. Antar dia pulang setelah makan malam ini.”

Taemin menyipitkan mata ketika Jongin memeluk Minho seolah baru saja menemukan belahan jiwanya. Ia berdeham keras. “Aku mau pulang _sekarang_.”

“Oke, oke,” kekeh Minho dan mundur selangkah dari Jongin, lantas melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua. “Sori tidak bisa gabung lebih lama. Nikmati makan kalian, teman-teman!”

Dua orang yang tertinggal masih bergeming dalam posisi masing-masing ketika Minho dan Taemin berjalan pergi, dan hanya setelah keduanya hilang dari pandangan, Jongin menoleh sambil menyengir.

“Mereka lucu, ya.”

“Lucu sekali. Dan aku tidak tahu Taemin punya sisi menggemaskan seperti itu.”

“Ah, aku yakin itu karena dia cemburu.” Jongin tersenyum lebih lebar. “Jadi, kau mau makan di mana?”

~~~

“Serius, kenapa kau harus memeluk Jongin?” tanya Taemin sambil menendang kerikil di depan kakinya. Tentu saja tidak ada alasan untuk marah-marah, tapi entah kenapa ia ingin marah, jadi itulah yang dilakukannya sekarang. Melihat Minho mempunyai rahasia dengan orang lain membuatnya merasa tidak senang. Bukankah seharusnya Minho hanya memperhatikannya seorang—demi Tuhan, itulah alasan orang tuanya membayar mahal. Sekarang ia bahkan terlalu marah untuk berada dalam satu mobil dengan Minho sehingga memutuskan berkeliaran di taman sebelum menelepon sopirnya.

Minho tertawa pelan. “Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu.”

“Jadi begitu? Kau malah punya rahasia dengan Jongin dan bukan denganku?”

“Astaga.” Tawa Minho semakin terdengar. “Maafkan aku, tapi rahasia apa yang ingin kau miliki bersamaku?”

“Tidak penting,” gumam Taemin sambil melompat ke pembatas jalan setapak dan berjalan di atasnya. “Urusi saja Jongin dan rahasia kecil kalian.”

“Jangan marah,” kata Minho dan memegang ujung-ujung jari Taemin dengan lembut. “Ini hanya soal dia dan gadis kesayangannya. Aku ingin membantu mereka lebih jauh.”

Taemin memberi tatapan skeptis. “Kenapa kau sangat peduli?”

“Itu yang teman lakukan. Peduli satu sama lain.” Minho mempererat pegangannya. “Katakan padaku: apakah menurutmu aku tidak akan membantumu kalau kau menyukai seorang perempuan?”

Entah kenapa Taemin semakin marah mendengarnya. Ia menarik tangan dari pegangan Minho dan melipat keduanya di depan dada. Rasanya sungguh aneh dan ia sendiri tidak yakin apa alasannya.

“… atau ini berarti kau sedang menyukai seseorang?” tanya Minho hati-hati. Taemin menunduk, memandangi sepatunya yang meniti pembatas jalan.

“Tidak.”

“Maaf kalau aku tidak peka. Tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun soal itu, jadi…”

“Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengenal nama teman sekelasku,” dengus Taemin. Dan sejujurnya ia tidak pernah merasa sepeduli itu untuk menyukai seseorang.

Kemudian ia teringat kini kehidupannya dikelilingi Minho, juga Kibum. Dua orang itu anehnya bisa menelusup begitu saja, mendadak melebur menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari agensi penyedia teman; mereka pasti sudah ahli dalam menjadi bagian kehidupan seseorang.

Bagus, sekarang Taemin justru marah karena mendapat gagasan mungkin saja Minho hanya menganggapnya satu dari sekian orang yang harus ditemaninya di masa depan. Mungkin, ketika dia sudah dewasa nanti dan orang tuanya menganggap ‘teman’ tidak lagi dibutuhkan, Minho bakal pergi dan mencari teman lain. Bukankah semua ini hanya pekerjaan bagi lelaki itu. Sama seperti dokter yang memberi terapi, kemudian melepas pasien untuk pasien lainnya—mereka sama-sama cari uang.

“Apa yang mengganggumu, Taemini?”

“Katakan padaku,” kata Taemin sambil memutar tumit ke arah Minho, “berapa orang yang telah mendengar kalimat itu darimu.”

Alis Minho terangkat heran. “Orang apa?”

“Teman-temanmu, duh! Kau kan tidak mungkin menemaniku seumur hidup. Aku yakin orang tuaku tidak membayarmu semahal itu.”

“Yah…” Minho memiringkan kepala. “Sebenarnya tergantung.”

“Tergantung jumlah orang yang ingin menjadikanmu teman mereka?”

“Bukan, tergantung _kau_.”

Taemin mengerjapkan mata.

“Memang benar ada ‘teman’ yang tidak bersedia menemani seseorang dalam jangka waktu lama seperti Kibum, tapi aku bukan Kibum dan aku ingin menemanimu selama yang kubisa.” Minho mendongak dan tersenyum tipis. “Tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa berkeras di sisimu kalau kau tidak menginginkanku lagi.”

“Apa kau mengatakan ini pada semua temanmu terdahulu?”

“Kupikir aku sudah pernah bilang,” kata Minho seraya meraih kedua tangan Taemin, “kalau kau adalah teman pertamaku. Dan aku tidak berpikir ingin menjadi teman orang lain.”

“Kau sudah melakukannya,” bisik Taemin, “bersama Jongin.”

“Benar, dan aku bisa membuat seratus teman lain di sekitar kita, tapi aku sepenuhnya milikmu.”

Taemin menurunkan pandangan pada tangan mereka yang tergantung di udara.

 “Taemin, aku serius soal tidak ingin berpisah denganmu.”

Minho melepaskan pegangan dari tangannya, tetapi sebelum Taemin sempat merasa kehilangan kehangatan, lelaki itu menyandarkan kepala ke dadanya dan melingkarkan kedua tangan di perutnya. Taemin menatap puncak kepala Minho sejenak, tidak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan gumpalan rambut cokelat berada di bawah dagunya— _fuck_ , ia bahkan tidak yakin apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Semuanya begitu tiba-tiba tanpa mengizinkan otaknya mencerna.

Mereka berpelukan dalam jangka waktu yang terasa selamanya, sebelum Minho memundurkan tubuh dan memegangi tangannya agar bisa turun dari pembatas jalan tanpa terperosok atau tersandung (karena mendadak Taemin merasa selemas agar-agar setelah serangan peluk barusan). Minho tidak melepas pegangan tangannya dan kembali berjalan santai menyusuri jalan setapak yang membelah bagian tengah taman.

“Kita pulang sekarang?”

“Aku belum telepon. Tidak bisa sekarang.”

Minho tertawa. “Telepon saja, kalau begitu.”

Maka, Taemin menelepon sopirnya. Pria itu menyuruhnya untuk menunggu lima belas menit karena lalu lintas padat, dan Taemin balas berkata tidak peduli, pokoknya cepatlah. Minho masih tersenyum setelah Taemin mengantongi kembali ponselnya.

“Harusnya telepon sejak tadi. Kenapa pula lima belas menit,” gerutu Taemin sambil memeluk kedua lengannya sendiri. Malam sudah cukup larut dan berada di bawah udara terbuka seperti ini ternyata lebih dingin dari dugaannya. Seperti biasa, Minho benar soal segala hal; tahu begini, ia bawah jaket tebal.

Kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat dan hangat melingkupi kedua pundaknya. Saat mendongak, Minho tersenyum sambil merapatkan kedua lapel jaket di bawah lehernya.

“Lain kali, percayalah padaku, ya?”

Di bawah pencahayaan lampu taman yang kuning, Minho tampak seperti raja peri. Mata besarnya berkilauan dan rambut pendeknya terlihat semakin lembut. Raut muka lembut itu melebur bersama cahaya dan semua kehangatan yang pernah ada. Minho, yang menjulang dan berbahu lebar, mendadak berubah menjadi sumber cahaya. Segila kedengarannya, seperti itulah yang dirasakan Taemin. Ia pasti terlalu letih, tapi siapa peduli.

“Hei, Minho?”

“Hm?”

“Apa kau selalu terlihat setampan ini?”

Minho terlihat sungguh-sungguh terkejut, sebelum terkekeh sedikit dan menangkup kedua tangannya di sisi wajah Taemin. “Yang kuketahui, kau selalu terlihat semanis ini.”

“Aku _tahu_. Aku bertanya soal kau.”

“Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana menurutmu?”

“Tampan.”

“Baiklah. Terima kasih.”

Mereka saling memandang selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Taemin menutupi wajah Minho dengan telapak tangan dan bersin beberapa kali berturut-turut. Minho tertawa, menurunkan tangan Taemin dari wajahnya dan menarik risleting jaket sampai dagu si pemuda.

“Aku lihat mesin penjual otomatis. Mau minuman hangat?”

“Pakai uangku?”

“Aku tidak bisa beli dengan ketampanan saja, kan?” Minho kembali menjalin tangan mereka. “Ayo.”


	7. Chapter 7

Entah sejak kapan pegangan tangan menjadi hal biasa bagi mereka karena Taemin bahkan tidak sadar tangannya masih berpautan dengan milik Minho selama mereka menempuh perjalanan pulang yang tidak biasa. Sejak Minho mencetuskan gagasan agar mereka menumpang bus ketimbang dijemput seperti biasa, dan mereka mendapatkan satu yang dipadati manusia seperti kaleng sarden, Taemin tidak bisa melepaskan tangan si lelaki jangkung. Karena tersesat di dalam bus terdengar sangat tidak keren dan ia ingin mengomeli Minho sepanjang perjalanan. Lelaki itu pantas mendapatkannya.

“Sekarang bajuku bau keringat paman-paman dan kau harus bertanggung jawab!” semburnya segera setelah turun di halte. Minho hanya tertawa kecil.

“Tidak masalah. Kau bisa meminta Bibi mencucikannya.”

“Tapi bau ini tidak bisa hilang! Bau skeptisme pada dunia!”

“Bukankah kau juga skeptis dengan dunia?”

“Tapi aku tidak bau.”

Minho terkekeh dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dan begitulah perdebatan mereka berakhir dalam jalan kaki menanjaki bukit yang disinggahi rumah keluarga Lee. Untuk pertama kalinya, Taemin mati-matian merutuki perumahan ekslusif yang malah terisolasi dari seluruh dunia.

Hingga, ketika Kibum menyambut mereka dengan tawa yang tidak mengenakkan di ruang makan, Taemin bersumpah untuk tidak naik bus lagi selamanya. Minho mencoba menenangkannya karena sebenarnya bukan itu yang ditertawakan Kibum, tapi ia tidak bisa ditenangkan. Ia bukan anak kecil yang bisa menurut lagi hanya karena diiming-imingi sebuket es krim. Tidak, ia juga membutuhkan banyak sekali keripik kentang dan camilan lainnya.

“Yo, Tae,” sapa Jinki kasual dari meja yang sama dengan Kibum, menikmati secangkir teh ditemani asbak yang tidak lagi bersih. Taemin memutar bola mata. Sejak orang tuanya memutuskan memperpanjang plesir, sepertinya rumah ini lebih mirip sarang para penyamun. Ia tidak sabar sampai orang tuanya pulang sehingga perkumpulan aneh ini dapat segera dibubarkan.

“Aku tidak belajar padamu lagi, _hyung_ ,” gerutunya sambil berjalan ke dapur. Minho tertinggal di ruang makan untuk menyedot makanan apa pun yang tersisa di meja.

“Jangan khawatir, adik kecil. Aku tidak datang untukmu!” sahut Jinki dari ruang makan. Meski tidak akan ada yang bisa melihat, Taemin tetap memberengut dan mengeluarkan es krim miliknya dari lemari pendingin. Makan malam masih dua atau tiga jam lagi dan sekarang tukang masak kesayangannya masih berbelanja di kota. Ia tidak akan mendapatkan suplai makanan yang memadai sampai saat itu tiba.

“Kalian terlihat dekat,” komentar Minho sambil mengunyah _scone_ , ketika Taemin kembali bersama es krimnya. Jinki hampir tersedak teh.

“Dekat? Kami mirip kakak-adik.” Jinki mengacak-acak rambut Taemin. “Bukan begitu, Dik?”

“Tidak pernah berpikir begitu,” gumam Taemin sambil mengeruk es krim. Jinki mengangkat bahu dan menyalakan rokok yang baru.

“Tapi ini artinya aku dipecat? Kau kan lebih suka belajar bersama teman kesayanganmu.” Jinki menyeringai pada dua kata terakhirnya, dan Kibum melakukan _high-five_ dengannya seolah ia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat keren. Taemin tidak tahu kenapa Kibum senang sekali menceritakan kehidupannya pada orang lain.

“Tanya Ibu saja. Toh bukan aku yang membayarmu.”

“Wah, tapi bukankah orang tuamu baru kembali dua minggu lagi?”

Taemin mendongak dengan mata membulat. “Serius? Dua minggu lagi? Siapa yang bilang?”

“Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu?” tanya Minho sambil mengerutkan kening.

“Bahkan beliau sudah mengirim pesan singkat langsung padaku,” sahut Jinki menyetujui, kemudian mengembuskan segulung asap ke udara. “Katanya, tolong jaga _Taemini_ selama mereka tidak ada.”

“Brengsek.” Orang tuanya jahat sekali; bukankah baru kemarin ibunya berkata akan membawa banyak oleh-oleh untuknya saat pulang nanti.

“Aww, Taemini mau menangis,” komentar Kibum dengan tidak perlu. “Peluk dia, Minho. Jangan biarkan temanmu menangis. _Go go_!”

Dengan sigap Minho melemparkan sisa _scone_ ke mulut dan mendekap Taemin erat-erat menggunakan dua tangan. Ia menjerit sambil menampar-nampar kedua lengan Minho dari kepalanya.

“Apaan, sih! Lepaskan aku!”

“Jangan menangis, teman kesayangan. Aku selalu ada di sampingmu.”

“Ini bukan pelukan; ini _headlock_! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!”

Akhirnya Minho menurut, walaupun itu membuat rambut Taemin berantakan dan ia terengah-engah. Dengan setengah hati ia menyingkirkan poni dari pandangan dan menyambar buket es krimnya lagi. Menjejalkan sesendok penuh meski otaknya seketika terasa membeku.

“Kupikir kau suka dipeluk,” kata Minho, mendadak saja sudah memegang sendok dan beringsut mendekat agar bisa ikut mengeruk es krim. “Kita kan sudah berpelukan dua kali dan kau menyukainya keduanya.”

“Oho!” seru Jinki antusias. Seandainya es krim tidak seberharga ini, Taemin yakin sejak tadi sudah menjebloskan buket es krim ke kepala Jinki agar ketularan _brainfreeze_.

“Kalian sudah sampai sejauh itu?” kekeh Kibum.

“Apanya sejauh itu?” balas Taemin ketus.

“‘Apanya sejauh itu’,” cibir Kibum, walaupun ia mulai tertawa dan detik berikutnya Jinki menyusul. Minho terkekeh kecil, jelas-jelas sudah mengekspektasi reaksi semacam ini akan terjadi. Bagus, memang tidak ada yang berada di sisinya.

“Terserah kalian. Aku mau tidur siang,” gerutu Taemin sambil beranjak berdiri. Kedua orang itu justru tertawa semakin keras. Taemin menoleh pada Minho. “Ini semua gara-gara kau.”

“Tapi itu benar, kan?”

Taemin memberengut dan hendak benar-benar menghindar ketika menyadari Minho ikut berdiri menyusulnya. Ia memandanginya dengan air muka tertekuk yang sama. “Apa?”

“Jangan marah, teman memang seperti ini,” kata Minho lembut, hampir berbisik, sambil mengelus lengannya. “Lagi pula, bukankah aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu.”

Taemin kembali duduk.

~~~

“Halo, Taemin!”

Lambaian tangan Jongin seketika menyusut begitu si pemilik nama yang disapa hanya memberikan tatapan superaneh padanya. Ia cengengesan sambil menyurukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana, kemudian sedikit menyingkir agar mantan teman sebangkunya bisa lewat. Taemin tidak mengurangi intensitas tatapannya sampai ia melewati Jongin dan duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Memutuskan tidak memedulikan pemuda itu karena sejak kapan ia peduli.

“Minho!”

Tapi kepalanya menoleh cepat sekali mendengar panggilan hangat itu diberikan. Ia melihat Jongin merentangkan kedua tangan ke samping ketika Minho mencapai ambang pintu kelas, lantas memberikan pelukan erat pada lelaki itu seolah mereka sepasang kekasih yang lama tak berjumpa. Taemin mengirim sinyal pada Minho, tapi tentu saja lelaki yang bersangkutan membalas pelukan itu dengan perasaan yang sama.

Mereka mengobrol lagi. Tahu-tahu Taemin mendapati dirinya merajuk.

“Aku tidak percaya mereka berdua memutuskan pergi ke kedai es krim,” kata Minho setengah terkekeh sambil menarik kursi di samping Taemin, sama sekali tidak sadar yang diajak bicara telah membuang muka ke jendela dengan wajah memberengut. “Rasanya lucu sekali melihat mereka, bukan? Aku tahu mereka memang cocok; aku tidak akan membantu kalau mereka tidak cocok—Taemin?”

“Apa.”

“Kau mendengarkanku, kan?”

“Tidak.”

“Kubilang—”

“Aku tidak peduli. Jangan repot.”

Minho berhenti sejenak dari mengeluarkan barang-barang dari tas untuk memperhatikan profil samping wajah Taemin, selama beberapa saat tampak kebingungan, walaupun selanjutnya senyumnya menjadi sangat lebar. Di momen yang sama sekali tidak diekspektasi Taemin, Minho menyandarkan dagu di pundak si pemuda dan menyodok-nyodok pipinya gemas.

“Taemini cemburu, bukan? Kau cemburu pada kami?”

“ _Fuck off_ , Choi. Aku tidak butuh kau,” gerutu Taemin dan menggeser duduknya menjadi membelakangi Minho, sepenuhnya menghadap jendela. Minho tertawa kecil di dekat telinganya.

“Berapa kali harus kubilang aku hanya milikmu, Taemini.”

“Jadi, bagaimana?”

Taemin tahu itu adalah Jongin, dan untuk alasan yang tidak ingin ia pikirkan, ia membenci fakta bahwa Minho melepaskan diri darinya untuk berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Kenapa Minho tidak duduk bersama Jongin saja? Mereka terlihat cocok dan sepertinya bisa mengobrol dua puluh empat jam tanpa kehabisan topik.

“Kau ikut, Taemini?”

“Tidak.” Walaupun sebenarnya Taemin tidak punya bayangan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Apa pun itu, pikirnya dengan masam, toh pada akhirnya dia akan tetap tersisihkan.

“Kita mau makan es krim, lho?” pancing Minho.

“Bungkus saja. Bawa pulang.”

“Nanti bisa mencair. Paling enak makan di sana, kan?” Kemudian Minho kembali menyandarkan dagu di pundak Taemin dan berbisik, “Jin terlalu malu kalau hanya pergi berdua. Ini akan menjadi momen yang menyenangkan, jadi kau juga ikut, hm?”

“Kenapa bukan kau saja?”

“Kau lupa? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian.”

Taemin memberengut, tapi berkata, “Aku mau es krim sebagai makan malam.”

“Boleh.”

“Kemudian beli puding dalam perjalanan pulang.”

“Tentu saja.”

Taemin membalikkan badan dan dipertemukan dengan Minho yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Untung saja Jongin sudah kembali ke bangkunya, walaupun kini Taemin tidak peduli seandainya pemuda itu masih berkeliaran di sekitar mereka. “Jangan mengobrol bersama Jongin di sana.”

“Apa pun untukmu,” kata Minho. Senyumnya melembut. “Terima kasih untuk menjadi teman yang baik, Taemin.”

“Teman siapa?”

“Jongin dan Jin.”

Taemin tertegun. “Jadi pertemanan hanya pergi bersama ke sana-kemari?”

“Untuk permulaan, teman memang seperti itu. Pergi bersama-sama, melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama.” Jemari Minho menelusuri pinggiran lengan Taemin, membuat si pemuda bertanya-tanya mengapa tampaknya Minho memiliki fiksasi terhadap lengannya. Kemudian Minho berhenti di atas punggung tangannya dan merangkumnya dengan lembut. “Pada akhirnya, kau akan memedulikannya lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan.”

“Aku tidak berpikir mereka temanku.”

“Mereka tidak akan mengajakmu kalau tidak menganggapmu teman,” kata Minho. “Menjadi teman tidak pernah sesulit itu. Menemukan orang yang tepat sebagai teman dekat, itulah yang rumit.”

 “Hmm…”

“Kau sudah berbuat baik.” Minho mengecup punggung tangannya, dan Taemin masih mematung dalam posisi semula kendati guru telah masuk kelas dan menyuruh mereka bersiap-siap.

.

Taemin sudah menjadikan kedai es krim yang mereka datangi sore itu sebagai rumah kedua, segera setelah ia menjejakkan kaki ke dalamnya. Lagi-lagi karena orang tuanya kelewat sibuk, seumur hidup ia tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat semacam ini dan membuatnya melewatkan surga yang rupanya berada hanya sepelempar batu dari sekolah. Terlepas dari semua es krim yang pernah dicicipinya, melihat kontainer-kontainer aluminium berisi beragam macam es krim di satu tempat memberikan perasaan yang sangat kuat padanya.

Ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Rasanya dia bahkan tidak peduli jika dikunci dalam tempat ini sepanjang sisa umurnya.

“Taemin,” tegur Minho sambil terkekeh. “Kenapa kau melamun di depan pintu?”

“Bagaimana kau bisa menyembunyikan tempat seperti ini dariku?” tanya Taemin, walaupun sebenarnya mungkin ini bukan salah Minho. Lelaki jangkung itu tertawa lebih keras, tangannya meraih lekuk siku Taemin dan membawanya mendekat pada etalase yang terlihat berkilauan di salah satu sudut.

“Mungkin karena aku tidak tahu kau mencintai es krim?” Minho mengerling ke arahnya, masih dengan cengiran yang sama. “Setelah ini, kita bisa ke sini setiap hari.”

Taemin tidak perlu berkata ‘ya’ karena Minho telah mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia melepaskan diri dari Minho untuk berkeliaran mengamati apa yang hendak dipilihnya.

“Taemin?”

Dengan perasaan terganggu Taemin menoleh, tapi ia malah bertemu pelukan mencekik yang seolah dilontarkan begitu saja entah dari mana. Punggungnya hampir menubruk etalase melengkung di belakangnya jika kakinya tidak menahan dengan lebih cekatan. Ia mengerutkan kening; rambut sewarna karamel di samping pipinya terlihat tidak familier, jika bukannya sama sekali asing baginya.

“Aku merindukanmu!”

Oh. Ia mengerjapkan mata. Seketika ia mendorong kedua pundak itu agar bisa memandang wajah penyerangnya dengan lebih baik dan, sebelum sempat diketahuinya, ia sudah tersenyum lebar.

“Jonghyun _hyung_!”

“Itu aku!” cetus Jonghyun berseri-seri. “Bagaimana kita bisa bertemu di tempat seperti ini? Walaupun aku sama sekali tidak terkejut kalau ini jadi tempat nongkrongmu.” Tangan lelaki itu naik ke puncak kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas. “Kau tidak pernah berubah, huh? Anak manis.”

“Kau sendiri kenapa berada di sini?” tanya Taemin, masih melarikan matanya pada figur lelaki di hadapannya dengan tidak percaya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu sepupunya; lelaki itu telah memutuskan pergi berkelana di seluruh dunia sejak lulus sekolah, dan keberadaannya menghilang begitu saja setelah bertahun-tahun.

“Coba tebak,” kata Jonghyun, “tempat ini milikku!”

Rahang Taemin hampir jatuh. “Kau bercanda.”

“Tentu saja tidak.”

“Tapi kau pergi ke sana-kemari untuk belajar menjadi musisi!”

“Yah,” Jonghyun mengusap-usap tengkuk sambil tersenyum rikuh. “Dunia tidak selalu semudah itu. Aku sedang berada di Italia ketika menemukan cahaya inspirasi ini, dan begitulah jadinya. Ah, omong-omong aku bisa menunjukkan rekomendasi hari ini. Kau harus mencobanya karena—”

Jonghyun belum selesai bicara ketika satu tangan menarik bahu Taemin sedikit ke belakang, dan mendadak saja bagian belakang lehernya telah bertemu lengan kokoh Minho. Lelaki itu tahu-tahu menjulang di sampingnya.

“Kenapa kau tidak duduk bersama kami?” tanya Minho, matanya tidak bisa melepaskan Jonghyun. Taemin menyingkirkan lengan lelaki itu dari pundaknya.

“Tunggu, aku sedang mengobrol.”

“Ya, aku bisa lihat itu.”

“Makanlah duluan. Toh aku mau tinggal di sini.”

Minho menatapnya syok, sedangkan Jonghyun tergelak-gelak. “ _Nice_ , aku tahu keputusan tepat untuk mencintaimu.”

Sebenarnya kalimat itu masih ada kelanjutannya karena Jonghyun mengatakannya setiap saat mereka bertemu, dan Taemin tahu itu adalah, “Semua anggota keluarga kita membosankan sekali, bukan begitu?” tapi Minho telah memberikan tatapan bengis yang dapat membungkam mulut siapa pun.

“Siapa kau?”

Jonghyun perlu sedikit mendongak untuk bisa berkontak mata dengan Minho. “Kau yang siapa?”

“Aku temannya.”

“Oh, aku lebih dari temannya.”

Jawaban kasual Jonghyun membuat Minho mengernyit. Taemin memutar bola mata mengetahui ke mana Jonghyun ingin membawa topik pembicaraan mereka. Seandainya Taemin penggemar drama, mungkin ia akan membiarkan situasi ini berlanjut memanas. Tapi ia lapar dan semua es krim itu sudah memanggilnya dengan tidak sabar—dan bukankah Jonghyun tadi hendak merekomendasikan sesuatu?

“Dia sepupuku. Omong-omong, rekomendasinya…”

“Ah, sepupu!” Minho mencetus riang. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangan ke depan Jonghyun. “Aku Choi Minho, teman terbaik Taemin. Senang bertemu denganmu.”

“Teman terbaik?” Jonghyun menyeringai dan menjabat tangan lelaki lainnya.

“Tahu begini, aku tidak perlu mengganggu pertemuan kalian.” Minho menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Taemin. “Aku akan duduk duluan. Nikmati waktu kalian.”

Itu bukan gestur yang asing, terlebih datang dari Minho, tapi Taemin mendapati pipinya memanas setelah lelaki itu kembali ke meja. Sesuatu yang tentu saja tidak terlewatkan oleh Kim Jonghyun dan membuatnya digiring ke balik partisi. Padahal satu-satunya yang ia inginkan hanyalah es krim.

“Jadi, kau orang seperti ini?” tanya Jonghyun tanpa tedeng aling-aling, walaupun senyumnya sudah lebar sekali. “Aku tidak pernah mempertanyakan seksualitasmu, tapi aku bukannya tidak terkejut. Maksudku, astaga, kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan hal sepenting ini padaku?”

“Menceritakan apa?”

“Kalau kau sudah secara resmi menjadi remaja,” kata Jonghyun dengan penuh keseriusan. “Kau tahu, kan? Pacaran,  _double date_ , hal-hal semacam itu adalah puncak dari masa remaja. Aku senang kau akhirnya keluar dari cangkangmu dan—”

“Tunggu, tunggu,” cegah Taemin sambil merentangkan telapak tangan di depan wajah Jonghyun. “Apa katamu?”

“Keluar dari cangkang. Itu artinya—”

“Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak tahu artinya. Maksudku, pacaran? Siapa?”

Jonghyun memandangnya lama-lama. Semula Taemin mengira sepupunya akan memberikan penjelasan, tetapi lelaki itu justru menusuki lengannya menggunakan ujung telunjuk sambil ber- _aww_ melengking. Taemin menggusah kedua tangan Jonghyun dan mundur selangkah, matanya masih membulat ngeri.

“Maksudmu apa, sih?”

“Kau dan temanmu tadi,” kekeh Jonghyun, kata ‘teman’ ditekankan sedemikian rupa dengan gestur tanda kutip menggunakan kedua tangannya. Jonghyun baru saja menenggak satu galon bir, pikir Taemin sambil menggeleng-geleng. Dan ia pikir Jonghyun bukan peminum yang baik.

“Kau tidak akan berpikir begitu kalau mendengar apa yang sudah dilakukan Ayah dan Ibu,” desahnya jenuh sambil menegakkan badan. “Aku mau makan es krim saja.”

“Sayang sekali kalau bukan,” kata Jonghyun, secara sukses menghentikan langkah Taemin yang sudah hendak kembali ke ruangan utama. “Karena aku yakin dia menganggapmu lebih dari yang dia perkenalkan padaku.”

Taemin terdiam. Dan tetap terdiam setelah kembali ke meja yang ditempati teman-temannya. Ia tidak peduli meskipun percakapan yang sedang berlangsung sedikit mereda seolah mereka tidak yakin dengan kedatangannya; pikirannya terlalu dipenuhi kalimat absurd Jonghyun di dapur tadi. Bahkan es krimnya mulai terasa hambar tanpa sepengetahuannya.

“Taemin, kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Minho khawatir, ketika pada poin tertentu tampaknya ia melewatkan satu pertanyaan yang secara langsung ditujukan padanya.

“Bukan masalah besar,” kata Taemin sambil menyendok es krimnya lagi. Ia mengalihkan tatapan ke wajah Minho dan seketika merasa arus listrik menyengat dadanya. Perubahan ekspresinya pasti terlalu kentara karena mata Minho seketika melebar.

“Ada apa? Kau sakit?”

Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, kemudian membukanya lagi untuk memandang Minho dengan marah. “Kau tahu, Jonghyun _hyung_ mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal di dapur tadi dan aku jadi tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.”

“Ah, begitukah.”

“Ya, dan kau pasti tidak mempercayai kalau kukatakan dia membuatku kebingungan sampai sekarang. Maksudku—” ucapan Taemin terpotong begitu mendengar semburan tawa di seberang meja. Ia menemukan Jongin buru-buru membekap mulutnya, sedangkan Jin menampar lengannya pelan. Ah, benar juga; dia tidak hanya berdua bersama Minho.

“Lupakan saja,” putusnya sambil berusaha menenangkan diri. Jonghyun adalah lelucon besar, tidak pernah lebih dari itu. “Kalian sedang membicarakan apa tadi?”

“Tidak banyak, hanya soal liburan musim panas dan sebagainya,” kata Jongin dengan kekasualan yang terlalu dipaksakan.

“Ya, apa kau tahu paman Jongin punya wisma di dekat pantai? Itu pasti menyenangkan sekali!” lanjut Jin sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Kau harus melihat kapalnya. Tidak besar sih, tapi keren sekali,” timpal Jongin bangga.

“Serius? Dia nelayan, ya?” tanya Minho.

“Benar, tapi tidak pernah digunakan sejak kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu. Tahu sendirilah, beliau sudah tua dan...”

Percakapan itu berlanjut dengan seru, tapi Taemin tidak mendengar kelanjutannya. Kenyataan bahwa dia berada di sini, di tengah-tengah obrolan bersama teman, membuatnya sedikit terperanyak. Ia tidak menyangka gosip panas tentang si anu dari kelas sebelah dapat bermula dari pembicaraan tentang seseorang yang baru saja melintas di trotoar seberang; atau topik mengenai kurikulum sekolah yang bobrok dapat mendadak terangkat dari sesuatu yang sangat sepele semacam buku menu.

Sangat... mengalir. Santai, tidak terburu-buru, tapi terasa hangat. Tidak seperti kelompok diskusi kelas bahasa Inggris yang membosankan dan lebih sering diisi keheningan karena semua anak enggan memberi pendapat. Orang-orang ini tidak punya sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan secara khusus, dan itu justru mengayun Taemin dalam dinamika yang lembut dan mengundang. Ia dapat melihat binar-binar antusiasme di mata mereka saat dia menanggapi, dan rasanya ia hampir tidak pernah merasa sedemikian dihargai.

Ataukah ia tidak pernah menyadari hal yang sama sebelum ini?

“Ya ampun, sudah jam segini,” keluh Jin saat mengecek ponselnya. Taemin melakukan hal yang sama dan, benar, mereka sudah berada di tempat yang sama selama dua setengah jam tanpa disadarinya. “Aku ada les sebentar lagi. Harus segera pergi—”

“Akan kuantar!” serobot Jongin cepat. Dedikasi dalam suaranya serta semburat di pipinya membuat Taemin mengerutkan kening, tapi Minho hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

“Ya, itu ide bagus. Bukankah rumahmu searah dengan tempat les Jin?”

Jin menoleh heran. “Benarkah?”

“Ya, ya. Masa kau tidak tahu?” balas Jongin, walaupun keterkejutan di wajahnya belum terhapus seluruhnya. “Ayo kita pergi. Oh, tunggu. Kita harus urunan dulu.”

“Tidak perlu, biar aku yang bayar,” kata Taemin nyaris tanpa dipikir, tapi tiga pasang mata yang segera tertuju ke arahnya membuat dia bertanya-tanya apakah telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. “Kalian tidak pernah dibayari sebelumnya?”

Kedua orang itu berpandangan dengan canggung hingga Taemin harus meyakinkan bahwa itu bukan sesuatu yang besar dan menyuruh mereka segera pergi. Hanya setelah kedua teman sekelasnya akhirnya keluar, ia melesakkan punggung ke sandaran bangku dan mengerutkan kening, menyadari betapa hening suasana setelah semua pembicaraan dan... kesenangan itu berakhir.

Ia juga tidak pernah menyangka mengobrol saja dapat terasa begitu menyenangkan.

“Taemin?” Jantungnya terlompat mendengar suara Minho tepat di sampingnya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati; sekarang, setelah tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan distraksi, kalimat Jonghyun mau tak mau kembali terngiang. “Kau mau pulang sekarang atau menghabiskan waktu bersama sepupumu?”

Perlahan ia mengalihkan pandangan pada lelaki di sebelahnya. Jendela besar di belakang lelaki itu menampilkan matahari senja, dan Taemin hanya bisa membayangkan betapa cahaya keemasan tersebut tampak menyembur dari belakang kepala Minho dan menciptakan kemilau yang menakjubkan di pinggiran wajahnya. Rambut pendeknya terlihat terlalu cokelat, terlalu lembut, _terlalu minta dipegang_.

Jonghyun harus membayar untuk ini, sungguh.


	8. Chapter 8

Mendengar kenop pintu mulai diturunkan, Taemin buru-buru menyelam ke balik selimut, memastikan seluruh tubuhnya tertutup sempurna dari mata seluruh dunia dan, terutama, orang yang bermaksud masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menggulingkan badan ke arah yang berkebalikan dengan pintu, membola sekecil dan serapat mungkin.

Tepat saat ia memejamkan mata, pintu terbuka lebar-lebar hingga daunnya membentur dinding. Langkah kaki semakin mendekat, sampai akhirnya satu tangan menarik selimutnya dengan kasar.

“Baiklah, _pretty boy_. Waktu tidur cantik sudah selesai. Bangun, bangun!”

Taemin bergeming sambil memegangi tepian selimut yang dekat dengan tubuhnya agar Kibum tidak berhasil mencungkil pertahanan terakhirnya. Kibum mengembuskan napas keras-keras.

“Aku tahu kau sudah bangun sejak tadi.”

“Aku tidak mau sekolah.”

“Taemin, jangan jadi perajuk seperti ini. Aku tahu sekolah hanya berisi omong kosong, tapi apa yang bakal dikatakan ibumu kalau ada alpa di rapormu nanti?” Taemin nyaris bisa melihat Kibum memutar bola mata. “Ayo, ayo. Matahari sudah hampir tinggi di luar sana.”

“Ibuku tidak peduli,” katanya sambil mencengkeram selimutnya tanpa kenal menyerah, semakin menggenggamnya ketika Kibum melakukan hal yang sama dari sisi sebaliknya. “Pergi sana. Raporku tidak pernah dicek, kok.”

Kibum yang terlebih dulu menghentikan adu tarik selimut tersebut. “Aku tidak suka menjadi orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.” Dalam curian waktu yang cerdik, ia berhasil merampas selimut Taemin secara telak. “Ha! Kau tidak bisa mengalahkan Kim Kibum. Segera turun untuk sarapan dan siap-siap sekolah.”

Taemin mengangkat badannya menjadi duduk bersila dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil setengah merengek. “Aku tidak mau sekolah hari ini. Satuuu hari saja. Ya?”

“Kau bahkan tidak berpura-pura sakit?” dengus Kibum. Ia membiarkan selimut mengular dari tempat tidur ke lantai untuk melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. “Apa yang terjadi padamu? Sebenci apa pun pada sekolah, kau tidak pernah minta bolos.”

Bibir Taemin sudah terbuka hendak menjawab ketika menemukan sosok tertentu di ambang pintu kamarnya. Ia menyambar selimut lagi dan mengempaskan tubuh di tempat tidur dengan begitu keras hingga Kibum berseru, “ _What the fuck?!_ ”

Jantungnya mulai bertalu-talu dengan tidak wajar di tempatnya ketika langkah tersebut terhenti. Hanya membayangkan Minho telah berdiri di dekat tempat tidurnya, menggunakan seragam dan telah sepenuhnya siap berangkat, membuatnya mulas tanpa alasan.

“Ada apa?” tanya Minho, mungkin ditujukan pada Kibum. Kemudian, “Taemin, bukankah sudah waktunya sekolah?”

Ini semua gara-gara Kim-brengsek-Jonghyun, pikir Taemin setengah mengumpat. Berkat perkataan lelaki itu tempo hari, Taemin tidak bisa berhenti berpikir. Tentang semua hal, karena ia menyadari jika membahas Minho, itu artinya seisi dunia juga ikut terlibat. Ia menjadi lebih sensitif—atau bukannya malah _hipersensitif_ —terhadap semua yang dilakukan Minho di dekatnya.

“... dia tidak bisa masuk,” kata Kibum, seolah selama sesaat dapat menerima sinyal telepati Taemin yang dikirimkan dengan sangat gencar. “Kau pergilah sendiri. Sana, sana. Jangan membuatku malu karena terlambat sekolah.”

“Eeh, kenapa? Dia sakit?”

“Ya, ya. Dia sakit,” tukas Kibum. “PMS.”

Kemudian pintu dibanting dari dalam dan Taemin tahu konsekuensi dari bersikap tidak wajar adalah menghadapi seorang Kim Kibum. Ia membuka selimut dan sekali lagi menarik tubuhnya menjadi duduk. Sementara itu, Kibum berjalan menghampirinya dengan tatapan mata yang sepertinya siap mencekiknya dalam ratusan pertanyaan.

“Baiklah, jelaskan padaku.”

Taemin menyugar rambutnya ke belakang. “Aku tidak mau sekolah.”

“Informasi yang sangat membantu, Captain Obvious.”

“Mungkin karena aku tidak ingin melihat Minho untuk sementara,” lanjut Taemin lirih. Terkadang sungguh mengejutkan bagaimana kejujuran bisa mengalir begitu saja dari bibirnya, sedangkan di sebagian besar waktu mungkin ia membutuhkan ancaman pisau di leher untuk bisa mengatakan apa yang benar-benar berada dalam kepalanya.

Kibum menyambar sebelah bahunya dengan separuh panik. “Dia tidak bersikap bodoh lagi, kan? Dia tidak mendadak memarahimu tanpa sebab, kan? Keparat itu—”

“Sama sekali tidak,” potong Taemin sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kibum. “Dia tidak terlihat sebagai orang seperti itu.”

“Kau tidak akan pernah tahu,” kata Kibum lega dan duduk di sebelahnya. “Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?”

Taemin semakin menunduk, telunjuknya mulai mengorek seprei seolah itu adalah pekerjaan utamanya. “Hanya... kau tahu, kan... sedikit...”

“Taemin, aku tidak suka orang yang bicara tidak jelas seperti itu. Bla bla bla; jangan membuatku mati penasaran karena terlalu lama menunggu di sini.”

Sudah separuh jalan, kenapa tidak sekalian dilanjutkan saja. Taemin menarik napas panjang dan mulai menceritakan kembali apa yang telah terjadi di kedai es krim tempo hari (minus penemuan bahwa mengobrol bersama teman itu menyenangkan; mungkin ia sudah tidak selamat dari ejekan Kibum hanya dengan menceritakan sisanya). Selama berbicara, bagaimanapun, ia tidak melepaskan pandangan sama sekali dari perubahan ekspresi lelaki yang lebih tua. Ia tahu sudah saatnya menghentikan obrolan ketika wajah Kibum tampak sedang kebelet ingin ke kamar mandi.

“Bukan main,” kata Kibum, suaranya terdengar jauh lebih tenang ketimbang ekspresi yang sempat ditunjukkannya beberapa saat lalu. “Aku tidak menyangka sebenarnya itu yang ter—”

“Kibum,” potong Taemin letih, “aku tidak melarangmu.”

Kibum mendadak menjerit sambil menudingkan telunjuk pada Taemin. Detik berikutnya, tawanya membahana. “Aku sudah menduganya!” ia meraung sambil memegangi perut. “Aku tahu ini bakal terjadi! Kau adalah tipe yang begitu! _Oh gosh_...”

Tawa Kibum belum juga berhenti hingga Taemin berpikir mungkin keputusan untuk membebaskan lelaki itu bukan hal tepat. Ia memberengut, menarik selimut lagi dan kembali menggulung diri menjadi kepompong raksasa di sudut kasur. Sampai Kibum berhasil menguasai diri dan tidak lagi terengah-engah, Taemin hanya melarikan ujung telunjuknya ke keliman di pinggir bantalnya.

“Ayolah, Tae, jangan merajuk,” bujuk Kibum, walaupun gagal total karena jelas-jelas masih ada segelombang tawa lain yang mendesak akan meledak. Ia menekannya menjadi kekeh setengah menggeram. “ _Alright, pretty boy_. Di sini Kakak akan membantumu: jadi kau terkena mabuk cinta atau bagaimana sampai harus menghindarinya?”

Taemin tak kunjung menjawab sampai Kibum menggulingkan buntelan raksasa itu menghadapnya. “Aku tidak mencintainya,” gerutu Taemin. “Aku hanya berkata berada di dekatnya membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Idem untuk alasanku tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya hari ini.”

“Anak muda, kau terserang virus cinta,” kata Kibum serius. “Salah tingkah dan jantung berdebar-debar? Selalu memikirkannya? Merasa sangat senang dengan hanya mendengar suaranya?” Kibum mengedikkan pergelangan tangannya. “Itu adalah tipe paling sering dari orang yang baru menyukai orang lain.”

“Mencintai Minho terdengar terlalu berlebihan,” gumam Taemin sambil menaikkan selimut sampai sebatas mata, yang ia sipitkan karena terpapar langsung oleh cahaya lampu di langit-langit.

“Katakan itu sekali lagi di depan Minho; aku yakin kau bakal belingsatan seperti cacing kepanasan.”

Taemin menurunkan selimutnya lagi dan melirik Kibum tidak terkesan. “Kupikir kau bisa membantuku bagaimana menjadi normal lagi. Sepertinya aku salah.”

“Kau bisa mengandalkan Kakak,” kata Kibum cepat sambil menepuk-nepuk dada. “Dan sebenarnya aku setuju dengan sepupumu. Bahkan teman terbaik tidak akan banyak-banyak menyentuhmu.”

“Mungkin dia hanya tipe yang seperti itu.”

“Atau berbicara dengan lembut seolah kau bisa pecah dengan sedikit nada tinggi.”

“Dia hanya berhati-hati.”

“Atau menatapmu seolah kau adalah malaikat yang diturunkan dari langit.”

“... mungkin dia mensyukuri keberadaan teman.”

“Atau tampak seolah dunia roboh hanya mendengar kabar kalau kau sakit.” Saat Taemin sepenuhnya bungkam, Kibum menusuk pipinya dengan sedikit terlalu dalam. “Eeii, seharusnya kau lihat ekspresinya tadi. Kalau bukan karena tidak ingin membuat keributan di rumah orang, aku yakin dia sudah melemparku ke kamar sebelah agar bisa berlari padamu.”

Taemin menggusah tangan Kibum. Mendadak saja wajahnya terasa panas, perutnya seakan digerayangi semut-semut tak terlihat. Buruk sekali berbicara pada provokator semacam Kibum, keluhnya penuh penyesalan sambil sekali lagi menarik selimut ke puncak kepala saat Kibum tertawa keras.

“Kalau kau masih tidak ingin mengakui perasaanmu sendiri, ini nasihat dari Kakak. Choi Minho memang baik sejak awal. Hatinya selembut kapas dan dia tidak ragu untuk turun dari bus demi membantu seseorang yang terperosok dari motornya. Tapi dia bukan tipe yang bisa bertahan dengan satu orang saja. Dia akan berpindah dari satu orang ke lainnya, karena itulah ia bisa jadi teman yang baik. Untuk kasusmu, bagaimanapun, ini pertama kali aku melihatnya senang sekali bersama satu orang dalam jangka waktu lama.”

Kibum menepuk kaki Taemin pelan dan beranjak berdiri, diikuti Taemin yang bergerak duduk dengan penuh pemikiran. “Kau tahu, berubah bukan hal yang bisa dilakukan dalam semalam saja. Kalau kau telah membuat seseorang berubah, berarti kau punya nilai yang tak bisa disepelekan di matanya.”

Taemin terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada lelaki yang sudah mencapai ambang pintu. “Kibum?”

“Ya?”

“Kau bisa berhenti memanggil dirimu sendiri ‘kakak’.”

Kibum terbahak lagi.

.

_Great. Just great._

Seharusnya Taemin tahu mendengarkan Jonghyun _dan_ Kibum bukan keputusan yang akan diambil orang bijak. Gara-gara mereka berdua, yang mungkin masing-masing menertawakannya di suatu tempat, ia menjadi pusing tujuh keliling—atau puluhan keliling, kenapa pula harus hanya tujuh. Sekarang ia merasa sakit sungguhan; berguling-guling di kasur sambil memegangi dadanya yang untuk alasan misterius terasa sesak karena berdebar-debar. Kepalanya juga sakit karena kebanyakan berpikir. Seseorang, tolong panggil dokter untuknya; kalau bisa, marganya jangan Kim.

Ia mencintai Minho? Didengar berkali-kali pun tetap menggelikan. Objek terakhir yang dicintainya adalah anjing pudel, dan malaikat itu sudah dipanggil kembali ke taman penuh bunga dua tahun lalu. Tapi bahkan anjingnya tidak memberikan sensasi kesemutan tiap kali Taemin mencoba memikirkannya. Sedangkan Minho... membatin namanya saja sudah membuat jari kaki mengerut. Mengingat wajahnya membuat tangan gatal ingin membanting sesuatu. Membayangkan ia berada di sini membuat Taemin terdorong untuk melompat lewat jendela.

Rasanya tidak mungkin. Merasakan cinta seharusnya lembut dan manis seperti gula kapas, bukan perasaan brutal seolah berkompi-kompi Viking telah mengumumkan perang.

Jadi, mungkin ini bukan cinta. Hanya perasaan sebesar batu kerikil, tapi mengganjal telapak kakinya. Saat Minho pulang nanti, mungkin ia sudah kembali normal lagi. Pasti karena ia terlalu capai. Atau karena ia anak mama, jadi kerinduan pada orang tuanya membuat beberapa gir di otaknya bergeser terlalu jauh ke tepi. Tidak ada yang mengecup keningnya di malam hari hingga ia sempat berharap seseorang yang lain melakukan itu untuknya.

Tidak, tentu saja bukan Minho. Tapi Jonghyun terlalu jauh dan Jinki terlalu bau rokok dan Kibum terlalu banyak bicara, jadi mungkin Minho boleh juga.

Mungkin ia harus mulai beraktivitas agar kepalanya sedikit saja merasa segar. Mereka bilang menghadapi hari seperti biasa bisa jadi distraksi yang bagus. Sekarang hampir pukul tiga sore dan ia masih mengenakan piama. Hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah cuci muka, kemudian makan siang... kira-kira Minho makan siang bersama siapa, ya?

“Lee Taemin, kau bangsat sialan,” erangnya sambil sekali lagi bergulung-gulung di kasur yang sudah kisut, rencana bersikap biasa saja segera tertinggalkan karena ia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan langkah awal dengan biasa saja. Hidupnya hancur. Seperti daun yang sudah digerogoti ulat, tidak peduli dipandang dari sisi mana, bolongnya tetap saja kelihatan dan poles emas tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan bentuk aslinya, tapi anehnya justru terlihat bisa diterima jika si ulat bertengger di sana. Hidupnya digerogoti Choi Minho dan ia tidak akan kelihatan normal tanpanya.

Sekarang dia pasti bermaksud menjadi perenung dengan mengaitkan fenomena alam dengan hidupnya sendiri.

Dengan selimut membungkus seluruh tubuh dan merasa seperti pemadat kehabisan ganja, ia tertatih berjalan keluar dari kamar. Seperti biasa, hanya keheningan yang menyambutnya. Lamat-lamat saja terdengar tawa Kibum bersama orang yang diteleponnya, tapi Taemin tidak sedang ingin dipercundangi, jadi ia perlahan menuruni tangga, ujung selimut mengekor di belakangnya. Ia lapar. Kalau Bibi Ahn masih ingat dengan keberadaannya, pasti masih ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

Nyatanya, wanita itu masih berada di dapur ketika akhirnya Taemin berhasil mengarungi koridor-koridor. Kekagetan di wajah wanita itu tampak terlalu nyata, dan matanya bertahan sedikit terlalu lama pada penampilan Taemin yang tidak biasa, tapi ia berhasil bertahan di sana untuk menunjukkan makanan sebelum buru-buru menyingkir dari dapur.

Taemin sengaja makan di dapur, duduk mencangkung di bangku tinggi sambil menyeruput sup yang rasanya terlalu panas dan berat untuk dipindahkan dari _kitchen island_. Susu rasa stroberi sudah berada di sisinya, berikut sepiring kue cokelat (yang berlabel ‘Bum ♡’ tapi dengan sengaja dicopotnya) dan sewadah besar permen cokelat. Sepagian ini ia sudah berpikir sangat keras, ganjaran seperti ini rasanya terlalu sederhana untuk otaknya.

Sambil mengejar sebutir kacang polong di genangan sup, pikirannya kembali melanglang. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia makan sendirian, karena Minho selalu menemaninya sejak lelaki itu menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Bahkan di saat ia menyelinap di tengah malam karena memimpikan yoghurt dalam tidurnya dan ia kepingin sungguhan saat bangun, Minho tetap menyalakan lampu untuknya dan menemani di dapur meski sambil terkantuk-kantuk.

Lelaki itu selalu ada di sebelahnya. Sekadar memandanginya atau mengajaknya bicara mengenai topik paling sepele sekalipun. _Apakah teman selalu seperti itu?_ Ah ya, ya. Teman memang begitu, ia yakin. Menemaninya, menawarkan sandaran padanya, tersenyum untuknya, memperlakukannya seperti manusia paling berharga, mendeklarasikan dengan lantang kalau dia bukan kepunyaan siapa-siapa kecuali dirinya...

Tidak, teman tidak seperti itu.

Jantung Taemin seolah baru saja dipecut orang gila untuk berlari dengan kecepatan menggila. Ini semua gila. Sama sekali tidak masuk akal—jadi Minho memang menganggapnya lebih dari teman?

Wow, sulit dipercaya. Tapi mana kemungkinan yang lebih masuk akal daripada hal itu...

Lee Taemin, _banyak_ kemungkinan yang lebih masuk akal. Kumpulkan kembali ceceran otakmu dan bersikaplah seperti biasa, demi Tuhan!

Ia menyeruput sesendok sup, hanya untuk menyemburkannya kembali saat merasakan telapak tangan menyentuh tengkuknya. Choi Minho tiba-tiba berada di sisinya, duduk dengan kening berkerut dan tangan mulai menjelajah ke pipi serta dahi Taemin.

“Aku—aku—kau—kenapa—”

“Kau tidak terlihat baik, tapi tidak panas,” kata Minho, sepenuhnya mengabaikan rentetan bahasa alien Taemin. Setelah menancapkan sensasi telapak tangannya di kening Taemin (hangat, sedikit kasar, sangat besar), ia menjatuhkannya ke pangkuan dan meraih milik Taemin, keduanya, dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Taemin bisa mencium bau bunga—oh, bukankah itu bunga yang sedang bermekaran di hatinya.

“Katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan,” kata Minho lagi, ibu jarinya mengusap-usap buku jari pemuda lainnya. Mata besar Minho menemukan jalannya pada milik Taemin. Berkilauan, tapi tetap teduh. “Aku jadi sangat khawatir melihatmu seperti ini. Kau merasa sakit di suatu tempat?”

“... jantung.”

Rasanya mata Minho melebar dua kali lipat. “Jantung? Tunggu, Taemin, kau tidak pernah mengatakan ini padaku. Kau punya penyakit jantung?”

Taemin memejamkan mata dan menggeleng kecil. Ini tidak akan berhasil. Berusaha meluruskan pikiran di saat si pemintal masalah berada tepat di sebelahnya tidak akan membawanya ke mana-mana. Ia memutar kursi kembali menghadap depan, menarik tangannya dari pegangan Minho untuk kembali berkutat dengan sup.

“Taemin—”

“Diamlah, Choi Minho.” Ia tidak bermaksud membentak, tapi permintaan itu rupanya bermanifestasi sebagai cambuk yang seketika membungkam seluruh sumber suara di dapur. Berusaha tidak menunjukkan ringisan, ia menyendok sup lagi tanpa tujuan kecuali terlihat seolah memiliki kesibukan. Minho masih duduk di sebelahnya; ia menolak melihat bagaimana rupa lelaki itu dengan menaikkan selimut di area ekor matanya.

Ia tidak mungkin berhadapan dengan Minho seperti biasa jika mendadak seluruh tubuhnya menjadi aneh semacam ini. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka bergandengan tangan pulang ke rumah sambil membicarakan kedua teman. Tidak ada jantung yang seolah kerasukan minta menggelinding ke lantai; tidak ada serangga-serangga jahat yang merambat di dasar perut.

Hebat sekali bagaimana perkataan bisa mengubah suasana kasual menjadi seratus persen canggung. Terima kasih pada duo Kim itu. Untuk kesekian ratus kalinya, Taemin menyesal telah mendengarkan mereka.

Karena mungkin saja ia telanjur menyukai Minho.

“Taemin, aku temanmu, bukan?” Minho memulai dengan suara lirih. “Kalau ada apa-apa, kenapa kau keberatan mengatakannya padaku? Aku bisa mendengarkanmu dan... entahlah, mungkin sedikit membantu. Melihatmu kesal dan marah adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan.”

Taemin ingin tahu apakah, jika bualan Kim memang benar, jatuh cinta berarti mendapat dorongan impulsif untuk mengobrak-abrik dapur dan bergulingan di lantai hanya karena mengetahui orang yang bersangkutan memperhatikannya.

Tapi nada pahit dalam suara Minho sedikit membunuh kembang api dalam dada Taemin. Perlahan ia menurunkan selimut dari sisi wajahnya dan menghela napas sebelum menoleh ke arah lelaki itu.

“Kenapa kau di sini?”

Minho mencoba tersenyum. “Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi selama pelajaran karena kau tidak ada. Setelah makan siang memutuskan bolos, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu.” Kemudian matanya menyapu makanan manis yang teronggok di depan mereka. “Tapi kulihat kau masih punya nafsu makan yang baik. Aku senang.”

“Yah,” mendadak Taemin merasa sangat menyedihkan, “bukankah Kibum sudah memberitahu kenapa aku tidak masuk hari ini.”

“... PMS?”

 _Kibum brengsek_. “Tapi sejak kapan kau jadi pembolos? Aku yakin banyak yang akan merindukanmu.”

“Siapa?”

Taemin tidak ingin mendengus, tapi ia nyaris menyemburkan ingus saat menjawab, “Jongin, misalnya.”

“Sudah kubilang, aku hanya milikmu,” sahut Minho, kegelian terdengar benar di suaranya. Berani bertaruh ia tidak menyangka telah menjadi kompor bagi hati Taemin yang malang. “Aku bisa menjadi teman banyak orang, tapi teman terbaikku hanya kau, Lee Taemin.” Lantas, ia mengacak-acak rambut Taemin seolah itu bukan perbuatan yang jahat. “ _Aigoo_ , kenapa kau manis sekali kalau cemburu seperti ini.”

Ini hanya dirinya yang kelewat sensitif, atau Minho memang membedakan nada suara antara berbicara dengannya dan orang lain? Sebelum ini ia tidak bahkan tidak sadar Minho sedikit merendahkan suara di hadapannya, seolah ia adalah gelas kristal yang dapat bergetar kemudian pecah jika dipapar frekuensi suara yang serampangan.

“Jangan khawatir, aku sudah bilang pada Kang _seonsaeng_ kalau kau sakit. Orang tuamu tidak akan ditanyai kenapa kau tidak masuk hari ini.”

“Sangat membantu. Trims.”

“Taemin, lihat aku,” ujar Minho lembut. Dengan enggan Taemin melakukannya, walaupun kontak mata hanya terjadi sepersekian detik sebelum ia memperhatikan papan nama mungil di jas sekolah lelaki lainnya. “Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku di sini untukmu. Jika kau punya masalah, jika kau berada dalam kondisi yang tidak menyenangkan, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, mengerti?”

“Apa aku terlihat seaneh itu?”

Minho tampak terkejut dengan tanggapan Taemin, tapi kemudian terkekeh kecil. “Kau tidak tersinggung kalau aku mengiyakan?”

“Oh.” Taemin menundukkan kepala dan mulai meremas tepian selimut yang menggelantung dari pundak ke pangkuannya. Baiklah, memangnya orang macam apa yang makan kue cokelat sambil berkemul pukul tiga sore. “Sebenarnya ini bukan tanpa alasan...”

Dan Taemin bukannya berniat membeberkan pada Minho pula, tapi mencoba menyembunyikan semua layaknya remaja lain sama saja dengan menyimpan tanah basah di kantong celana. Perumpamaan yang aneh; ia tidak akan menggunakannya lagi. Ia semakin menunduk saat Minho memutar bangku hingga menghadap ke arahnya, sebelah siku lelaki itu masih menempati meja.

“Aku bisa mendengarkanmu,” kata Minho sambil mencengir lebar. Entah apakah cengiran itu masih ada jika Taemin benar-benar menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

Taemin teringat semua kebaikan hati Minho yang sudah didapatkannya selama ini. Di suatu tempat, ia pernah membaca pertanyaan semacam “apa kau menyukaiku” dapat merusak sebuah hubungan layaknya jembatan kayu yang dibakar. Bagaimana kalau Minho segera menjauh dan benar-benar pergi setelah mendengar pertanyaannya. Bagaimana kalau Minho menatapnya ngeri. Bagaimana kalau—

“Taemin?”

“Apa kau menyukaiku?”

Pertanyaan itu terdengar asing dan keheningan yang mengekor begitu pekat sampai Taemin sulit bernapas. Ekspresi kosong yang ditunjukkan Minho membuat Taemin ingin melompat dari bangku dan berseru, “September’s Fool Day!” tapi hanya udara kosong yang mengisi saat ia membuka bibir. Sekarang hanya ada dia, Minho, dan waktu yang terhenti. Mimpi buruk.

“A-aku hanya bercanda!” semburnya, lidahnya terasa sedang bergulat dengan udara. “Kau terkejut, kan? Ha ha. Wajahmu kelihatan bodoh sekali. A-aku selalu ingin mencobanya sejak lama.” Tawa garingnya retak menjadi serpihan-serpihan pahit saat Minho tetap bergeming layaknya manekin. “Jangan diam saja, kumohon. Aku cuma bercanda.”

Ia merengek di bagian akhir. Minho mengembuskan napas dan mengalihkan tatapan ke jajaran jendela melengkung di belakang bahu Taemin. Selama sepersekian detik, Taemin menyadari mereka saling berhadapan tanpa memandang mata satu sama lain. Ini bukan situasi yang bagus dan sepertinya tidak akan mengarah ke sesuatu yang bagus pula.

_Lee Taemin, you’re screwed._

“Jadi itu yang membuatmu kebingungan seharian ini?”

Taemin mengerjapkan mata. Meski jawabannya benar, cara Minho mengatakannya hanya dapat direlasikan dengan cibiran terselubung—bukan pertanyaan retoris yang dilanjutkan, “Ya ampun, kau lucu sekali,” seperti yang selalu dilakukan Minho. Tidak, ini sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda.

Minho akhirnya menujukan kedua matanya pada milik Taemin. Ada sedikit keprihatinan di sana, juga emosi kelam yang tidak mampu diterjemahkan hanya dalam waktu sekian detik sebelum ia lagi-lagi memindahnya ke suatu tempat selain mata Taemin.

“Taemin, mungkin aku harus minta maaf, tapi aku di sini hanya sebagai temanmu.”

Mulut Taemin terasa kering. Dadanya seolah diremas oleh tangan besi. “Itu...”

“Orang tuamu tidak membayarku untuk menjadi pasanganmu, bukan?”

Seketika semua terlihat blur, tapi Taemin ingat menampar pipi Minho sangat keras hingga telapak tangannya kesemutan.


	9. Chapter 9

Jonghyun mengepit ponsel di antara pundak dan pipinya, kedua tangan mengaduk cokelat hangat yang baru saja dibuatnya. Rentetan kalimat-kalimat khawatir dari seberang sambungan sejujurnya membuatnya ingin menguap kapan saja, tapi demi kesopanan, ia mengalihkan perhatian ke arah jajaran konter tak bernoda yang dijadikan tempat bersandarnya malam ini.

“Aku mengerti, Bibi,” katanya, meletakkan cangkir ke konter agar bisa memindah ponsel ke telinga yang sudah beristirahat sejak diteriaki beberapa saat lalu. Ia mengambil kembali cangkirnya dan akhirnya beranjak dari dapur. “Tidak, tidak masalah sama sekali. Tentu saja, aku mengerti. Selimut dan jendela yang ditutup. Tentu saja.”

Sepertinya ia sudah mengulang kalimat yang sama berulang kali, tapi mungkin masih ada ratusan ‘tentu saja’ yang harus dikatakannya demi menenangkan hati ibu Taemin. Ia berjalan menyusuri _hall_ yang sepi menuju tangga panjang yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara saat menyeruput cokelat dan saat mendesis kepanasan. Tadi ia sempat terkesiap ketika kakinya terkena air panas, dan ibu Taemin seolah hendak memakannya hidup-hidup dengan seluruh pertanyaan overprotektif yang menakutkan.

“Kau tidak meninggalkan Taemini, kan?”

“Ya, aku bersama Taemin sekarang,” ia berkata sambil menutup pintu dari dalam. Jika pertanyaan itu datang lima menit yang lalu saja, ia harus berbohong untuk mengatakan kalimat yang sama karena sepertinya lima menit yang lalu ia sedang... menggeledah kulkas? Memperhatikan akuarium? Banyak yang bisa dilakukan sambil mendengarkan.

“Bisa aku berbicara dengan bunga matahariku?”

Selama sepersekian detik, Jonghyun melarikan tatapan untuk mencari kelopak bunga kuning cerah, tapi kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada gundukan di tengah kasur. “Taemin, tentu saja,” katanya sambil beringsut mendekat. Setelah menutup sebagian ponsel menggunakan telapak tangan, ia menjulurkan kepala ke gundukan bergeming tersebut. “Tae, ibumu mau bicara.”

Jawabannya datang dua detik terlalu lambat. Serak dan sengau. “Aku tidur.”

Jonghyun memutar bola mata. “Taemin sedang tidur. Perlu kubangunkan—”

“Tidak! Apa yang kau bicarakan?!” sembur Nyonya Lee. “Jangan bangunkan anak manis yang malang itu—sudah kubilang, gagasan untuk liburan ini sangat salah. Ini semua gara-gara kau! Taemin tidak pernah menjadi anak dengan imunitas kuat...”

Karena sepertinya kalimat itu tidak ditujukan padanya, Jonghyun mencuri waktu untuk menyeruput cokelat lagi. Ia segera menempelkan ponsel di telinga lagi saat namanya dipanggil. “Ya, Bibi?”

“Tolong jaga Taemini untukku, Jonghyun. Kalau dia kedinginan, tolong peluk dia. Taemini suka sekali sup kentang, besok pagi minta Bibi Ahn membuatkannya—kentangnya jangan terlalu keras dan jangan terlalu panas. Jangan sekali-sekali memberikan obat dengan sembarangan, Jonghyun! Taemini punya obat dari dokter keluarga, disimpan di laci paling atas kamar Bibi...”

Sementara itu, Taemin mengubah posisi membelakangi Jonghyun dan mulai memainkan ponsel di balik selimut.

“Kau mengerti, Jonghyun?”

“Ya, aku mengerti,” jawab Jonghyun tepat waktu. “Peluk Taemin waktu kedinginan.”

“Bibi akan pulang segera setelah selesai berkemas—serius, kau tidak bisa menemukan penerbangan paling cepat?!”

“Bibi, tidak perlu khawatir. Ada aku di sini.” Jonghyun berdeham. “Dan ada Minho.”

Ada suara sengguk kecil. Jonghyun mengulurkan tangan sekenanya ke punggung Taemin dan memberikan tepukan pelan.

“Minho... ya, benar juga. Astaga, isi kepalaku jadi berantakan. Suruh Minho menemani Taemin terus, Jonghyun. Buat dirinya berguna setelah kami membelinya dengan sedemikian mahal.”

Suasana malam yang hening dan Nyonya Lee yang separuh berteriak membuat lima kata terakhirnya merembes begitu saja ke kamar dan Jonghyun berharap wanita itu tidak mendengar ledakan tangis yang menjadi respon. Ia kembali menepuk-nepuk sepupu kecilnya.

Keseluruhan situasi ini sulit untuk dicerna, terutama karena Taemin meraung sambil menangis saat meneleponnya sore tadi hingga nyaris tidak ada kata yang mampu diterjemahkan. Ketika ia buru-buru datang ke rumah si pemuda, ia menemukan seorang lelaki bermata kucing berusaha menghentikan Taemin dari menjejalkan es krim ke mulut. Piring-piring kudapan dan bungkus mengkilat permen cokelat berceceran; ada satu buket es krim setengah kosong terguling di konter; botol-botol susu rasa buah menggelinding di lantai. Ia tidak pernah menyangka dikelilingi makanan manis dapat memberikan nuansa yang sedemikian mencekam.

Mereka berhasil memisahkan Taemin dari buket es krim dan menggotongnya ke kamar. Jika lelaki asing itu, yang kemudian mereka berkenalan dalam situasi terjepit dan ia tahu namanya adalah Kibum, tidak membujuk Taemin dengan, “Bangsat sialan itu memang jahat, tidak usah terlalu sedih,” Jonghyun akan menyangka sepupunya dirasuki setan. Rumah terlalu besar memang tidak pernah membawa kebaikan.

Tapi kenyataan bahwa Taemin patah hati tidak membuat suasana lebih baik ketimbang kerasukan setan. Ia merasa menjadi sebagian penyebab semua ini dapat terjadi, walaupun ia tidak ingin disalahkan untuk berasumsi Minho menganggap Taemin lebih dari teman: bahkan orang paling tidak peka pun bisa melihat binar-binar khusus saat lelaki itu menatap Taemin.

Poinnya sekarang adalah Minho ternyata bajingan yang telah menginjak-injak hati Taemin menjadi seprihan berukuran mikron. Dan sekarang Minho tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sama sekali, yang sebenarnya cukup masuk akal mengingat Taemin bisa saja mencungkil matanya keluar dan merobek mulutnya dengan kondisi saat ini.

Jonghyun menutup telepon dan meletakkan ponsel di nakas Taemin. Selama bebera saat, ia hanya memandangi gundukan itu bermain Clash of Clan di balik selimut tanpa suara, sesekali tampak tersentak oleh sengguk yang mati-matian disembunyikan. Jonghyun tidak yakin air mata itu berarti kesedihan, terutama karena ia mendengar sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, “Aku akan mengoyak wajah tampanmu dan menggodok tulangmu di kuali,” di antara isak tangis sepupunya.

Kemarahan dan emosi apa pun yang dirasakan Taemin, bagaimanapun, telah membuatnya demam tinggi. Hanya secuil informasi ini yang ia sampaikan pada Nyonya Lee, dan itu pun telah membuat wanita itu sama-sama mengamuk seperti putranya meski untuk alasan yang berbeda. Bayangkan jika Jonghyun memaparkan kenyataan... atau mungkin lebih baik jangan bayangkan hal itu.

“Taemin,” panggilnya lembut. “Aku akan turun untuk mengambilkan minum untukmu. Kau mau apa?”

“Susu stroberi.”

“Tidak ada gula lagi untukmu.”

Taemin terdengar hampir menangis lagi saat menjawab, “Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih bertanya.”

“Air putih, ya?”

“T-terserah.”

Jonghyun menghela napas dan mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap punggung Taemin. “Taemin, aku tidak akan berkata lelaki tidak boleh menangis, tapi tidakkah kau pikir menangis enam jam terus-menerus dapat membuatmu semakin sakit?”

“Aku akan sakit dan kurang gizi dan mati di tempat ini, _Hyung_. Terima saja.”

“Kalau kau bicara begitu,” gumam Jonghyun dan kembali turun dari tempat tidur. “Kuharap kau tidak terpikir untuk membunuh dirimu.”

“... hidupku terlalu mahal untuk dimatikan hanya karena patah hati.”

Jonghyun menghela napas, memutuskan tidak mengajak bicara Taemin dengan kembali menyusuri koridor-koridor panjang menuju dapur. Mungkin ia akan membawakan semangkuk sup juga, mengingat Taemin tidak makan apa-apa sejak kemarin sore. Atau tidak perlu, karena orang sakit yang patah hati tidak mampu merasakan apa pun kecuali pahitnya kenyataan di lidah mereka.

Ia bertemu Kibum di dapur; lelaki itu sedang menyeduh kopi. Setelah berdeham dan menyapanya lirih, yang dibalas dengan sapaan lirih lainnya, ia bergerak mengambil termos untuk mengisinya dengan air hangat. Kibum menatap satu titik di dinding keramik dapur selama Jonghyun mengisi termos.

“Ini semua salahku.”

Jonghyun hampir menumpahkan air dari cerek. “Maaf?”

“Alasan anak malang itu patah hati.” Kibum menoleh untuk menawarkan senyum hambar. “Aku berkata Minho tidak mungkin menganggapnya sekadar teman dan itu telah membuat harapannya melambung terlalu tinggi, hanya untuk diempaskannya lagi.”

“Ah, kupikir itu salahku,” balas Jonghyun setengah menggumam dengan senyum canggung yang hampir sama dengan lelaki di sebelahnya. “Aku juga mengatakan hal yang hampir sama padanya tempo hari.”

Kibum menggeleng kecil. “Setidaknya kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, Jonghyun ssi. Sementara aku... yah, agaknya aku terlalu terbawa suasana hingga tidak sadar telah bersikap teledor.”

Jonghyun meletakkan termos kembali ke konter dan mengambil satu langkah menghampiri lelaki yang menjepit batang hidung menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuk seolah dialah yang membuka kotak Pandora. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Teman seharusnya tetap menjadi teman, tidak boleh kurang dan tidak boleh lebih.”

“Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan,” kata Jonghyun ragu. Sementara perkataan Kibum sangat masuk akal, ada nada asing dalam suaranya. Seolah ia tengah mengulang kalimat yang sudah terlalu sering diulang.

Kibum menegakkan badan, senyum tanpa arti masih menggantung di bibirnya. “Jonghyun ssi, apa kau punya waktu? Karena semua ini terlalu panjang untuk dijelaskan sementara kita sedang berdiri.”

“A-aku akan mengantar minum untuk Taemin lebih dulu. Tunggu sebentar,” kata Jonghyun cepat.

~~~

“Tadi malam aku bermimpi jadi pemburu.”

Jonghyun mengerjapkan mata. “Uh,” katanya tidak yakin sambil menuangkan air putih ke gelas. “Itu mimpi yang mendebarkan, kupikir?”

Taemin mengangguk sambil menerima gelas. “Aku juga berpikir begitu.” Tatapannya mengarah ke jendela yang diterobos oleh cahaya matahari senja.

Entah pukul berapa akhirnya ia bisa tertidur, dan kelegaan Jonghyun sempat menjadi kepanikan karena pemuda itu secara harfiah terlihat seperti orang mati selama hampir dua puluh empat jam. Rasanya Taemin bahkan tidak sadar meski Jonghyun dan Kibum saling berteriak tepat di atas kepalanya saat mereka tidak bisa meraba denyut nadinya. Ia hanya membuka mata saat Kibum mengumpati Minho untuk tidak ada di saat seperti ini.

Minho masih menghilang, tapi Jonghyun tidak merasakan kebencian yang sama seperti semalam. Itu bukan situasi yang mudah, tapi aneh sekali dan sebenarnya cukup menggelikan. Maksud Jonghyun, bagaimana mungkin seseorang sungguh-sungguh membeli seorang teman untuk anak mereka. Hal semacam itu terdengar sangat absurd baginya yang bisa berteman dengan seseorang yang sebangku dengannya di kereta.

“ _Hyung_.”

“Ya, Taemin?”

“Tadi malam Ibu telepon?”

Jonghyun membalikkan badan dari meja belajar Taemin. “Kau tidak ingat? Kau bahkan memprotes kenapa aku membawakan air putih dan bukannya susu stroberi.”

“Ah, kupikir itu bagian dari mimpi,” gumam Taemin sambil menggosok-gosok kening. “Apa itu berarti menjadi pemburu juga bukan bagian dari mimpiku, _Hyung_?”

“Aku yakin kau masih terlalu demam untuk bisa berpikir jernih.” Jonghyun menghampiri Taemin dan mengambil gelas yang sudah kosong dari pemuda itu. “Tidurlah lagi.”

“Aku mau pergi ke sekolah.”

“Taemin, ini pukul enam sore. Sekolahmu sudah bubar.”

Taemin mendongak dengan tatapan mata kosong. “Benarkah?”

“Ya.”

“Itu artinya Minho sudah pulang dari sekolah?”

“Eh...” Jonghyun tidak bisa mencegah matanya menggelincir ke arah pintu. “Uh, ya. Tentu saja.”

“Oh,” komentar Taemin pendek sambil kembali menggulung badan dengan selimut. “Jadi dia belum terlindas truk. Sayang sekali.”

“Taemin, mengharapkan kesialan menimpa orang lain itu bukan hal yang baik.”

“Memang bukan.” Taemin menaikkan selimut sampai puncak kepala dan tidak menawarkan kalimat lain sebagai lanjutan percakapan mereka. Jonghyun menganggap ini artinya akan ada periode panjang yang menakutkan lainnya ketika Taemin tidur seperti orang mati entah sampai kapan dan bangun dengan disorientasi parah. Pantas saja ibunya kelabakan; ia bisa menjadi berbahaya saat demam.

Jonghyun menurunkan selimut sampai sebatas dagu agar sepupunya tetap bisa bernapas, kemudian beringsut turun dari tempat tidur, berencana mengisi perutnya sendiri. Sejak ibu Taemin mewanti-wantinya untuk tetap di sisi pemuda itu, secara tidak resmi ia pindah tempat tinggal dan sejujurnya agak terkejut mengetahui betapa lengang rumah ini. Rasanya rumah Taemin tampak seperti istana ketika mereka masih kecil, tapi keheningan dan rasa kesepian yang menggelantung dari ujung-ujung dindingnya baru terasa setelah ia beranjak dewasa.

Ia baru saja hendak mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih kenop ketika pintu berayun dengan sendirinya ke arah dalam. Ia mengerjapkan mata, kemudian memekik kecil.

“Minho!”

“Kibum bilang dia sakit sungguhan,” kata Minho tenang, walaupun titik-titik keringat di kening serta napas yang terengah itu tidak menunjukkan ketenangan sama sekali. Jonghyun memegangi ambang pintu saat lelaki itu hendak melangkah masuk.

“Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja sakit sungguhan.”

Minho menatapnya datar. “Tolong minggir dari situ, _Hyung_.”

“Kau sudah mematahkan hati Taemin, apa yang akan kau lakukan.”

Ekspresi wajah Minho tidak berubah, dan saat itulah Jonghyun menyadari ada lebam kecil di tulang pipi kirinya, juga bekas cakaran yang masih baru di pipi yang lain. Sebelum sempat dicegah, Jonghyun bertanya, “Apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu?”

“Taemin pasti tahu jawabannya. _Anyway_ , aku datang bersama teman-teman Taemin, jadi tunda sikap protektifmu sebentar saja,” kata Minho seraya menusuk udara di belakang bahu menggunakan ibu jari. Jonghyun mengenali dua anak muda yang tampak kebingungan itu sebagai orang yang datang bersama Taemin tempo hari ke kedai es krimnya.

Jonghyun tidak bisa berkata tidak. “Tapi dia sedang tidur.”

“Aku tidak tidur,” terdengar jawaban lemah dari tempat tidur. Jonghyun berharap Taemin benar-benar sadar dan bukannya bagian dari igauan seperti semalam. “Masuk saja.”

Jonghyun menyingkir dari pintu dan mengarahkan tatapan ke sepupunya. Pemuda itu berpandangan kosong, tidak beremosi saat penyebab patah hati dan demamnya duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, dan Jonghyun merasa aman untuk menyimpulkan: yap, Taemin sedang mengigau.

Satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka, Jin, menyerbu tempat tidur Taemin. “Kau sudah absen selama tiga hari! Kau yakin ini hanya demam biasa? Kau sudah periksa ke dokter?”

“Tidak, aku akan baik-baik saja dengan tidur panjang—” Taemin terdiam saat telapak tangan Jin menempel di keningnya, lantas ia memejamkan mata dan mengembuskan napas pelan. “Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja.”

Saat Jin menarik tangannya lagi, Jonghyun menyadari akhirnya Minho bisa terlihat rileks. “Kau masih panas. Kau harus ke dokter, Taemin,” kata gadis itu, sepenuhnya tidak menyadari sorot mata yang dihunjamkan ke bagian belakang kepalanya.

“Kelas menjadi sepi tanpamu, Bung,” kata Jongin setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang. Jeda yang seharusnya diisi oleh Minho dengan semua kucuran perhatiannya—meskipun Taemin terlalu teler untuk menyadari hal itu.

“Omong kosong,” kata Taemin, masih dengan ketenangan yang sama. Jongin menggaruk-garuk tengkuk.

“Tapi beberapa orang menanyaimu. Serius, kenapa kau mendadak sakit? Terakhir kali sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Dan kau tidak pernah absen sejak kelas satu walaupun benci setengah mati pada sekolah. Maksudku—”

“Jongin,” Minho memperingatkan tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari tempat tidur. Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua tangan menyerah dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, “Baiklah, lebih baik aku tidak usah bicara saja sejak awal.”

“Terima kasih sudah datang,” kata Taemin sambil menggaruk ruang di antara alis. Rambutnya meluncur turun menutupi sebagian mata. “Aku akan segera masuk lagi.”

“Yang penting kau sehat dulu, jangan pedulikan sekolah!” tukas Jin penuh perhatian. Sekali lagi Minho memberikan tatapan tertentu yang terlalu intens untuk sebuah kebetulan.

Taemin mendongak. “Bisa aku mendapat pelukan, Jin?”

Semua orang, bahkan gadis yang bersangkutan, tertegun oleh permintaan Taemin yang tidak biasa. Jin membuka mulut, mungkin hendak menolak dengan sopan, tapi Taemin telah mengulurkan kedua tangan ke arahnya.

“Maaf,” Jonghyun mendapati dirinya sendiri berbicara dari dekat pintu; ia berdeham canggung saat semua perhatian berganti padanya, “tapi bisakah kau melakukannya? Aku berani menjamin tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Taemin masih demam, dia tidak akan mengingat ini saat sembuh nanti.”

Kedua teman sekelas Taemin tampak lebih rileks, tapi Minho mempertahankan tatapan sedikit lebih lama pada Jonghyun seolah sedang mengukur kadar kejujurannya. Jonghyun berusaha memberikan wajah paling polos yang dimilikinya.

Jin merangkak naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk dengan kedua kaki terlipat di samping Taemin. Setelah melempar tatapan terakhir pada teman sekelasnya yang lain, ia mencondongkan badan dan membuka tangan ke samping. Reaksi Taemin nyaris seketika; pemuda itu membungkus tubuh temannya dengan kedua tangan dan membenamkan wajah ke pundaknya.

Minho melepas jas sekolah dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Kamar Taemin bahkan cenderung dingin.

Tangan Jin bergerak menepuk-nepuk punggung Taemin dengan cara menenangkan bayi yang merengek. “Kau panas sekali,” gumamnya. “Sudah minum obat?”

“Ibuku tidak pecaya pada obat-obatan,” rengek Taemin. “Cuma pelukan dan tidur yang bisa menyembuhkanku. Memeluk Jonghyun _hyung_ bikin risih.”

Jonghyun berdeham keras.

“Bukankah kau terlalu memanfaatkan situasi, Taemin?” kata Jongin, antara berseloroh dan sungguh-sungguh merasa tidak nyaman. “Kalau kau ingat, Jin bukan ibumu... oke, aku akan diam saja.”

“Jangan khawatir, sepertinya dia benar-benar mengigau,” tukas Jin setengah tertawa. “Lihat saja, dia sudah tidur sekarang.”

Memang benar, kepala Taemin terkulai di pundak temannya dan pegangannya mulai melonggar. Minho berdiri untuk membantu Taemin kembali berbaring dan menyelimutinya, sedangkan Jin melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan mengenakan selop tamu lagi.

“Maaf, sepertinya Taemin tidak dalam kondisi bisa menyambut kalian dengan baik,” kata Jonghyun. “Kenapa kita sekarang tidak ke ruang makan saja? Sudah ada teh dan camilan sore di sana.”

“Kami sangat merepotkan, bukan,” kata Jongin cengegesan, tapi jelas-jelas gagasan itu membuatnya seketika melupakan kekesalannya barusan. Jin memiringkan kepala begitu melakukan kontak mata dengan Jonghyun.

“Bukankah Anda pemilik kedai es krim?”

“Er, ya. Sebenarnya aku sepupu Taemin.” Jonghyun mendahului mereka keluar dari kamar dan menunggu keduanya menyusul.

“Benar-benar dunia yang sempit,” komentar Jin riang. Tatapan Jonghyun beralih pada Minho yang masih merunduk di atas tempat tidur Taemin.

“Kau tidak ikut?” panggilnya. Jongin memberi bisikan, “Namanya Minho,” dan Jonghyun tersenyum berterima kasih.

“Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi,” kata Minho tanpa menoleh. Jonghyun berkontemplasi sejenak, tapi memutuskan membiarkan lelaki itu menjaga Taemin selama beberapa saat. Lagi pula, ia selalu tahu Minho tidak mematahkan hati Taemin berdasarkan keinginannya sendiri.

~~~

Demam selalu menjadi lawan terberat Taemin. Ibunya berkata ia seolah menjadi orang lain saat demam—anak manis yang manja, selalu minta dipeluk, dan tidak suka ditinggal—dan sebenarnya sudah ada beberapa saksi mata yang mengakui hal yang serupa walaupun kadang tidak dikatakan sebaik ibunya.

Sejujurnya ia tidak meragukan semua testimoni itu karena ia sendiri merasa terombang-ambing di antara sadar dan tidak saat demam. Di satu waktu ia mengira rumahnya ambruk karena kebakaran besar, tapi saat membuka mata selanjutnya, ibunya berkata tidak ada yang terjadi selama ia tidur. Di lain waktu ia melihat sekumpulan orang dari Eropa abad pertengahan menjenguknya, tapi saat berusaha membuka mulut, mereka semua menghilang dan digantikan kamarnya yang lengang.

Selalu begitu. Sebagian dari kenyataan bercampur banyak sekali mimpi. Inderanya seolah dicelup dalam air: semua terlihat blur, semua terdengar dalam dan sayup, semua terasa gembur di ujung jarinya.

Sehingga, ketika ia mendengar suaranya sendiri berbicara dari tempat yang jauh, ia yakin ini adalah bagian dari mimpinya. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Jika ini _lucid dream_ , ia akan menikmatinya sebentar.

Oh, tunggu ada Minho juga. Hei, Minho.

“Taemin, aku minta maaf.” Suara lelaki itu terdengar lambat dan jauh lebih berat, seperti rekaman yang diputar dalam gerak lambat. “Aku tidak menyangka gara-gara aku, kau menjadi seperti ini.”

_Yah, baguslah kalau kau sadar._

“Tidak, aku serius, Taemin. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sakit, sungguh. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang tidak akan bisa bertahan melihatmu sakit dan sedih?” Taemin berusaha menjangkaukan sarafnya ke tangan karena sepertinya Minho sedang menggenggam miliknya. “Tapi aku sudah melakukannya. Hanya sesaat setelah mengatakannya. Aku benar-benar orang yang buruk.”

Walaupun Minho berkata begitu, tidak akan mengubah situasi, bukan? Taemin ingat betul apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu tentang teman berbayar dan bukannya kekasih berbayar. Omong kosong yang ajaibnya tidak terlupakan meski ia berada dalam kondisi mengambang seperti ini—ataukah ia justru bisa mengulang memori dengan mudah karena sepertinya semua isi kepalanya terapung dalam jangkauan tangannya.

Tidak mendengar suara Minho lagi, ia menaikkan pandangan. Apakah itu Minho sungguhan? Minho yang dikenalnya tidak pernah terlihat sedih.

“Aku minta maaf.” Sekarang suara Minho terdengar bergetar. “Kau selalu bisa marah padaku; hajar aku sesukamu. Aku pantas mendapatkannya.”

Taemin menyeret badannya duduk, yang membuat seisi ruangan berputar, kemudian menyandarkan dahinya ke pundak Minho. Selalu ada waktu untuk memukuli dan mempreteli tulang Minho; sekarang hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Berusaha meremukkan rusuk Minho dengan memeluknya kuat-kuat. Menularkan penyebab sakitnya dengan menyurukkan wajahnya sedekat mungkin ke lehernya.

Tapi Minho tidak marah, malah membalas pelukannya.

Sejujurnya, kalau waktu bisa diputar ulang, Taemin berharap ia tidak perlu mengucapkan pertanyaan terkutuk itu. Minho benar dan ia salah soal semua hal: Minho memang hanya dibeli sebagai teman, apa lagi yang ia harapkan. Suka, atau apa pun nama perasaan itu, tentunya tidak berada dalam cakupan pelayanan yang sudah disediakan. Semua kemarahannya tidak beralasan.

Heh, ibunya benar. Kalau demam, ia benar-benar menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda. Sekarang ia menjadi orang bijakasana.

“Tidak, aku yang salah, Taemin,” mendadak Minho berkata, seolah selama ini Taemin memburaikan isi pikirannya ke udara dan Minho tinggal memilih mana yang harus dibaca. “Aku yang salah soal semua hal.”

Taemin berusaha menemukan wajah Minho. Hanya ada cahaya serta air mata.

“Taemin, aku menyukaimu. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu secara langsung. Aku sangat menyukaimu.”

Taemin tertawa. Lihat betapa ia putus asa hingga menciptakan fantasi yang luar biasa.


	10. Minho

Kibum meletakkan cangkir di meja.

“Itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah, Minho.”

Tentu saja Kibum akan berbicara seperti itu. Sejujurnya semua orang yang bekerja di bawah agensi yang sama juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Atau mereka mungkin akan segera menolak tegas-tegas apa yang baru saja dicetuskannya. Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan raut letih bercampur jengkel bosnya jika kabar ini sampai ke telinganya.

“Kau akan dihapus selamanya dari sisi Taemin jika mereka sampai tahu,” Kibum menyuarakan konsekuensi untuknya. Ia menekuni bibir cangkir tanpa suara, mengetahui temannya belum selesai berbicara. “Apa kau bisa melakukannya? Pergi begitu saja dan pada akhirnya menjadi sepasang orang yang sama sekali asing.”

“Itu masih akan jauh sekali dari sekarang,” gumamnya sambil mengusap-usap pegangan cangkir tanpa tujuan. Walaupun, imbuhnya dalam hati, bukannya tidak mungkin terjadi pula. Sedikit saja perubahan nada bicara, sedikit saja lirikan penuh makna, ia bisa dilemparkan ke suatu tempat yang jauh dan tidak terlacak oleh Taemin.

Kibum mengangkat kedua tangan untuk menangkup lehernya sendiri, mengusap-usapnya pelan. Keheningan datang tanpa diundang, menumpuk begitu saja di atas meja dan pundak yang sudah terasa berat. Serpih senyap terus saja menimbun sementara kedua lelaki tersebut menekuri pikiran masing-masing. Dalam satu momen puncak, derak jam dinding bahkan tidak lagi terdengar. Minho mengembuskan napas panjang.

“Kibum, tidakkah kau pikir kembali ke titik awal sudah terlalu terlambat?” gumamnya sambil mengangkat pandangan ke lelaki lainnya. Dari semua pertemanan yang pernah dicobakan padanya, barangkali hanya bersama Kibum yang bertahan kokoh dan tulus. Mereka berdua tidak pernah secara sengaja ingin menjadi seorang ‘teman’, tidak dipertemukan secara sengaja dan melalui semua program pencocokan, dan barangkali itu yang membuat mereka dapat menemukan makna teman yang sesungguhnya.

“Menurutku,” kata Kibum, setelah sekali lagi mengizinkan sepi menyelinap di antara kepul minuman mereka, “kau tertahan di tengah-tengah. Kau pernah mempertimbangkan mengabaikan semua ini dan lanjut seperti seharusnya?”

“Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja,” katanya, lantas memejamkan mata. Kedua sikunya menumpu meja, jari-jemari saling menjalin seperti orang berdoa. “Ini adalah salahku. Berpura-pura tidak pernah ada yang terjadi tidak akan memperbaiki apa pun.”

“Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?”

Apa yang akan ia lakukan. Tentu saja, itu pertanyaan terbesar yang menghantuinya sekarang. Ia beranjak dari kursi dan meraih cangkirnya ke dapur. Meninggalkan Kibum dengan alasan mencuci cangkir kendati ia harus menumpahkan isinya ke lubang pembuangan terlebih dulu. Ia memutar kenop keran, membiarkan air mendesis mengisi cangkirnya hingga meluap dalam gelembung-gelembung lembut yang tumpah ke dasar bak cuci.

Dia akan berbohong jika berkata tidak menyukai Taemin. Sejak melihat pemuda itu untuk pertama kalinya, sejak menyentuh tangannya, sejak memperhatikan bagaimana kedua mata itu selalu bergerak ke bawah saat ia berusaha mengajaknya bicara.

Taemin selalu terlihat sebagai boneka kaca dengan mata berlian dan pakaian emas, tapi berongga kopong di bagian dalam. Kebingungan pemuda itu terlihat terlalu polos, kemarahan meledak-ledak yang terlalu tulus, ketakutan terpendam yang terlalu putih. Bola mata itu selalu menunjukkan penantangan; bergerak menghindari miliknya seolah minta dikejar, memadu pandang intens seolah minta pembuktian, terkatup rapat seolah minta ditebak.

Tapi Taemin adalah musim semi saat tersenyum. Semua spekulasi menjadi tidak berguna ketika kedua sudut bibirnya terungkit naik karena ia adalah jawaban itu sendiri. Semua gagasan seketika terpatahkan saat matanya membentuk bulan sabit karena ia adalah kebenaran itu sendiri.

Sejak awal, Minho tahu Taemin tidak akan bisa menjadi temannya. Ia telanjur menganggapnya lebih dari itu.

Deguk pipa pembuangan terus berlanjut seperti denyut jantung monster yang terpendam di bawah tanah. Minho menutup keran, lantas membalikkan badan pada seisi dapur yang lengang. Permukaan mozaik konter memantulkan cahaya temaram dari lampu yang digantung rendah, tampak sebagai serpih-serpih permata yang tersebar serampangan. Jajaran jendela lebar di satu sisi dinding hanya menampakkan pantulan dirinya sendiri, sendirian dan gamang.

Lelaki dalam dunia paralel di seberang cermin nyaris tidak menunjukkan ekspresi. Matanya sekelam kegelapan yang mengelilinginya. Tanpa warna.

_“Kau tidak hidup di dunia monokrom, kan?”_

Pertanyaan Taemin kembali menyeruak dalam benaknya. Sederet kata-kata yang tidak diketahui pemuda itu telah menggetarkan dada Minho hingga ia nyaris kehilangan pegangan.

Benar, dia hidup dalam dunia monokrom. Tempat dimana hanya ada ‘jika begini, maka harus begitu’ tanpa ada ‘bagaimana kalau’. Ia menjejaki jalan yang sama dengan pemandangan serupa setiap harinya. Ia berada di ruangan segiempat presisi tanpa ada lengkung. Ia berkutat dengan ‘ya’ atau ‘tidak’. Ia berlalu-lalang di antara hitam dan putih.

Taemin yang kebingungan berada di luar kendalinya. Taemin yang ingin tahu soal banyak hal, Taemin yang pasif-agresif, Taemin yang impulsif, Taemin yang lebih suka memainkan kartu abu-abu yang tidak pernah masuk dalam kamus Minho...

Taemin yang menangis karenanya.

Bekas tamparan di tulang pipi Minho kembali berdenyut meski dua hari telah berselang. Cakaran dari tangan kecil penuh kemarahan itu masih meninggalkan perih tak terkira—entah mana yang lebih tajam: kuku atau air mata Taemin. Seperti asam kuat yang diteteskan ke luka, selama beberapa saat ia tidak mampu bergerak begitu mendapati sebulir air mata meluncur menuruni pipi merah padam pemuda itu.

Taemin menangis karenanya.

Minho mengembuskan napas panjang untuk terakhir kali sebelum mengembalikan tumpuan pada kedua kaki. Di antara keheningan malam, langkahnya terdengar seperti dentum yang sangat jauh di bawah lantai marmer. Ia kembali ke ruang makan, tapi hanya membiarkan dirinya berdiri di sisi meja tempat Kibum masih menekuri cangkirnya.

“Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, Kibum.”

Temannya mengangkat kepala, kemudian tersenyum kecil. “Aku tahu kau bakal berpikir begitu, cepat atau lambat.”

Ketenangan Kibum bukan sesuatu yang diprediksinya. Ia memindah berat tubuh ke satu kaki. “Kau tidak akan mengadukan ini, kan?”

“Tidak, hidupku sudah terlalu penuh tanpa mengurusi masalah kalian.” Kibum menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah ambang lengkung yang mengarah ke koridor. “Temui dia.”

Perjalanannya ke lantai dua terasa blur, dan sebelum disadarinya, ia telah berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Ia memandangi pemuda yang terlelap tersebut, lagi-lagi merasakan tarikan menyakitkan di hatinya ketika menemukan raut pucat pasi serta titik-titik keringat dingin di kening Taemin. Napasnya terlalu cepat dan tidurnya tidak bisa disebut nyenyak.

Minho mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur, perlahan menyusurkan punggung tangan ke dahi Taemin dan menangkup pipinya dengan selembut mungkin. Suhu tubuh Taemin terlalu tinggi. Ia mengalihkan perhatian sejenak ke nakas untuk mengganti kompres dan, ketika menoleh lagi, Taemin telah membuka mata ke arahnya.

Tangan Minho masih tertahan di udara. Keraguan menindih lidahnya hingga tidak bisa bergerak.

Tapi Taemin tersenyum lemah. “Hei,” bisiknya.

“Hei,” Minho balas berbisik sambil meletakkan handuk yang sudah dibasahi lagi ke kening Taemin.

“Hei, Minho,” kata Taemin lagi. Senyumnya mulai bergetar sebelum ekspresinya melandas menjadi keletihan. Minho meneguk ludah.

“Taemin, aku minta maaf.” Karena memang hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya. “Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menjadi seperti ini gara-gara aku.”

“Baguslah... kau sadar.”

Minho meraih tangan Taemin, sepenuhnya oleh refleks. Ia tidak ingin melihat pemuda itu terluka lagi. “Aku serius, Taemin. Aku benar-benar orang yang buruk.”

“Situasi tetap tidak berubah,” kata Taemin dengan mata terpejam, dan Minho merasa satu belati telah menghunjam dadanya. “Kau tidak dibeli untuk menyukaiku. Aku tahu.”

Minho membuka mulut, tapi tidak ada suara yang meluncur dari sana. Ia kembali merapatkan bibir dan beralih menempelkan tautan tangan mereka ke pipinya. Memejamkan mata, berharap sedikit saja luka yang sudah diberikannya pada Taemin dapat ditransfer kembali padanya.

“Kau jelek kalau sedih, Minho,” kekeh Taemin. Minho menggenggam tangan pemuda itu lebih erat.

“Benci aku, Taemin. Marah padaku dan pukul aku sepuasmu. Aku pantas mendapatkannya.”

Ia tidak sanggup melihat Taemin, tetapi ketika merasakan tekanan di kasur, mau tak mau ia membuka mata khawatir. Sebelum sempat disadarinya, Taemin telah menjatuhkan kening di pundaknya.

Tenggorokannya tercekat. “Taemin...”

Taemin menggunakan satu tangan yang bebas untuk mengalunkannya di leher Minho. “Ssh, Minho. Aku memang salah. Seharusnya sadar lebih cepat kalau suka tidak mungkin terjadi.”

“Aku yang salah soal semua hal,” bisik Minho kering. Saat Taemin memundurkan wajah dengan kening berkerut, Minho sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

“ _Geez_ , kenapa menangis...”

Minho tahu ia tidak bisa melepaskan Taemin begitu saja. Dalam satu momen cepat yang mencengangkan, ia telah bersumpah untuk melindungi Taemin. Ia tidak akan membiarkan satu daun pun menggores kulit pemuda itu.

“Taemin, aku menyukaimu. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu.”

Taemin memberikan senyum paling indah yang pernah dilihat Minho, tapi itu justru menamparnya dengan kenyataan yang jauh lebih keras dibanding semua yang sempat ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Apakah dia bisa mempertahankan senyum itu tetap bersinar nantinya?


	11. Chapter 11

Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada melihat Taemin kembali sehat.

Pemuda itu sudah bisa menemukan opsi yang tidak tersedia di nampan makan siangnya dan sudah punya tenaga untuk merajuk soal jus jeruk. Ia sudah bisa menumpahkan air ke selimut dan sudah cukup sadar untuk membuang kapsul berwarna hitam itu ke toilet. Ia sudah bisa menjelajahi rumah hanya untuk membawa banyak sekali makanan manis ke kamarnya dan sudah ingat caranya menjadi tipikal anak kaya yang menyebalkan.

Sungguh, Kibum _senang sekali_ Taemin sudah sehat.

“ _Hyuuung_ , aku kan sudah bilang tidak suka makan pakai sendok ini.”

Kibum hanya berjarak satu lengan dari menampar kepala Taemin. Ia mengempaskan pantat ke sofa yang sudah digeret dari kamarnya (agar menunggui bajingan cilik itu menjadi sedikit lebih menyenangkan), kemudian membuka ponsel yang terselip di antara bantalan sofa. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan rengekan Taemin lainnya tentang sesuatu yang tidak repot-repot didengarkan.

“ _Hyung_ —”

“Aku bersumpah, Taemin,” kata Kibum tenang, “kalau kau merengek satu kali lagi, aku akan membuang semua persediaan makanan manismu. Dan ibumu tidak akan protes dengan sedikit fakta tentang kesehatan.”

Taemin memberengut dan—

“Bersikap imut tidak akan bekerja untukku. Sana pamerkan pada sepupumu.”

Taemin memutar bola mata, kemudian menyingkirkan makan siangnya ke nakas. Ia meraih kembali _controller_ -nya dan menyalakan televisi plasma di seberang tempat tidur. Rengekannya berganti dengan bebunyian dari permainan gulat yang baru saja dibukanya; Kibum yakin setan kecil itu sengaja melakukannya untuk mengetes kesabarannya.

“Kau sudah membolos hampir seminggu,” kata Kibum, karena sejujurnya pagi ini Taemin bangun dengan kondisi cukup bugar untuk berangkat sekolah. Demamnya hampir tidak tersisa dan lemas yang dikeluhkannya sudah pasti karena ia terlalu malas bergerak. Sayangnya Jonghyun lebih protektif dari anjing penjaga dan Kibum memutuskan pertengkaran di pagi hari tidak baik untuk kesehatan mentalnya.

“Ya mau bagaimana lagi,” kata Taemin, tapi nadanya tak acuh. “Besok aku bakal masuk.”

“Dan tepat itu yang kau katakan kemarin, di tempat yang sama dalam posisi yang sama.” Kibum meletakkan ponsel di pangkuan. “Apa kau bermaksud menjadi anak nakal yang suka membolos?”

“Ibuku pasti mengerti.”

“Begitu pula komplotan yang mencintaimu setengah mati, tapi kau sedang mengobrol dengan orang waras.”

Kening Taemin berkerut walaupun tidak menoleh dari layar. “Siapa komplotan yang mencintaiku?”

“Jonghyun dan Minho.”

Taemin terdiam sejenak. Lawan mainnya dengan mudah meloloskan tembakan laser, atau apa pun mereka menyebutnya dan sejujurnya Kibum tidak peduli. Ia mencondongkan badan dari sandaran sofa.

“Jadi?”

“Yang terjadi, terjadilah,” jawab Taemin absurd dan mulai menendangi lawannya bertubi-tubi. “Informasi saja, sepertinya kau memasukkan satu orang terlalu banyak.”

“Maksudmu Jonghyun?”

“Aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan menjawab, ‘Minho’ dengan polos hanya karena kau memancingku.”

“Yang baru saja kau jawab dengan polos, terima kasih banyak,” balas Kibum dan kembali melesakkan punggung ke sandaran sofa yang empuk. “Kau tahu dia peduli dan mungkin rela mati demimu.”

“Hm-mm.”

“Taemin, sungguh, berhentilah bersikap kekanakan. Minho tidak bisa melanggar peraturan pekerjaan—apa kau bahkan pernah dengar yang namanya kode etik? Kalau kau lupa, dia sebenarnya _bekerja_ selama bersenang-senang bersamamu.”

Taemin melancarkan kombinasi serangan yang membuat lawannya terpental ke langit dan tidak kembali selama dua detik. “Kau tahu, _hyung_ , seharusnya kau tidak berkata begitu. Seharusnya kau membelaku, ingat?”

“Aku tidak di sini untuk siapa-siapa, hanya mencoba menjembatani dua kepala batu,” jawab Kibum.

Setelah Taemin tumbang karena Minho menolaknya secara tidak langsung, ia menyadari pemuda itu tidak akan bisa hidup di atas lempeng-lempeng kebohongan manis seterusnya. Maka, ia memberitahu semuanya pada Taemin setelah pemuda itu cukup sehat; bahwa hubungan romantis tidak berada dalam hal yang harus mereka lakukan.

Kemudian Taemin menyiram wajahnya dengan air putih. Bukan reaksi yang diharapkan, tapi Kibum bersyukur pemuda itu bukannya terlalu sedih hingga koma. Walaupun akan jauh lebih baik jika Taemin tidak berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan seolah semua ini salah Kibum.

“Kalau begitu, sampaikan padanya jangan jadi pengecut sialan yang tidak berani masuk ke kamarku.”

Kibum menghela napas jenuh. “Bukannya mencoba membela Minho, tapi _siapa_ yang sembunyi di balik selimut setiap kali Minho masuk ke sini?”

“Aku hanya tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah.”

“Darah dari hidungmu, mungkin, karena Minho terlalu seksi.”

“Diamlah, _Hyung_.”

“Dan bisa aku tahu kenapa kau mendadak memanggilku ‘ _hyung_?”

“Karena kau kelihatan tua.” Taemin melemparkan tatapan remeh. “ _Sangat_ tua.”

“Lee Taemin, aku akan senang sekali mengabulkan permintaan terakhirmu.”

Ramah-tamah mereka terpotong oleh kedatangan Jinki beserta sekantong plastik bir dari minimarket di kaki bukit. Taemin menggerung sebal dan menjadikan selimutnya sebagai mantel di kedua pundak sementara Jinki dengan santai menggelar belanjaannya di meja belajar.

“Kenapa kalian di sini, sih? Leluhurku tidak membangun mansion tanpa alasan.”

“Mungkin supaya kau tidak kesepian.” Jinki mengangkat sedikit kaleng birnya ke udara. “ _Cheers_.”

Kibum menampar dada Jinki main-main. “Dia masih di bawah umur. Ibunya bakal membunuhmu kalau sampai ketahuan.”

“Tidak masuk akal. Taemin bisa saja merokok semalaman dan ibunya tetap tidak curiga,” kata Jinki sambil mengangkat bahu. Kibum tidak pernah mengerti apa yang berada dalam kepala ibu Taemin, karena ia bahkan hampir membanting Taemin saat pemuda itu melenggang dengan rambut bau tembakau. Wanita itu bisa secara buta mencintai putranya seolah Taemin terbuat dari susunan berlian dan batu mulia terbaik.

Dan cukup menjelaskan mengapa Taemin bisa menjadi keparat kurang ajar di waktu-waktu tertentu. Kibum membuka satu kaleng dan mengembuskan napas panjang mendengar desis lirih dari dalamnya. Jinki duduk di lengan sofa sambil menyeruput bir, memandangi gundukan selimut di pojok tempat tidur.

“Jadi, kau sengaja membolos untuk menghindari Minho atau bagaimana?”

Taemin tidak langsung menjawab—dan rupanya tidak menjawab, pikir Kibum geli.

“Bukan salahnya untuk menjadi sangat menarik dan membuatmu jatuh cinta. Bukan salahnya pula untuk bekerja dengan larangan menyukai kliennya. _Get over it_ , Taemin. Jalani kehidupanmu seperti biasa.”

Tiga kalimat dari Jinki dan Taemin skakmat.

“Kenapa kau mengetahui semua detailnya, _hyung_?” gumam Taemin dengan nada merajuk. Jinki menyenggol pelan pelipis Kibum menggunakan sikunya.

“Mungkin karena aku punya informan yang bisa dipercaya?”

“Uh-huh. Semua orang memang berkonspirasi melawanku.”

“Taemin, kau sangat menggelikan,” komentar Kibum sambil memutar bola mata.

“Jangan terkejut, anak itu terkadang bisa menjadi lelucon terbesar,” dengus Jinki.

“Trims, _hyung_. Pasti seru menontonku.”

“Kau tidak punya bayangan,” balas Jinki, kemudian beranjak berdiri untuk mencari camilan lainnya. “Besok aku yang mengantarmu sekolah. Bersiap-siaplah.”

Taemin menjatuhkan kepala ke depan dan mengacak-acak rambut menggunakan kedua tangan dengan frustrasi. “Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan, sih? Kau kan hanya mentor matematika!”

“Karena hanya aku yang paling kau takuti dari semua orang ini.”

Satu kalimat dan Taemin tamat.

~~~

Baiklah, sebenarnya Jinki punya poin yang cukup masuk akal. Ia sudah membolos dari hari Kamis hingga Selasa, dan itu membuatnya hampir melupakan letak kelasnya. Kendati begitu, ia bukannya senang bisa kembali bersekolah; perlu ada gelas yang dibanting dan isi tas yang dirontokkan ke lantai (yang keduanya harus kembali dirapikannya sendiri, terima kasih pada Jinki) sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan rumah. Jam pelajaran pertama belum usai dan ia sudah merasa ingin muntah saking muaknya. Sebesar itulah dampak sekolah untuk Lee Taemin.

Terlepas dari itu, mau tak mau ia merasa terhibur melihat kedua temannya menyambutnya saat ia masuk ke kelas untuk pertama kali. Jin menjaga jarak seuluran tangan darinya, yang tidak ia mengerti alasannya, sedangkan Jongin banyak bicara seperti biasa. Mereka berdua dengan mudah meringkas apa saja yang terjadi selama ia tidak ada dan berkata betapa Minho terlihat murung tanpanya.

Khusus yang terakhir, ia tidak terlalu terhibur.

Minho berangkat lebih dulu pagi tadi dan sama sekali tidak mendongak saat ia meletakkan tas di meja. Lelaki itu beranjak pergi tiap kali ada kesempatan cabut dari kelas dan tidak menoleh sama sekali selama pelajaran. Mendekati jam istirahat siang, Minho menyetujui ajakan anak kelas sebelah untuk bermain sepak bola, melupakan waktu makan siang atau sengaja melewatkannya.

“Kau tidak makan siang?” tanya Taemin, hanya mengetes air sungai, tapi Minho menatapnya seolah ia baru saja meracuni seisi organisme sungai. Lelaki itu beranjak berdiri dengan cepat, bahkan tidak berusaha tersenyum atau membalas pertanyaan Taemin dengan gestur sekecil semut, dan berjalan lebih cepat lagi untuk menyambut anak-anak yang sudah menunggunya.

Taemin tidak melepaskan tatapan darinya dan ketika untuk terakhir kalinya mereka melakukan kontak mata, Minho melemparkan sorot mata yang sangat marah padanya.

Itu sama sekali tidak beralasan, pikir Taemin marah. Jika lelaki itu bermaksud setia terhadap pekerjaannya, seharusnya ia bisa bersikap biasa saja di depan Taemin; bukankah selama ini ia sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik, bahkan setelah Taemin tanpa sengaja membuatnya melewati masa refleksi selama dua minggu. Pertanyaan “apa kau menyukaiku” sama sekali tidak menyakitkan, jauh berbeda dari tamparan dan penghinaan harga diri.

Tidak ada basa-basi “apa kau sudah baikan” setelah demam, tidak ada sapaan selamat pagi— _hell_ , sorot mata bersahabat pun juga tidak ada. Rupanya Minho lebih pengecut dibanding dugaan Taemin.

“Taemin, kau bermaksud mengaduk makananmu seperti itu sampai waktu habis?” tegur Jin dari seberang meja. Taemin menunduk pada nampan makan siangnya, kemudian meletakkan sendok kembali ke sisi piring dan beralih mengambil susu stroberinya.

“Bung, kau harus makan banyak. Dan kau masih bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa sakit,” sahut Jongin dengan mulut penuh. Taemin meliriknya sambil mencobloskan sedotan ke kotak susu, menyedot terang-terangan di depannya. Jongin memutar bola mata.

“Tapi aneh sekali Minho tidak makan bersama kita,” sambung Jin. “Biasanya dia yang paling bersemangat mengajak kita ke kantin.”

Taemin menurunkan tatapan ke meja sambil menggigiti ujung sedotan.

“Pasti karena sepak bola.”

Kali ini saja, Taemin tertarik dengan ucapan Jongin. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Entahlah, dia terlihat sedikit tersesat dan lebih suka melamun saat kau absen. Mengobrol dengannya serasa berusaha memasukkan benang ke jarum; tidak pernah benar-benar ‘klik’,” jelas Jongin setengah hati. “Mungkin karena itu dia lebih memilih main sepak bola.”

“Sungguh hubungan sebab-akibat yang masuk akal.”

“Tidak, Jongin benar,” sanggah Jin. “Aku juga merasa Minho sedikit berubah. Dia tetap bersikap sangat baik pada semua orang, tapi sesuatu darinya membuat kami memutuskan tidak mendekatinya.”

“Ya, seperti hanya badannya yang berada di sini, jiwanya melayang ke suatu tempat.”

Taemin merengut dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada gambar sapi berwarna merah muda di karton susunya. Tentu saja Minho menarik diri, pikirnya, lelaki itu tidak punya alasan untuk bersikap ramah jika Taemin tidak ada. Taemin si sumber uang.

Mendadak saja cairan merah muda muncrat dari ujung sedotan ke ruas-ruas jarinya. Baru sedetik kemudian Taemin menyadari telah mencengkeram karton susunya hingga remuk. Ia menerima tawaran tisu dari Jin dan membersihkan jari-jemari serta permukaan meja dengan setengah hati. Jadi ini artinya tidak ada suplai minuman manis yang mencukupi untuk mentalnya. Bagus sekali. Lebih baik ia pulang saja.

“Di mana dia bermain?” tanyanya sambil menyingkirkan gumpalan tisu ke pinggir meja.

“Ruang guru.” Taemin menatap Jongin jenuh. “Tentu saja di lapangan, apa kita punya tempat lain untuk main sepak bola?”

“Terima kasih informasinya,” kata Taemin sambil mendorong kursinya mundur dan beranjak berdiri. “Mendadak aku merasa tidak enak badan lagi. Aku mau ke lapangan dulu.”

Kedua orang yang tersisa di meja kantin terdiam sampai punggung Taemin menghilang di bukaan kantin, kemudian saling berpandangan.

“Aku baru tahu kau harus ke lapangan kalau tidak enak badan.”

“Kau bakal melakukannya kalau obatmu di sana,” jawab Jin sambil menggelengkan kepala.

.

Jadi, Taemin menarik kesimpulan bahwa Minho hanya seorang oportunis.

Lihat saja. Saat Taemin tidak ada, lelaki itu akan menikmati hidup dengan bermain sepak bola bersama gerombolan entah-siapa-itu-di-lapangan, sedangkan jika Taemin berkeliaran di sekitarnya, dia bakal memoles dirinya habis-habisan sebagai teman yang baik sesuai dengan deskripsi pekerjaannya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan setelah Taemin tidur; mungkin berpesta pora sambil merayu gadis-gadis dengan minuman di tangan.

Taemin menangkup kedua telapak tangan di sisi wajah, siku menyandar ke lutut, sambil memperhatikan gerombolan yang memperebutkan bola di tengah lapangan. Atau lebih tepatnya memperhatikan satu di antara mereka; salah satu yang jangkung dan tampak paling disayang matahari karena ia terlihat terlalu terang. Minho telah melepas jas sekolahnya dan menggulung lengan kemeja sampai siku, dasinya dilonggarkan dan rambutnya berantakan. Minho jahat sekali untuk terlihat super tampan.

Sebenarnya Taemin sadar kemarahannya pada Minho kali ini tidak sepenuhnya karena lelaki itu memutuskan menjadi pecundang brengsek. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan mimpinya ketika demam yang terasa begitu nyata, ketika Minho duduk di sisinya dan berkata sebenarnya menyukainya sejak lama. Saat itu ia berpikir rasanya bisa memaafkan Minho begitu saja.

Tapi rupanya Minho memang tidak memilih jalan yang mudah.

Bola berhasil direbut oleh seseorang, kemudian serangkaian kejadian cepat, sebelum bola melesat ke dalam gawang dan sebagian dari mereka bersorak senang. Minho adalah salah satunya. Ekspresi sumringahnya terlihat terlalu menyilaukan. Ia menerima _high-five_ dari teman satu timnya, dan ketika itulah bel masuk berdering.

Minho mengusap peluh dari kening dan melangkah ke undakan depan gedung kelas, membuat Taemin belingsatan karena dia duduk di tempat yang sama. Segera menghambur pergi tidak akan menjadi solusi bijaksana karena Minho jelas-jelas telah melihatnya, sedangkan tetap duduk di sana juga bukan tindakan yang terlihat cerdas. Setelah kontemplasi alot selama sepersekian detik, Taemin memilih opsi kedua. Ia balas menatap lelaki jangkung itu melangkah lebar-lebar ke arahnya.

Hanya perlu lima atau enam langkah hingga Minho berdiri di hadapannya, ia harus mendongak untuk tetap menatap lelaki itu. Kepala Minho menghalangi matahari dan justru tampak seperti pemancar cahaya itu sendiri.

“Kau sedang apa?”

“Duduk.”

Minho sedikit memicingkan mata, kemudian, dalam momen yang sama sekali tidak diekspektasi Taemin, merundukkan badan hingga wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa sentimeter. Taemin berusaha tidak mengubah raut muka, walaupun ia yakin satu atau lebih otot wajahnya berkontraksi dengan cara yang sangat aneh.

“Minggir.”

Taemin berkedip. “Apa.”

Sejenak saja Minho memindahkan mata ke bawah, dan Taemin mengumpati dirinya sendiri habis-habisan untuk menduduki jas sekolah lelaki itu. Cepat-cepat ia menarik jas berwarna cokelat tanah itu dari bawah pantatnya dan menyurukkan ke wajah Minho. Ini semua salah darah birunya untuk secara insingtif mencari alas duduk di antara lantai yang kotor.

Ia melirik Minho lagi, yang tanpa emosi menepuk-nepuk jas dari debu, kemudian menggumamkan, “Maaf,” yang sangat lirih. Bagaimanapun, saat Minho menaiki undakan melewatinya, semua perasaan malu-malu kucing itu digantikan kemarahan yang sudah sangat familier.

“Tunggu sebentar,” katanya lantang, lantas mengangkat badannya berdiri. Saat membalikkan badan, Minho menoleh dengan ekspresi kosong seperti sebelumnya. Ia meloloskan napas frustrasi sambil menyugar rambut ke belakang. “Sulit dipercaya.”

“Tidak ada banyak waktu sampai guru datang,” kata Minho.

“Apa kau masih berniat menunjukkan ekspresi itu padaku?” Taemin setengah berdesis. “Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku yakin orang tuaku tidak mengucurkan uang untuk membeli ekspresi wajah yang bisa membuat susu menjadi basi.”

Minho menurunkan satu kaki yang sempat dinaikkan ke undakan selanjutnya, kemudian memutar tumit ke arah Taemin. Kedua tangannya tersimpan di saku celana. Agaknya topik mengenai uang selalu lebih menarik perhatiannya, entah dalam artian baik atau buruk.

“Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan,” katanya datar. Taemin mengepalkan tangan di sisi tubuh.

“Kau masih bertanya apa yang kuinginkan? Sungguh? Setelah sekian lama melayaniku?”

Mata Minho terpicing. “Kusarankan tidak memancing emosi di saat seperti ini, Taemin. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu—”

“Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Choi Minho?!”

Taemin telah meneriakkan kata-katanya secara sadar dan sengaja. Jika bukan bentakan tepat di depan wajah, entah apa yang bisa digunakan untuk meruntuhkan benteng tak terlampaui yang menutupi sinar mata Minho. Ia mengambil satu langkah ke atas, kini berjarak empat undakan dari Choi Minho. Itu langkah yang terakhir dari Taemin, tapi Minho secara naluriah mengambil satu langkah lainnya ke atas.

“Menjauhiku? Kau benar-benar lelucon besar. Apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga kau sedemikian ketakutan, Choi Minho? Apakah gagasan bahwa aku menyukaimu membuatmu gemetaran? Apakah kau sangat gelisah membayangkan aku menyukaimu? Karena aku bisa menghancurkan kariermu?”

Minho membeku. Taemin menaiki undakan dua-dua dan tiba di depan Minho sebelum lelaki itu sempat berpindah lagi.

“Kalau kau benar-benar menganggapku tambang berlian tanpa dasar, Choi Minho, kau tidak akan menjauhiku walaupun aku menghunus belati ke arahmu. Tapi kau justru menjauh karena satu pertanyaan dariku. _Satu_ pertanyaan, Minho; seharusnya itu sama sekali tidak melukaimu.”

Ia menaikkan pandangan ke mata Minho, berusaha menyelami makna tatapan yang sedang ditujukan pada satu titik imajiner di belakang bahu Taemin.

Baiklah, Taemin menyerah. Ia mengayunkan sebelah tangan kuat-kuat ke pipi Minho; bunyi tamparan berdenging sedikit terlalu lama di pelataran sekolah yang sudah lengang. Minho masih menoleh ke kiri bawah, rambutnya ikut terburai ke depan.

“Maafkan aku, Taemin...”

Itu adalah yang terakhir dari Choi Minho. Lelaki itu membalikkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Taemin, pundaknya melesak turun dan kepalanya tertunduk rendah.

_What the actual fuck, Choi Minho._


	12. Chapter 12

“Aku tahu itu bodoh. Aku tahu _aku_ bodoh.”

Jonghyun mengusap-usap puncak kepala Taemin yang digeletakkan begitu saja di atas meja, kedua tangan terbenam di antara helaian rambut seolah ingin membelah tengkoraknya jadi dua. Setelah mendapat kunjungan mengejutkan di tengah-tengah jam yang seharusnya masih pelajaran dan mendengarkan ocehan yang sebenarnya hampir tidak mampu dicerna, Jonghyun menyadari sepupunya telah patah hati. Untuk kedua kalinya.

“Sudahlah, Tae. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu—”

Rasanya Taemin sudah membalikkan meja jika Jonghyun dan bermangkuk-mangkuk es krim tidak berada di tempat yang sama. Dengan sorot mata mematikan ia menatap lelaki di seberang meja. “Aku tahu, _Hyung_. Dia sendiri yang berkata. Di depan wajahku. Secara langsung.” Tiap kalimatnya ditekankan dengan membanting kepalan tangan ke meja, tapi ia belum selesai. “Dia bahkan meminta maaf yang tidak kubutuhkan!”

Jonghyun mendongak pada Taemin yang sudah berdiri.

“Aku tidak tahu kenapa harus marah-marah, tapi aku marah!” raung Taemin sambil mondar-mandir di dekat meja. “Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa harus peduli padanya. Maksudku, hei, dia cuma orang yang dibeli orang tuaku. Buang saja seharusnya! Tidak usah dipedulikan! Bodoh sekali aku sudah menganggapnya tulus; tentu saja pada akhirnya semua itu karena uang!”

Taemin meremas rambutnya lagi, masih mondar-mandir dengan gusar. Meski cukup senang melihat sepupunya kembali sehat, Taemin yang marah juga tidak lebih baik daripada Taemin yang demam. Sudah ada beberapa sendok yang berceceran di lantai dan barusan pemuda itu menggugurkan isi tas sekolahnya ke kursi tanpa alasan. Jonghyun bersyukur tidak ada jendela yang dipecahkan atau dapur yang dibakar, meskipun ia masih harus mengawasi sepupunya dengan cermat, siapa tahu gagasan itu sempat tercetus.

Ponsel Taemin di atas meja mulai berderit. Jonghyun melirik identitas pemanggil dan menemukan nama Jongin di sana. Saat mendongak lagi, ia menyadari Taemin juga sedang menatap ponsel, tapi segera membuang muka begitu mendapati Jonghyun memperhatikannya. Pemuda itu berdeham keras.

“Tidak usah diangkat. Siapa itu Jongin,” gerutunya.

“Orang yang sudah meneleponmu tujuh kali? Sekarang delapan.” Jonghyun meraih ponsel dari meja, tidak diketahui Taemin yang pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan membaca poster yang ditempel di dinding. Ia tidak punya bayangan siapa pemilik nama ini, tapi jika berhubungan dengan bolosnya Taemin, rasanya cukup pantas kalau diangkat. Toh yang salah adalah Taemin untuk hengkang dari pelajaran.

“Halo?”

Taemin tidak pernah menoleh secepat itu. “ _Hyung_ —!”

“Taemin?” Suara berat itu tidak mungkin bisa dilupakan Jonghyun; rasanya baru kemarin ia mendengar suara yang sama memanggil nama yang sama. Bersamaan dengan Taemin yang berderap ke arahnya, Jonghyun menyelinap dari kursi dan berjalan luwes ke balik konter kasir.

“Maaf, Taemin sedang tidak bisa menjawab telepon. Omong-omong, ini Jonghyun.”

“Begitukah?” Suara Minho terdengar jauh, seolah lelaki itu sedang merenung. “Tapi syukurlah kalau dia bersamamu. Dia baik-baik saja?”

“ _Hyung_ , letakkan ponselku!” jerit Taemin sambil mengacungkan pisau roti. Jonghyun memutar bola mata.

“Ya, dia sangat baik-baik saja.”

“Dia sudah membolos sejak pagi. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah dia masih merasa tidak enak badan?”

Jonghyun menggigit lidah agar tidak berkata, “Badannya mungkin sudah enakan, tapi kau sudah mematahkan hatinya dua kali, Choi.” Sungguh, kendati pun ia sudah cukup memahami alasan lelaki itu memutuskan menjauhi Taemin, ia tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya apakah Minho tidak memiliki pilihan selain menghancurkan hati Taemin secara gamblang dan tanpa basa-basi seperti itu. Semacam, entahlah, kau bisa membohongi anak kecil dengan distraksi-distraksi manis, bukan?

“Dia sudah sangat sehat, kalau itu yang kau tanyakan.”

Minho mengembuskan napas perlahan, terdengar seperti gemeresak keras saat Jonghyun memilih pengeras suara. Taemin sedikit terlompat mendengar suara lelaki itu dan upayanya untuk membobol konter kasir seketika berhenti.

“Hyung, katakan padanya aku minta maaf,” kata Minho. “Aku belum bisa meluruskan pikiran, saat ini hanya maaf yang bisa kuberikan padanya.”

“Aku tidak butuh maaf—” Taemin meronta saat tangan Jonghyun membekap mulutnya. Jonghyun mencengkeram pipinya keras-keras ia mencoba berteriak.

“Apa kau masih perlu berpikir karena Taemin tidak lebih dari klien bagimu?”

“Taemin masih di sana?” Minho bertanya balik, dan bahkan Jonghyun tercengang mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki itu tidak mencoba memutar topik dengan sedikit lebih subtil. Ia jadi berpikir barangkali Minho memang dalam kondisi pikiran kacau.

“Ya, dia di sini.”

“Baiklah…”

Hanya itu yang dikatakan Minho, tapi Jonghyun sengaja memberi ruang karena siapa pun dapat mendengar keraguan menggantung di akhir kalimatnya. Seolah sesuatu sudah berada di ujung lidahnya dan hanya butuh dorongan kecil untuk mengatakannya, tapi Choi Minho memutuskan menjadi pecundang dengan mengubahnya menjadi, “Sampai nanti.”

“Hei, jangan ditutup!” sembur Jonghyun. Nada putus-putus membalas ucapannya, dan ia hanya bisa mendecak keras dengan kedua orang di sekitarnya. Sorot mata berharap Taemin bukannya dapat dilewatkan begitu saja—dan kekecewaan ketika ia menurunkan ponsel dari telinga terlihat terlalu kentara hingga nyaris komikal.

“Dia mencarimu,” katanya sambil mengacungkan ponsel ke depan hidung taemin. “Kau tahu, sepertinya satu-satunya alasan dia belum berlari ke sini adalah karena dia tahu aku saudaramu. Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan harus ada biaya reparasi pintu.”

“J-jangan melantur,” gerutu Taemin. “Faktanya, semua ini gara-gara kau.”

“Aku? Apa yang kulakukan?”

“Kau bicara sembarangan soal pacaran dan omong kosong semacam itu dan aku—”

“Berpikir karena mungkin saja Minho menyukaimu seperti kau menyukainya?”

Wajah Taemin berubah merah padam sampai ke kedua cuping telinganya. “Menyukainya? Aku tidak—jangan sembarangan, siapa yang—kau benar-benar—”

Jonghyun terkekeh dan mengulurkan tangannya melintasi konter untuk mengacak-acak rambut Taemin. “Tidak apa-apa, adik kecil. Namanya juga remaja; memang sudah saatnya kau jatuh cinta dengan seseorang.”

“Tapi aku tidak menyukainya! Sedikit pun!”

“Sangkal saja semaumu,” tukas Jonghyun ramah. “Mau makan es krim lagi?”

“… mau.”

Jonghyun terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepala, tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin sepupunya tetap sepolos dan selucu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia sedang memotong sebongkah besar es krim untuk Taemin ketika mendengar bel di atas pintu berdenting lembut. Kebisingan lalu lintas sejenak ikut menyerobot masuk, sebelum pintu menutup dan suasana kembali hening.

“Jadi kau di sini...” kata suara yang belum pernah didengar Jonghyun sebelumnya. Ia melongokkan kepala melewati etalase dan menemukan lelaki dengan rambut bercat sewarna tembaga baru saja membuka pintu. Pakaian berupa kaus kumal dan celana katun bermotif kotak-kotak membuat lelaki itu terlihat baru saja bangun tidur, jika rambut yang acak-acakan itu dapat dimaafkan.

“Hyung, tolong jangan lebih merusak suasana hatiku,” erang Taemin. “Dari mana kau tahu aku di sini?”

“Intuisi?” Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu dan menyeret langkah ke depan etalase. Ia mengarahkan matanya pada Jonghyun, tapi berkata, “Sebenarnya aku datang untuk membeli es krim, bukan untuk menemuimu.”

“Benarkah?”

“Tidak, Kibum meneleponku,” lenguh lelaki itu sambil mengucek-ucek mata menggunakan telapak tangan. “Katanya kau bolos sekolah dan berada di sini. Tapi aku sedang ingin makan es krim, jadi traktir aku kalau kau tidak mau diadukan pada ibumu.”

Taemin mengerang lagi, dengan langkah mengentak seperti anak kecil menghampiri salah satu meja dan memgempaskan pantat di sana. “Jonghyun hyung, kau mendengarnya. Tidak usah ditagih.”

Jonghyun sedikit gelagapan dengan interaksi dua orang di dalam kedainya, terutama karena tampaknya lelaki itu entah bagaimana mengenal sepupunya dengan sangat baik. Saat lelaki itu mendongak dengan penuh ekspektasi, ia mengangguk canggung.

“Uh, ya. Tentu saja.” Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan dirampok di siang bolong seperti ini; mana mungkin ia tega menagih sepupunya sendiri.

“Terima kasih. Maaf karena anak itu mengungsi ke tempatmu...”

“Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun,” Jonghyun menyambar keheningan yang disediakan si lelaki-bangun-tidur. “Aku sepupu anak yang kau bicarakan.”

Lelaki bangun-tidur itu tersenyum cerah. “Benarkah? Aku Lee Jinki, mentor matematika anak yang kita bicarakan. Aku tidak menyangka sepupunya pemilik kedai es krim.”

“Uh, begitulah?” Jonghyun tertawa gugup, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri terpesona pada senyum itu. “Aku baru saja menetap di sini.”

“Wow, itu menyenangkan,” sahut Jinki antusias, masih tersenyum lebar. “Itu artinya aku bisa datang kapan saja jika ingin melihat wajahmu lagi, bukan?”

Jonghyun bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. “Uhh, itu—ya, aku selalu di sini, tapi...”

“Bisakah kalian saling rayu di lain waktu?” Taemin menggerung sambil mengacak-acak rambut. “Aku tidak berada di sini untuk mendengarkan parade romansa kalian.”

“Jangan repot, aku bakal pergi sekarang.” Kemudian, Jinki mengedipkan sebelah mata untuk Jonghyun. “Aku akan datang lain kali.”

“B-bukankah kau mau pesan sesuatu...?” cegah Jonghyun buru-buru ketika menyadari Jinki memutar tumit ke arah pintu. Itu berhasil membuat Jinki menoleh lagi dengan senyum yang sama.

“Melihatmu saja sudah menyejukkan. Mungkin lain kali.”

Sendok Jonghyun jatuh berkelotak ke konter. Taemin mengacungkan jari tengah ke pintu yang kembali tertutup di belakang Jinki.

~~~

Suasana di antara mereka sudah sangat kental sehingga rasanya Taemin dapat mencomotnya dengan tangan. Minho semakin sibuk dengan klub sepak bola dadakannya, sementara Taemin lebih memilih mendekam bersama Jongin dan Jin. Fakta bahwa Minho mencoba meneleponnya (walaupun menggunakan ponsel Jongin; Taemin akan mengabaikan detail remeh tersebut) berulang kali saat membolos sama sekali tidak memperbaiki situasi karena Taemin justru terlempar ke ambang antara kemungkinan dia-masih-memedulikanku serta bajingan-itu-pura-pura-peduli. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan menjadi sedemikian emosional untuk satu hal kecil.

Pagi itu, bagaimanapun, sekali lagi Taemin mendapati dirinya terbelah antara dua sisi. Nona Kang menempelkan secarik kertas di papan tulis tentang perombakan tempat duduk memberitahukan mereka tidak akan sebangku lagi, dan Taemin tidak yakin harus merasa lega atau kecewa. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada semua anak yang menyeret tas mereka ke bangku baru sambil melenguh, kembali mencari namanya di papan tulis, dan menyadari ia tidak perlu berganti posisi. Sepertinya ada sesuatu tentangnya dan bangku belakang yang membuat mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Minho tampak seperti patung saat menatap papan tulis, dan Taemin dapat melihat rahangnya menegang. Lelaki itu menoleh dan Taemin buru-buru membuang muka ke jendela. Bisa besar kepala kalau Minho tahu ia masih suka memandanginya.

(Walaupun Taemin tidak mau disalahkan. Salah sendiri terlalu tampan hingga menarik perhatian. Tidak, Taemin masih marah padanya.)

“Kita sudah tidak sebangku lagi.”

Minho beranjak berdiri—nyaris membanting meja, tapi tidak terlalu keras. “Aku tahu,” katanya pendek, kemudian menyambar tas dari kaki meja, hanya untuk mengempaskannya lagi di atas meja kosong yang berada di tengah kelas. Ia duduk di kursi dengan cara yang tidak bisa disebut tenang, seolah seluruh dunia baru saja membalikkan badan darinya.

“Dia kelihatan tidak suka,” komentar Mina hati-hati sambil duduk di sebelahnya. Taemin memindahkan tatapan ke gadis itu sejenak, kemudian membuang perhatian ke luar jendela. Berharap seluruh tubuhnya juga bisa dilemparkan melewati jendela, karena entah sejak kapan udara terasa begitu panas dan menyesakkan. Melontarkan badan dari lantai dua sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk; apa yang salah dari beberapa tulang yang retak ketimbang harus marah-marah tanpa alasan seperti sekarang.

“Taemin…”

“Kau bisa bilang ke Kang ssaem kalau tidak suka.”

“Ah, tidak. Maaf.”

Sekarang, gara-gara perombakan tempat duduk absurd ini, semuanya semakin sulit karena Minho berada dalam jangkauan pandangannya. Ia dapat melihat punggung bidang lelaki itu separuh menggulung ke depan tiap kali menulis catatan, dapat melihat bagaimana lengannya terjulur di atas meja sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pensil ketika mendengarkan penjelasan guru, dapat melihat kesempurnaan Minho dari belakang... Heh, enak juga kalau Minho duduk di depannya.

Sialan, Lee Taemin. Ia ingin menampar pipinya sendiri untuk menjadi sedemikian labil jika menghadapi Minho—malahan, menghadapi  _punggung_ nya. Punggung tidak mungkin bisa membayar semua yang sudah lelaki itu lakukan padanya! Minho tidak seharusnya melakukan ini pada Taemin; lelaki itu benar-benar licik, sungguh berkebalikan dengan wajah tampannya.

Maka, Taemin membenamkan wajah ke lipatan lengan di atas meja dan mencoba kabur ke dunia mimpi. Benci mengatakannya, tapi kini ia menyadari Minho selalu mengeluarkan kekeh rendah yang hangat tiap kali ia mulai mencoba tidur siang. Kemudian tangan yang besar dan hangat itu akan mengelus puncak kepalanya sejenak sebelum meninggalkannya tidur dengan nyenyak.

Tapi sekarang tangan itu sudah tidak ada. Berikut dengan perhatiannya dan kebaikan hatinya. Taemin merasa menjadi anak anjing yang dibuang ke jalanan berhujan setelah beberapa saat dipeluk dan dielus-elus.

Taemin menendang kaki meja keras-keras, membuat benda itu tersuruk maju dan menubruk bagian belakang kursi orang di depannya. Perhatian seisi kelas seketika tertuju padanya; pada dirinya yang hampir tidak bisa membalas pandangan mereka karena matanya memutuskan memburam seperti kaca jendela yang diempas air hujan. Ia menggosok-gosok mata dengan kesal, kemudian beranjak berdiri.

“Jangan berani-beraninya keluar dari pelajaranku, Lee Taemin!”

“Persetan!” raungnya dan berjalan menandak-nandak keluar dari kelas, membanting pintu karena sepertinya semua orang pantas mendapatkannya. Ia separuh berlari menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju lantai tiga, lantai empat, sebelum akhirnya menuju rangkaian tangga yang jauh lebih sempit dan akan membawanya ke atap.

Ini mengingatkannya ketika terakhir kali ke sini karena Minho mendadak menghilang dua minggu penuh. Tapi yang sekarang jauh lebih buruk; Minho berada di dekatnya, tapi terasa sangat jauh setelah ia mengetahui lelaki itu sebenarnya tidak peduli. Hanya berkeliaran di sampingnya karena telah dibayar untuk melakukan itu semua. Siapa yang tahu jika sebenarnya Minho sudah menemani segudang manusia dan mengaku ini adalah pertama kali pada Taemin. Semua dari lelaki itu pantas dicurigai, khususnya setelah Taemin menganggapnya peduli sungguhan.

Taemin membenci Minho. Sangat membencinya. Sampai ke sumsum tulang, kalau bisa.

Ia mendengar pintu dibuka. Cepat-cepat ia mendudukkan diri dan menggosok matanya lagi. Dengan ekspektasi yang menggelikan ia menoleh ke sumber suara—

Dan melihat Mina berdiri di sana. Rasanya Taemin dapat mendengar sesuatu dijatuhkan ke pusat bumi; oh, itu bunyi harapannya yang terempas.

“Kau baik-baik saja, Taemin?” tanya Mina sambil berjalan menghampirinya. Taemin menekuk lutut dan melemparkan tatapan ke hamparan atap perumahan yang seolah tidak ada habisnya. Gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya.

“Aku bisa mendengarkanmu, kau tahu.”

“Aku tidak butuh didengarkan.”

Mina meringis kecil. “Taemin, dari dulu aku ingin jadi temanmu. Kau terlalu tertutup hingga kami tidak tahu caranya mendekat. Jika ada masalah, kau selalu bisa membicarakannya padaku.”

Taemin meletakkan dagu di puncak lutut, memikirkan perkataan Mina tapi tidak menanggapi. Akan jauh lebih baik jika keheningan ini bertahan terus-menerus. Ia tidak sedang ingin mengobrol pada siapa pun dan sejujurnya keberadaan gadis itu cukup mengganggu.

Ia hanya butuh kesendirian sampai akhir hayatnya. Tanpa teman. Tanpa Minho.

“Taemin?” Mina mencondongkan badan ke arahnya, tapi ia membuang muka. “Kau menangis?”

Refleks Taemin menggosok-gosok mata. Kenapa pula kelenjar air matanya menjadi gila kerja setelah Minho datang, bukankah sebelum ini ibunya justru cenderung merasa lega jika akhirnya melihat dia menangisi sesuatu. Ia menumbukkan wajah ke lutut dan menggunakan kain celana di bagian sana untuk menampung air matanya.

“Oh, kemarilah,” kata Mina sambil melingkarkan lengan di pundaknya, kemudian menariknya mendekat hingga sisi kepalanya menumbuk bahu gadis itu. “Tidak apa-apa, menangislah jika itu membuatmu lebih baik.”

Gagasan bahwa ia ditenangkan oleh orang yang nyaris asing membuatnya merasa sangat menyedihkan, dan ia semakin meledak dalam tangis. Sudut pikirannya berkata ini salah; semua ini salah, ia tidak pernah menjadi orang yang membutuhkan sandaran di tiap menit. Ia adalah Lee Taemin, demi Tuhan. Orang yang tidak akan peduli seandainya harus dimasukkan penjara setelah membakar sekolah karena ia menginginkannya.

Dengan lemah ia mendorong Mina menjauh dan kembali membola sambil memeluk lutut. Gadis itu mengatakan beberapa hal lagi yang tidak ia dengarkan, kemudian mengusap-usap lengannya lembut. Ia terlalu sibuk menghitung jumlah atap rumah dalam jangkauan pandangnya agar sedikit terdistraksi dari tangisannya sendiri.

“Oh, Minho.”

Hitungannya mendadak buyar. Ia melihat pemilik nama itu menjulang di samping mereka berdua, terengah-engah seolah hidupnya baru saja dikejar oleh kematian. Rambut Minho berantakan, keringat menetes dari keningnya, tapi mata itu terlihat jauh lebih letih ketimbang fisiknya. Seakan ia telah melalui semua permasalahan dunia dan kini waktunya beristirahat sejenak.

Tetap saja senyumnya naik, walaupun tidak tampak sebagai Choi Minho yang biasanya. “Mina, kembalilah ke kelas. Biar aku yang menemani Taemin di sini.”

“Eh, tapi—”

“Tidak masalah, kok. Pergilah.”

Gadis itu beranjak dari sisi Taemin dan akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu. Minho menghela napas pelan di atasnya.

“Taemin.”

“Kau juga pergilah.”

“Dengar, aku minta maaf—”

“Menurutmu aku membutuhkan itu?!” raung Taemin dan melontarkan tubuhnya ke arah Minho. “Apa aku terlihat seperti anak cengeng yang bisa bahagia dengan maaf? Puas dengan bungkam? Jawab aku, keparat!” Ia memukuli wajah Minho, dagu Minho, dada Minho... apa pun yang terlihat di antara penglihatannya yang buram. “Hanya satu jawaban! Berhenti menjauhiku dan jawab aku, Choi Minho!!”

Entah sejak kapan tangan Minho yang besar telah menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya di depan dada. Ia masih berteriak, masih mengentakkan kaki, masih berusaha meronta sampai Minho menariknya semakin dekat hingga hidungnya membentur pundak lelaki itu. Ia menangis semakin keras di sana.

“Maafkan aku, Taemin.”

“Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh maaf! Apa kau tidak—”

“Aku takut kau menyukaiku, Taemin, aku selalu takut hal itu akan terjadi,” bisik Minho, satu tangannya telah melingkari pinggang Taemin dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Taemin telah berhenti meronta; satu-satunya yang sanggup ia lakukan hanyalah mencengkeram sisi seragam Minho kuat-kuat.

Selama beberapa saat, rasanya Minho sengaja memberikan ruang baginya untuk menangis sepuasnya. Lelaki itu hanya berdiri di sana, menjadi sandaran dan pegangan Taemin. Meski sebenarnya lelaki itu adalah penyebab Taemin menjadi mesin air mata seperti sekarang, tidak bisa disangkal keberadaannya di sini juga merupakan alasan Taemin dapat menjadi lebih tenang.

“Aku takut, tapi ini sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan pekerjaan,” lanjut Minho lirih, setelah tangisannya mereda menjadi sengguk-sengguk kecil. “Aku takut semakin mudah melukaimu, semakin mudah mengecewakanmu, semakin mudah membuatmu bersedih.”

“... dari mana kalimat basi itu berasal, Choi Minho?”

Minho terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap-usap bagian belakang rambut Taemin dengan lembut. “Entahlah, mungkin dari seseorang yang juga menyukai Lee Taemin.”

Taemin menggosokkan mata yang masih basah dan perih ke pundak Minho. “Tidak ada yang menyukaiku. Orang pertama yang kupikir menyukaiku ternyata hanya menganggapku klien.”

“Hm, siapa yang bicara begitu?” tanya Minho sambil menyelipkan sebagian rambut Taemin ke belakang telinga. Taemin mengantukkan dahinya ke pundak Minho dengan keras.

“Choi Minho.”

“Bukankah dia orang yang baru saja berkata menyukaimu juga?”

“Tidak, kapan dia bilang—” Taemin menarik kepalanya mundur dan menatap Minho tercengang. “Kau  _apa_?”

Minho merangkum kedua sisi wajah Taemin. “Aku juga menyukaimu, Taemin. Sangat amat menyukaimu.”

Kemudian Minho mencengir. Taemin dapat merasakan wajahnya nyaris mendidih. “T-tapi aku tidak pernah bilang aku menyukaimu! Jangan salah sangka!”

“Ah begitukah?” Minho memiringkan kepala, ibu jarinya mengusap-usap pipi Taemin. “Sayang sekali, karena aku sangat-sangat menyukaimu.”

Taemin ternganga untuk kedua kalinya. Seluruh kepalanya membeku karena perkataan Minho barusan hingga tidak menyadari lelaki itu telah menarik tangan dari wajahnya. Dengan refleks yang memalukan, Taemin menangkap kembali tangan-tangan itu.

“Kenapa? Kau kan tidak menyukaiku,” kata Minho walaupun senyumnya masih tersisa di bibir. Taemin memutuskan tidak peduli ketika menempelkan tangan Minho lagi di pipinya.

“Apa kau hanya boleh memegangku seperti ini kalau aku menyukaimu?”

“Tentu saja.”

“... sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu.”

Ketika Minho tersenyum, Taemin bertanya-tanya kenapa tidak mengatakannya lebih cepat. Ia bisa hidup hanya dengan senyum hangat itu.


	13. Chapter 13

Taemin terbangun oleh serbuan kecup dan pelukan yang terlalu mencekik bahkan dalam kondisi separuh tidurnya. Ia berusaha membuka mata—berusaha mengetahui mengapa dunia mendadak menjadi sedemikian melengking—hingga menyadari wajahnya telah menempel pada dada yang tidak lagi asing. Hujan ciuman di kening, pipi, hidung, dan bahkan kelopak mata membuatnya mau tak mau kembali memejamkan mata dan menyerah pada keadaan.

“Taemini baik-baik saja? Maafkan Ibu, Taemini. Setelah ini Ibu tidak akan meninggalkan Taemini sendirian di rumah.” Dengan satu dorongan tenaga luar biasa, ia terkulai dari pelukan ibunya. “Mana yang sakit? Masih ada yang merasa tidak nyaman? Apa kau masih perlu diperiksakan pada dokter?”

“Ibu, aku baik-baik saja,” katanya sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang masih tercecer. Ia berhasil membuat tulang belakangnya menyokong badan secara vertikal, walaupun matanya belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Sementara ia berusaha memfungsikan kembali tubuhnya dari alam mimpi, ibunya sibuk mondar-mandir dan meributkan entah apa.

Ia mengembuskan napas panjang dan mengangkat tangan untuk menggosok-gosok mata. “Kapan Ayah dan Ibu tiba?”

“Tadi malam,” kata ibunya dan merangsek ke tepian tempat tidur. Wanita itu memberikan senyum cemerlang. “Tidak ada penerbangan lebih cepat dari kemarin karena cuaca terus-menerus memburuk. Sepanjang perjalanan, Ibu selalu berdoa untuk Taemin. Syukurlah kau sudah merasa baikan.”

“Ibu, aku hanya demam.”

“Taemini, demam bukan ‘hanya’. Apa kau tahu berapa jumlah kuman-kuman jahat yang sedang mencoba membobol pertahanan tubuhmu?” Ibunya mengusap-usap rambutnya ke samping, melarikan telapak tangan ke pipinya, kemudian ke lehernya, seolah sedang memastikan memang tidak ada bagian tubuh yang keropos dimakan kuman jahat. Tangan wanita itu berakhir menggenggam miliknya yang terkulai di sisi tubuh.

“Tapi Ibu senang sekali melihatmu kembali sehat, Taemini. Minho bisa menjagamu dengan sangat baik, bukan?” Kantuk Taemin segera lenyap ketika nama tertentu itu disebut, dan serta-merta ia mengangkat pandangan pada ibunya yang sedang tersenyum lebar. “Memang sudah tugasnya untuk menjaga Taemin ketika Ayah dan Ibu tidak ada. Jonghyun _hyung_ juga menjagamu dengan baik?”

Rasanya sulit dipercaya semua demam, halusinasi, dan pertumpahan air mata itu terjadi dalam kurun waktu kurang dari seminggu. Kini ia berada di akhir pekan yang damai, dengan burung-burung bercericip ceria di luar jendela, seolah tidak pernah ada badai yang mengamuk di antara mereka—atau sebenarnya memang tidak ada, karena semua itu tidak lebih dari bagian dalam diri Taemin. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mengakui melewati fase emosional seorang remaja.

“Tentu saja, Ibu.”

Ibunya mengecup keningnya lagi. “Baguslah, kalau begitu. Ayo kita turun untuk sarapan.”

.

Mereka menghabiskan sarapan dengan tidak terburu-buru, sepenuhnya karena orang tua Taemin punya banyak sekali cerita yang harus dibeberkan dan karena mereka sengaja meluangkan waktu untuk reuni kecil ini. Taemin mendengarkan sambil memainkan sendok di tepi piringnya; terkadang ber- _hm_ , di saat lainnya ber- _oh_ pelan.

Bukannya tidak senang dengan kembalinya kedua orang tuanya ke rumah, ia hanya merasa terlalu terdistraksi untuk bisa meluapkan kebahagiannya secara nyata. Tiap kali ia berusaha tersenyum, atau sekadar menunjukkan raut muka kalau ia menyimak, Minho bergerak di sudut matanya dan semua usaha itu buyar begitu saja. Ia selalu mendapati dirinya berakhir menoleh ke arah lelaki itu, tidak bermaksud mengatakan apa-apa dan sejujurnya tidak punya bayangan pula _kenapa_ , tapi Minho memberikan senyum seolah berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kemudian ia bisa merasakan ujung bibirnya tertarik dengan sendirinya.

Sejujurnya ia tidak yakin _apa_ mereka sekarang. Ia bukan manusia gua yang menganggap ‘aku menyukaimu’ dari dua pihak tidak berarti apa-apa; jelas-jelas sesuatu tengah tumbuh di antara mereka, apa pun istilah yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan itu. Kontak mata terasa lebih lama dari biasanya dan pegangan tangan menjadi jauh lebih hangat dari seharusnya. Dan kalau bukan keinginan untuk terus dekat dari sorot mata itu, Taemin tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengartikannya.

Tapi Minho tidak pernah membicarakannya, jadi Taemin memutuskan tidak peduli.

Ketika sesi sarapan yang panjang dan lambat itu akhirnya usai, Nyonya Lee menyeret mereka semua ke ruang tengah dengan penuh euforia. “Ibu sudah bawa banyak oleh-oleh untukmu. Lihat, lihat: ada cokelat, kaus, sepatu—oh, lihat yang ini. Mereka bilang ini adalah boneka penangkal sial. Bentuknya cukup jelek, tapi harganya mahal, jadi Ibu pikir kenapa tidak untuk Taemini tersayang.”

Taemin mengangkat boneka kayu berwajah seram dengan rambut jerami yang masih dibungkus plastik beraroma rempah. Ia harap tidak sedang memegang benda klenik dan ia harap ibunya tidak memasang benda ini di kamarnya. Eh, tapi lucu juga. Matanya dari manik-manik dan berputar tiap kali digerakkan ke sana-sini.

Sementara itu, ibunya belum selesai mengabsen oleh-oleh yang memenuhi dua koper. “... gantungan kunci juga ada, lalu cangkir, ini ada kaus lagi, selop rumah, kemudian yang ini—” mendadak ibunya membelasakkan bando berbulu ke kepala Taemin. Wanita itu terkekeh. “ _Aigoo_ , anak Ibu manis sekali.”

Taemin menunggu hingga ibunya disibukkan kembali dengan oleh-oleh sebelum mencabut bando keparat itu dari kepalanya.

“Yang ini untuk teman-teman Taemini. Oh ya, apa Kibum menjaga Taemini dengan baik di rumah?”

“Ya, Kibum _hyung_ baik sekali, Ibu.” Toh Kibum tidak melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk; lelaki itu hanya berkeliaran sambil mencobai produk kecantikan Nyonya Lee di rumah atau menilap banyak sekali persediaan makanan untuk mengisi lemari es apartemen Jinki.

“Oh, syukurlah—Minho, kemarilah. Coba pakaian ini untukmu.”

Nyonya Lee menempelkan bagian pundak kaus yang sedang dipegang kepada Minho, kemudian mengangguk-angguk dan menarik selembar pakaian lainnya. Selama itu terjadi, mereka mengobrolkan basa-basi yang akrab dan hangat. Kecintaan ibunya pada Minho membuat mereka terlihat seperti ibu dan anak sungguhan, sedangkan Taemin hanya sepupu yang kebetulan berkunjung. Entah datang dari mana pemikiran semacam itu.

“Bagaimana Taemini di sekolah saat kami tidak ada, Minho?” tanya ibunya ceria sambil menggeledah koper. Minho tersenyum kecil.

“Baik sekali, Bibi. Dia punya beberapa teman sekarang, dua orang.” Taemin mengalihkan pandangan pada Minho yang berbicara dengan luwes. “Kami makan siang bersama, terkadang main ke suatu tempat juga bersama-sama. Ketika sakit kemarin, mereka menjenguk Taemin.”

“Astaga, itu kabar yang baik sekali,” kata Nyonya Lee terharu. “Kau telah bekerja dengan baik, Minho. Aku senang merekrutmu.”

Taemin memperhatikan senyum Minho sedikit lebih lemah dibanding sebelumnya. “Terima kasih. Aku lebih dari senang bisa menemani Taemin di sini.”

Mereka berpandangan lagi. Taemin tidak mengerti kenapa mereka harus sering sekali terlibat temu pandang, tapi saat Minho tersenyum cerah dan otomatis ia ikut tersenyum, ia jadi berpikir barangkali saling menyukai berarti terlibat dalam siklus bodoh yang tidak pernah berakhir semacam ini.

“Ah, aku jadi teringat dengan benda ini yang kubeli di perjalanan pulang,” kata Nyonya Lee seraya mengeluarkan kantong plastik berukuran kecil dari dasar koper. Taemin dipertemukan dengan tumpukan manik-manik berwarna gelap. Mata Taemin bergerak ke tangannya sendiri yang diraih oleh ibunya, membiarkan serangkaian manik-manik itu diloloskan ke pergelangan tangannya dan berakhir menggelantung di sana.

“Ibu melihat ini dan seketika jatuh cinta.” Wanita itu menunggingkan kantong plastik yang sama untuk mengeluarkan serangkai gelang lain berbentuk serupa ke telapak tangannya. Lantas, dalam momen yang tidak diduga siapa pun, ia membawa telapak tangannya ke depan Minho. “Dan yang ini untukmu, Minho.”

Minho mengerjapkan mata. “Tapi...”

“Sepertinya benda semacam gelang persahabatan diperlukan untuk kalian berdua,” potong Nyonya Lee dan memakaikan gelang ke tangan Minho, sama sekali tidak menyadari wajah putranya yang berubah merah padam dan Minho yang membuang muka ke arah lain. “Supaya kalian tidak terpisahkan lagi. Teman harus selalu bersama, bukan?”

Hebat, pikir Taemin. Rasanya sekarang mereka menjadi pasangan sungguhan, dan yang mempertegas gagasan itu ironisnya justru ibunya yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia sengaja membungkam mulutnya (karena ia merasa hanya oceh tanpa makna yang terdengar jika disuruh berbicara dalam situasi canggung ini) sampai ibunya beranjak pergi untuk menerima telepon, dan mendadak ia mendapat urgensi untuk segera cabut dari lokasi. Berlama-lama bersama Minho hanya akan membuatnya menjadi manusia yang tidak fungsional—

Mendadak ia merasa tangannya diangkat, dan tahu-tahu Minho telah menyejajarkan tangan mereka berdua ke bawah sorot lampu. Gelang miliknya meluncur turun karena terlalu besar; Minho terkekeh seraya menurunkan tangannya lagi dan membetulkan kaitan rantainya. Taemin bersumpah—ah, entahlah, dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang.

“Aku senang,” kata Minho sambil membelai manik-manik menggunakan ibu jarinya, “ibumu menganggapku cukup berharga untuk memiliki gelang yang sama denganmu.”

“Itu—uh, ya, aku juga senang,” gumam Taemin. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan mata dari gelang di tangan Minho. “Ibu jelas-jelas suka membeli barang-barang aneh...”

“Jangan begitu. Kau dengar ibumu tadi, kan?” Minho menaikkan tangan untuk menangkup sebelah pipi Taemin, dengan tidak terlalu subtil mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua hingga Taemin berpikir lubang hitam pasti terbentuk di sektiar sini karena ia merasa oksigen mendadak sangat kurang. Ia harus mencengkeram kain celana piamanya untuk bisa membalas tatapan Minho tanpa berlari kabur.

“Gelang ini agar kita tidak terpisahkan,” bisik Minho. “Itu artinya, kita memang tidak akan bisa terpisahkan. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan apa pun memisahkan kita.”

Taemin bertanya-tanya kenapa dia belum meledak.

~~~

Hari Senin datang setelah dengan penuh penyesalan Minggu berakhir, dan lagi-lagi Taemin mendapati dirinya menyusuri koridor yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Terkadang ia tidak yakin apa tujuannya datang ke sekolah jika yang dilihatnya toh tidak akan berubah. Datang setiap hari atau sekali dalam seminggu tidak akan ada bedanya karena keduanya tidak mengubah apa pun.

Khusus kali ini, bagaimanapun, ia merasa menjadi orang yang sama sekali berbeda. Tangan Minho yang memenuhi miliknya terasa sehangat matahari pagi di liburan musim panas, suara Minho terdengar seperti embusan angin musim semi, seluruh keberadaan Minho di sekelilingnya terasa layaknya selimut empuk di musim dingin. Jika bukan untuk kesadaran diri berada di koridor sekolah yang terbuka, Taemin yakin sudah menempel seperti bayi koala pada torso kokoh lelaki itu. Tidak berarti apa-apa—atau sejujurnya ini malah menjelaskan segala hal, tapi ia memutuskan tidak peduli.

“Kau tidak duduk bersamaku?” tanya Taemin keberatan ketika mereka tiba di kelas, Minho hampir melepaskan pegangan tangan untuk pergi ke bangkunya di tengah-tengah ruangan jika dia tidak merapatkan jemarinya di punggung tangan lelaki itu.

“Sekarang Mina duduk bersamamu, ingat? Tidak apa-apa, kita bisa bertemu lagi sewaktu istirahat nanti.”

Taemin memberengut seraya membuang pandangan pada bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Perombakan tempat duduk yang dilakukan wali kelasnya sungguh sulit dipahami. “Dia bahkan belum datang.”

“Taemin, berhentilah bersikap manis karena aku bisa memakanmu di sini.” Minho terkekeh, dengan tangannya yang bebas mengacak-acak rambut Taemin, tapi berakhir membelai cuping telinganya. Sebelum sempat dicegah, tangannya sudah terselip keluar dari jangkauan pemuda lainnya. “Sampai nanti. Doakan agar aku tidak merindukanmu.”

Baiklah, Minho terkadang bisa sangat memalukan. Taemin memutar bola mata, yang membuat tawa Minho berderai saat melangkah ke bangkunya, kemudian duduk di kursi yang sudah ditempatinya setengah tahun terakhir. Sebagian besar teman sekelasnya sudah datang dan mulai mendengungkan percakapan di sana-sini tentang akhir pekan mereka.

Ia menata buku di meja sedemikian rupa agar bisa dijadikan bantal, tapi bel telanjur berdering sebelum ia sempat meletakkan kepala di sana. Dengan setengah menggerung (oke, mungkin Minho bahkan tidak bisa mengurangi kebenciannya pada sekolah) Taemin menegakkan kepala kembali sambil mengucek-ucek mata yang sudah terasa berat. Ia melipat kedua lengan di atas tumpukan buku dan memperhatikan wali kelasnya berjalan masuk.

“Selamat pagi, semuanya!” sapa Nona Kang penuh semangat. Tidak terpengaruh meski jawaban yang didapatkannya tidak mencapai separuh kualitas antusiasmenya. “Musim dingin yang semakin dekat tidak bisa mengurangi semangat belajar kita, bukan? Baiklah, akan kumulai dengan mengabsen.”

Tatapan Taemin beralih ke jendela yang berada di sebelahnya. Jika ada yang membuatnya bertahan di sekolah, barangkali itu adalah penantian liburan. Meski secara harfiah seisi musim panas (dan musim dingin) dihabiskannya berbaring di ranjang empuknya, ia tetap tidak sabar menunggu libur akhir tahun dan beristirahat dari segala pelajaran yang membuat otaknya mengalami penuaan dini. Tanpa mengalihkan tatapan, sepenuhnya digerakkan oleh refleks setelah sepuluh tahun bersekolah yang memuakkan, satu tangannya teracung tinggi ketika namanya dipanggil.

“Jung Mina?”

Omong-omong soal liburan, siapa yang tahu kalau kali ini akan menjadi sangat berbeda karena ada Minho. Besar kemungkinan lelaki itu akan menyeretnya ke kegiatan-kegiatan remaja seperti jalan-jalan atau omong kosong semacamnya, tapi mungkin ia bisa bertahan jika bersama Minho.

“Ada yang tahu di mana Mina?”

Yang jelas, ia tidak akan membiarkan Jongin sialan itu mengganggu mereka lagi. Atau siapa pun, sungguh. Minho hanya miliknya dan menghabiskan liburan berdua adalah sesuatu yang pantas didapatkannya.

“Lee Taemin?” Ia mengangkat tangan lagi, hanya untuk menyadari sudah melakukannya beberapa saat lalu. Pandangannya beralih ke Nona Kang yang mengangkat kedua alis. Perlahan ia menurunkan tangan. “Kau tahu di mana Mina?”

Ia mengerjapkan mata dan akhirnya melirik bangku di sampingnya yang masih kosong. Sekali lagi ia menghadap depan. “Entahlah,” jawabnya.

“Kau teman sebangkunya tapi tidak tahu di mana dia?” tanya Nona Kang, kini alisnya berkerut. Taemin mengangkat bahu.

Sementara Nona Kang tampaknya melewatkan hal itu sebagai satu hari absen yang wajar, Taemin mendengar beberapa anak mulai berkasak-kusuk mengenai ketiadaan teman sebangkunya yang baru. Ia bukannya berniat menguping, tapi suara-suara itu datang begitu saja ke telinganya dan ia tidak punya pilihan selain menyimak.

“Apa Mina sakit?”

“Kemarin aku melihatnya di jalan! Sepenuhnya baik-baik saja.”

“Sepertinya dia punya banyak masalah, bukan begitu?”

Baiklah, sesi gosip sudah dibuka tepat di depannya. Taemin mendengus kecil dan membenamkan kepala di lipatan lengan, akhirnya mendapat waktu tidur setelah Nona Kang keluar dari kelas. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu tidur siangnya, bahkan—

“ _Sweetheart_.”

Kepala Taemin tersentak tegak mendengar suara rendah itu berbisik di telinganya. Entah sejak kapan Minho menyelinap duduk di sebelahnya, membelai puncak kepalanya menggunakan jari-jemari panjang itu dengan lembut. Tanpa diminta, tanpa diinginkan, senyum Taemin pecah menjadi lebar sekali. Ia pasti tampak seperti psikopat, pikirnya mendadak, tapi toh Minho balas tersenyum.

“Kau tahu ke mana Mina?”

Senyum Taemin meluntur. “Kau hanya datang untuk menanyakan itu?”

“Berterimakasihlah karena dia membuatku punya alasan menghampirimu,” jawab Minho sambil mencubit pelan pipi Taemin. “Jadi?”

“Aku tidak tahu.”

“Aku khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.”

Taemin memicingkan mata, mengetahui dirinya akan terdengar seperti anak pencemburu yang paling menyebalkan, tapi tidak tahan untuk bertanya, “Kenapa kau khawatir padanya?”

Alis Minho terangkat oleh keheranan, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tersenyum cerah. Ia meraih sebelah tangan Taemin dan membawanya ke dekat dada. “Maafkan aku. Mungkin aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu duduk sendirian di pagi yang dingin ini.”

“Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap memalukan?”

“Tapi kau menyukainya,” tuding Minho, dan Taemin tidak punya ruang untuk menyangkal karena, benar, ia memang menyukainya. “Sampai nanti waktu istirahat,” lanjut si lelaki jangkung, kemudian beranjak ke bangkunya sendiri setelah guru pelajaran pertama memasuki kelas.

.

“ _Aigoo_ , senangnya melihat kalian sudah akrab lagi.”

Taemin bahkan belum memasukkan sendok ke mulut ketika Jonghyun menggusur Minho agar bisa duduk di depannya. Ia memutar bola mata dan kembali menyurukkan sendok ke wadah, mendadak tidak nafsu makan lagi setelah melihat wajah berseri-seri itu.

“Jangan ingatkan aku, _Hyung_.”

“Ingatkan soal apa? Kalau kau mengamuk waktu mengira Minho menolakmu?” Rasanya Taemin ingin membekap mulut sepupunya, tapi Jonghyun telanjur menoleh kepada Minho dan menatap lelaki itu dengan sangat serius. “Kau ingat waktu Taemin tidak masuk sekolah, kan. Dia menangis sehari semalam di balik selimut.”

“ _Hyung_!”

Satu ujung bibir Minho beranjak naik. “Aku tidak pernah tahu itu.”

“Aku tidak menangis!”

“Dan dia menunggui kedatanganmu seharian. Kupikir, astaga, malang sekali anak ini...”

“ _Hyung_!” bentak Taemin sambil melempar tisu ke hidung Jonghyun. Wajahnya seolah dapat mengelupas saking panasnya. “Aku tidak berkata seperti itu—apa-apaan dengan menunggu, a-aku sama sekali tidak menunggu siapa pun dan—”

“Tidak apa-apa, Taemin. Itu juga bukan masa yang menyenangkan buatku,” kata Minho menenangkan, walaupun efek yang menghantam wajah Taemin tidak sesuai keinginan. Jonghyun tertawa tanpa suara di sebelahnya.

“Tapi, sungguh, aku senang sekali melihat kalian terlihat baik-baik saja sekarang. Apakah ada hal baik yang terjadi di akhir pekan? Karena aku yakin dia sudah menonjok wajahmu, Minho.”

“Ah, hanya begitu saja.” Minho masih tersenyum, walaupun kini ditemani raut misterius yang membuat Jonghyun ber- _ooh_ penuh arti. Taemin menjejalkan sesendok es krim penuh kemarahan ke mulut. Terserah mereka, pikirnya kesal.

“Omong-omong, Taemin,” dengan enggan Taemin menyeret pandangan ke wajah Jonghyun, “bagaimana kabar orang tuamu? Kudengar dari Kibum mereka sudah pulang.”

“Serius, apa Kibum bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pembawa berita?” dengus Taemin sambil menusuk gundukan es krim menggunakan sendok. Dan sejak kapan sepupunya dan Kibum saling kenal; ia pikir setidaknya dapat menyelamatkan Jonghyun dari pengaruh buruk Kim Kibum.

“Tidak, kami hanya sering berkirim pesan,” kata Jonghyun dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. Kemudian ia kembali tertawa. “Beritahu orang tuamu aku bakal berkunjung akhir minggu ini, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak melihat mereka secara langsung—ah, selamat datang!”

Sementara lelaki berambut madu itu berjalan riang ke sekelompok siswi yang baru masuk, Minho terkekeh kecil. “Kau punya sepupu yang menyenangkan, bukan begitu,” katanya dengan nada sedikit menyeloroh. “Seperti anak anjing kelebihan energi. Manis sekali.”

“Oh, jadi kau tipe orang yang bisa melontarkan kata ‘manis’ pada siapa pun,” kata Taemin setengah menggerutu. Ia merendahkan kepala hingga sejajar dengan es krimnya, menghindari seringai Minho, dan mulai mengeruk substansi tersebut menggunakan pinggiran sendok. “Yah, tidak apa-apa sih. Aku bukannya komplain, cuma baru tahu.”

“Kau tipe orang yang posesif, kau tahu itu,” Minho balas berkata sambil tersenyum lebar. “Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kau cemburu pada orang-orang di sekitarku.”

Taemin menaikkan pandangan. “Jahat sekali.”

“Itu artinya kau sangat menyukaiku,” lanjut Minho. Kemudian, ia ikut merunduk hingga mata mereka sejajar. Terhalangi mangkuk es krim, tapi tidak apa-apa. “Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi aku juga tidak keberatan mematahkan lengan siapa pun yang berani menyentuh Taemin-ku. Mulai sekarang, kau harus hati-hati, oke?”

“Itu ancaman atau pujian?”

“Hanya menjabarkan cintaku.”

Taemin mendengus. “Uh-huh.”

“Serius. Aku sangat menyukaimu hingga rasanya bisa menciummu di sini,” kekeh Minho sambil menegakkan kepala lagi. Taemin belum memindah dagu dari meja, tapi matanya bergerak ke atas.

“Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau lakukan?”

“Apanya?”

“Ciuman. Mungkin saja aku juga menginginkannya.”

Minho tertawa, nyaris terbahak. Kendati demikian, air mukanya melembut saat meletakkan telapak tangannya di puncak kepala Taemin, membelainya seperti biasa seolah ia tengah menyentuh permata paling mahal. Taemin bahkan tidak sadar sudah mengangkat kepala; matanya tidak bisa melepaskan senyum Minho yang seolah diambil langsung dari cahaya matahari pagi.

“Lain kali, manis. Tidak di sini.”

“Kenapa?”

Minho tertawa lagi. Bukan karena ada sesuatu yang lucu; sepenuhnya karena Taemin adalah _Taemin_ , dan berada di sisinya sudah melipatgandakan kebahagiaannya. Ia meraih salah satu tangan si pemuda dan memeganginya dengan dua tangan, meluruskan jari-jemari mungil Taemin, kemudian mengangkatnya ke atas hingga sebatas bibir. Menanamkan kecupan di tiap pangkal jemari, lantas bertahan lebih lama di telapak tangan Taemin.

Oh, pikir Taemin setengah linglung. Ide bagus tidak dicium Minho sungguhan, karena sekarang saja ia sudah merasa hampir mati dengan ledakan sensasi bibir Minho di kulitnya. Tangan kanannya, yang sekarang masih ditempelkan di bibir Minho seolah oksigen bersumber dari sana, terasa kebas sekaligus merasakan sangat banyak hal. Sedikit lebih lama lagi dan Taemin tidak akan terkejut jika tangannya memburai menjadi pelangi dan kelopak bunga.

“Minho.”

Si pemilik nama mendongak. “Hmm?” gumamnya, dan Taemin hampir kolaps karena vibrasi itu menggelitik kulit telapak tangannya.

“A-ayo kita pulang.” Aih, dia tergagap. Sialan.

“Baiklah,” kata Minho dan perlahan mengembalikan tangan Taemin ke meja—sangat perlahan seakan ia tengah meletakkan prasasti. “Tapi kau belum menghabiskan es krimmu. Sini berikan padaku.”

Sepertinya ini pertama kali Taemin memberikan es krim pada orang lain tanpa merasa keberatan. Masih dengan sedikit bengong, Taemin beranjak berdiri dan meraih tali ranselnya. Pantas saja semua orang suka berciuman, pikirnya. Barangkali jika ia dapat merasakan bibir Minho dengan miliknya, ia juga akan kecanduan.

Minho menggandeng tangannya lembut di sepanjang trotoar. Berjalan kaki ke rumah telah menjadi favoritnya sekarang, dan mungkin menjadi hobi tak tergeserkan jika Minho selalu merengkuh jemarinya seindah saat ini. Ia tidak tahu memiliki jiwa romantis sampai bertemu Minho, dan bukankah ia sempat bercita-cita menghabiskan masa tua bersama dua puluh ekor kucing.

Ia ingin menghabiskan semua waktu hidupnya bersama Minho. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

“Taemin?”

“Ya?”

Minho terkekeh kecil. “Ini akan terdengar bodoh, tapi aku merasa sangat senang hanya dengan berjalan seperti ini bersamamu.”

Taemin terperangah sejenak, kemudian buru-buru mengembalikan pandangan ke depan sambil berdeham kecil. “Aku juga senang.”

“Begitukah?”

“Mm.”

Pegangan tangannya berubah menjadi tarikan kecil, detik selanjutnya Taemin menemukan hidungnya membentur pundak Minho dengan lembut. Trotoar yang menghampar di depannya mendadak digantikan tembok pagar rumah yang sedang dilewati; satu tangan menyelinap ke celah antara ransel dengan punggungnya, merengkuhnya hati-hati tapi tetap penuh perasaan. Ia terperanjat untuk sesaat. Tidak bisa tidak. Berada di pelukan Minho menggetarkan hatinya dengan cara yang sungguh sulit dijabarkan.

“Aku tidak percaya bisa melakukan ini bersamamu, seperti ini,” bisik Minho di telinganya. “Terima kasih sudah mengubah hidupku.”

Kepala Taemin terasa sangat kosong, jadi dia hanya menjawab, “Aku juga.”

“Aku pasti sudah menyelamatkan nyawa seisi negeri di kehidupanku yang terdahulu untuk bisa menjadi seperti sekarang.” Minho mengembuskan napas perlahan, pelukannya sedikit menjadi lebih erat, seolah ia sedang meyakinkan diri bahwa pemuda di lengannya ini bukan sekadar imajinasi. “Apa pun itu, aku senang. Sangat senang hingga rasanya bisa melayang ke udara.”

Taemin ingin berkata hal serupa; kalau, ya, ia juga sangat senang sampai-sampai rasanya bisa menjentikkan debu peri di ujung jari dan menyemburkan bunga saat bersin; kalau, ya, ia juga sangat berterima kasih karena ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa keberadaan Minho di sisinya. Barangkali Lee Taemin yang dulu bisa mencerocos sambil memilin poni tak peduli, tapi ia kini bahkan tak berani berkedip.

Tapi Minho memaknai kediamannya sebagai sesuatu yang lain. Pegangannya mulai melonggar. “Apa aku berlebihan?” tanyanya ragu. “Apa aku terlalu cepat? Apa kau tidak menyukainya? Astaga, Taemin, tolong katakan sesuatu.”

“Tidak bisa,” gumam Taemin sambil menurunkan pandangan, tepat ketika Minho mendorong kedua bahunya mundur sedikit agar dapat bertatapan dengan leluasa. Minho merunduk, mencari-cari matanya dengan sedikit panik.

“Kenapa?”

“Teramat terlalu sangat senang sekali.”


	14. Chapter 14

Minho berhenti menulis saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel ke lengan kirinya yang tergeletak di meja. Ketika ia menoleh, bagaimanapun, senyumnya seketika terkembang mendapati Taemin sedang menyejajarkan lengan mereka. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak sadar Minho telah meletakkan pensil di meja dan berganti menopang dagu untuk memperhatikannya memeriksa gelang mereka yang kini saling bersisian. Telunjuk Taemin mengusap ringan manik-manik gelang Minho, memutarnya sedikit, sebelum melakukan hal yang sama pada miliknya.

“Bisa aku bertanya,” kata Minho, membuat Taemin tersentak, “apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau temukan?”

Taemin mengangkat ekspresi separuh cemberut. “Oh, kau tahu sendirilah.” Tapi perlahan ia menarik tangannya kembali, dan Minho hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

“Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Jelaskan padaku.”

“Lupakan saja.” Taemin menyingkirkan tangan Minho dari meja walaupun sedari tadi yang bersangkutan tidak melakukan apa pun. “Lanjutkan apa yang kau lakukan—hei, kau sudah selesai mengerjakan nomor berapa saja? Aku lihat, dong.”

Minho menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, memutuskan tidak melanjutkan topik yang sepertinya tidak ingin dibahas oleh Taemin. Lagi pula, ia selalu diajarkan untuk tidak memberikan situasi yang tidak menyenangkan bagi si pemuda. Itu yang dilakukan seorang teman—

Atau bukan teman lagi. Sementara Taemin menyalin pekerjaannya, Minho mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela di samping si pemuda. Langit tampak pucat dan tanpa awan, entah bagaimana selaras dengan ranting pohon yang mulai meranggas di luar jendela. Sebentar lagi musim gugur akan melesap dan digantikan musim dingin yang tampaknya tidak sabar menutupi permukaan bumi.

Sungguh sulit dipercaya ia telah berada di sisi Taemin selama lebih dari dua bulan. Rentangan waktu yang jauh lebih berwarna dibanding seluruh tahun-tahun yang telah ia jalani sendiri—atau sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut ‘sendiri’ karena ia selalu memiliki seseorang yang berjalan di sisinya. Semua orang itu, anehnya, tidak lagi meninggalkan bekas yang mendalam di memorinya. Ia seolah berada dalam perjalanan panjang dengan teman duduk yang bergonta-ganti. Perjalanan itu berakhir di ruang tamu Taemin, ketika ia bertemu Taemin, dan semua waktu yang telah terlewat menjadi tidak berarti lagi.

Tapi bukan berarti ia bisa mencapai akhir bahagia sekarang. Dilihat dari satu sisi, ia justru berada dalam masalah besar. Hanya karena Kibum membiarkannya memilih apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan, tidak membuatnya bisa melenggang seenaknya sambil memegang tangan Taemin. Sembunyi-sembunyi tidak pernah menjadi sifatnya, tapi ia tidak ingin kebahagiaan ini berlangsung singkat; seteratur apa pun perlakuannya terhadap semua orang yang pernah ditemaninya, ia tetaplah seorang manusia dengan emosi dan ego yang tidak bisa dipangkas begitu saja.

“Aku sudah selesai. Ayo ke kantin.”

Ia mendongak pada Taemin yang sudah berdiri, lantas tersenyum.

Jadi, selama masih bisa, ia akan menikmati tiap momen yang dapat dirajutnya.

~~~

Jin menampar lengan Jongin pelan. “Sudah kubilang, mereka akan segera berbaikan!”

Jongin memutar bola mata sambil menggosok-gosok lengannya. “Senang melihat pasangan abad ini sudah kembali akrab—aduh!” Ia menghela napas setelah Taemin menyikut pelipisnya, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara dengan gestur menyerah. “Baiklah, anggap saja aku sansak manusia, teman-teman. Pukul aku semau kalian.”

“Jadi, apa yang membuat kalian bersama lagi?” tanya Jin penuh semangat ketika dua orang yang baru datang menempatkan diri mereka di seberang meja. Ia menyingkirkan karton jus buahnya dari tengah meja sebelum nampan makan siang Taemin menggulingkannya dan menciptakan keributan yang tidak diinginkan.

“Yah,” kata Minho sambil tersenyum, dan Taemin tahu sesuatu yang tidak perlu akan— “kami tidak punya alasan untuk bertengkar terus-menerus.”

Oh, itu lebih jinak dibanding dugaannya semula. Ia mengangguk dan mulai memindahkan sendok demi sendok sayuran yang tidak disukainya ke piring Minho. Hampir dua tahun penuh bersekolah, ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa mereka suka sekali menentukan menu yang jelas-jelas tidak disukai anak-anak sebagai makan siang.

“Taemin, kau harus makan sayur,” tegur Minho sambil menahan tangannya.

“Aku akan melakukannya kalau membutuhkannya,” kata Taemin dan melepaskan pegangan Minho, dengan gesit kembali memigrasikan sebagian makanannya. “Aku sedang memberikan nutrisi padamu, jangan protes.”

“Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu Taemin adalah tipe yang seperti ini,” celetuk Jin. “Bukankah dulu dia tipe yang makan sendirian dan kembali ke kelas lagi secepatnya?”

“Kau salah dalam satu hal: dia baru kembali ke kelas kalau gurunya sudah datang,” koreksi Jongin. “Tapi baguslah sekarang kita tahu ternyata dia hanya pemanja yang suka—” ia mendesah lagi saat Taemin menendang betisnya di bawah meja. “Aku akan diam dan pindah meja kalau memang tidak diinginkan.”

“Ah, apakah itu artinya kau berubah karena ada aku?” tanya Minho dengan senyum matahari. Taemin menyikut rusuknya.

“Tidak, kau hanya datang di _timing_ yang tepat.”

“Siapa bilang. Dibandingkan sebelum ada Minho, kau berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.”

“Jin, serius. Kalau punya dendam padaku, bilang saja langsung,” balas Taemin jenuh. Kenapa pula mendadak Jin seperti ember bocor, bukankah mereka tidak pernah menjadi teman dekat sebelum ini. Tapi Jin hanya tertawa; mengelupas jati diri Lee Taemin sampai habis pasti sangat menyenangkan untuk sebagian orang.

Tangan Minho mendadak mendarat di pahanya. Saat ia menoleh, Minho menghadap depan seolah tidak sedang melakukan apa pun. “Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana Taemin sebelum aku datang.”

“Minho—”

“Yang jelas,” serobot Jongin dengan nada penuh kemenangan, seakan membicarakan kehidupan orang lain juga memberikan kesenangan baginya, “dia tidak pernah merengek seperti barusan. Dia adalah tipikal anak kaya yang tidak tersentuh. Dingin setengah mati. Datang terlambat, pulang paling cepat. Cara bicaranya seolah kita semua pengemis yang tidak punya hak bicara padanya.”

“Makanya, aku terkejut sekali waktu Taemin ikut menonton saat itu,” kenang Jin. “Rupanya dia memang bersedia melakukan apa saja demi Minho.”

“Bahkan sampai membayari kita semua. Minho benar-benar berjasa mengubahnya.”

“Permisi, aku masih hidup di depan kalian!” seru Taemin. “Kenapa mendadak kalian buka masa lalu, sih. Aku tidak berubah; sejak dulu aku sudah seperti ini.” Kemudian, saat dua pasang mata menatapnya skeptis, ia melanjutkan dengan suara lebih kecil, “Kalian saja yang tidak pernah mendekatiku.”

“Ooh, jadi ternyata Lee Taemin anak pemalu yang menunggu disapa?” goda Jongin dengan nada yang membuat Taemin menendang betisnya sekali lagi. “Ouch! Bisa tidak sih kau berhenti menyiksaku?!”

“Tidak usah malu, Tae,” kata Minho sambil terkekeh. “Toh aku memang datang untuk mengubahmu. Orang tuamu sudah khawatir terlalu lama karena kau tidak kunjung punya teman.”

“Ooh, jadi kau diminta orang tua Taemin untuk pindah ke sini?” sahut Jongin sambil menggosok-gosok tulang keringnya. “Dan kau bersedia begitu saja?”

“Yah, sekolah di rumah tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Apa salahnya memenuhi permintaan mereka,” jawab Minho dan mengangkat bahu. Taemin tidak percaya percakapan ini dapat dirajut meski keduanya memiliki pemahaman yang berbeda tentang konteks topik mereka.

“Itu keren!” Jongin bersiul. “Kau pasti mengenal keluarganya untuk waktu lama.”

Minho tersenyum. “Tidak, tapi ayahku yang mengenal mereka lama sekali.”

“Kedengaran seperti drama ketika dua orang tua memutuskan menjodohkan anak mereka karena sudah kenal sejak lama,” cetus Jin, lantas mengembuskan napas setengah merenung. “Itu akan sangat romantis, bukan begitu?”

“Tipikal, maksudmu,” koreksi Minho.

Jongin tergelak. “Kakakku nonton setidaknya enam drama berbeda dengan plot yang sama.”

Tapi Taemin memikirkan perkataan Jin sedikit lebih lama. Dulunya ia bahkan berpikir perjodohan akan lebih baik ketimbang dipertemukan dengan teman yang tidak pernah ia inginkan, karena bukankah itu berarti setidaknya orang tuanya sudah mengenal calon besan dengan cukup baik untuk membuat keputusan demikian. Lagi pula—

“Tunggu, memangnya ayahmu mengenal ayahku?” serunya kaget. Minho menoleh dengan kebingungan yang sama.

“Kau tidak tahu?”

“Dengan caramu berbohong yang semudah bernapas, aku tidak bisa percaya.”

“Ya ampun.” Minho tertawa. “Coba tanya ibumu saat pulang nanti dan lihat apakah aku berbohong.”

Itu tidak masuk akal. Jadi Minho bukan semacam sebatang kara yang bisa dijual sana-sini. Membeli seseorang yang masih punya orang tua terdengar sedikit gila, bukan begitu? Terlebih jika ternyata mereka sudah mengenal ayah Minho sejak lama. Taemin tidak berpikir suatu saat nanti bisa membeli anak seorang kenalan jika anaknya sendiri terlihat butuh teman.

“Ah, itu mengingatkanku!” kata Jin antusias, setelah satu topik bahasan dilewatkan Taemin dengan melamun. “Akhir pekan ini keluargaku bakal kemping. Hanya aku dan ibuku, sih.”

Taemin menggulingkan nasi di sendoknya dengan tidak terkesan. “Poinmu adalah?”

“Ibuku bilang bakal sangat menyenangkan kalau aku bisa mengajak teman-temanku,” lanjut Jin sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke ketiga pemuda lainnya penuh ekspektasi. “Makanya, aku mengundang kalian untuk ikut.”

“Itu akan menyenangkan!”

“Tapi, Jin,” Minho mengabaikan seruan kelewat senang Jongin, “kau adalah satu-satunya perempuan di antara kami. Memangnya ibumu tidak keberatan?”

Jin memindah tatapan antara Jongin dan Taemin, kemudian berakhir pada Minho. “Bukankah kau satu-satunya laki-laki, Minho?”

“Ouch, itu menyakitkan,” komentar Taemin datar. Jongin memegangi dadanya seolah baru tertusuk.

Gadis itu tergelak. “Aku hanya bercanda. _Anyway_ , ibuku sudah tahu dan tidak keberatan. Katanya, lebih banyak yang datang lebih baik. Akan jauh lebih baik lagi kalau laki-laki karena bisa membantu mengerjakan hal-hal berat.”

Air muka Minho seketika menjadi keruh. “Ah, aku harus minta maaf sebelumnya,” ia berkata dengan senyum sedih dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Taemin. “Tapi ini artinya kau akan membawa pangeran yang punya banyak sekali keperluan khusus, apakah itu baik-baik saja untukmu?”

“Hei! Aku tidak selemah itu!” seru Taemin sambil menampar lengan Minho; yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa. “Aku tidak—hei, aku bukan anak manja yang bakal sakit hanya karena terpapar udara dingin—”

“Ya, Taemin. Kau orang seperti itu,” tunjuk Minho seraya membekap pipi pemuda itu menggunakan dua tangan, kemudian mencubitnya dengan gemas. Taemin menyipitkan mata dan menjentik hidung Minho.

“Tidak berat, kok. Secara harfiah hanya mendirikan tenda dan membuat makan malam.” Jin mengangkat bahu. “Biasanya kami ramai-ramai, tapi ayah dan kakakku sedang tidak bisa diganggu.”

“Aku ikut,” cetus Taemin berapi-api setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari pegangan Minho. “Mendirikan tenda bukan sesuatu yang berat. Aku bisa melakukannya.”

Jongin memutar bola mata. “Kata orang yang bahkan tidak pernah tidur di lantai.”

“Tutup mulutmu,” gerutu Taemin, kemudian menyedot susunya sampai habis. Orang-orang ini mungkin bisa mengerjainya habis-habisan, tapi mereka bakal mengkeret ketakutan kalau menyadari Lee Taemin bukan tipikal anak kaya yang hanya bisa meringkuk di pojokan ketika berhadapan dengan alam bebas.

Tapi Jongin bercanda soal tidur di lantai, kan?

~~~

Rasanya sedang plesir atau tidak, orang tua Taemin sama-sama jarang berada di rumah. Ia tidak terkejut saat mendapati rumah hening ketika sampai rumah (kecuali oleh ledakan tawa Kibum di suatu tempat di saat yang paling tidak terduga), dan tetap tidak peduli dengan keheningan yang sama setelah ia menyelesaikan prosesi berendam yang melibatkan satu setengah jam dan berbagai macam produk untuk menciptakan bubble bath yang sempurna.

Ia sedang duduk di tempat tidur sambil memainkan boneka penangkal sial, rambut dan badan terasa sangat senang, ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk lembut dari luar. Selama beberapa saat ia mematung penuh tanya, tapi kemudian mengangkat bahu dan menyuruh siapa pun itu untuk masuk.

“Bagaimanapun, saat melihat siapa yang benar-benar berada di ambang pintu, air muka Taemin berubah.

“ _This is not your fucking home, Jinki._ ”

“Itu bukan bahasa yang baik,” kata Jinki santai dan kembali menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya. Taemin memandangi lelaki yang dengan mudah melenggang menyeberangi kamarnya itu penuh ketidakpercayaan. Meski awalnya ibu Taemin berkata, “Anggap saja rumah sendiri,” tidak berarti Jinki bisa berkeliaran sebebas angin di rumah orang lain, bukan?

Pandangan Jinki berhenti pada boneka kayu di tangan Taemin. “Dan kau punya mainan yang tidak lucu,” komentarnya. “Apa itu? Pinokio?”

“Penangkal sial, tapi sepertinya tidak bekerja,” kata Taemin tanpa melepaskan tatapan kecut dari lelaki di tepi tempat tidur. Jinki mendengus.

“Aku bukan kesialan, terima kasih banyak.”

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

Jinki mengangkat bahu dan mengempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, jelas-jelas menyukai bagaimana ranjang berukuran raksasa itu mementalkannya dengan lembut. “Aku sedang senggang dan memutuskan datang, tentu saja. Kamarmu terasa lebih lapang dari keseluruhan apartemenku.”

Taemin kembali menempatkan boneka di nakas. “ _Hyung_ , kau pernah kemping?”

“Bukan sepenuhnya gayaku, tapi pernah.” Jinki melipat kedua tangan sebagai bantal di belakang kepala dan menoleh. “Kenapa? Ada acara pramuka?”

“Bukan, temanku ada yang mengajak...” Taemin benci mengakuinya, tapi sejujurnya gagasan itu sudah mengganggu pikirannya sejak Jongin mencetus untuk pertama kali. “Ada yang bilang kau bakal tidur di lantai?”

Jinki mendengus sambil mengangkat tubuhnya duduk bersila di tengah ranjang. “Kau bercanda? Lantai kedengaran seperti raja; kau tidur di _rumput_.”

Mata Taemin membulat.

“Kecuali yang kau maksud dengan ‘kemping’ adalah mendirikan tenda dari selimut di kamar dan mengobrol sampai pagi sambil mengecat kuku satu sama lain.”

“Itu... itu kedengaran cukup seru?” kata Taemin ragu, dan, ya, bukankah akan sangat menyenangkan saling berjejalan di bawah selimut. Jinki melontarkan kedua tangan ke udara dengan gestur frustrasi.

“Dengar, Nak. Kemping berarti pergi ke hutan belantara tanpa jangkauan listrik dan sinyal, dan kau harus mencari makan dengan berburu—kalau tidak dapat apa-apa, kau bisa tamat. Masih mending kalau bawa tenda, siapa yang tahu kalau kau harus menyusun gubuk sendiri. Malam bisa sedingin es dan segelap ketiadaan. Tapi apa kau tahu bagian terburuknya?”

Taemin mendongak dengan perasaan tidak menentu, lantas beringsut mendekat saat Jinki membuat gestur dengan telunjuknya. Ia sedikit terlonjak begitu lelaki yang lebih tua mengalungkan sebelah lengan ke pundaknya.

“Kau akan tidur di rumput,” bisik Jinki di telinganya, “yang dingin dan sedikit basah. Di suatu waktu di tengah malam, kau bakal terbangun dengan perasaan sesuatu menggerayangi celah antara jari kakimu. Saat membuka mata...”

Taemin menahan napas. “Saat membuka mata?”

“Kau akan melihat kumbang dan jangkrik berusaha memakan jari kakimu.”

“Brengsek—” Taemin menggulingkan Jinki, “jangan katakan itu lagi—” lantas menimbun lelaki itu dengan selimut, “Selamanya!” dan menindihnya menggunakan badannya sendiri.

Bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri. Membayangkan makhluk-makhluk kecil itu berlarian dengan kaki-kaki tipis mereka di atas kulitnya seketika membuatnya ingin membola sekecil mungkin. Mata hitam berkilat, kulit keras, bunyi mendenging penuh teror...

“Taemin—”

“Jangan sentuh aku!” Ia melontarkan tangannya hanya untuk menyadari itu tidak lebih dari suara Minho. Lelaki itu telanjur terkena hantaman punggung tangannya di pipi, tapi tidak terlihat marah. Kebalikannya, kekhawatiran di mata itu memancar sangat kentara hingga Taemin merasa bersalah.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Ada bajingan yang mengucapkan kata terlarang,” gerutunya sambil menggulingkan badan dari atas Jinki. Tatapan Minho beralih pada lelaki yang membalik selimut dan beranjak duduk sambil tertawa-tawa.

“Aku tidak tahu kau ada di situ, _Hyung_.”

“Oh, jangan khawatirkan itu. Yang lebih penting, apa kau tahu kalau Taemin—”

Taemin berhasil membekap wajah Jinki dengan bantal tepat waktu. Boneka penangkal sial yang memang tidak bisa bekerja; rasanya semua orang hanya berusaha mempermalukannya habis-habisan hari ini. Hanya karena ingin, ia kembali membebat Jinki dengan selimut. Minho menoleh dengan tatapan ingin tahu yang tulus.

“Ada apa, Taemin?”

“Biasalah. Jinki _hyung_ sedang mabuk,” katanya. “Omong-omong, apa yang membuatmu ke sini?”

“Sebenarnya tidak ada. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam dan aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu,” jawab Minho disertai senyum yang memberikan kesan hujan permen cokelat sedang terjadi di luar jendela. Dan Taemin akan berbohong jika berkata tidak menyukai semua sisi dari senyum itu.

“Aku mengerti kalian ingin berduaan, jadi biarkan aku keluar dengan tenang!” seru Jinki dari balik selimut. Taemin masih memicingkan mata skeptis, tapi Minho dengan baik hati membantu lelaki itu menemukan jalan keluar dari lilitan selimut. Jinki memberikan acungan jari tengah pada Taemin setelah berhasil menjejak lantai lagi, dan Taemin berpura-pura tidak melihat dengan senyaman mungkin memeluk Minho yang sedang melipat selimut.

Minho melarikan satu tangan di puncak kepala Taemin sejenak sebelum kembali merapikan selimut. “Jadi, kau membicarakan apa dengan Jinki _hyung_ barusan?”

Taemin semakin menguburkan wajah di perut Minho. Sementara dorongan untuk menjadi anak kucing manja di depan Minho semakin kuat akhir-akhir ini, membayangkan sekumpulan serangga sekali lagi membuatnya bergidik. “Jinki _hyung_ membicarakan hal-hal bodoh,” gumamnya. “Tentang hutan dan serangga—oh, aku membencinya.”

“Kau masih memikirkan kemping itu?” kekeh Minho dan melepaskan pegangan Taemin agar bisa duduk di sisi si pemuda. “Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi, aku berani menjaminnya.”

“Aku tahu Jinki selalu membual—”

“Tapi tentang serangga itu benar,” potong Minho. “Maksudku, ayolah, Tae, itu adalah alam bebas. Tidak ada jendela anti serangga atau dinding yang bisa menghalangi mereka masuk. Karena itulah...” Senyum Minho melembut saat menyadari perubahan ekspresinya. “Kau tidak berkata takut pada serangga, bukan?”

“Aku takut serangga; ya, aku sudah mengatakannya,” kata Taemin. Persetan dengan harga diri; jika ini menyangkut serangga dan dirinya, akan jauh lebih baik jika ia menyelamatkan diri terlebih dulu. Minho tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi.

“Kau bisa bawa losion anti serangga. Tapi kupikir tidak akan terlalu banyak mengingat sekarang sudah semakin dingin.” Minho selalu tahu bagaimana mengatakannya dari sudut pandang yang sedikit lebih positif.

“Apa kita perlu bawa perlengkapan lain? Jinki bilang kita bakal pergi ke hutan dan berburu,” kata Taemin enggan. Kini Minho terbahak.

“Astaga, tidak. Area kemping menyediakan kamar mandi dengan air mengalir dan aku yakin kompor portabel sudah cukup untuk membuat kita kenyang semalaman.”

Si brengsek itu harusnya bersyukur sudah tidak ada di sini karena Taemin rasanya bisa menjejalkan bantal ke mulutnya.


	15. Chapter 15

Jin tersenyum saat merasakan beban di tangannya mendadak menghilang.

“Trims,” katanya sambil menepi agar Jongin dapat memasukkan tas tenda ke bak mobil. Teman lelakinya hanya balas tersenyum dan mengangkut barang-barang lainnya, dan ia memutuskan mengedarkan pandangan ke jalan yang masih lengang. Ditinggal berdua seperti ini entah bagaimana selalu berhasil menciptakan suasana canggung, padahal mereka pembicara yang cukup baik. Ibunya harus segera menyelesaikan kimbap itu, atau lebih baik kedua temannya yang lain—

“Ah, bukankah itu mereka?”

Suara Jongin, bersama dengan derum lembut yang nyaris tidak terdengar, membuat Jin menoleh dari lamunannya. Mobil hitam mengkilat itu berhenti hanya beberapa jengkal dari moncong depan _pick up_ empat pintu milik ibunya, sebelum dua orang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya keluar dari masing-masing pintu belakang. Penampilan Taemin, bagaimanapun, membuat Jongin dan Jin saling berpandangan.

Jongin yang menyemburkan tawa lebih dulu. “Hei, kita bukannya bakal ke Alaska, apa-apaan dengan jaket bulu itu?”

Taemin merengut sambil merapatkan bulu imitasi di tepian tudung jaketnya lebih dekat ke leher. “Sekarang sudah lumayan dingin, apa salahnya.”

“Tapi tidak sedingin itu untuk menggunakan skarf.” Jongin kembali terbahak saat Taemin menampar telunjuknya dari syal biru gelap yang menggelantung tebal di lehernya. “Serius, kau mau ekspedisi ke Kutub Selatan?”

“Aku yakin kau tidak akan banyak bicara kalau tahu siapa yang mengantar, Jongin,” kata Minho tenang, hampir tidak menggerakkan bibir, seraya menggerakkan kepala ringan pada satu orang lainnya yang keluar dari pintu penumpang depan. Rahang Jongin tergantung, sebelum ia cepat-cepat membetulkan letak syal Taemin, yang tidak memprotes tapi menatapnya dengan teramat jemu.

“Berjaga-jaga memang tidak pernah salah, kawan. Bukan begitu?”

Nyonya Lee mengenakan mantel panjang berwarna krim, rambutnya dibiarkan mengikal di salah satu bahu, dengan riasan tipis yang justru membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih muda. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut saat kebetulan bertemu pandang dengan Jin, dan ia tidak pernah melihat seseorang yang lebih anggun dari teman ibunya.

“Oh, jadi ini Jongin dan Jin?” kata wanita itu ceria. Jongin mengangguk kaku, sedangkan Jin berhasil membungkuk sebelum terkesan lambat. “Terima kasih sudah mengajak Taemin jalan-jalan. Kalian benar-benar teman yang baik. Dia memang anak yang pemalu, aku senang kalian mendekatinya.”

Di belakang ibunya, Taemin mengerutkan kening seolah tidak menyetujui keseluruhan perkataan wanita itu.

“Jin, kan?” Jin tersentak. “Kau yakin ibumu tidak keberatan?”

Jin buru-buru menggeleng. “Ibuku sangat senang bisa mengajak teman-teman berpiknik. B-beliau ada di dalam, kalau Anda ingin bertemu?”

Nyonya Lee tertawa kecil. “Tidak perlu tegang berada di dekatku. Aku akan senang sekali kalau bisa mengobrol sebentar dengannya.”

Sementara Jin membimbing wanita itu masuk, Jongin merangsek ke arah Taemin yang masih berdiri dengan kedua tangan terbenam dalam saku jaket.

“Bung, kau tidak pernah bilang ibumu ikut!”

“Ibuku memang tidak ikut. Apa yang kau bicarakan, sih,” tukas Taemin enggan sambil menaikkan syal menutupi hidung dan memejamkan mata. Sekilas ia tampak seperti anak kecil yang terbenam dalam pakaiannya sendiri.

“Lalu yang tadi itu siapa!”

“Jongin, tenanglah. Ibu Taemin hanya mengantar,” kata Minho, masih dengan kekaleman yang sama. Ia menunjuk kontainer yang diangkut oleh sopir keluarga Lee dengan sedikit terhuyung ke bak mobil Jin. “Lagi pula, beliau menyediakan satu boks daging segar untuk makan malam kita.”

Rahang Jongin hampir jatuh.

.

Ibu Jin melompat ke kursi kemudi dan menoleh ke belakang untuk mengecek semua penumpangnya sudah naik.

“Semua sudah nyaman, kan?” tanya wanita itu riang sambil mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Mulut Taemin sudah terbuka, tapi Jongin membekapnya. Taemin memutar bola mata dan menyentak tangan temannya kembali ke pangkuan.

“Aku mau jawab ‘ya’, apa itu tidak memuaskan untukmu?”

“Wajahmu berkata sebaliknya!” desis Jongin. Raungan mesin di bawah mereka cukup menjadi distraksi bagi kedua perempuan di bangku depan dari mendengar keseluruhan percakapan mereka. “Dengar ya, jangan merusak suasana. Kita sudah dapat kesempatan menumpang, bersikaplah yang baik.”

Taemin menampar tangan Jongin yang sekali lagi menudingkan telunjuk ke depan wajahnya. “Permisi, tapi aku bukan kau yang mencoba menarik simpati sebanyak-banyaknya dari Jin atau ibunya. Aturan itu tidak berlaku untukku, terima kasih.”

“Mulutmu tidak ada filternya, bukan begitu?”

Taemin mengabaikan Jongin dengan menggeliat sedikit. Bahkan bus memiliki kursi yang lebih baik daripada kotak logam bobrok ini, pikirnya setengah menggerutu. Atau bus terasa lebih mendingan karena dia tidak terjepit di antara pintu dengan Kim Jongin yang lebih mirip anak anjing kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Jin. Sirkulasi udaranya tidak terlalu baik dan tidak harum. Taemin merasa bisa pingsan kapan saja kalau perjalanan bertahan sedikit lebih lama lagi. Gen bangsawan dalam dirinya memang gampang rewel.

“Taemin, terima kasih sudah menyumbang banyak daging,” celetuk ibu Jin, masih dengan keriangan yang sama. “Rencanaku tidak lebih dari berpiknik, tapi kita akan berpesta malam ini!”

Taemin berhasil mengupayakan senyum dan sepotong “sama-sama” sebelum suasana menjadi garing. Lewat spion tengah, ibu Jin meliriknya.

“Kau sudah merasa sehat, kan, Taemin? Ibumu bilang kau baru saja sembuh.”

Taemin berpikir mungkinkah pertanyaan itu tetap dilontarkan jika mengetahui arti ‘baru saja’ adalah dua minggu yang lalu. Ia menggeliat lagi. “Aku sudah merasa baik-baik saja, terima kasih.”

“Ibu tidak perlu khawatir,” sahut Jin, yang dari belakang hanya tampak sebagai suara karena seluruh tubuhnya tenggelam di balik punggung jok. “Kalaupun merasa tidak enak badan, ada Minho yang akan merawat Taemin dengan baik.”

“Ah iya, anak muda pendiam ini. Kudengar kau pindah ke sini untuk Taemin?”

Bagus, sekarang seluruh dunia mengetahui fakta bahwa Choi Minho ada untuk menyelamatkan Lee Taemin. Berusaha tidak mendengus, Taemin mengenyakkan punggung ke sandaran kursi dan memperoleh, “Bisakah kau berhenti bergerak? Demi Tuhan!” dari Jongin yang dengan mudah ia abaikan. Sebagai gantinya, ia memusatkan perhatian pada Minho yang duduk di sebelah Jongin.

“Anda bisa menyebutnya begitu,” jawab Minho mulus.

“Semua keluargamu pindah ke sini? Atau hanya kau?”

Semua pasang mata segera tertuju pada Minho. Itu bukan sesuatu yang diketahui banyak orang. Secara khusus Taemin menyipitkan mata ke arah pangkuan lelaki itu (karena hampir seluruh keberadaan Minho terhalang oleh Jongin) dan mengirimkan telepati agar tidak ada hal tidak perlu yang meluncur dari bibir Minho. Ia sudah cukup kesal terjepit dalam mobil sempit ini, gangguan tambahan hanya akan membuatnya membuka pintu mobil dan bergulingan di jalan.

Setelah jeda yang terasa selamanya, Minho menjawab, “Hanya aku. Tapi aku tinggal bersama—”

Taemin menyikut rusuk Jongin keras-keras, membuat yang bersangkutan hampir tersedak dan menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata terbelalak.

“Apa masalahmu?!” Taemin memeriksa kutikelnya tak peduli; Jongin menampar lengannya. “Hei, aku bicara padamu!”

Jin melongok dari celah kursi. “Ada apa?”

Tanpa mendongak, Taemin menjawab, “Entahlah, mungkin Jongin lapar.”

Jika bukan untuk ibu Jin yang juga menyimak lewat spion tengah, sepertinya Jongin akan benar-benar mengeluarkan Taemin dari mobil. Pemuda itu hanya melipat kedua lengan di depan dada sambil memelototi teman di sebelahnya. Akan jauh lebih baik bermusuhan dengan Jongin ketimbang semua orang tahu Minho tinggal bersamanya.

Minho sedikit mencondongkan badan, bertemu pandang dengannya, kemudian memberikan senyum matahari seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Baiklah, lelaki itu bisa melakukan apa pun yang diinginkan, sedangkan Taemin yang bakal kelimpungan di belakangnya. Taemin membuang muka ke jendela. Kalau mau, mungkin Minho bisa memiliki seluruh dunia hanya dengan senyum itu—ataukah ini hanya pemikiran Taemin?

Mereka telah meninggalkan batas kota dan mulai memasuki area dimana hanya terlihat ladang-ladang luas di kedua sisi jalan, penanda peradaban mungkin terbatas pada tiang listrik serta pagar putih rapi yang membatasi rerumputan dengan aspal. Sesekali segerombol rumah terlihat di puncak bukit sebelum selimut hijau kembali menghampar sejauh mata memandang. Pemandangan yang aneh, mengingat rasanya semua daun pepohonan telah menjadi merah kekuningan.

Berangsur-angsur, semua ladang itu mulai ditumbuhi pepohonan tinggi yang lebat. Mobil berbelok ke jalan yang lebih menanjak dan berkerikil. Taemin mendongak, sedang memandangi pucuk-pucuk pohon yang mengintip di tepi jendela, ketika merasakan sesuatu yang berat mendarat di pundaknya. Ia menoleh pada kepala Jongin yang terantuk-antuk.

“Serius,” gerutunya, lalu mengembuskan napas keras saat kepala Jongin benar-benar terkulai di pundaknya. Jin mengulurkan ponsel ke arah mereka dan terang-terangan mengambil gambar sambil cekikikan sebelum kembali menghadap depan.

“Tapi ini memang perjalanan yang panjang,” komentar Minho pelan tanpa melepaskan tatapan dari jendela. Taemin mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan mendapati mereka telah berjejalan dalam kabin yang sama selama hampir tiga jam. Pantas saja pantatnya kesemutan.

“Benar. Hanya karena arus ke arah sini tidak macet, aku bersedia menyetir,” sahut ibu Jin sambil terkekeh. Minho mengalihkan tatapan ke sandaran kepala di depannya dengan sorot mata sedikit bersalah.

“Apakah Anda perlu digantikan?”

Taemin ikut menoleh, tapi yang bertanya adalah Jin: “Memangnya kau bisa menyetir?”

“Uh, begitulah?”

“Aku tidak bisa membiarkan anak di bawah umur menyetir. Lagi pula, kau belum punya surat izin mengemudi. Sebagai satu-satunya orang dewasa, aku harus menjadi pembimbing yang baik untuk kalian, bukan?”

Barangkali jika Jongin tidak tidur, ia juga ikut mendengar gumaman Minho, dan Taemin bersyukur karenanya. Meski sebagian besar teredam derum mesin, ia tidak mungkin salah dengar:

“Tapi aku sudah punya surat izin mengemudi, sih.”

Taemin selalu tahu Minho beberapa tahun di atasnya (kalau bukan untuk ketampanan Minho, ia yakin banyak orang yang tidak akan sungkan-sungkan menunjuk detail itu), tapi ia tidak pernah tahu angka pastinya. Dan ini mengingatkannya bahwa pengetahuannya soal Minho mendekati nol, kecuali hal-hal yang didapatkannya dari tinggal bersama beberapa minggu terakhir. Ia kembali melirik Minho, pada jari-jemari panjang yang mengetuk-ngetuk lutut mengikuti irama tidak terdengar itu.

Bukankah ini sedikit tidak adil? Bahkan ukuran kaki harus diketahuinya saat menyembunyikan sepatu Minho dan kebetulan ia melihat nomornya. Kebalikannya, tampaknya orang tua Taemin telah menggelontorkan sebanyak mungkin informasi mengenai dirinya kepada Minho. Sekarang, setelah mereka bukan lagi teman—atau Taemin lebih senang menganggap begitu—ia merasa berada di pihak yang kekurangan.

Walaupun sebenarnya itu cukup masuk akal. Tidak ada alasan bagi seseorang untuk mendadak membeberkan kehidupan personal yang tidak berkaitan dengan urusan orang lain. Setidaknya Taemin adalah orang seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa cukup menyebalkan rasanya ketika mengingat sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa-apa soal Minho.

Tanpa diketahuinya, mereka telah mencapai wilayah perkemahan—dan ia hanya tersadar saat Jongin mendadak tersentak bangun di sebelahnya. Ia mengesampingkan pikiran yang menggelinding dalam rongga kepalanya dan kembali mengucurkan perhatian ke luar jendela. Beberapa mobil trailer telah terparkir, tenda besar maupun kecil dikembangkan di posisi-posisi strategis dalam lapangan melandai.

Jadi dia benar-benar akan tidur di tanah. Taemin memeluk kedua lengannya sendiri agar tidak merinding. Mobil terus membelah jalan setapak yang sedikit menanjak, meninggalkan gundukan tenda itu ke lahan-lahan yang masih kosong.

“Apa ini kemah pertama kalian?” tanya ibu Jin.

“Aku beberapa kali melakukannya bersama keluargaku,” aku Jongin. Ia menoleh pada Minho. “Bagaimana denganmu?”

“Uh, ya. Bukan yang pertama juga untukku.”

Tentu saja, pikir Taemin setengah melamun. Rasanya ia tidak akan terkejut seandainya Minho sudah pernah ke bulan dan bermain lompat tali di sana. Lelaki itu terlihat seperti gunung es; sekelumit yang ditunjukkannya belum menggambarkan keseluruhan dirinya.

“... dan aku yakin ini pertama kali untuk Taemin,” lanjut ibu Jin penuh arti. Saat Taemin menoleh, wanita itu tersenyum. “Ibumu yang memberitahu. Omong-omong, ini artinya kau juga tidak ikut agenda perkemahan saat musim panas kemarin?”

“Ya,” jawab Taemin pendek. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mereka punya agenda kemah. Mungkin surat edarannya terbuang bersama semua bungkus permen yang menempati ruang lebih besar dalam tasnya ketimbang buku pelajaran.

“Taemin selalu tidak ikut kegiatan semacam itu.”

“Ya, sama seperti kau yang selalu mirip ember bocor.” Taemin melirik Jongin jenuh. “Serius, kau tidak bisa tutup mulut, ya?”

Jongin terlihat tersinggung, tapi tidak menjawab. Mungkin ibu Jin bisa jadi tameng pamungkas Taemin, atau satu kontainer daging segar lebih dari cukup untuk membungkam pemuda itu.

Hei, benar juga. Setidaknya Taemin masih bisa makan daging nanti malam. Hal ini tidak akan seburuk kelihatannya. Apalah arti tidur di tanah beralas bumi dan beratap langit. Siapa tahu dia juga bisa menemukan bintang jatuh...

“Minho,” katanya sambil sedikit mencondongkan badan ke depan. “Apa kita bisa melihat bintang jatuh nanti?”

Minho melongok dengan alis terangkat kaget, tapi lelaki itu hanya tersenyum lembut. Berkebalikan dengan Jongin yang segera terbahak-bahak di antara mereka.

“Aku tidak tahu, Taemin,” jawab Minho, baik hati seperti selamanya. “Yang jelas kita bisa lihat banyak sekali bintang. Kau suka bintang, kan?”

“Ya, aku suka, tapi benarkah?” Taemin menyikut Jongin yang masih menggigil di sebelahnya. “Oh, diamlah. Tidak ada yang lucu.”

“Kalau tidak mendung; tapi kupikir masih jauh lebih banyak dibanding dilihat dari jendela kamarmu.”

Taemin mengangguk dan kembali melihat ke luar jendela. Langit tampak cerah kendati dingin sekali. Mereka mengemudi beberapa saat lagi hingga mencapai lapangan lepas yang beralaskan rerumputan hijau, dibatasi oleh pepohonan di ujung sana, dan sepertinya Taemin melihat kemilau air di balik jalinan pepohonan tersebut. Ia menoleh ke arah ibu Jin dengan penuh tanya saat mobil dibelokkan ke lahan parkir yang berada di seberang lapangan.

“Kita sudah sampai!” Wanita itu mengumumkan dengan gembira. Taemin mengerjapkan mata.

“... apa?”

“Baiklah, bantu aku menurunkan barang-barang, anak muda. Aku tahu tenaga kalian jauh lebih besar dibanding wanita tua ini.”

Taemin mengalihkan pandangan pada Jin yang melepas sabuk pengaman serta Minho yang sudah membuka pintu, kemudian pada Jongin yang balik menatapnya tidak sabar.

“Ayolah, tunggu apa lagi.”

“Tunggu, _apa_?”

“Ugh, ayolah. Keburu malam.” Jongin mendorong-dorong bahunya, lantas memutar bola mata saat Taemin tak kunjung beranjak. “Jangan bercanda lagi, ini semakin garing.”

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu di samping Taemin terbuka dan Minho menjulang di sebelahnya dengan tatapan mata khawatir sekaligus kebingungan. “Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Apa yang akan kita lakukan?”

Taemin tidak peduli seandainya ia terdengar seperti orang yang tersesat di tengah pusat perbelanjaan. Sementara Jongin mendengus dan beringsut keluar lewat pintu di sisi lain, Taemin masih memandangi Minho tidak percaya.

“Kita akan berkemah, Taemin. Kupikir itu sudah jelas?” sahut Minho sambil memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi. Ia meraih satu tangan Taemin, sedikit menariknya agar segera turun, dan Taemin hanya bisa menurutinya dengan panik sekaligus merasa terkhianati.

“Di mana kita tidur? Bagaimana kalau aku butuh ke kamar mandi? Apa yang harus kulakukan—”

“Ssh, semua akan baik-baik saja.” Minho meraih pundaknya dan membimbingnya ke bagian bak mobil tempat anggota lainnya masih menurunkan barang. “Kita akan tidur di tenda. Ada kamar kecil dengan air mengalir dan bahkan kran air minum.” Lelaki itu tersenyum sambil mengempaskan ransel ke dekapan Taemin. “Intinya hanya tidur di luar. Semua fasilitas terjamin.”

Taemin meloloskan tangan ke tali ransel, mengenakan tasnya sambil memutar tumit ke arah yang berkebalikan dengan lahan kosong yang tampaknya hendak menelannya. Bangunan kecil dari kayu dengan ventilasi sempit berdiri hanya beberapa meter dari tempat parkir; ia berharap kamar mandi yang dibicarakan Minho bukan _ini_. Ventilasi itu tampak seperti jalan masuk ke kediaman serangga.

Mereka berjalan ke lahan kosong di seberang jalan. Rumputnya terasa seperti karpet tebal yang sedikit basah, tapi setidaknya udara berbau embun dan bekas hujan. Taemin mengedarkan pandangan pada lokasi yang sama sekali lagi. Setelah menjejak di tempat yang bersangkutan, gerombol pepohonan itu terlihat jauh lebih dekat dan jauh lebih gelap, danau sudah tidak terlihat lagi di balik pagar rimbun tersebut.

Sesuatu menyenggol lengannya pelan. Jin berdiri dengan cengir sangat lebar sambil menunjuk Minho dan Jongin. “Kau mau membantu mereka mendirikan tenda, bukan?”

Taemin baru menyadari sedari tadi dia hanya meremas tali ransel seperti anak tersesat. Tanpa protes, ia mengangguk; rasanya isi kepalanya masih tertinggal di suatu tempat, ia tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu dengan normal sekarang. Tanpa protes pula, meski sedikit ragu dan sangat keberatan, ia meletakkan ransel di atas tumpukan barang lainnya dan menghampiri dua orang yang sedang mengeluarkan perlengkapan dari tas.

“Apa yang harus kulakukan,” katanya pendek di belakang Minho. Saat lelaki itu mendongak, Taemin dapat melihat keraguan melintasi matanya. Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang paham bahwa ia tidak suka berkutat dengan tanah basah dan serangga, seharusnya Minho—

“Kau bisa menyingkirkan batu dan ranting dari tanah,” sahut Jongin tanpa mendongak dari melepas simpul tali pengikat gulungan terpal. Taemin menekuk wajah, tapi Jongin belum selesai, “Agar kita tidak tertusuk sesuatu saat tidur nanti."

“... Jongin benar,” kata Minho, kemudian mendongak lagi sambil meringis kecil. “Itu bukan pekerjaan yang sulit, kan?”

Taemin berjongkok dan mulai menjumputi benda-benda kecil yang ditemukannya di antara helaian rumput. Baiklah, ini memang tidak sulit, pikirnya setengah bangga saat menarik ranting patah yang hampir tersembunyi. Mungkin dia bisa bertahan dengan cukup baik di sini. Ia menggulingkan batu ke samping, kemudian beranjak ke lokasi tenda Jin dan ibunya nantinya yang berjarak beberapa meter dari milik mereka (yang ia ketahui dari Jongin yang tampaknya senang sekali bisa memerintahnya).

Minho masih menyusun tiang-tiang tenda saat ia sudah selesai, dan ia memilih berjongkok di samping Minho untuk memperhatikan. Terpal dan tenda berwarna biru dan merah mencolok itu telah dihamparkan ke tanah, jadi ia mengasumsikan satu tempat peristirahatan akan segera jadi setelah ini.

Ia menatap Minho. “Hei, apa kita juga akan menyalakan perapian?”

“Maksudmu api unggun?” koreksi Minho sambil tersenyum, tapi tidak menoleh. “Tentu. Bukankah itu poin terpenting dari tidur di luar?”

“Apa kita juga perlu mencari kayu bakar?”

“Tidak perlu. Pihak perkemahan sudah menyediakannya.” Minho meletakkan setangkai panjang yang sudah selesai dan mengambil lainnya. “Walaupun harus beli, sih. Aku dulu—” dan ia segera terdiam lagi. Taemin semakin merapat ke arahnya dan memperdekat jarak wajah mereka.

“Kau dulu...?”

Minho menoleh dengan senyum membutakan andalannya. “Kau mau membantuku, kan? Jongin dan Jin dan ibunya membangun tenda yang satunya, jadi hanya ada kita—”

“Minho, kau tahu aku tidak suka dibeginikan,” erang Taemin. “Tapi baiklah. Apa yang harus kulakukan?”

Senyum Minho selanjutnya lebih berarti minta maaf. “Aku akan memberitahumu lain kali. Kau sangat ingin tahu soal masa laluku, bukan?”

Taemin memainkan salah satu tiang yang belum disambungkan dengan yang lain. Iya sih, ia ingin tahu.

“Tidak sekarang,” janji Minho. “Sekarang bantu aku memasang tenda?”

Taemin tidak bisa berkata tidak.

~~~

Dua kubah tenda berwarna mencolok serta beberapa kursi yang mengelilingi perapian telah berdiri ketika matahari hampir tergelincir ke barat. Ibu Jin mengeluarkan kotak bekal dan mengedarkan kimbap sebagai makan siang mereka yang terlambat. Taemin telah melepas jaket dan duduk menumpu kepala menggunakan kedua telapak tangan, merasa menua beberapa tahun hanya dengan mengeset tempat berteduh mereka.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Minho, entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam sepuluh menit terakhir. Ia mengangguk dan mencomot sepotong kimbap, kemudian menyeret kotak bekal itu ke Jongin di seberang meja. Taemin tidak tahu kenapa tidak menyadarinya, tapi sebenarnya ada satu set meja piknik tidak jauh dari lokasi mereka berkemah. Berita bagus, karena ini artinya mereka tidak benar-benar terisolasi bersama alam dan kabin kamar mandi itu. Berita buruknya, meja piknik ini telah dihinggapi banyak sekali jamur yang mungkin bisa dikerok dan dicemplungkan dalam panci makan malam.

“Tapi sekarang sepi sekali,” kata Minho sambil mengedarkan pandangan. “Hanya kita sendirian di tempat ini. Kupikir bakal ramai karena akhir pekan.”

Taemin mengangkat kepala. “Jadi seharusnya kita berbagi tempat dengan orang lain? Di sini?”

“Kau beruntung, pangeran kecil,” dengus Jongin dan membuka kaleng jusnya. “Biasanya bakal banyak sekali tenda bertebaran di sini. Anak-anak kecil berlarian dan mencuri makanan. Mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang menyanyi dengan sumbang  sampai pagi. Ibu-ibu yang minta dibantu menyalakan api.” Jongin hanya diam saat Jin menyikutnya. “Memang begitu kenyataannya.”

“Itu terjadi saat musim puncak,” ibu Jin menyetujui. “Tapi bukankah menyenangkan bisa bertemu banyak orang?”

Bertemu banyak orang terdengar sama buruknya dengan mengantre kamar mandi. Taemin ikut menyapukan tatapan seisi lapangan lengang itu sambil menggosok lengannya sendiri, lagi-lagi merinding hanya membayangkan ia sebenarnya berbagi toilet dengan berbagai macam manusia.

“Makanya kami selalu datang waktu musim gugur!” desah Jin puas sambil meregangkan kedua tangan ke atas. “Sepi, tapi tidak terlalu dingin. Sayang sekali Ayah tidak bisa ikut tahun ini.”

Jongin menjejalkan kimbap ke mulut dan bergumam, “Aku sih lebih suka kalau ayahmu tidak ikut.”

“Ah, apa kita bisa berjalan-jalan ke sana?” Minho dengan mulus mengalihkan perhatian semua orang sambil menunjuk jajaran pepohonan. “Aku tidak tahu sampai batas mana yang diperbolehkan, sih.”

Ibu Jin tertawa kecil. “Boleh-boleh saja. Situs perkemahan ini jauh lebih luas daripada yang kau kira. Hanya, segeralah kembali saat matahari terbenam. Tidak ada sumber cahaya selain lampu jalan di sekitar sini.”

“Itu ide bagus, bukan?” tanya Minho, matanya berbinar-binar menatap Taemin. “Kita bisa jalan-jalan sedikit dan melihat danau.”

Taemin menyipitkan mata skeptis.

“Oh, ayolah, Taemin. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.”

“Pergilah, kalian berempat. Jangan khawatirkan aku di sini,” desak ibu Jin, lantas menyikut putrinya pelan. “Kau kan sudah mengenal wilayah ini. Ajak mereka jalan-jalan.”

Minho bergantian menatap dua teman di seberang meja dan mendadak seringainya tercetus lebar. “Ah, aku setuju dengan Taemini. Sepertinya memang lebih baik kita di sini,” katanya tiba-tiba sambil mengalungkan lengan di leher pemuda itu. “Kita akan bantu Bibi membuat makan malam saja, bagaimana?”

Taemin semakin menyipitkan mata hingga rasanya bisa tertutup kapan saja. “ _What the fuck_.”

“Kalian berdua saja yang pergi,” lanjut Minho, dengan tidak terlalu subtil mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arah Jongin. Pemuda yang dikirimi sinyal hampir menyemburkan jus yang sedang ditenggaknya dan buru-buru melompat berdiri.

“Itu ide brilian! Minho punya ide yang sangat brilian!” serunya. Jin menatapnya kebingungan.

“Uh, aku tidak keberatan, sih. Tapi kenapa kalian...”

“Kami akan menjelajah besok pagi,” sahut Minho kalem. “Sekarang pergilah duluan. Jangan khawatirkan sampah-sampah ini, kami bakal membereskannya nanti.”

Jin mengenakan jaketnya lagi dengan raut muka yang masih kebingungan, dan setelah mereka berdua pergi serta ibu Jin beranjak mengambil sesuatu di mobil, rasanya telah tiba waktu untuk mendamprat Minho.

“Apa-apaan, sih. Bukankah lebih enak kalau ramai-ramai?” sungut Taemin. “Dan kau melemparkan Jin pada anak anjing itu! Bagaimana kalau mereka tersesat?”

“Taemin,” kata Minho tenang sambil menjejalkan sepotong kimbap ke mulut Taemin, “mereka tidak mungkin tersesat. Lagi pula, masa’ kau lupa?”

Taemin mengerutkan kening, kemudian mengembuskan napas keras lewat hidung saat menyadari maksud Minho. Tetap saja, ide itu terdengar sangat berbahaya. Mereka bukannya berada di koridor sekolah yang terang dan aman; ini adalah alam liar, demi Tuhan!

“Kau dengar ibu Jin tadi, tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi,” kata Minho lagi seolah bisa mendengar pikiran Taemin. “Sementara itu, kenapa kita tidak beres-beres saja? Tempat yang bersih akan jadi jauh lebih menyenangkan. Ayo!”

Merasa tidak punya pilihan, Taemin mengikuti Minho berdiri dan membelesakkan semua bungkus dan kaleng yang sudah kosong ke dalam kantong plastik besar. Mereka membereskan lokasi dalam keheningan, dan Taemin baru menyadari tatapan Minho sedang mengikutinya saat ia kembali dari membuang sampah di seberang jalan. Ia mengangkat alis tidak mengerti, tapi Minho hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

“Kenapa, sih?” tanyanya lagi.

“Tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir,” kata Minho sambil mengelap meja. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena selanjutnya lelaki itu membiarkan tisu mengonggok di permukaan kayu berjamur tersebut dan berdiri di hadapannya. “Sejujurnya, aku sedang memikirkan _mu_.”

Taemin mengerjapkan mata. “Ada apa denganku?”

“Bukan sesuatu yang besar,” aku Minho setengah tertawa dan menggosok-gosok tengkuk. “Aku hanya berpikir seharusnya _kita_ yang jalan-jalan berdua. Kau tahu, hanya kau dan aku...” Minho meringis kecil. “Itu pemikiran yang bodoh, kan?”

“Uh, bukan?” jawab Taemin tidak menentu. “T-tapi kita bisa jalan-jalan besok! Dan kita bakal tidur dalam satu tenda nanti malam! S-seharusnya kau tidak memikirkan hal kecil seperti itu...”

“Terima kasih sudah diingatkan,” kekeh Minho seraya menaikkan tangan ke puncak kepala Taemin dan mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan. “Kita akan menghabiskan banyak sekali waktu bersama, bukan?”

“Kau sendiri yang bilang kita tidak boleh terpisah.”

Senyum Minho melembut. Tangannya meluncur turun dan beralih menangkup sebelah pipi Taemin. “Ya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.”


	16. Chapter 16

Api di balik panggangan merambat semakin tinggi hingga menyelinap melewati celah-celah jeruji. Desis yang ditimbulkan saat bertemu daging yang setengah basah dan tebal hanya membuat Taemin semakin melompat-lompat kecil tidak sabar di posisinya.

Baiklah, sejujurnya bukan hanya daging yang tak kunjung matang yang membuatnya tidak bisa tenang. Matahari sudah semakin terbenam dan kini bumi seolah dilingkupi selendang raksasa berwarna keruh. Titik-titik cahaya terlihat di lampu jalan yang masing-masing berjarak amat jauh, dan lampu darurat yang diletakkan di atas meja piknik juga hanya mampu menyoroti satu lingkaran kecil di sekitar tenda mereka.

Kegelapan bukan masalah bagi Taemin, tapi bagaimana dengan gemerisik kaki-kaki rapuh serta derit sayap yang mulai terdengar intens itu? Ia harus ke kamar mandi dalam waktu dekat dan Minho sepertinya masih terlalu sibuk membantu ibu Jin memanggang daging (sebenarnya ibu Jin yang masih sibuk meminta bantuannya) hingga ia tidak mungkin minta ditemani. Jongin berada di luar pilihan tanpa perlu pertimbangan, sementara Jin tampaknya hanya akan diam-diam menertawakannya.

Jadi, oke. Ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

“Minho, kau sering menyalakan bara api sebelumnya?” tanya Jin kagum saat Minho, seperti biasa, menggelontorkan karismanya meski hanya dengan mengipasi api.

“Uh, ya. Aku melakukan ini beberapa kali...”

“Apa ini artinya kau sering berkemah?” kini giliran Jongin yang bertanya. Mereka berdua tampak seperti anak kecil yang mengerumuni pembuat mi yang sedang beraksi. Taemin sadar dirinya telah menjadi anggota dunia yang teramat sinis, tapi _demi Tuhan_ ia juga membutuhkan Minho sekarang. Bukan beberapa potong daging yang dengan nyaman mendesis dan meletup di atas panggangan.

“Aku suka jalan-jalan. Jika ada yang mengajak, aku bakal ikut,” jawab Minho sambil mencengir. Ah, itu masuk akal. Barangkali Minho disewa sebagai teman mendaki bagi beberapa orang menyedihkan yang baru putus cinta. Dia bisa menjadi orang yang duduk dan mendengarkan keluh-kesah orang lain tanpa komplain meski memakan waktu berjam-jam. Dan dengan kemampuan bertahan hidup yang tinggi, Taemin tidak akan terkejut jika lelaki itu bahkan pernah dibawa ke puncak Everest.

Minho membolak-balik daging dengan ahli, kemudian melandaskannya ke piring—Jongin dan Jin masih bersorak kagum seperti sebelumnya. Satu kosong untuk daging. Taemin tidak akan membiarkan kondisi ini terus terjadi.

“Minho, temani aku ke kamar mandi.”

Ketiga orang di sekitar panggangan seketika menoleh. Taemin telanjur merengut sebelum berpikir harus menunjukkan ekspresi yang setidaknya sedikit lebih dewasa.

“Baiklah, tunggu sebentar,” kata Minho ramah, sungguh berkebalikan dengan Jongin yang memberikan sorot mata seolah ia baru saja keluar menggunakan kostum jerapah atau semacamnya. Tapi ini berarti Minho akan menemaninya dan satu masalah sudah terselesaikan. Ia mengempaskan pantat di bangku berjamur itu dan duduk dengan kaki bergoyang-goyang tidak sabar.

Jongin meletakkan piring ke meja, masih menatapnya seperti ia sepaket lelucon terbesar tahun ini. “Kau bisa ke sana sendiri. Cuma di seberang jalan—”

“Tolong,” potongnya tajam, “jangan membuatku kesal. Semua ada waktunya, mengerti?”

Jongin menyingkir lagi sambil cekikikan. Tapi Jin datang dengan senyum keibuan.

“Aku bisa menemanimu.”

“Tidak, terima kasih.”

“Aku juga mau ke kamar mandi juga, kok. Cuci tangan.”

Taemin memikirkan perkataan gadis itu selama beberapa saat dan memperhitungkan kemungkinan ia bisa terlihat tidak lebih menyedihkan dari sekarang, tapi lagi-lagi Jongin tertentu itu menoleh dari balik bahu dan menoreh harga dirinya. Ia melompat berdiri dengan kesal.

“Tidak perlu. Aku bawa _hand sanitizer_. Ambil saja di tasku,” gumamnya dan memutar tumit membelakangi mereka semua. Bagaimanapun, gambaran bangunan kecil yang temaram dan jelas-jelas dipenuhi oleh serangga itu membuatnya seketika menghentikan langkah. Ia berbalik lagi, semakin menekuk wajah.

“Minhooo...”

“Aku datang, aku datang,” seru Minho dan menyerahkan sepit pada Jongin. “Nih, perhatikan dagingnya sebentar. Yang paling kiri sepertinya sudah hampir matang.”

Minho mencengir lebar setelah meluruskan tatapan pada Taemin dan membentangkan satu tangan untuk merangkul pundak pemuda itu. “Kau barangkali mau cuci muka juga? Mumpung kita ke kamar mandi.”

Taemin mendongak, berusaha menyamai langkah Minho. “Memangnya airnya terjamin?”

“Airnya terjamin, tapi entah penampungnya.” Minho tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. “Aku bercanda. Ada air mengalir, Taemin. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan sanitasi.”

Mereka sudah hampir mencapai jalan ketika berpapasan dengan ibu Jin yang baru saja kembali dari mobil. Dengan tidak suka Taemin mendapati Minho melepaskan rangkulan dan menghampiri wanita itu.

“Ada yang bisa kubantu, Bibi?”

“Tidak ada. Hanya mengambil jaket karena tampaknya malam ini akan sangat dingin,” kata wanita itu cerah. Tatapannya beralih pada Taemin yang berdiri dengan enggan, sedikit lebih jauh dari mereka. “Kalian mau ke mana?”

Taemin berharap bisa menemukan jawaban yang lebih keren, tapi Minho telah tersenyum manis dan menjawab, “Kamar mandi,” dengan penuh percaya diri. Tapi memikirkan kemungkinan wanita itu sejahat si bajingan Jongin memang lancang; ibu Jin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan berpesan agar mereka segera kembali.

“Sepertinya aku tidak bertanya-tanya kenapa Jin sangat baik. Rupanya ibunya juga begitu,” kata Minho, entah apa yang memicunya mencetuskan gagasan tersebut, tapi Taemin lebih memilih mengangkat lengan lelaki itu dan menjatuhkannya ke seputar pundaknya sendiri. Minho menoleh dan tersenyum sekali lagi.

Mereka menyeberangi jalan yang lengang, melewati mobil keluarga Jin, kemudian menaiki undakan teras bangunan kecil tersebut. Taemin mendongak penuh skeptisme pada lampu gantung tempat banyak sekali ngengat beterbangan di sekitarnya. Kenapa mereka tidak terbakar saja dan lenyap, pikirnya, sedangkan Minho menggiringnya melewati ambang segiempat itu ke ruangan dengan dua pintu lainnya dan sebaris wastafel mirip bak cuci piring.

“Aku akan menunggu di sini,” kata Minho. Saat Taemin tak kunjung beranjak, ia tersenyum. “Mau diperiksakan lebih dulu?”

Taemin mengangguk sambil memeluk kedua lengannya sendiri. Minho masuk ke salah satu kamar mandi dan keluar tidak lebih dari lima detik kemudian, berkata semua baik-baik saja dan bahwa ia berada tepat di depan pintu jika mendadak kecoak muncul dari dalam kloset (“Lucu sekali,” gerutunya, Minho hanya tertawa).

Nyatanya memang benar tidak ada yang terjadi dan Taemin menjadi sedikit lebih percaya pada keadaan untuk mencuci muka. Ia merunduk di depan wastafel mirip bak cuci piring itu dan menangkupkan kedua tangan sebagai penampung air yang dingin tapi segar, sebelum membasuh wajah. Rasanya ia dikembalikan ke kehidupan mengingat seharian ini ia nyaris tidak menyentuh air.

Itu, hingga ia merasakan sesuatu merambati tengkuknya.

“ _HOLY SHIT_!”

Taemin mengibaskan kepala, meraung dengan panik, tapi benda kecil itu tidak bisa enyah dan justru merangkak turun. Selama sepersekian detik, ia menyangka hidupnya akan berakhir di bawah kaki-kaki berperekat dan tubuh mengkilat itu, tapi kemudian satu tangan menariknya hingga wajahnya menumbuk pundak yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Secara refleks ia balik mendekap Minho erat-erat.

Minho terdengar menahan tawa. “Jangan gemetaran, Taemin. Aku harus menangkapnya.”

“Lakukan dengan cepat, keparat.”

Jemari Minho yang panjang menelusuri tengkuknya, tangan yang lain sedikit menarik lubang leher sweternya agar mendapat jangkauan pandang yang lebih lebar. Taemin menahan napas ketika benda terkutuk itu diangkat oleh Minho dari pangkal tengkuknya. Cengkeramannya pada punggung Minho semakin kuat begitu sudut matanya menangkap kumbang hijau metalik (dan ia sangat tidak terkesan) berada di telapak tangan Minho.

“Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat musnahkan.”

“Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Bagaimana kalau koloninya nanti balas dendam?” Minho terkekeh ketika Taemin mendongak dengan horor. “Dia hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan malaikat bernama Taemin, sama sekali tidak berniat jahat. Sekarang minggirlah agar aku bisa meletakkannya di luar.”

Taemin bergeming hingga kumbang yang sama tampak bosan dan memutuskan mengembangkan sayap. Ia melonjak ke balik punggung Minho, masih menempel kuat seperti koala, sedangkan Minho menangkupkan kedua tangan untuk mengurung serangga itu.

“Ayo kita bawa keluar,” Minho berkata sabar, tidak memprotes walaupun Taemin lebih mirip jangkar yang mencegahnya berjalan leluasa ke teras. Taemin mengintip dari balik pundak Minho saat lelaki itu membuka tangkupan tangannya dan menjatuhkan kumbang ke rerumputan. Bunyi ‘tuk’ lirih saat kumbang menumbuk tanah membuat tiap jejak yang sempat ditinggalkan di kulitnya semakin menggelitik; Taemin menampar tengkuknya dengan ngeri.

“Taemin? Ayolah kita perlu segera kembali. Jangan menghambat.”

“Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu.”

Minho mendecak geli dan memutuskan tidak mempertanyakan keputusan Taemin menempel di punggungnya sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke lingkaran cahaya putih mereka. Mendadak Taemin berpikir kegelapan akan jauh lebih baik jika itu berarti tidak ada serangga pecinta cahaya yang mengintai di suatu tempat yang tidak terduga. Satu perjalanan ke kamar mandi dan telah meninggalkan trauma yang mendalam untuknya; ia bersumpah akan mengikat lehernya dengan sesuatu jika terpaksa harus kembali ke kamar mandi.

“Kalian lama sekali—di mana Taemin?”

Minho sedikit mengedikkan sebelah bahunya, membuat Taemin tersadar mereka telah tiba di tempat yang aman, walaupun itu tidak membuatnya dengan senang hati melepaskan Minho.

“Wah, sudah banyak yang matang?” komentar Minho ceria sambil memperhatikan tumpukan daging kecokelatan yang di meja. Ibu Jin tersenyum dengan sedikit merasa bersalah.

“Tapi ibu Taemin memberikan banyak, aku tidak berpikir kita bisa memakan semuanya.”

“Tidak apa-apa,” gumam Taemin sambil mengenakan jaketnya dan secara khusus merapatkan bagian leher. “Bawa pulang saja untuk makan di rumah.”

Jin nyaris tersedak. “Kau yakin? Yang dimaksud ibuku banyak adalah banyak _sekali_ , lho.” Ia memberi gestur pada kontainer termos yang terbuka di dekat kakinya. Taemin mengangguk muram.

“Ambil saja. Kau juga bisa bawa pulang, orang yang berdiri di situ.”

“Namaku Jongin, trims.”

Taemin duduk di depan meja, memperhatikan daging dan ubi yang masih mengepul, kemudian beralih pada ibu Jin yang masih menyiapkan nasi. Ia beranjak berdiri dan beringsut menghampiri wanita itu. Mendadak saja ia mendapat teori duduk diam justru akan menarik lebih banyak perhatian anggota filum artropoda.

“Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

“Kau bisa menata piring dan gelas?” Ibu Jin menunjuk tumpukan piring dan gelas plastik yang masih terbungkus. “Terima kasih, Taemin _-ah_.”

Taemin mengangguk dan beralih membuka ikatan plastiknya.

“Kau tidak ikut bakar-bakar?” tanya ibu Jin, setelah mereka menyiapkan meja dalam keheningan setelah beberapa saat.

“Ibuku bilang tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan api.”

“Ah, kau sangat berbakti pada orang tuamu, bukan begitu?”

Taemin hampir menjawab dengan persetujuan singkat lainnya hingga merasakan tatapan mata ibu Jin bertahan cukup lama padanya. Ia mendongak. “Aku tidak punya pilihan,” katanya. “Maksudku, mereka hanya punya aku. Lagi pula, menuruti perkataan mereka juga tidak terlalu sulit.”

“Kau baik sekali. Seandainya semua anak sepertimu, Taemin,” puji ibu Jin sambil tersenyum. Taemin menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan senyum. Orang yang memujinya bisa dihitung dengan satu tangan, dan itu hanya berputar di antara ayah dan ibunya, serta Minho.

“Taemin.” Sekali lagi Taemin mendongak, kini dengan gembira. “Kau sudah berteman cukup lama dengan Jin. Apakah anak itu baik di antara teman-temannya?”

“Uh, bisa dibilang begitu?” kata Taemin ragu. Jin sering mengingatkannya makan, tapi sepertinya itu adalah hal pertama yang dipikirkan semua orang tentangnya. Plus, gadis itu tampaknya juga senang mencampuri urusan makan dan kesehatan mereka semua.

“Dia tidak pernah sangat bersemangat menceritakan teman-temannya sebelum ini, tapi suatu hari ia berkata akan main bersama temannya sepulang sekolah. Sejak itu, dia sering sekali bercerita tentang kalian,” kenang ibu Jin. Wanita itu memandangnya teduh. “Tolong jaga Jin dengan baik, Taemin.”

“Eh, bukankah sudah ada Jongin?” sahut Taemin. Alis ibu Jin terangkat.

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Dia kan menyukai Jin.”

“ _Apa_?”

Taemin membekap mulut dengan satu tangan. Bukankah dia baru saja membocorkan hal vital pada orang yang cukup krusial. Ups.

Ibu Jin mengalihkan tatapan kosong ke arah tiga pemuda lainnya di dekat pemanggang, pada Jongin yang entah kenapa justru sedang menertawakan corengan arang di pipi Jin. Gadis itu merengut sambil menggosok pipi menggunakan lengan jaket, tapi Jongin masih menggodanya selama beberapa saat, hingga ia sendiri yang mengusap noda itu dengan punggung tangan. Taemin hampir ber- _aww_ melihat adegan itu.

“Begitukah,” gumam ibu Jin sendu, kemudian kembali menata sayuran di piring. “Syukurlah, kalau begitu.”

“Apakah Anda tidak senang?” tanya Taemin hati-hati. Ibu Jin mendongak dan tersenyum kecil.

“Aku senang, tentu saja. Jongin terlihat seperti anak baik. Hanya saja...” wanita itu tampak bimbang sedikit dan Taemin sebisa mungkin menunjukkan ekspresi meyakinkan karena, akui saja, mendapat informasi yang tidak dimiliki temanmu yang lain akan membuatmu senang dalam cara aneh. “Selama ini Jin tidak memandang kalian sebagai laki-laki.”

“Ouch.”

“Aku takut dia bisa menyakiti Jongin nantinya.” Wanita itu menggelengkan kepala. “Aku akan berkata padanya untuk tidak bersikap kelewatan yang bisa membuat seseorang salah paham.”

“Ah, tapi tolong jangan katakan kalau aku yang bilang,” Taemin memastikan ekornya tidak mampu dikejar. Ibu Jin tersenyum cerah.

“Jangan khawatir, Taemin _-ah_. Rasanya aku justru harus berterima kasih padamu.”

Menjadi anak baik memang memberikan banyak keuntungan. Dia menata piring dan gelas dengan riang.

~~~

“Tadi itu makan malam yang seru.”

“Ya.” Taemin menggeliat di balik kantong tidur, puas dengan perasaan aman dan terlindungi yang ditawarkan benda itu. Pada awalnya, gagasan mengeluarkan kantong tidur untuk memandangi langit terdengar begitu horor untuknya, tapi setelah ia mencemplungkan badan ke dalam kepompong raksasa itu, segalanya terasa jauh lebih baik ketimbang berdesakan dalam tenda. “Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali makan sebanyak itu.”

Minho tersenyum dan mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya. “Baguslah kalau kau senang.” Lantas, ia membiarkan tangannya tetap berada di tengkuk Taemin. “Dan bintangnya banyak sekali, bukan?”

“Iya, sulit dipercaya,” kata Taemin sambil mendongakkan kepala. Ia selalu berpikir pemandangan malam dari kamarnya adalah yang terbaik karena ia bisa melihat hamparan kerlip lampu sebagian kota, tapi langit di area perkemahan rupanya nomor satu di antara segalanya. Langit terlihat sangat jernih dan bersih, dengan bebintangan yang berkilau membentuk pola-pola tertentu. Minho telah menunjukkan beberapa konstelasi bintang, yang tidak mampu dibaca Taemin, tapi ia tetap menikmati telunjuk panjang dan suara berat Minho di sisinya.

Tangan Minho menariknya dalam rangkulan yang sangat dekat. “Menyenangkan kalau kita bisa melihat ini setiap malam.”

“Keluargaku punya rumah istirahat di tempat seperti ini, tapi aku tidak pernah ke sana saat ada reuni.” Taemin menguap lebar dan semakin mendusel ke pundak Minho. “Mungkin kalau tidak banyak bibi yang membandingkanku dengan anak mereka, aku bakal ikut.”

“Hmm, pasti menyebalkan sekali.”

“Ya, makanya aku lebih suka bersama Jonghyun _hyung_.” Tiba-tiba saja Taemin teringat perkataan Jonghyun soal akan berkunjung ke rumahnya di akhir pekan. Sepupunya itu pasti terkejut tidak mendapati dia di rumah.

“Dia merawatmu dengan sangat baik.”

“Hm-mm.”

_Klik klik._

Mereka seketika menoleh ke belakang dan Taemin berhasil menemukan ponsel yang buru-buru ditarik ke balik bukaan tenda. Ada cekikikan yang terdengar selanjutnya. Taemin memutar bola mata.

“Lucu sekali, teman-teman.”

“Memang lucu,” komentar Jongin sambil menyibak bukaan tenda, Jin sedang mengutak-atik ponsel di sebelahnya. “Kau harus melihat fotomu. Seperti dua larva yang bermesraan. Romantis sekali.”

“Brengsek kau.”

“Sama-sama.”

Tapi Taemin masih tidak ingin beranjak dari lengan Minho yang hangat dan aman, jadi dia membiarkan dua teman lainnya menggoda mereka sampai bosan. Pada akhirnya, Jongin dan Jin menemukan sesuatu yang bisa lebih menghibur dan sekali lagi mereka ditinggalkan hanya berdua di depan tenda yang temaram dan hangat.

“Hei, Minho,” katanya.

“Ya?”

“Apa menurutmu kita bisa seperti ini seterusnya?”

Taemin tahu itu pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh, tapi pertanyaan yang sama telah mengganggunya sejak keberadaan Minho terasa begitu bermakna di sisinya. Ia tidak pernah beruntung dengan hubungannya bersama orang lain, dan sejujurnya tidak beruntung pula dalam menjaga sesuatu di sisinya dalam waktu lama, sehingga gagasan bahwa Minho dapat pergi terasa terlalu masuk akal. Ia menoleh ke belakang lagi untuk memastikan percakapan serius ini tidak sedang disadap oleh dua temannya yang kebosanan di dalam tenda.

“Aku tidak bisa berkata ‘seterusnya’, Taemin,” kata Minho pelan. “Tapi aku akan berusaha bersamamu selama yang kubisa. Aku masih tidak ingin berpisah denganmu.”

Taemin memejamkan mata. “Kau orang pertama yang berhasil membuatku betah, lebih baik jangan sia-siakan itu.”

“Ya, ya. Aku sadar sedang berada di samping orang paling berharga di dunia,” goda Minho sambil mencubit hidungnya pelan menggunakan tangan yang masih bebas. Taemin menggigit telunjuk Minho dan membuat lelaki itu mengaduh main-main.

“Minho.”

“Hm?”

“Kau tidak mau kembali ke kehidupanmu sendiri?”

Minho tampak kebingungan. “Memangnya kehidupan siapa yang kujalani sekarang?”

“Maksudku, memorimu sebelum dibeli oleh orang tuaku bukannya terhapus....” Taemin mengerjapkan mata dan menoleh khawatir. “Ya, kan?” Setelah Minho mengangguk dengan geli, ia melanjutkan, “Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah kau tidak merindukan sesuatu dari masa sebelum dibeli. Kamar tidurmu, misalnya. Atau boneka beruang tertentu...”

“Kamar di rumahmu jauh lebih nyaman,” kata Minho. “Dan aku jadi ingin melihat boneka beruang tertentu milik Taemini... _Anyway_ , ini akan terdengar materialistik, tapi sejak orang tuamu menyetujui pembayaran, aku tidak boleh merindukan apa pun demi menjadi temanmu yang paling baik. Apa kau suka jika temanmu tidak berhenti membandingkanmu dengan teman yang dia miliki sebelumnya? Tentu tidak.”

“Tapi kita bukan teman.”

“Secara tertulis, kita masih teman. Dan kuharap mereka tetap menganggap seperti itu sampai seterusnya.” Saat Taemin menatapnya khawatir, Minho kembali tersenyum. “Apa kau tahu aku sudah melanggar salah satu peraturan paling penting? Kau sedang menyukai anak nakal sekarang.”

“Kau... bakal ditarik untuk masa refleksi lagi jika ketahuan melanggar?”

“Tidak, aku akan ditarik selamanya dari sisimu.”

Mata Taemin membulat. Tanpa sadar ia telah mengeluarkan tangan dari kantong tidur dan mencengkeram tangan lelaki itu. “Minho...”

“Aku akan jujur padamu, Taemin. Sebesar aku menyukaimu, aku akan terus berkata kau adalah temanku pada seluruh dunia. Agar tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita.”

Taemin menatap mata Minho lekat-lekat, bergantian dari satu manik mata ke yang lainnya, sebelum menubruk lelaki itu dalam pelukan paling erat yang bisa ia lakukan. Mereka jatuh ke rerumputan, Minho mengerang ketika punggungnya menyentuh rumput yang dingin, tapi Taemin tidak bisa beranjak sekarang. Tidak setelah ia mengetahui mereka akan seterusnya bermain-main di balik tirai yang sangat tipis.

“Karena itu,” lanjut Minho lirih sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepala Taemin, “aku minta maaf kalau tidak bisa mengecup dahimu di jalan atau memberimu kejutan romantis. Panggil aku pengecut, tapi tidak ada ketakutan yang lebih besar daripada kehilanganmu.”

Taemin membenamkan wajah di dada Minho. “Aku tidak butuh atribut cengeng seperti itu,” gumamnya. Ia sedikit mengangkat kepala agar bisa menatap Minho lagi. “Kau bisa memanggilku ‘kawan’ sesuka hati atau mengajakku berkelahi daripada bergandengan tangan—a-apa pun yang membuat mereka percaya kalau kita masih teman. Hanya...”

Minho merengkuh kedua sisi pipinya. “Hanya?”

“Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Selamanya.”

Senyum Minho adalah satu yang terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Mata lelaki itu seolah berkerlip memantulkan sinar bebintangan di atas sana, dan sesuatu dari ekspresinya menunjukkan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan yang lembut. Ia mengerjapkan mata saat merasakan ibu jari Minho mengusap bibir bawahnya perlahan dan berhenti di sudutnya.

“Kau tahu,” bisik Minho, “mungkin aku tidak hanya menyukaimu.”

“A-apa?”

“Kupikir aku mencintaimu, Taemin. Segala dari dirimu adalah keajaiban yang tidak mampu disaingi oleh apa pun di dunia ini.” Minho kembali menatap matanya setelah selama sesaat memandangi bibirnya. “Bahkan kau kelihatan lebih indah daripada semua bintang di atas sana.”

Taemin tidak sempat bereaksi. Tangan Minho telah menyusur ke belakang lehernya dan dengan gerakan lambat yang nyaris khidmat mendorongnya maju. Jarak mereka semakin terkikis; Taemin merasa seolah waktu terhenti sejenak, hanya untuk menyediakan kesempatan baginya memahami keberadaan Minho secara utuh di hadapannya. Minho yang berada di bawahnya, berbaring di rerumputan, dan menyentuhnya dengan sangat halus seakan ia makhluk kaca.

Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan napasnya mulai satu-satu. Minho akan menciumnya...

Brengsek, Minho akan menciumnya.

Omong kosong bertabur pelangi ini akan terjadi padanya pula dan dengan bodoh ia justru berpikir keras ketimbang menikmati pendekatan fisik mereka yang semakin signifikan, ia dapat merasakan napas Minho menggelitik pipinya. Jari-jemarinya berkedut panik di pinggang Minho.

Tapi Minho berhenti hanya sekian sentimeter dari bibirnya, mata lelaki itu kembali memadu miliknya.

“Apa aku terlalu cepat?” bisik Minho, tiap suku kata yang menimpa kulit Taemin melejitkan bola-bola listrik ke seluruh tubuh. Taemin bahkan harus menggali otak selama sepersekian detik untuk mengingat caranya menggelengkan kepala.

“Kalau kau tidak menginginkan ini...”

“A-aku menginginkannya,” sambar Taemin, dengan memalukan tergagap dan terpeleset lidah.

“Tutup matamu,” bisik Minho lembut. “Jangan mengkhawatirkan apa pun. Kau hanya menghadapiku.”

Hanya menghadapi Choi Minho kedengaran sama dengan seseorang yang berkata, “Hanya ujian lisan, kok. Satu per satu masuk ke kelas.” Taemin memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, jantungnya berdegup semakin tak keruan, dan mendadak saja ia merasa menjadi hipersensitif terhadap apa pun yang terjadi di balik katupan matanya. Ia bisa mendengar perbincangan Jongin dan Jin, bisa mendengar derik jangkrik, bisa mendengar gemerisik pepohonan...

Tapi kehadiran Minho jauh lebih lembut dan hati-hati dibanding dugaannya semula. Bibir Minho terasa sedikit kering, hampir berasa jus jeruk mereka sebelumnya, tapi hangat dan Taemin tidak tahu kata sifat apa lagi yang pantas digunakan. Mereka hanya bertahan seperti itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum Minho seolah menelusup ke bibirnya dan ia tidak punya pilihan selain menerima.

Kembang api. Debu peri. Pelangi. Air mancur cokelat. Taemin berusaha mengabsen semua hal terindah untuk menjabarkannya, tapi hanya menemukan kekosongan; kosakata dalam otaknya berlibur entah ke mana.

Entah sejak kapan tangannya telah berpindah ke belakang leher Minho. Saat paru-paru minta diisi dan akhirnya mereka harus berpisah, Taemin menguburkan wajahnya ke lekuk leher lelaki itu. Kontak mata hanya akan menerbangkannya ke langit bertabur bintang dan ia khawatir tidak bisa kembali. Wajahnya terasa panas, bibirnya seolah bergetar, tapi seluruh tubuhnya sangat hangat.

“Aku baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamamu, bukan?” bisik Minho sambil mendekapnya erat.

“Pertama atau keseratus tidak penting selama dilakukan dengan orang yang tepat.”

Minho mengecup puncak kepalanya dan menggosok punggungnya. “Jadi aku orang yang tepat...”

“B-bukan begitu!” seru Taemin sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Minho menatapnya polos.

“Bukan?”

Taemin mengembuskan napas panjang separuh mengerang dan kembali menjatuhkan kepala ke dada Minho. “Ya, sih.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Lihat ini. Lihat ini.”

“Katakan sekali lagi dan aku bersumpah akan mematahkan ponselmu, Jongin.”

Jongin hanya tertawa, jelas-jelas menikmati kekesalan Taemin yang merembes seperti pipa bocor ke seluruh permukaan meja kantin. Kemah mereka berakhir damai dan Taemin berendam air panas beraroma aromaterapi sampai kulitnya kesat segera setelah tiba di rumah, secara ringkas seluruh rutinitasnya kembali seperti semula. Itu berarti masuk sekolah, tidur selama pelajaran, dan berkumpul di kantin saat makan siang.

Sayangnya Jongin tertentu memutuskan melihat kembali semua foto yang ia ambil menggunakan ponsel dan sebagian besar gambar itu hanya melibatkan Taemin dan Minho. Jika ini bukan pembobolan privasi, Taemin tidak yakin bagaimana harus menyebut tindakan Jongin. Mungkin kenakalan remaja yang tidak bisa dimaafkan.

“Ooh,” kata Jin setengah berdecak, yang sepertinya tidak sadar telah menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Jongin untuk mendapatkan ruang pandang lebih leluasa. Taemin berharap hal kecil itu berhasil menyelomot jantung Jongin hingga meledak seperti petasan dan keseluruhan kegiatan _lihat-saja-kemesraan-mereka_ ini dapat segera diakhiri.

Mereka melewati beberapa gambar lagi, kemudian, “ _Ooh_.”

“Ya, kawan-kawan. Oh sesuka kalian,” desisnya tidak suka. Ia duduk di seberang meja, selalu siap melontarkan sumpit dalam genggamannya kapan pun dibutuhkan. Mana mau ia ikut melihat foto-foto kurang ajar tersebut.

Jin mendongak dengan seulas senyum yang hampir berarti minta maaf. “Kalian manis sekali, kau tahu itu? Terlebih saat di malam hari dan...”

“Kupikir sedang melihat dua larva bergulat, maksudku,” Jongin sengaja memotong perkataannya di sana dengan tawa yang sangat puas, “aku tahu kalian saling mencintai, tapi tidak perlu berguling-guling di rumput dengan kantong tidur seperti itu.”

“Bisakah mulutmu ditutup sebentar saja.” Tapi wajah Taemin panas sekali hingga rasanya hampir beruap. Itu adalah miskalkulasi, atau sebenarnya berciuman dengan Minho memang menimbulkan efek menjadi imbisil sementara. Ia sepenuhnya lupa mereka tidak hanya berdua di sana dan, akibatnya, terpapar langsung oleh mata Jongin dan Jin yang entah kenapa memutuskan keluar. Singkat cerita, ada ledekan, umpatan, dan sepaket lelucon yang bisa digunakan Jongin sampai tahun depan.

“Bicara soal Minho, kenapa dia tidak masuk hari ini?” tanya Jin sambil memperbaiki duduk, sama sekali tidak sadar ekspresi Jongin berubah kecewa di sebelahnya. Taemin mengangguk, ikut-ikutan kecewa meski untuk hal yang sangat berbeda.

“Ya, mendadak ada urusan keluarga.”

“Ah...”

Itu adalah bohong seratus persen. Taemin bahkan baru tahu lelaki itu tidak masuk sekolah saat mendapati kursi terakhir dari meja pagi mereka kosong. Ia bertanya pada ibunya, dan ayahnya berkata ada satu hal yang perlu dikerjakan teman-teman berbayarnya. Sarapan menjadi tidak lagi berarti; rasanya Taemin berlari sepanjang perjalanan ke sayap bangunan tempat kamar Minho dan Kibum berada.

Ia tiba tepat ketika Minho menutup pintu kamar dari luar, mengenakan celana jins gelap serta kemeja yang membuatnya terlihat sedemikian dewasa dan _jauh_. Taemin hampir tidak berpikir saat menubruk lelaki itu dalam pelukan erat, untuk pertama kali memutuskan tidak memedulikan kekeh penuh arti dari lelaki lainnya yang juga masih berada di sekitar sana. Percakapan mereka saat berkemah masih terngiang di benaknya dan ketakutan yang membuntuti terasa jauh lebih besar.

“Aku mau bersamamu,” katanya di pundak Minho. Ia ikut bervibrasi saat Minho tertawa.

“Sebesar aku juga ingin bersamamu, Taemin, ada pertemuan yang harus kudatangi,” balas Minho, dengan lembut merengkuh pinggangnya menggunakan satu tangan dan mendorongnya mundur sejauh yang ia butuhkan untuk menanamkan kecupan ringan di dahi. Taemin memandangi lelaki itu memasukkan tangan ke tali ransel dengan cemas.

“Apakah mereka akan memanggangmu?”

“Kalau kau ingat, _pretty boy_ ,” sambar Kibum, “sebenarnya Minho masih berada dalam masa percobaan setelah refleksi sebulan lalu. Ini semacam evaluasi apakah dia benar-benar menunjukkan perubahan dan aku yakin mereka senang karena dia menunjukkan perubahan yang sangat berarti, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa harus menceritakan semua ini padamu mengingat kau seharusnya tidak menganggap Minho sebagai temanmu yang sungguhan dan tidak memikirkan semua ini.”

Kibum banyak bicara seperti biasa. Taemin mendongak ke mata Minho yang sehangat biasanya. “Benarkah?”

“Benar. Tidak perlu khawatir, oke?” Minho meletakkan telapak tangan di puncak kepalanya. Dengan marah Taemin mengalihkan pandangan pada Kibum.

“Awas kalau kau mendadak berubah jadi pengkhianat yang—”

“Astaga, _tidak_. Aku juga bakal kena getahnya kalau mereka tahu. Aku masih ingin tidur di rumahmu yang nyaman.”

Tapi Kibum terlalu tenang untuk menjadi seorang _Kim Kibum_ , dan mau tak mau Taemin memelihara perasaan khawatir itu sampai mereka berpisah jalan, sampai dia berangkat sekolah dan masuk ke kelas, sampai istirahat siang tempat Jongin dengan tidak sopan menjentikkan jari di depan wajahnya.

Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan jemu. “Apa.”

“Syukurlah. Kau kelihatan hampir dirasuki setan,” kata Jongin sambil mengangkat bahu, kemudian mengantongi ponselnya. Tampaknya wisata mempermalukan Lee Taemin sudah selesai sebelum sempat disadarinya. Ia menyedot susu stroberi nyaris tanpa merasakannya, pikiran masih menggeret Minho dan keseluruhan situasi pertemuan yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya itu. Ugh, ia benci berpikir.

“Tapi itu artinya kau dan Minho sudah resmi?” tanya Jin.

Taemin menghela napas panjang. “Tidak,” katanya sambil menggepengkan karton susu yang sudah kosong. “Kami kawan.”

“Kawan bercinta?”

“Serius, Jongin, kalau kau sangat kepingin ditampar, bilang saja langsung.” Kemudian Taemin menatap Jin. “Tapi apakah status penting? Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya.”

Setidaknya ia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya. Meski bukan berarti ia sangat ingin memiliki seseorang dengan label lebih dari teman, peleburan istilah dari tingkat hubungan satu dengan lainnya mau tak mau membuatnya sedikit terganggu. Entah bagaimana membuatnya merasa tidak aman, walaupun cara Minho memandangnya yang sama seperti Narcissus memandang pantulan diri sendiri seharusnya tidak perlu dipertanyakan.

“Sebenarnya tergantung orang yang menjalaninya,” kata Jin sambil mengernyitkan kening seolah sedang mencoba memecahkan permasalahan matematika. “Kalau kau tipikal yang sangat posesif, sepertinya status resmi semacam itu cukup penting. Tapi bukankah banyak juga yang tidak peduli apa mereka sebenarnya.”

“Kau kedengaran seperti tipe pertama,” komentar Jongin. Taemin memberengut.

“Semua orang ingin menjadi paling spesial di mata orang yang dicintainya, jadi itu wajar,” tandas Jin.

Taemin melipat karton susu. “Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?”

Jin melebarkan mata. “Ada apa denganku?”

“Kau juga ingin dianggap spesial oleh seseorang?”

Taemin juga tidak yakin mengapa harus memikul pembicaraan ini seterusnya, tapi bukankah Jongin butuh sedikit pembalasan.

“Aku, uh, bukankah kita sedang membicarakan kalian?” tukas Jin salah tingkah, wajahnya mulai memerah. Jongin telah berubah menjadi patung batu di sebelahnya.

“Yah, aku hanya ingin tahu, sih.” Taemin mengangkat bahu kasual. “Kau sering sekali nongkrong bersama kami, jadi aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau tidak menyukai seseorang atau semacam itu.”

“O-oi, kau sudah punya Minho, kenapa masih berkata begitu?” potong Jongin belepotan.

“Ya, aku memiliki Minho _dan_ Minho memilikiku, tapi memangnya aku tidak boleh bertanya?”

Jin menangkup kedua pipi yang sudah merah padam menggunakan telapak tangan dan menunduk. “Y-ya, aku menyukai seseorang...”

“Nah kan— _apa_?!” Jongin memutar kepalanya cepat pada gadis yang meringkuk itu. Matanya tidak bisa terbelalak lebih lebar lagi. “Siapa?”

Jin memejamkan mata saat menjawab, “Anak kelas sebelah.”

Taemin mengangkat satu tangan membekap mulut, ia nyaris bisa mendengar petir menyambar Jongin menjadi gundukan abu. Uh-oh.

~~~

“Serius kau tidak mau ikut?” panggil Taemin sambil mendorong pintu kaca kedai es krim, Jongin berdiri seperti mayat hidup di trotoar. Setelah insiden makan siang tadi (hanya insiden buat Jongin, karena pelajaran berikutnya Taemin sudah tidur dengan nyenyak), Jongin hampir tidak bisa membuka mulutnya untuk berkomunikasi seperti anggota masyarakat yang fungsional. Taemin dengan sia-sia mengajaknya makan es krim untuk mendinginkan pikiran, tapi tampaknya yang dibutuhkan pemuda itu hanya bantal untuk menangis. Entah harus disyukuri atau tidak Jin harus segera berangkat ke tempat kursus.

“Nah, aku pulang saja.”

Taemin menatap temannya prihatin. “ _Bro_.”

“ _Don’t ‘bro’ me, asshole_.” Jongin menunduk dan menendang kerikil di depan sepatunya. “Aku mau tidur. Sampai besok.”

“Jangan mati dulu!” seru Taemin pada punggung Jongin yang sudah dihadapkan padanya. “Oi, kau dengar aku?”

Jongin tidak menoleh untuk memberikan acungan jari tengah, dan kali ini saja Taemin membiarkan temannya berbuat kurang ajar. Dalam beberapa sisi, ini juga salahnya. Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sih. Kalau memang bukan jodoh, diikat dengan tali tambang pun tidak akan menyatu.

Ia meluruskan tatapan ke depan, terdiam sejenak saat menemukan adegan yang sama sekali ia tidak sangka, dan kembali terhuyung ke belakang begitu menyadari _itu_ adalah apa yang ia pikirkan. Sementara Jinki dan Jonghyun terburu-buru turun dari konter kasir, ia menghambur ke trotoar.

“Seseorang!” serunya panik. “Seseorang, tolong ambilkan Air Suci!”

“Tutup mulutmu, Taemin,” kata Jinki sambil menyeretnya kembali ke dalam kedai. Taemin membalikkan badan dengan marah sekaligus jijik.

“Apa-apaan. Kalian menodai kedai es krim yang suci. Dan kau belum memakai celana dengan benar.”

Jinki menunduk dan mengumpat. Tatapan Taemin beralih pada sepupunya yang menggosok-gosok tengkuk dengan perasaan bersalah di balik konter. “Apa-apaan, _hyung_. Kenapa kau bisa melakukan semua ini di kedai es krim.”

“Itu... hanya terjadi begitu saja.”

“Ugh, aku tidak bisa makan es krim di sini lagi,” gerutu Taemin sambil menggosok-gosok mata, berusaha mengenyahkan pemandangan yang telanjur melekat di benaknya. Jonghyun bergegas menghampirinya.

“Kami tidak menyentuh es krimnya sama sekali, kok. Kau mau es krim? Biar _Hyung_ ambilkan,” kata Jonghyun dan mendorong pundak Taemin lembut ke salah satu meja yang kosong. Yah, sebenarnya semua meja kosong karena, kalau tidak, mana mungkin mereka seenaknya berkopulasi di konter.

“Aku mau pulang saja.”

“Kami bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa, oke?” kata Jinki berusaha membela diri sambil duduk di seberang meja. Taemin masih menatapnya marah sekaligus jijik.

“Enyah kau. Mandi sana.”

“Kau anak kecil tahu apa.”

“Aku sudah delapan belas tahun. Aku tahu bagaimana bayi diciptakan.”

Jinki menjatuhkan kepala ke tumpuan kedua telapak tangan dan mengerang frustrasi. Jonghyun datang dengan berbagai makanan manis dan bahkan segelas _smoothie_. Sementara ia duduk di sebelah Jinki, Taemin menyobek bungkus sedotan. Tidak biasanya Jonghyun mengeluarkan _smoothie_ andalan, kecuali Taemin menyogoknya.

(Walaupun, baiklah, lelaki malang itu memang sedang mencoba membangun usaha. Membayar makanannya adalah hal yang wajar.)

“Jangan katakan ini pada orang tuamu, Taemin,” kata Jonghyun. “Mereka sudah merencanakan kencan buta untukku akhir minggu ini.”

“Tapi kalian bahkan baru bertemu satu kali,” balas Taemin, mengingat hari ketika Jinki mendadak masuk kedai untuk mencarinya, kemudian matanya menyipit. “Atau tidak?”

“Jawabannya tidak, tapi kau bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama,” sahut Jinki dan dengan kasual menjatuhkan sebelah lengannya melewati pundak Jonghyun. Taemin menatapnya tanpa kepercayaan. “Serius. Masa’ kau tidak percaya hal semacam itu?”

“Datang dari orang yang menggunakan televisi di kamarku untuk nonton film sadis semalaman, aku tidak percaya.” Taemin beralih pada sepupunya. “Bukankah kau juga bukan tipikal yang suka orang seperti ini, _Hyung_?”

“... apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?”

Taemin melontarkan kedua tangan ke udara dengan frustrasi. Dunia pasti sudah berputar dengan gila di sekitarnya. Ia memotong kudapan di mejanya ketika Jinki mulai mencium Jonghyun, yang memberikan respon tidak kalah panas. Semoga saja es krimnya tidak meleleh. Taemin menangkupkan tangan di sekitar piringnya agar tidak terkontaminasi.

“Ah, itu mengingatkanku,” kata Jonghyun, melepaskan pertautan mereka dengan sedemikian mendadak hingga menimbulkan ‘ _smack_ ’ yang basah. “Kenapa kau datang sendiri? Di mana Minho?”

Bagus, dan seisi dunia pasti harus menanyakan hal itu padanya. Taemin datang ke kedai es krim sepenuhnya untuk menghabiskan waktu agar tidak kesepian di rumah serta, mungkin, sedikit melupakan fakta bahwa Minho tidak berada di dekatnya. Pantas saja melupakan seseorang merupakan sesuatu yang tidak mudah.

“Pergi ke agensinya,” jawabnya setengah tidak acuh. “Pertemuan atau semacamnya.”

“Ah, jadi kalian sudah berpisah—aw!” Jinki terlihat hampir melancarkan laser dari matanya saat Taemin melempar sendok ke keningnya. Tapi, mendapati Jonghyun menatapnya tidak setuju, lelaki itu mengulurkan kembali sendok Taemin. “Aku hanya bercanda.”

“Kuharap dia segera kembali,” gumam Taemin. Ini pertama kalinya ia sangat bergantung pada orang lain, dan perasaan itu sedikit terlalu menakutkan untuknya. Cinta atau bukan, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melenggang santai jika kemungkinan kalian akan berpisah sudah sangat besar.

“Kau kan bisa meneleponnya,” usul Jonghyun prihatin. Taemin menggeleng.

“Dia tidak punya ponsel.”

“Eh?” Jinki menoleh dari jendela; seorang wanita dengan pakaian kelewat pendek baru saja melintas. “Lalu siapa yang meneleponku tempo hari?”

Taemin mengerjapkan mata. “Apa maksudmu?”

Tapi Jinki tidak kalah kebingungan—sejujurnya hampir terlihat disorientasi. “Ah, mungkin bukan. Maaf mendadak aku sakit perut.” Lelaki itu beranjak berdiri dan melangkahi kaki Jonghyun yang menghalangi jalan. “Aku harus ke kamar mandi.”

“Tunggu aku, Jinki.” Jonghyun ikut beranjak.

“ _What the fuck_ ,” desis Taemin, tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah kedua lelaki itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia menganggap Jinki hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk berkutat dalam dunia empat dimensinya sendiri sebelum kembali menjadi normal—bukankah semua orang genius seperti itu? Setelah meluruskan kaki di bawah meja, ia kembali menyedot minuman dinginnya.

Keheningan kedai yang melampaui batas itu mendadak dirobek oleh denting lembut pintu yang terbuka. Taemin merasa kasihan pada pengunjung baru yang mungkin akan dibingungkan oleh ketiadaan orang di balik konter, tapi memutuskan hanya menjadi penonton. Lagi pula, ia masih punya es krim yang harus dihabiskan sebelum puncak keistimewaannya meleleh.

Bagaimanapun, dua orang yang baru masuk itu membuat Taemin hampir lupa mencabut sendok dari mulutnya. Ia membelalakkan mata, sedikit terkejut tapi _sangat_ kebingungan menemukan teman sebangkunya yang sudah lama absen berada di sana. Menggandeng lengan lelaki yang jelas-jelas tidak seumur dengan mereka sambil mengobrol seru.

Taemin mungkin tidak peduli, tapi ia tidak mungkin tidak sadar bangku di sampingnya kosong sejak entah kapan. Tidak ada yang tahu ke mana gadis itu pergi, para guru tidak bisa menghubungi keluarganya (gosip dari bangku depan selalu paling mutakhir dan terpercaya), berbagai spekulasi dibuat tapi tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh kepastian.

Kemudian, sekarang dia muncul begitu saja. Taemin tergeragap mengambil buku menu dan menempelkannya ke wajah saat Mina mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh bagian dalam kedai.

“Sepertinya tidak ada yang jaga,” kata si lelaki.

“Hmm, sayang sekali. Aku ingin makan di sini,” sahut Mina, ada sedikit kekecewaan dalam suaranya. “Tapi tidak apa-apa! Aku tahu tempat makan lain yang enak. Kau mau ke sana?”

“Tentu saja.”

Pintu kembali tertutup dan Taemin perlahan menurunkan buku menu. Tampaknya penghuni bangku depan benar soal Mina yang berjalan-jalan. Menggunakan mata, ia mengikuti arah kedua orang itu berjalan, yang rupanya berakhir pada mobil yang terparkir di pelipir jalan. Lelaki itu membukakan pintu untuk Mina dengan sangat elegan, si gadis tersenyum cerah karenanya. Taemin masih memperhatikan sampai mobil itu melesat pergi.

Aneh. Seluruh dunia ini aneh sekali.

~~~

Keseluruhan hari itu berjalan sangat lambat, tapi Taemin tetap terkejut ketika menyadari malam sudah cukup larut setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Sepertinya lagi-lagi ia berendam terlalu lama dalam bak mandi mewahnya. Ia menggosok-gosok rambut menggunakan handuk besar yang empuk sambil menyalakan televisi, tidak berniat menonton sesuatu kecuali untuk menghindari keheningan yang rasanya mulai menghantui.

Ah, itu mengingatkannya. Kenapa Minho lama sekali?

Ia memilih piama paling hangat yang bisa ditemukan, kemudian berjalan dengan kaki telanjang ke dapur, tapi menggunakan rute memutar yang memperbolehkannya mengintip kamar Minho. Sudah hampir jam dua belas malam, rasanya sudah cukup wajar jika ia merasa kangen. Ia melangkah tanpa suara melewati koridor yang panjang dan dingin.

Berbagai spekulasi melintasi benaknya sementara ia berjalan, dan tidak satu pun yang mencegahnya merasa kaget melihat cahaya yang meluber lewat celah bawah pintu Minho.

Jadi ini artinya Minho sudah pulang? Tanpa memberitahunya? Taemin menggenggam kenop pintu pelan, merasa marah sekaligus sangat bodoh. Jahat sekali Minho tidak mendatanginya setelah tiba, sedangkan ia berkeliaran seperti orang gila seharian ini merindukan lelaki yang sama.

Tapi semua kemarahan Taemin terdispersi menjadi ketiadaan saat menemukan Minho berbaring telungkup di ranjang, pakaian masih lengkap dan bahkan sebelah selopnya masih terpasang. Taemin mengerjapkan mata, tidak benar-benar yakin bagaimana harus bereaksi dalam situasi ini. Selama mereka bertemu, rasanya baru kali ini ia melihat Minho terlelap...

Tunggu, lelaki itu tidur, kan? Bukan diracun dan mayatnya dibuang ke sini?

Taemin berjingkat mendekat dan sedikit membungkuk untuk mengecek wajah Minho. Napasnya yang tanpa sadar telah ditahannya kembali diembuskan saat melihat kedua mata itu terkatup, otot-otot wajah rileks, bibirnya separuh terbuka. Minho selalu menjadi matahari yang ceria, sehingga melihatnya terlelap seperti bayi sejujurnya sedikit mengejutkan Taemin. _Lelaki itu sungguhan terlihat seperti bayi tanpa dosa._

Barangkali dia melewati hari yang berat, pikir Taemin sambil beringsut ke kaki Minho dan melepas selop, menyimpan keduanya sedikit di bawah kolong tempat tidur. Apa pun makna ‘pertemuan’ yang ia katakan, tampaknya mereka tidak membiarkannya tenang seperti biasa. Taemin kembali berdiri di dekat kepala Minho, berkontemplasi beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan melepas pakaian luaran yang kelihatannya cukup pengap itu.

Minho sedikit menggeliat saat Taemin mengelupas jaketnya, tapi ia berhasil melepaskan benda itu sebelum Minho menggulingkan badan menjadi telentang. Ia menyampirkan jaket ke punggung kursi, kemudian dengan berani mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur, melepas beberapa kancing teratas Minho karena _demi Tuhan_ apakah lelaki itu harus memakai pakain formal dan tidak nyaman ini. Membayangkan dirinya tidur dalam pakaian yang sama telah membuatnya menyesal.

Mendadak ia merasakan dua tangan menangkap lengannya, dan ia hampir memekik kaget jika bibir Minho tidak menangkap miliknya dengan sangat akurat. Ia membelalakkan mata, tangannya masih berada di kancing kemeja Minho, sedangkan Minho perlahan menariknya berbaring bersama tanpa melepaskan bibirnya. Tangan Minho memeluk pinggangnya.

“Mimpi yang aneh,” gumam Minho serak di bibirnya. “Kenapa kau justru muncul di saat seperti ini.”

“Aku bisa datang kapan pun aku mau,” balas Taemin sambil melarikan ibu jarinya di pipi Minho. Persetan dengan kancing, pikirnya.

“Ya, kau memang anak emas.” Minho tersenyum mengantuk, kemudian semakin menempelkan Taemin ke tubuhnya. “Kau mau mengobatiku?”

Taemin mengerjapkan mata. “Kau terluka?”

“Ini hari yang berat. Ciuman dan pelukan akan sangat membantu.”

“Bayi raksasa.” Tapi Taemin menyundulkan kepala ke lekuk leher Minho. Memeluknya erat-erat seolah tidak ada hari esok. Minho terkekeh pelan dan separuh menggulingkan badan sehingga mereka berdua berbaring saling berhadapan. Satu kakinya diletakkan di atas milik Taemin seolah pemuda itu guling besar.

Kendati mata Minho telah tertutup, meski malam sudah mulai memudar di luar, Taemin masih terjaga memandangi lelaki di hadapannya. “Minho, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?”

“Aku memilih untuk tidak memberitahumu.” Jawaban Minho terdengar sangat sadar. Kemudian, perlahan, kedua matanya terbuka dan menatap Taemin lekat-lekat. “Alih-alih, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama. Seharian hanya denganmu. Boleh?”

“Boleh,” jawab Taemin, secepat denyut jantungnya. Minho tersenyum hangat, tapi sedikit sedih. Seperti matahari yang mengintip dari balik awan mendung.

“Terima kasih.” Lelaki itu mengecup pucuk hidungnya. “Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah besok.”

“Menjemput?”

“Hm-mm.”

“Minho—”

“Taemin,” potong Minho, senyum sedih itu masih bertahan di bibirnya, “aku tidak diperbolehkan masuk sekolah lagi.”

Jantung Taemin terasa menggelinding ke lantai. “Apa?”

“Mereka memberiku dua pilihan: bersamamu di sekolah tapi tidak tinggal bersamamu, atau berhenti sekolah dan tetap tinggal bersamamu. Jelas sekali mana yang kupilih.”

“K-kenapa?” tanya Taemin, walaupun ia merasa takut mendengar jawabannya. Minho menguburkan wajah ke pundak Taemin.

“Mereka berpikir intensitas kita bersama terlampau tinggi. Terlalu sering bersama teman bisa membuatmu bosan, tampaknya.” Minho tertawa pelan di kulitnya. “Walaupun sepertinya mereka mengkhawatirkan hal yang sama sekali berbeda.”

“L-lalu, bagaimana?” Taemin dapat merasakan air mata mulai mendesak keluar. Ini bodoh, umpatnya. Minho bukannya menghilang dari kehidupannya; lelaki itu hanya akan menghilang di sebagian rutinitas hidupnya. Sialan, bahkan ‘sebagian’ terdengar sangat besar di telinganya saat ini.

“Aku akan berangkat bersamamu besok pagi untuk mengucapkan perpisahan dengan yang lain.”

“Tapi bagaimana dengan Jongin dan Jin?”

Minho memundurkan wajahnya dan tampak sungguh-sungguh _shock_ menemukan air mata telah mengaburkan pandangan Taemin. Lelaki itu mengecup kelopak mata Taemin bergantian, yang justru membuat air mata gugur ke pipinya.

“Sejak awal ini adalah kehidupanmu, Taemin. Aku tidak lebih dari katalis. Bertemanlah dengan baik bersama mereka mulai besok.”

“Aku tidak bisa sekolah kalau kau tidak ada, Minho. Aku tidak bisa mencatat dengan baik. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan matematika dengan baik. A-aku _takut_ tanpamu.”

Sebelum Taemin mendapat serangan panik, Minho telah mendekapnya erat-erat. Mengecup puncak kepalanya, mengelus-elus punggungnya, membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan. Sungguh ajaib bagaimana Minho selalu bisa menawarkan ketenangan.

“Sudah saatnya kembali ke kamar, bukan begitu?” bisik Minho, setelah beberapa saat mereka hanya mendengarkan napas masing-masing.

“Aku tidak mau berpisah.”

Minho menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya menggunakan bibir. “Tapi kau tidak bisa kedapatan tidur bersamaku di sini, benar?”

Sebesar Taemin membencinya, ia tahu itu adalah kenyataan. Dengan enggan Taemin melepaskan Minho dan membiarkan lelaki itu menggandeng tangannya sepanjang koridor yang temaram. Mereka berjalan tanpa bertukar kata-kata, tapi Taemin tidak berpikir itu diperlukan. Keheningan ini telah merengkuh mereka dalam kenyamanan yang sulit dijabarkan dan menemani mereka hingga tiba di kamar Taemin.

Taemin merangkak naik ke tempat tidur berukuran raksasanya, Minho membantunya berbaring di bawah selimut yang hangat. Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa saat lagi, sebelum Minho tersenyum dan menaikkan selimut sampai dagunya.

“Sampai besok.”

“Tetaplah di sini sampai aku tidur.”

Minho mengecup dahinya. “Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu.”


	18. Chapter 18

Ia berada di _hall_ utama sebuah bangunan berarsitektur modern yang sangat luas, dengan dinding-dinding kaca dan atap datar, pilar-pilar berbentuk poligonal serta pelayanan digital yang sulit dipahami. Ruangan tempatnya berdiri, bagaimanapun, hanya diisi oleh sebaris meja bertaplak putih dengan sejumlah pria berambut klimis duduk berjajar di depannya, kesemuanya menumpu dagu menggunakan jalinan jemari tangan.

Entah apa yang mereka inginkan, pun apa yang _sudah_ mereka lakukan padanya, tetapi Taemin mendapati dirinya didera ketakutan besar. Seolah mereka bermaksud membeberkan semua rahasianya melalui layar proyeksi raksasa di belakang kepala mereka.

Kemudian ia merasakan remasan pelan di jari-jari tangannya. Minho tersenyum di sebelahnya seperti biasa, tapi Taemin menjerit luar biasa keras.

Mata Minho sangat biru dan bukan biru yang natural; tipikal warna yang kau temukan di palet warna dasar. Kosong dan tak bernyawa. Senyumnya lebar sekali, giginya berbaris terlalu rapi dan terlalu putih. Rambutnya disisir ke belakang dengan klimis, seperti semua orang di depan mereka.

“Minho—” ia meraih pipi lelaki itu dan bertemu dengan permukaan melamin yang keras. Minho masih tersenyum lebar.

“Hai, kawan.” Itu bukan suara Minho, bukan suara manusia.

“Tidak, tidak...” Taemin terkesiap saat kulit pipi Minho mulai rontok ke tangannya. Ia mencoba menarik diri, tapi tangan Minho yang menahan lengannya mencegahnya beranjak. Sebelah pipi Minho yang gerowong memperlihatkan konstruksi metal yang bergelimang cahaya biru lemah.

“Kawan,” kata Minho, masih dengan suara monoton robotik yang sama, semakin banyak bagian kulitnya yang menyerpih ke lantai, “ senang bertemu denganmu.”

“Lepaskan aku!”

Minho tidak mengizinkan. Ia mendorong dada Minho, menonjok dagunya—yang membuat sudut itu patah dan jatuh ke lantai—tapi tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya menjauh dari robot berwajah Minho ini. Cengkeraman Minho mirip borgol yang terlalu ketat di pergelangan tangannya.

“Taemin _ssi_.” Itu suara semua orang di meja secara bersamaan. “Kau terlalu menyukai Minho hingga semua ini terjadi padanya. Kami melakukan fusi antara Minho dan robot. Dia akan menjadi teman yang baik untukmu. Tidak ada perasaan berlebih yang terlibat di antara kalian lagi.”

Taemin membelalakkan mata dan menyentak kepalanya pada Minho. Lelaki itu masih tersenyum lebar, matanya balik menatap Taemin seperti boneka tua yang berhantu. Pegangannya semakin kuat.

“Tidak,” bisik Taemin. “Tidak tidak tidak. Tolong kembalilah.”

“ _Taemin..._ ”

Mata Taemin mengerjap. Itu suara Minho. Suara yang tidak mungkin tidak dikenalinya walaupun berada dalam pusat keramaian. Ia menatap ke dalam mata plastik itu, tapi hanya menemukan kekosongan yang sama.

“ _Taemin, kumohon..._ ” Minho masih tersenyum lebar. Suara itu tidak berasal dari balik katupan pagar gigi-gigi yang berjajar rapi dan gemilang itu. Sebelum sempat disadarinya, Taemin telah meledak dalam tangis.

Dia sudah mengutuk Minho. Dia adalah penyebab semua ini terjadi. Demi Tuhan—

“Taemin, apa yang terjadi?”

Suara Minho menjadi sedemikian jelas dan, bersama dengan sentuhan di sebelah pipinya, Taemin tergeragap bangun. Minho berada di atasnya: bermata cokelat, berambut gembur, dan berkulit utuh. Dan mereka jelas-jelas berada di kamarnya yang temaram dan hangat. Kelegaan menyembur dari dalam diri Taemin dengan sedemikian kuat dan ia kembali menangis. Keras-keras, hingga Minho melarikan tangan dengan panik di pipi serta lehernya.

“Taemin, kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit?”

“I-itu hanya mimpi,” isak Taemin sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya. “Itu hanya mimpi. Itu hanya mimpi!”

Kepanikan Minho mereda. Ia tersenyum lembut, kelihatan sangat hidup. “Ah, maaf. Aku menarikmu dari mimpi indah?”

“Itu mimpi buruk! Dan aku _senang_ dibangunkan!”

Tapi Taemin masih tersedu-sedu hingga Minho harus menariknya duduk dan memeluknya. Tangan Minho yang lebar mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan halus. Berangsur-angsur, seiring mimpi seram itu memudar dari otot-otot rangkanya, Taemin berhenti menangis dan memilih membiarkan kepalanya terkulai di pundak Minho.

“Taemin,” panggil Minho lirih. “Kau mau masuk sekolah hari ini?”

Taemin memundurkan wajah sambil mengerutkan kening. “Apa yang kau bicarakan?”

Alih-alih menjawab, Minho menempelkan telapak tangan ke keningnya. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum setelah menurunkan tangan; Taemin menyembunyikan wajah ke lekuk leher Minho karena entah bagaimana ia sedikit trauma melihat lelaki itu tersenyum.

“Kau demam ringan. Saat dibangunkan ibumu tadi pagi, kau bilang terlalu sakit untuk bisa berangkat. Belum terlambat jika berubah pikiran sekarang.” Minho menumbukkan kening mereka bersama. “Tapi aku tidak memaksamu, kok. Kalau memang tidak merasa baikan...”

“Aku baik-baik saja,” kata Taemin, bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin ia tidak ingat dibangunkan oleh ibunya dan sebenarnya membalas ucapan wanita itu. Ia merosot turun dari pangkuan Minho dan menjejak lantai. Kepalanya terasa sedikit terlalu ringan, beberapa bintik-bintik kuning mengganggu pandangannya, tapi ia memutuskan masih cukup baik untuk bersiap-siap.

Minho ikut berdiri di belakangnya. “Taemin, aku selalu di sini jika kau butuh menceritakan mimpi buruk itu padaku. Kau menangis cukup hebat.”

Taemin menarik napas panjang, tulang punggungnya masih gemetar. “Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.”

“Begitu juga tidak apa-apa,” kata Minho dan mengecup pipinya dari belakang, kemudian berjalan mendahului ke luar kamar.

 ~~~

Sebagai orang yang tidak terkejut saat Minho mengumumkan perpisahannya di depan kelas, Taemin punya waktu untuk memperhatikan semua wajah yang berada di kelas. Sebagian besar terlihat sedih, beberapa masih tidak percaya, tapi ada juga yang—astaga, apakah Jongin bisa _sedikit_ saja tidak bersikap memalukan dengan menyembunyikan tangisan penuh ingusnya. Jin sama-sama tampak hampir menangis.

Kemudian perhatian Taemin beralih pada gadis yang duduk tegak di sampingnya. Mina. Entah kebetulan macam apa yang mengatur semua ini hingga gadis itu dengan ironis kembali ke sekolah bertepatan dengan Minho yang harus keluar. Semua tanda tanya tentangnya dihentikan segera karena, mau diakui atau tidak, Minho adalah kesayangan semua orang. Bahkan guru pencemberut itu juga terang-terangan menunjukkan kesukaan pada lelaki itu.

“Aku akan sangat menghargai memori yang telah kita buat bersama,” kata Minho tenang. Senyumnya sedikit lebih muram dibanding biasanya. “Jika bukan untuk kejadian yang tidak terduga, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kelas ini, tempat semua kebersamaan dan kehangatan paling indah yang pernah kudapatkan berada.”

Kini beberapa gadis menangis. Taemin tidak tahu siapa yang menyebarkan rumor bahwa ayah Minho meninggal hingga lelaki itu harus kembali ke tempat asalnya. Bumbu dari rumor itu adalah Minho satu-satunya pewaris kekayaan yang sangat banyak, tidak ada pilihan kecuali mengurus seluruh harta tersebut sebagai direktur termuda. Hebat sekali bagaimana dalam semalam rumor dapat diformulasikan dan dikirimkan sebagai sambutan selamat pagi seisi sekolah.

Sementara, kenyataannya Minho akan mendekam di rumah Taemin seperti pajangan yang menyambutnya sepulang sekolah. Taemin harus memejamkan mata agar mimpi buruk itu tidak kembali padanya.

Minho membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat setelah ucapan perpisahannya diakhiri, dan Jongin adalah orang pertama yang menghambur dari bangkunya untuk memeluk lelaki itu. Beberapa orang mengikuti, dibuntuti oleh golongan yang sedikit ragu, sebelum semua penghuni kelas beramai-ramai memeluknya. Pada akhirnya, yang tersisa di bangku hanyalah Taemin dan Mina.

Gadis itu terlihat sekosong kertas putih. Seolah pemandangan di depannya tidak lebih dari embusan angin.

Taemin dapat ingat dengan jelas gadis kosong di sebelahnya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan yang pertama kali memberanikan diri duduk di depan Minho, juga orang yang berusaha menenangkannya di atap saat dia bertengkar dengan Minho. Menghilang beberapa minggu dari sekolah memang mampu mengubah kepribadian seseorang, tapi tidakkah ini terlalu drastis.

Rombongan peluk di depan kelas mengikuti Minho keluar, pada mobil (milik Taemin) yang menunggu di halaman. Sebelum berangkat tadi pagi, Minho berkata ada sesuatu yang perlu dilakukan di agensinya setelah keluar dari sekolah, kalau bisa secepatnya. Taemin berharap tidak ada implan jantung logam yang terlibat.

Taemin beranjak berdiri, kemudian menoleh pada gadis yang masih mematung di bangku. “Kau tidak ikut keluar?”

Mina hampir tidak berkedip. “Tidak perlu. Di sini saja.”

Mimpi buruk itu membuat Taemin paranoid terhadap seluruh dunia sehingga, selama sepersekian detik, ia mengira Mina-lah yang difusikan dengan robot. Ia menahan dorongan untuk mencocok pipi Mina, siapa tahu bertemu konstruksi logam, dan beralih mengikuti semua anggota kelasnya keluar. Berdua saja di kelas sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang nyaman.

Jongin masih tersedu-sedu saat Minho masuk ke mobil, begitu pula dengan sejumlah anak lainnya. Taemin berdiri di belakang kerumunan dengan tangan tersimpan dalam saku, memandangi mobil itu meluncur meninggalkan halaman. Barangkali ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya ia melihat Minho berada di sekolah.

.

“Jahat sekali, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu?” tuding Jongin, hidungnya masih memerah, saat bel istirahat akhirnya berdering. Kepala Taemin yang semakin berat seiring jam berputar membuatnya hampir menyerah pergi ke kantin, tapi tentu saja ada dua orang yang tidak membiarkannya tidur dengan tenang di kelas. Jin menatapnya kecewa di seberang meja.

“Benar. Kau sengaja menyembunyikan ini atau bagaimana?”

“Teman-teman, aku juga baru tahu semua ini tadi malam,” jawab Taemin setengah mengerang.

Jongin membelalakkan mata. “Semalam?”

“Hm-mm.”

“Woah, jadi dia menyembunyikan ini sendirian?” decak Jongin sambil beringsut di kursinya. Sejak insiden makan siang kemarin, ia menjaga jarak dengan Jin sejauh separuh lengan. Jin juga bertanya-tanya, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak terlalu mengganggunya. Kepergian Minho membuat semua isu lain menjadi basi.

“Tapi kau baik-baik saja, kan?” tanya Jin khawatir. Taemin mencoba membuka mata lebih lebar.

“Uh, begitulah? Dia tidak pergi selamanya, kami masih bisa bertemu.” Di rumah, ketika tidak ada orang dari agensi keparat itu yang mengawasi mereka. Sejujurnya, bukankah situasi ini terlalu menguntungkan mereka berdua? Taemin yakin agensi Minho bukannya tidak mengerti betapa timpang dua pilhan kondisi yang mereka tawarkan. Apakah ini artinya ada hal lain...

“Bagaimana dengan kami? Aku juga bisa menemui Minho, kan?” sambar Jongin penuh harap.

“Aku yakin begitu...”

“Oh, syukurlah. Aku khawatir tidak bisa menemui Minho lagi selamanya.”

Taemin menggosok-gosok mata letih. “Jadi setelah Jin menolakmu, kau beralih pada Min—” ia mendongak, menyadari apa yang sudah dikatakannya. Jongin menatapnya seolah berniat menyembelihnya. Jin mengerutkan kening.

 “Apa?”

“Setelah Jin menolakmu ke kedai es krim!” sembur Taemin. Ia mencengkeram lengan Jongin yang ada di meja. “Ya, kan? Kemarin kita ke sana tapi Jin ada kursus bahasa Inggris, jadi hanya kita berdua!”

“Benar, kau genius!” Jongin tertawa garing.

“Sori, aku akan ikut lain waktu,” kata Jin, sama sekali tidak membaca atmosfer di antara mereka. “Atau kau mau ke sana sore nanti?”

Taemin dapat membayangkan Jongin mencengkeram hatinya yang telanjur remuk. “Ya, pergilah kalian berdua,” katanya, kemudian menyedot ingus dan kembali menggosok matanya yang berat. “Aku tidak enak badan. Mau pulang saja setelah ini.”

“Cepat sembuh, Taemin.” Jin mengelus-elus punggung tangan Taemin yang berada di atas meja, lalu menoleh pada Jongin. “Karena cuma kita berdua, bagaimana kalau ke tempat makan yang tidak disukai Taemin itu?”

“Aku—dia—uh, baiklah,” kata Jongin tergagap. Kemudian, seolah seseorang baru saja menampar pipinya, Jongin terkesiap. “Oh, itu ide bagus. Aku sudah lama ingin makan ayam goreng lagi di kedai itu. Kau tahu, saat terakhir kita ke sana...”

Pada awalnya, Taemin mengira Jongin hanya ingin memberi jeda pada kalimatnya untuk mengingat-ingat, tapi kemudian ia menyadari seisi kantin juga ikut menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Semua mata tertuju pada Mina yang baru saja masuk. Keheningan mulai digantikan dengung bisikan. Belalakan mata berubah menjadi lirikan diam-diam.

“ _Damn_ , semua orang membencinya, bukan begitu,” decak Jongin prihatin. “Tapi salah sendiri juga sih, tidak pernah memberitahu kenapa dia absen.”

“Terserah dia, kan,” gumam Taemin. Jin segera menanggapi dengan gelengan keras.

“Kalau aku jadi dia dan memang tidak berjalan dengan paman-paman, aku akan berkata pada seluruh dunia.” Jin melirik Mina yang mengambil makan siang. “Tapi dia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.”

Mau menyangkal bagaimana kalau memang benar. Ia memutuskan tidak memberitahu bahwa paman-paman itu _memang_ digandeng Mina di kedai es krim, setidaknya berdasarkan pengamatannya sendiri. Tenggorokannya terlalu sakit untuk diterjang ribuan pertanyaan yang pasti akan mengikutinya.

Gadis yang sedang dibicarakan itu duduk di ujung terjauh meja mereka, Jin seketika mengerutkan kening tapi Jongin hanya memberikan tatapan kosong. Tidak bisa disangkal, suasana belum mencair seperti sebelumnya dan sepertinya justru semakin kental karena tatapan semua orang kini tertuju pada mereka berempat. Taemin menoleh ke ujung meja. Mina mengangkat kepala dan balik menatapnya.

Entah kenapa, Taemin teringat mata biru plastik dalam mimpinya.

~~~

Tapi mungkin itu hanya buah pikiran Taemin yang meluber akibat demam. Ia melemparkan tas ke kaki tempat tidur dan menjatuhkan tubuh ke kasur, kepalanya terlalu berdentum dan pandangannya semakin blur. Ibunya berkata akan segera pulang dari kantor, tapi sejujurnya yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah tidur panjang. Sambil menyedot ingus, ia menyelinap ke balik selimut, tidak peduli masih mengenakan seragam. Ibunya pasti akan mengganti pakaiannya saat dia hibernasi nantinya.

Dalam masa transisi antara sadar dan tidak, Taemin teringat permintaan Minho untuk menghabiskan seharian hanya bersamanya. Ia menggerung sambil menarik tubuh duduk. Kenapa pula ia harus demam di saat seperti ini.

Tetapi tampaknya ia tidak perlu mengarungi koridor yang panjang itu karena Minho membuka pintu kamarnya sebelum ia sempat turun dari tempat tidur. Lelaki itu buru-buru menghampirinya, membingkai satu pundaknya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan yang lain ditempelkan ke keningnya, kemudian mengembuskan napas pelan.

“Tidurlah, Taemin,” katanya sambil mendorong bahu Taemin dengan lembut ke kasur. Taemin menurut. Keberadaan Minho di sisinya adalah satu-satunya yang ia butuhkan sekarang.

“Maaf aku tidak menjemputmu di sekolah,” kata Minho lagi saat melepas dasi Taemin. “Rupanya urusanku berlangsung lebih lama dari dugaan semula. Aku bermaksud ke sekolah, tapi Tuan Jung berkata sudah menjemputmu lebih dulu.”

Taemin mengulurkan tangan ke luar selimut agar Minho bisa melepas kancing mansetnya. “Aku bolos pelajaran terakhir. Rasanya sudah tidak bisa membuka mata.”

Minho menyapu poninya yang lengket oleh keringat dari dahi, kemudian mendaratkan bibir di sana. “Cepat sembuh, manis.” Ia memundurkan wajah dengan ekspresi murung. “Kau panas sekali.”

“Yang lebih penting, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?”

“Di sana?”

“Pura-pura bodoh adalah hal terakhir yang bisa kau lakukan.”

Minho tertawa sambil beranjak berdiri. “Pada dasarnya hanya melakukan pengarahan,” ia berkata dan membuka lemari baju Taemin. “Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, setelah aku tidak bersekolah.”

“Dan itu adalah?” tanya Taemin setelah mengangkat tubuhnya duduk. Minho kembali ke sisinya setelah mengambil sepasang pakaian hangat.

“Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini padamu...”

“Kita bukan teman.”

“Baiklah,” jawab Minho, senyumnya hanya bertahan sekilas. Ia membiarkan Taemin melepas seragamnya terlebih dulu sebelum memakaian _sweatshirt_. “Mereka menginstruksikan agar aku menjadi temanmu di rumah karena orang tuamu lebih sering tidak ada. Sedikit berperan seperti kakak, tapi jangan berlebihan supaya tidak ada kasih sayang yang tidak perlu.”

“Sepertinya mereka takut sekali kalau ada perasaan berlebih,” dengus Taemin, sedangkan Minho membetulkan garis pundak dan menurunkan lengan panjang pakaiannya sampai sebatas pergelangan tangannya.

“Kami semua takut,” aku Minho. “Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, kami adalah orang-orang yang bertugas menemani dalam waktu yang terbatas. Mengembangkan perasaan hanya akan menghambat pekerjaan. Menjadi teman yang terdistraksi bukan sesuatu yang diinginkan banyak orang.”

Taemin menunduk. Minho menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jari tangan, menyelipkan sejumput yang menghalangi pandangannya ke belakang telinga.

“Taemin, jangan terlihat murung,” kata Minho. Telunjuknya mendorong dagu Taemin sedikit ke atas agar mereka bertatapan. “Tidak ada yang mengawasi di rumah ini selain Kibum, dan dia pun tidak ambil pusing mengenai kita. Bukankah semuanya mulai menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya?”

“Aku memikirkan ‘waktu terbatas’ yang kau bicarakan. Bagaimana kalau batas waktu kita semakin dekat...”

“Oh, Sayang. Jangan pikirkan soal itu,” kata Minho, beralih memegangi wajah Taemin menggunakan dua tangan. “Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak tanpa sepengetahuanmu.”

Taemin memejamkan mata saat Minho mencium dahinya, kemudian merebahkan badan. Di saat seperti ini, ia kembali bertanya-tanya apakah segala hal akan tetap rumit jika sejak awal ia tidak menyukai Minho. Mungkin mereka masih berdebat tentang sesuatu yang bodoh; mungkin mereka dapat berwisata ke tempat yang menyenangkan tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan seseorang memergoki pegangan tangan mereka. Memori yang bisa mereka ciptakan pasti akan jauh lebih banyak...

Tapi apakah semuanya semanis jalan yang sudah mereka tempuh?

“Apa yang kau pikirkan?”

Ia membuka mata lagi. Minho berbaring di sebelahnya, mengusap-usap pipinya. “Semua hal.”

“Semuanya?”

“Semuanya.”

Minho mencengir. “Kita sudah melewati banyak sekali hal menyenangkan, bukan?”

“Aku tidak berpikir menyesali satu pun,” gumam Taemin, lalu kembali memejamkan mata dan semakin merapatkan tubuh pada Minho. Lelaki itu memeluknya erat-erat. “Minho, nanti kau bisa tertular kalau kita terlalu dekat.”

“Aku adalah orang terakhir yang bisa sakit.”

“Senang mendengarnya.” Taemin menjulurkan tangan melewati torso Minho dan balik memeluknya. “Tapi kemarin kau bilang ingin menghabiskan hari bersamaku. Sepertinya bakal membosankan seperti ini.”

“Tidak ada yang membosankan darimu, Sayang.”

Mendadak Taemin mendapat dorongan untuk tertawa. “Apa-apaan panggilan itu.”

“Kau tidak suka?” gumam Minho, tapi hanya mempererat pelukan, jika itu bahkan mungkin. “Mungkin aku harus cari panggilan lain yang lebih manis.”

“ _Cinnamon roll_.”

Kini giliran Minho yang tertawa. “Terlalu panjang.”

“‘Sayang’ kedengaran boleh juga.” Taemin memejamkan mata.

“Kalau seperti ini, rasanya kita menjadi pasangan sungguhan, bukan?” Minho mengusap-usap pangkal leher Taemin, diam-diam tersenyum melihat ekspresi setengah tidur di wajah pemuda itu. “Membuat nama panggilan khusus, mengobrol di tempat tidur. Seandainya kita bisa berkencan juga...”

“Apakah tidak bisa?” tanya Taemin.

“Kalau kau menginginkannya juga, tidak ada yang bisa berkata sebaliknya. Kita bisa merencanakan kencan paling sempurna dan paling manis yang pernah ada.”

“Hmm...”

“Kita akan berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, tidak memedulikan waktu atau tempat, sekadar menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain. Atau sebenarnya kita bisa memedulikan waktu dan tempat: kau tahu kalau melihat matahari terbenam dari taman bunga akan menjadi indah sekali? Hanya kau dan aku.”

Minho mengembuskan napas perlahan membayangkan pemandangan indah tersebut, kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada Taemin. Senyumnya menjadi sedikit lebih lebar mendapati Taemin telah terlelap; jari-jemarinya yang mungil perlahan semakin melonggar dari pinggang Minho.

Selembut mungkin, Minho menyelinap keluar dari pelukan Taemin dan merapatkan selimut sampai dagu. Ia mengatur pendingin ruangan agar tidak terlalu kejam, kemudian untuk terakhir kalinya menyapukan telapak tangan ke dahi Taemin. Demam pemuda itu tidak separah sebelumnya dan tampaknya hanya membutuhkan tidur yang nyenyak.

Minho memandangi wajah Taemin lebih lama dari yang dibutuhkannya. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan mata Taemin yang dipenuhi ketakutan saat bangun tadi pagi; air mata hanya memperjelas semua yang terlihat dari gerak-gerik gelisahnya selama tidur. Agaknya sekali lagi ia telah membebani Taemin dengan kekhawatiran yang tidak perlu.

Ia tersenyum pahit. Sejak awal, dan kelihatannya sampai kapan pun, ia hanya bisa memberikan beban pada pemuda itu. Setelah meredupkan lampu tidur, ia membalikkan badan, hanya untuk dihentikan kembali oleh panggilan lemah dari Taemin. Ia memutar tumit lagi. Taemin sedang mencoba memfokuskan tatapan ke arahnya.

“Ada apa, Taemin?”

“Saat liburan musim dingin nanti,” gumam Taemin, “ayo kita kabur ke tempat tidak seorang pun bisa menemukan kita.”

“Itu kedengaran agak ekstrem...”

“Kau bisa keluar dari agensi itu dan hiduplah selamanya bersamaku.”

Minho tersenyum memahami Taemin tidak akan mengingat percakapan ini saat sadar nantinya. “Salah satu dari kita masih harus bekerja.”

“Aku akan bekerja.”

“Aku mengapresiasinya, Taemin,” kata Minho seraya merundukkan badan di atas Taemin dan mengecup pucuk hidungnya. “Tapi saat ini yang kau butuhkan hanyalah tidur. Jadilah anak baik dan tidur dengan nyenyak, oke? Agar kita bisa kencan besok.”

Taemin memejamkan mata tanpa disuruh dua kali. Minho merapikan selimut sekali lagi, kemudian meninggalkan kamar Taemin dengan langkah-langkah lebar.

Keluar dari agensi?

Itu adalah hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan seandainya pemilik agensi keparat itu bukan _ayahnya_.


	19. Chapter 19

Taemin yang dulu tidak mungkin membayangkan dia akan menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang tidur siang. Taemin yang dulu mungkin akan terkejut jika melihatnya sekarang memiliki keterikatan tak terjelaskan dengan manusia lain. Taemin yang dulu tidak salah lagi akan memutar bola mata jika mendengarnya mengoceh soal betapa berbunga-bunga dan dipenuhi pelangi perasaannya saat ini.

Tetap saja, ia tidak menyesali sedikit pun dari yang telah terjadi.

Ia berada di kamarnya sekarang, mengabaikan waktu tidur siang demi menelusurkan ujung-ujung jari ke dagu Minho yang berada di atasnya. Merasakan lelaki itu semakin malas bercukur sejak tidak perlu datang ke sekolah, dan bahkan Taemin yang selalu membenci pria berjanggut tipis kini menyukai sensasi menggelitik permukaan dagu Minho dan garis rahangnya. Ia masih berharap lelaki itu bercukur, sih.

“Orang tuamu kapan pulang?” tanya Minho, tidak sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi dan permainan sepak bolanya. Taemin tidak keberatan komentator menggerungkan kata-kata tidak terdengar dan bersorak di saat yang sangat tidak terduga selama ia diizinkan tidur di pangkuan Minho.

“Mungkin lewat tengah malam,” jawabnya malas. “Kudengar ada pesta malam ini. Ulang tahun perusahaan yang entah keberapa.”

“Dan kau tidak ikut?”

“Aku tidak pernah berminat. Ibu juga sepertinya lebih senang kalau aku di rumah.” Taemin mengernyit saat mengingat terakhir kali ia diajak ke pesta semacam itu. Banyak sekali tangan yang mencubit pipinya dan bibi-bibi yang menyanjungnya sebagai anak manis. Dan durasi pesta selalu menerobos jam tidur malamnya sehingga ia menghabiskan sebagian waktu dengan menggerutu dan menyalahkan semua yang bernapas.

“Hm, baguslah. Kita bisa berdua di rumah sampai larut malam,” kata Minho, menyempatkan diri mencengir sebelum kembali mengurusi permainannya. Taemin memikirkan perkataan lelaki itu sejenak, lantas menarik badannya duduk tegak.

“Kibum ada di rumah?”

“Mungkin jalan-jalan. Kenapa?”

Taemin berpikir lagi. “Ini artinya kita hanya berdua di rumah...”

“Benar, Sayang. Apa kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang dilarang?” Minho jelas-jelas hanya meledek, tapi Taemin sungguhan beringsut mendekat dan menyandarkan kedua tangan di sebelah pundak Minho. Wajahnya didekatkan ke telinga lelaki itu.

“Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan ini sejak lama,” bisiknya sambil menyingkirkan rambut Minho yang menjulur melewati telinga. “Hanya berdua. Kau dan aku.”

Minho menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh, hidung mereka bersentuhan.

“Dan itu adalah?”

Keheningan jatuh di pihak Taemin. Ia menatap kedua mata Minho bergantian sambil menggigit bibir. Pikirannya telah meledak-ledak sedari tadi, begitu pula harapannya. Meskipun Minho tidak mungkin menolak permintaannya, bukan berarti lelaki itu tidak akan menatapnya seperti seorang maniak. Ia jelas-jelas tidak berada dalam usia yang pantas melakukan itu, tapi sejak dipeluk Minho sampai tertidur tempo hari, ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan gagasan tersebut dari sudut otaknya. Plus, penuturan Jinki juga membuatnya sangat ingin tahu.

“Taemin?”

“Benteng selimut.”

.

“Jadi Jinki berkata tentang tenda dari selimut dan mengobrol semalaman?” Minho tertawa sambil menempelkan tepian selimut ke dinding di atas ranjang menggunakan pita perekat. “Itu kedengaran sangat menyenangkan.”

“Ya, kan? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya,” kata Taemin, sama sekali tidak mendongak dari dua selimut yang disambungkan jadi selembar kain raksasa dengan berbutir-butir peniti. Minho sempat menolak memberikan tugas itu pada Taemin, khawatir ujung jari orang _kesayangannya_ tertusuk, tapi ia juga bukannya bisa mengerjakan semua persiapan sendirian. Masih ada lemari baju setinggi hampir dua meter yang harus didorong ke ujung tempat tidur sebagai pilar penyangga atap tenda mereka.

“Sejujurnya aku juga belum pernah melakukan ini,” sahut Minho, melangkah turun dari ranjang seolah tengah menuruni anak tangga. “Tapi hanya membayangkan kita berdua bisa berpelukan di bawah selimut terdengar sangat privat dan hangat.”

Minho mengecup pelipis Taemin tanpa pengumuman, kemudian tertawa-tawa saat pemuda itu menudingkan siku ke dagunya. “Setelah ini bantu aku memindahkan lemari baju?”

“Ya, tentu—” Taemin mengernyitkan kening pada setitik darah yang menyeruak di ujung telunjuknya. Ia mengisap jarinya sambil menarik sisa kain yang belum disambungkan dengan tangan yang lain. Setidaknya hanya tersisa sedikit lagi dan dia bisa—

“Apa kubilang, kan,” desah Minho, entah sejak kapan berjongkok di sebelahnya dan mengeluarkan tangannya dari mulut untuk diusap-usap dengan lembut. “Biar kulihat. Kau butuh diobati?”

“Jangan konyol, darahnya bahkan sudah berhenti keluar.” Taemin menepis pegangan Minho, kemudian membentangkan kain besar itu. “Yang lebih penting: lihat, aku sudah hampir selesai. Sebentar lagi kita bisa membuat benteng tidak terkalahkan.”

“Tentu saja, manis,” kata Minho geli dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum beranjak berdiri. Ia buru-buru menyelesaikan sejengkal sisanya, kemudian menyusul lelaki jangkung itu ke lemari bajunya yang berdiri kokoh di satu sisi dinding. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Taemin bertanya-tanya kenapa ibunya memilih lemari baju berukuran raksasa dengan ukiran rumit yang lebih pantas berada di kamar neneknya seperti ini.

“Bagaimana kita memindahkannya?”

“Tidak ada pilihan selain didorong.” Minho menarik lengan bajunya sampai ke atas siku. “Aku akan menarik dari sini, kau dorong dari pojok situ. Paham?”

Bukan sesuatu yang mudah, tetapi, setelah sejumlah umpatan dan erangan dan banyak sekali komplain (kesemuanya berasal dari Taemin), lemari itu mampu bergeser ke tempat yang mereka inginkan. Sebagian besar berkat Minho beserta otot bisepnya yang baru disadari Taemin cukup terbentuk itu. Dan Minho memutuskan tetap menyingsingkan lengan baju hingga Taemin hanya mampu memandangi pembuluh balik yang mengular di sepanjang lengan itu.

Minho telah melompat kembali ke kasur dan siap membentangkan selimut sampai ke puncak lemari, tapi tatapannya berhenti pada Taemin. “Apa-apaan,” dengusnya geli. “Apa aku menumbuhkan tanduk atau semacamnya?”

Taemin menggeleng. “Hanya heran kenapa tidak seorang pun menegurmu di sekolah karena kau jelas-jelas terlalu tua untuk jadi murid.”

“Ouch.” Tapi Minho tertawa. Taemin menyeret kursi belajar ke belakang lemari dan menggunakannya untuk mencapai ujung selimut yang menjuntai hanya sedikit di tepian atap lemari, menahannya tetap dalam posisi dengan banyak sekali pita perekat.

“Tapi, Manis?” panggil Minho dari balik lemari, sedang melemparkan satu ujung kain sambungan itu ke sisi samping tempat tidur melewati atap tenda.

“Hm?”

“Apa kau sadar kita tidak bisa menonton televisi jika begini?”

Taemin melompat turun dari kursi. “Serius, Minho. Apa kau masih butuh televisi jika sudah memiliki _ku_?”

Benteng selimut itu selesai tepat sebelum waktu makan malam dan Taemin, yang telanjur membola di antara dinding-dinding kain yang empuk, merasa terlalu malas untuk turun. Minho tidak mengizinkan itu terjadi, tentu saja. Mereka terlibat perdebatan tidak penting selama lima menit penuh sebelum Minho turun sendirian, berkata akan membawakan makan malamnya naik dan ia tidak diperbolehkan menyisakan sebutir nasi pun.

Taemin tidak keberatan. Ia berbaring di kasurnya dengan tangan dan kaki tersebar, mata memandangi corak bunga raksasa yang menjadi langit-langitnya sekarang. Cahaya lampu yang kesulitan menerobos benteng membuat suasana cukup temaram, tapi ia menempatkan lampu tidurnya di ujung tempat tidur sehingga cahaya keemasan membanjiri kasurnya. Banyak sekali bantal dari kamar-kamar kosong dicolong untuk menyempurnakan kenyamanan markasnya—markas _mereka_ —dan ia merasa sedang rebahan di antara gundukan-gundukan hangat dan empuk.

Pintu terbuka dan Taemin tidak perlu menyibak selimut untuk mengetahui siapa yang masuk. Kurang dari semenit kemudian, Minho menarik bukaan tenda mereka dengan nampan berisi makan malam di satu tangannya.

“Duduklah, kita makan sekarang.”

“Kita?”

“Menurutmu aku bakal makan sendirian di ruang makan?” Minho melemparkan seeksemplar koran bekas yang dikepit di antara lengan dan torso ke kasur. Taemin membuka halaman demi halaman dan menutupi sebagian kasur dengan itu agar permukaan kasurnya yang berharga tidak dinodai cipratan sup atau serpihan makanan lainnya.

Entah kenapa Taemin teringat pertama kali mereka makan malam bersama. Ia nyaris menyemburkan isi mulutnya.

“Kenapa?” tanya Minho was-was, tangannya sudah melayang ke dekat botol air mineral, tapi Taemin melambaikan tangan.

“Kau ingat ketika pertama kali datang ke sini? Kau membawakanku makan malam?”

“Ah.” Ekspresi Minho menjadi rileks. “Aku ingat. Kau marah-marah.”

“Karena kau orang aneh, Choi,” balas Taemin setengah menggerutu. “Mana ada orang yang berkata ‘baiklah’ tanpa pikir panjang seperti kau.”

“Harus kuakui, aku sedikit kebingungan. Kau sedikit... berbeda dibanding yang mereka jelaskan padaku.” Minho mendongak dan tersenyum lebar. “Tapi aku senang kau memperlakukanku seperti manusia. Sebagian besar orang tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan uang mereka dengan menempel seterusnya padaku.”

Taemin mengerutkan hidung tidak suka. “Jadi begitu teman bersikap? Menempel padamu?”

“Kau tidak punya bayangan. Menurutmu berapa orang yang berpikir sepolos itu untuk membayar _sekadar_ teman? Selalu lebih dari itu.”

“Jelaskan.”

“Secara singkat selalu ada orang-orang kesepian dengan banyak uang yang mengharapkan lebih dari teman mengobrol di kafe,” kata Minho dengan tatapan menerawang. “Karena ‘teman’ yang disewa kurang dari dua puluh empat jam memiliki prosedur dan aturan yang tidak terlalu rumit, mereka bisa saja menelepon di malam hari untuk bertemu di hotel atau semacamnya.”

Taemin menatap lelaki di hadapannya selama beberapa saat, kemudian menusuk daging di piringnya. “Mengingatkan saja, sih,” katanya. “Kau baru saja membuka rahasia kotormu tepat di depan hidungku.”

“Itu tidak penting sekarang, bukan?” Minho mengulurkan tangan ke tepi bibir Taemin dan mengusap noda dari sana. “Detik ini, hanya ada kau di depanku. Aku hanya bisa memandangmu.”

“Ouh, dari mana kau mempelajari kalimat menjemukan seperti itu,” gerutu Taemin sambil menepis tangan Minho, walaupun ia tidak bisa menyangkal bunga-bunga dalam perutnya mengancam mekar di mulut serta mungkin puncak kepalanya.

“Tapi aku serius.”

“Soal teman atau soal hanya bisa memandangku?”

“Dua-duanya, tapi seribu persen untuk yang kedua.”

Taemin tidak bisa mencegah senyumnya terkembang. Barangkali di kehidupan sebelumnya dia adalah pekerja keras yang tidak pernah mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal, sehingga sekarang ia bisa memperoleh seluruh keberuntungan tanpa perlu melakukan apa pun. Atau dulu dia adalah peri hutan yang mengorbankan sayapnya demi kedamaian dunia? Yang mana saja tidak membuatnya kurang bersyukur daripada ini.

Mereka menyelesaikan makan malam dengan banyak sekali lirikan mata dan senyum penuh arti. Pada akhirnya, sementara Minho membereskan peralatan makan, Taemin mengumpulkan koran-koran dan melipatnya sebelum menjejalkan ke dalam tempat sampah. Sejujurnya ia menanti saat-saat bisa memeluk Minho di tempat tidur lebih dari apa pun malam ini.

Karena itu, ketika Minho akhirnya kembali, Taemin melompat dari kasur dan menarik lengan lelaki itu agar lekas-lekas tiba. Minho tertawa sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya, tapi tidak mengomentari sikap tidak sabaran Taemin.

“Kau mengantuk? Bagaimana kalau kau tidur saja?”

Taemin menggeleng sambil menempatkan kepalanya di dada Minho. “Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Sebelum ini aku tidak pernah menghabiskan malam bersama orang selain orang tuaku.”

“Aku tahu kau selalu enggan bersama orang lain,” kekeh Minho. “Apa kau bermaksud menghabiskan hidupmu sendirian?”

“Mm, kalau bisa bersama kucing-kucing yang lucu.”

“Dan orang-orang hanya tahu kau meninggal karena rumput halaman depan tidak terpangkas?”

“Kedengarannya tidak buruk.”

Minho menggerakkan punggung tangannya di pipi Taemin, menelusuri dari atas ke bawah, kemudian dengan lembut mengangkat dagu pemuda itu menggunakan pucuk-pucuk jarinya agar mereka bisa bertatapan lagi. “Itu akan menjadi sangat menyedihkan,” bisiknya. “Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau sendirian sampai akhir hayat, Taemin.”

“Aku ragu kau bisa menemaniku sampai akhir karena sepertinya kau yang mati lebih dulu.”

Senyum Minho melebar kendati yang mereka bicarakan bukanlah masa depan bertabur bintang. “Aku akan sangat bersyukur kalau mati lebih dulu, karena itu artinya aku bisa melihatmu di saat terakhir.”

“Dan meninggalkanku sendirian bersama kucing-kucing?”

“Itu yang kau inginkan. Dengar, Taemin: kau tidak bisa hidup sendirian, apa pun yang terjadi. Meski bukan teman, setidaknya kau membutuhkan _satu_ orang saja yang bisa mendengarkanmu saat dunia ini terasa sangat buruk. Meski bukan aku, meski bukan orang tuamu, kau harus bisa mencari seorang teman.”

“Itukah alasan kau jadi ‘teman’?”

“Mm, ya—selain karena orang tuaku.”

Baru pertama kali Minho menyerempet pagar personalnya, dan itu membuat semua kantuk Taemin kabur terbirit-birit digusah kuriositas. Ia menegakkan kepala (tapi tidak mengizinkan tangan Minho berpindah dari pundaknya) dan memandangi si lelaki tak berkedip. Ada sorot mata menerawang di sana, seolah Minho tengah menonton sesuatu yang terjadi lama sebelum ini.

“Apa yang terjadi pada keluargamu?”

Minho menoleh terkejut. “Kenapa ingin tahu?”

“Yah, kau sudah tahu semua tentangku, bahkan yang mana kaus kaki favoritku. Tidak bisakah sekarang aku meminta yang sama?” Taemin memainkan satu tangan Minho. “Walaupun hanya alamat rumah atau tanggal ulang tahun? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa dan aku tidak akan tahu jika Choi Minho bukan namamu sungguhan.”

Ada jeda sejenak yang membuat Taemin bertanya-tanya mungkinkah ia terlalu kurang ajar, tapi kemudian Minho mengembuskan napas perlahan dan sedikit mengubah posisi tubuh hingga kini kepalanya menyandar pada pundak Taemin yang berada di sisi seberang. Taemin melipat bibir ke dalam, tidak yakin harus bagaimana karena Minho secara tidak langsung menekannya ke kasur. Perlahan, agar tidak ketahuan kalau Minho sebenarnya cukup berat, ia mempertemukan punggungnya dengan bantal.

“Mengingat masa lalu hanya membuatku sedih, Taemin,” bisik Minho dan mengarahkan kepalanya ke samping supaya tetap bisa bernapas. “Dulu aku bukan anak orang kaya sepertimu. Aku tidak punya orang tua yang baik hati seperti yang kau miliki.”

“Aku yakin situasiku memang mirip dongeng...”

“Benar,” Minho menyetujui. “Faktanya, aku adalah anak yang biasa saja. Semua akan tetap menjadi biasa saja seandainya ayahku tidak mendadak berubah seperti itu.”

Ketika lelaki itu menolak menjelaskan lebih lanjut dengan memberikan keheningan panjang, rasanya aman mengasumsikan bahwa ia tidak memiliki kenangan yang menyenangkan tentang ayahnya. Taemin mengangkat tangan ke punggung Minho dan mengusap-usapnya pelan.

“Aku lahir tanggal sembilan Desember,” kata Minho dengan mengejutkan, karena kesunyian barusan terasa final. “Tidak benar-benar punya warna favorit—mungkin hitam atau sesuatu yang gelap? Aku suka olahraga; semua tentang olahraga terlihat sangat menyenangkan. Kau adalah ‘teman’ pertamaku dan aku tidak berpikir ingin punya teman lain.”

“Kupikir aku bukan temanmu, karena jelas-jelas kau punya banyak teman lainnya.”

Minho mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan menunjukkan tawa kecil. “Benar. Maaf, aku selalu lupa.” Ia kembali meletakkan kepalanya. Posisi mereka kini jelas-jelas, secara terang dan gamblang, bertumpuk dengan satu berada di atas yang lain. Taemin merasa _sangat sadar_ dengan kaki mereka yang nyaris saling memilin; dengan dada mereka yang bertindihan dan hanya dipisahkan oleh dua lembar kain, ia bisa merasakan jantung Minho di kulitnya; dengan rambut Minho yang memenuhi dan menggelitik sebelah pipinya. Kalau bukan untuk pemikiran tentang posisi mereka yang sangat... luar biasa, Taemin pasti sudah mengomel soal berat tubuh Minho di atas miliknya.

“Aku suka berada di antara orang banyak,” kata Minho, masih tidak sadar pikiran Taemin sudah tunggang langgang ke arah yang sangat berbeda. “Aku suka bertemu berbagai macam orang dan mengenali kepribadian mereka. Aku suka membuat orang lain tertawa, terutama kau, karena melihatmu tertawa terasa seperti pencapaian nomor satu.”

Taemin hanya bisa berharap debaran jantungnya tidak memukuli dada Minho.

“Aku juga mencintaimu. _Sangat_ mencintaimu.”

Yah, kalaupun benar-benar melukai, ini salah Minho untuk membuat Taemin jadi begini.

“Apa kau tidur, manis?” tanya Minho, mungkin teringat sedari tadi Taemin absen dalam memberi respon. Ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di samping kepala Taemin dan menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan mengangkat tubuh. Bersama dengan hilangnya beban Minho dari tubuhnya, Taemin juga merasa kehilangan yang sangat akut hingga ia, tanpa sepengetahuan akal sehatnya, menarik kembali pinggiran lubang kepala kaus tidur Minho dan membuat lelaki itu kembali mendarat di atas badannya.

“Tidak, aku tidak tidur,” ia menjawab kendati barangkali itu sudah tidak dibutuhkan. “Jangan pergi dulu. Aku masih ingin seperti ini.”

Minho bergeming dalam jangka waktu yang dapat mengubah perasaan Taemin menjadi kecemasan, ketika akhirnya, entah bagaimana, Minho menggulingkan badan mereka berdua hingga berbaring dengan posisi menyamping, masih saling berhadapan. Mata Minho yang besar terlihat gelap di bawah bayangan lancip-lancip bulu matanya, sebagian wajahnya terbenam bantal, tapi adakah yang lebih indah dari ini. Tangan lelaki itu memainkan poni Taemin yang berada di sebelah telinga.

“Kau tahu,” bisik lelaki itu dengan suara yang sangat rendah, “aku tidak pernah mencintai orang sebesar ini sebelumnya. Menurutmu ini pertanda sesuatu yang buruk?”

“Mencintai Lee Taemin bisa membawa keberuntungan.”

Minho tersenyum. “Benarkah?”

“Aku memutuskan begitu.”

“Aku akan mempercayainya.”

Minho tersenyum lagi dan Taemin tidak bisa mencegah dirinya beringsut semakin dekat untuk menanamkan ciuman singkat di bibir lelaki yang teramat disayanginya itu. Orang pertama yang sanggup mengubahnya, orang pertama yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang, orang pertama yang tidak ingin ia lepaskan apa pun yang terjadi.

“Minho?”

“Hmm?”

“Tidak ada,” katanya tanpa melepaskan kontak mata mereka. “Aku hanya ingin menyebut namamu.”

“Bisakah kau lebih manis dari ini,” kekeh Minho. “Seandainya bisa seperti ini selamanya, aku tidak akan membutuhkan apa pun lagi.”

“Apa kita tidak bisa?”

“‘Selamanya’ terdengar teramat jauh, bukan begitu?”

Taemin menyembunyikan wajah di dada Minho, membuat lelaki yang lebih tua secara otomatis mempererat pegangan di pinggangnya. Baginya, ‘selamanya’ justru terasa sangat dekat; bukankah itu berarti selama masih ada hari esok, mereka tidak terpisahkan? Ia hanya ingin menemukan Minho sebagai pemandangan pertamanya setelah membuka mata di pagi hari.

“Orang tuamu akan terkejut jika melihat kita seperti ini,” gumam Minho setelah beberapa saat hanya membelai rambut Taemin ke belakang telinga. Taemin mengembuskan napas keras ke dada Minho.

“Kunci saja pintunya.”

“Dan membuat ibumu memanggil pemadam kebakaran karena tidak bisa membuka pintu di pagi hari?”

“Terdengar seperti ide yang bagus,” balas Taemin dengan mata terpejam malas. Mengkhawatirkan orang lain dan seluruh dunia adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan selama mereka berada di balik kehangatan tenda selimut. “Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi dari sini sampai aku tidur.”

“Baiklah. Apa pun untuk kesayanganku.”

“Tapi aku juga sering bangun di tengah malam, jadi kau tidak benar-benar punya kesempatan untuk pergi. Lagi pula—”

“Aku mengerti, manis,” potong Minho dan mencium puncak kepalanya. “Aku hanya butuh mengunci pintunya, kan?”

Malam itu hanya dihabiskan oleh mereka berdua. Berciuman, berpelukan, berpandangan, _bersentuhan_. Tidak ada lagi dunia yang perlu mereka khawatirkan selain keberadaan dan kehangatan satu sama lain yang memenuhi celah tipis di antara mereka.

~~~

Tuan Lee undur diri dari lingkaran bincang-bincang yang masih ditekuninya untuk menyapa teman lama yang mendadak hadir di jangkauan pandangnya. Ia meletakkan gelas yang isinya masih tersisa ke pelayan terdekat, kemudian mempercepat langkah pada pria yang menyesap minuman sambil mengobrol santai bersama seseorang.

“Yunkyum.”

“Ah, temanku.” Choi Yunkyum tersenyum lebar dan menerima pelukan temannya. “Pesta yang sangat menyenangkan. Kuucapkan selamat pada perusahaanmu yang tetap bertahan kuat sampai sekarang.”

“Sepenuhnya karena aku ditemani para pegawai yang bisa dipercaya,” balas Tuan Lee merendah. “Kau sendiri, bagaimana kabar usahamu?”

“Berkembang dengan sangat baik, terima kasih untuk sokonganmu selama ini.” Yunkyum tersenyum cerah. “Atau sebenarnya harus kusebut sponsor.”

Tuan Lee tertawa. “Jangan terus-terusan ingatkan aku soal itu. Membantu antar-teman memang hal yang wajar dilakukan.”

“Omong-omong, aku tidak melihat putramu sama sekali,” kata Yunkyum seraya mengedarkan pandangan singkat ke seluruh _hall_ lantai dasar perusahaan Lee. Dekorasi anggun bernuansa emas menyulap ruangan teramat luas tersebut menjadi hangat dan ramah. Percakapan mendengung di sana-sini, pelayan mengisi ulang gelas-gelas berkaki, alunan musik lembut berayun tenang.

“Ah, dia tidak ikut,” sahut Tuan Lee dengan nada maklum, membuat temannya seketika menoleh. “Ibunya khawatir seseorang akan berbuat buruk di antara kerumunan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa memaksanya. Lagi pula, anak malang itu terlihat belum sembuh benar dari demamnya yang kemarin.”

Mata Yunkyum berkilat. “Jadi dia berada di rumah?”

“Ya, bersama Minho—ah, putramu itu sungguh luar biasa dalam menemaninya tiap hari. Tentu buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya,” canda Tuan Lee, kemudian tertawa. Yunkyum tersenyum kaku.

“Tampaknya dia menyerap pelajaran dariku dengan baik.”

“Tidak salah lagi. Putraku yang dulu dingin itu sekarang jadi jauh lebih ceria setelah kedatangan teman barunya. Kudengar dia punya dua teman lain karena Minho pula. Tempo hari berkemah bersama.”

Asisten Tuan Lee mengingatkan acara selanjutnya yang mengharuskan dirinya kembali ke podium. Tuan Lee mengangguk dan menepuk pundak Yunkyum beberapa kali dengan hangat.

“Kita bertemu lagi nanti, kawan.”

“Ah, tunggu,” cegah Yunkyum dengan seulas senyum minta maaf. “Sebenarnya aku cukup khawatir dengan perilaku Minho di dekat putramu. Pimpinan tidak biasanya memonitor seorang ‘teman’, tapi kapan pun kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan Minho, hubungi aku, oke?”

Keheranan terlihat jelas di sudut senyum Tuan Lee. “Rasanya tidak ada yang dikhawatirkan, tapi mungkin aku juga akan memikirkan putraku jika dia ditugaskan menemani orang lain. Akan kulakukan.”

“Terima kasih.”

Senyum Yunkyum seketika lenyap setelah teman lamanya membalikkan badan.


	20. Chapter 20

“ _Hyung_.”

“Astaga, kau tidak buta huruf, Taemin. Berhentilah bertanya setiap setengah menit.”

Taemin memberengut, Jinki jelas-jelas suka mendramatisasi segala hal. Akan tetapi, ia menurut untuk diam dan beralih memusatkan konsentrasi pada soal-soal yang sudah dipilihkan (dengan kejam) oleh Jinki. Ada tes matematika minggu depan, sesi pemanasan sebelum rangkaian tes-tes lain yang akan menderanya seperti keberadaan musim dingin, dan ia tidak bisa _tidak_ menemui Jinki lagi. Meski sedikit, lelaki itu sebenarnya membantu memahami permasalahan.

Tapi tampaknya suasana hati Jinki tidak sedang terlalu baik. Sebagai orang yang pernah menyaksikan bagaimana Jinki melubangi kulit sofa dengan tangan kosong hanya karena kesal, ia memilih untuk tidak mengambil risiko kepalanya yang akan dilubangi Jinki kali ini. Atau matanya. Jinki adalah pelaku utama di balik tumpukan film bergenre _gore_ di kamarnya.

Sementara dia menghitung perkalian sederhana yang mendadak tidak terbaca, Jinki memundurkan kursi dan membuka lebar-lebar jendela yang berada di dekat meja. Ia menyalakan rokok, memutar-mutar kursi seolah sedang berpikir keras, dan Taemin hanya bisa meliriknya dengan kening berkerut. Meski di sebagian besar waktu merupakan bajingan, Jinki termasuk orang yang tenang. Jika bisa diatasi dengan kata-kata, lelaki itu akan melakukannya sampai titik final; pilihan keduanya adalah menggunakan tangan, dan Taemin tidak pernah mendengar kelanjutan kabar orang-orang yang bertemu tangan Jinki.

“Taemin.”

“Ya, _hyung_.” Ia sedang menghitung matriks dengan segala keabsurdan yang bisa ditawarkan kurung siku berukuran raksasa tersebut.

“Sepupumu itu,” Jinki mengisap rokoknya, “kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya?”

“Uh?” Taemin mendongak, kemudian menggelincirkan mata ke tempat lain saat menyadari Jinki tidak sedang ingin beramah-tamah bahkan lewat pandangan. Ia selalu tahu Jinki semacam menyukai sepupunya (jika hubungan intim yang dilihatnya tempo hari tidak berarti apa-apa), tapi ia tidak pernah tahu lelaki itu akan benar-benar _memikirkan_ Jonghyun. “Mungkin karena sebelumnya dia mengelilingi dunia untuk belajar musik?”

“Belajar musik, huh...”

“Ya, tapi sesuatu membuatnya berhenti dan beralih membuka kedai es krim.”

Taemin tidak pernah menyangka dirinya bisa menjadi pembocor informasi pribadi orang lain, tapi kemudian ia menyadari apa pun lebih baik ketimbang menentukan determinan dari matriks yang dibalik sedemikian rupa (ataukah kau harus menentukan determinan sebelum membaliknya? Persetan). Karena tampaknya Jinki sedang sibuk merenung dengan kursi memunggunginya, Taemin diam-diam mengintip lembar jawaban yang dengan polos disisipkan di bagian belakang buku soal oleh pihak penerbit.

Ah, sialan. Dia salah. Jadi caranya bukan begitu? Lalu yang mana—

“Apakah sesuatu yang kau bicarakan itu sebenarnya _seseorang_?” tanya Jinki, hampir membuat penghapus tergelincir dari tangan Taemin. Ia berhasil menangkapnya sebelum menggelinding terlalu jauh.

“Aku tidak yakin, _hyung_. Dia tidak memberitahuku.”

“Hmm...”

Taemin terlalu sibuk mereparasi jawabannya hingga sama sekali tidak memikirkan penyebab keanehan Jinki, tapi lelaki itu toh memaparkannya dengan kemauan sendiri. Dalam momen yang sama sekali tidak disangka, ia memutar kursi menghadap Taemin lagi.

“Aku berniat menikahi Jonghyun.”

“Oh, begitu— _what the fuck_?!” sembur Taemin, soal sepenuhnya terlupakan. “ _Hyung_ , kau baru saja menyedot ganja? Apa-apaan dengan gagasan gila itu?”

Jinki memutar kursi tanpa tujuan, sepertinya hanya menikmati bagaimana tubuhnya diayun dengan elegan. “Cinta bisa mengubah segalanya.”

“Baiklah, aku akan bilang pada Ibu kalau kau tidak enak badan dan—”

“Dia terlihat seperti Tinkerbell yang harus dipeluk setiap saat.”

“Sekarang kau menakutiku.” Taemin beranjak berdiri, murni karena sikap tidak biasa tutornya. “Pulanglah, _hyung_. Kumohon istirahatlah dengan baik.”

“Serius, apa kau tidak pernah melihat Tinkerbell sebelumnya? Mungil dan ceria dan berkilauan...” Jinki mengisap sigaret dengan sendu. “Bahkan suaranya tak terlupakan. Rasa-rasanya dia bukan bagian dari dunia ini.”

Taemin menarik napas tajam. Ini aneh sekali.

~~~

Tetapi yang memutuskan jadi aneh bukan hanya Jinki. Keesokan harinya, Taemin mendapati Mina tersenyum cerah. Ia mengerutkan kening, tapi sama sekali tidak bertanya saat meletakkan ransel di meja.

“Selamat pagi, Taemin.”

“Pagi.” Taemin menyeret kursinya sedikit menjauhi Mina.

“Kau sudah belajar untuk tes hari ini?”

“Ya.”

“Bagus! Aku hendak mengingatkanmu tadi malam, tapi sudah kuduga kau mempersiapkan diri dengan baik.” Mina kembali melancarkan senyum mataharinya. Taemin mengeluarkan ponsel beserta kabel _earphone_. Sejak Minho berhenti sekolah, ia lebih senang tidur sambil mendengarkan musik. Rasanya sekolah menjadi lebih membosankan dan jauh tidak... berbunga-bunga.

Dan keberadaan gadis aneh di sebelahnya semakin membuatnya tidak ingin berurusan dengan semua orang. Ia menyetel musik dengan volume yang cukup untuk memblokade suara-suara yang tidak diinginkan. Toh kelas baru akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi, ia punya waktu untuk—

Ia terlonjak saat merasakan sesuatu menyandar di telinganya, dan nyaris memekik begitu menyadari Mina menempelkan telinga ke _earphone_ -nya. Setelah dengan kecepatan kilat menghentikan musik dan menarik kepalanya ke belakang, ia memandangi teman sebangkunya sekali lagi. Kini dengan ngeri bercampur tidak percaya. Semua keanehan ini lebih baik memiliki penjelasan atau ia akan mencari alasan untuk segera pulang.

“Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau dengarkan,” kata Mina ringan, seolah barusan ia sekadar menepuk pundak Taemin. “Kau kau sangat misterius sehingga rasanya aku perlu mencari tahu sendiri.”

“ _What the actual fuck_.”

“Jangan marah, Taemin. Tujuanku tidak lebih dari ingin menjadi teman yang baik untukmu.”

Taemin menatap gadis itu lagi dengan mata setengah terpicing. Entah kenapa kalimatnya sedikit terasa familier, tapi itu tidak mencegah Taemin segera beranjak berdiri dan berjalan lebar-lebar ke bangku Jin sambil menggosok-gosok tengkuk, mata Mina serasa membakar punggungnya. Gadis itu aneh sekali.

Teman sepermainannya mendongak dan menawarkan senyum yang sudah akrab ketika Taemin tiba di sisi bangkunya.

“Hai, kau sudah belajar?” Pertanyaan yang sama, tapi entah bagaimana membuat Taemin mendadak berpikir betapa _palsu_ nada suara Mina beberapa menit lalu.

“Dia aneh sekali,” gumam Taemin sambil mendudukkan diri di depan bangku Jin, lantas melipat kedua lengan di punggung kursi. Saat Jin mengerutkan kening, ia melirik sekilas ke arah bangkunya sendiri dengan penuh arti. “Aneh sekali,” ulangnya.

Dengan sigap Jin menyimpan kembali pensilnya dan ikut-ikutan melipat lengan di atas meja. Tampaknya ia sudah menunggu topik pembicaraan ini sejak lama. “Sudah kubilang, dia berubah. Aku dulu teman yang cukup baik dengannya, tapi sekarang dia bahkan tidak melirikku.”

“Apa?”

“Aku serius,” kata Jin berapi-api. “Pacarnya kelas tiga; dia memutuskan senior malang itu segera setelah kembali masuk sekolah. Tanpa penjelasan, tanpa apa pun.” Jin menggelengkan kepala prihatin. “Rasanya dia jadi orang yang berbeda. Sampai ada yang spekulasi mungkin jiwanya disedot oleh setan dan yang berjalan sekarang hanya raganya.”

Alis Taemin terangkat. “Itu... sedikit berlebihan.”

“Mana pun yang benar, dia memang berubah, kan?” ringkas Jin. Ia sedikit memajukan badan dan merundukkan kepala semakin dekat ke arah Taemin saat menambahkan, “Bagaimana mungkin Mina yang dulunya ceria sekarang jadi tidak bernyawa seperti itu. Misterius sekali.”

“Tapi ada yang lebih aneh,” Taemin balik berbisik. “Barusan aku datang, kan. Mendadak dia bertanya macam-macam padaku. Kemudian waktu aku mendengarkan musik, dia—” Taemin sedikit menelengkan kepala hingga telinganya menyentuh milik Jin; gadis itu melebarkan mata ngeri, “begitu. Masa’ katanya mau ikut mendengarkan musik?”

“Ih!”

“Ya, kan?”

“Tidak pernah tahu kau tipe yang suka bergosip,” sela Jongin, entah sejak kapan berdiri di sisi meja. Saat Taemin mendongak, pemuda itu mendorong dahinya menggunakan telunjuk. “Dan kalian terlalu dekat, bukan begitu?”

Taemin menggosok-gosok kening menggunakan dasi sementara Jongin melemparkan tas ke mejanya yang kini berada cukup jauh dari Jin. “Kau tidak akan berpikir begitu kalau tahu apa yang sebenarnya kami bicarakan,” gerutunya, setelah Jongin kembali. “Ini masalah serius.”

“Ada yang lebih serius daripada tes matematika?” balas Jongin skeptis. Taemin mengedikkan pergelangan tangan.

“Kita pasti gagal, jadi itu bukan sesuatu yang serius.”

“Jangan masukkan aku dalam kelompok itu, aku sudah belajar bersama Jin semalaman.” Jongin mencengir saat menoleh pada si gadis. “Benar, kan?”

“Kalian?” Taemin bergantian menatap kedua temannya. “Kenapa aku tidak tahu?”

“Yah, bukankah kau sudah punya lulusan _summa cum laude_ sebagai mentor?” dengus Jongin.

“Aku yakin dia jauh lebih pintar dari otak seisi sekolah ini digabungkan, tapi _kalian_ janjian tanpa sepengetahuanku?” Secara khusus, Taemin menatap Jongin penuh penilaian. “ _Kau_?”

“Lain kali kita bertiga akan belajar bersama, aku janji,” kata Jin menengahi, jelas-jelas salah persepsi mengenai sikap Taemin. “Lagi pula, aku tidak bisa menyebut yang kemarin sebagai ‘janjian’. Mendadak saja Jongin datang ke rumah di sore hari dan kami belajar sampai larut.”

Taemin mengangguk-angguk tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari Jongin yang mulai salah tingkah.

“T-tapi kami hanya belajar, kok! Tidak ada niatan lain, sumpah!”

“Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kalian lakukan?” tukas Taemin sambil memutar bola mata. Pemilik kursi yang ditempati Taemin telah berdeham penuh arti di sampingnya, Taemin tidak punya pilihan selain berdiri—dan bel berdering tepat setelah kedua kakinya menjejak tanah. “Sampai nanti.”

“Sampai nanti, semoga berhasil untuk tesmu,” kata Jin ceria sambil mengepalkan tangan di samping wajah. “Kau juga, Jongin. Semalam kau sudah berusaha keras.”

Jongin kembali ke bangkunya dengan wajah merah padam dan cengiran konyol. Taemin mendengus geli seraya duduk di kursinya sendiri. Kasihan, sih, tapi mereka berdua lucu sekali.

“Taemin.” Astaga, dia lupa dengan yang _ini_. “Semoga berhasil untuk tesmu.”

Mina tersenyum cerah, dan tetap tersenyum meski Taemin tidak menanggapi dengan pura-pura mencari penghapusnya yang terbenam di dasar kotak pensil. Selama beberapa waktu, Taemin merasa diteror oleh tatapan mata itu, dan hanya bisa terselematkan dengan kedatangan guru.

Ribuan sebutan ‘aneh’ masih tidak mampu menjelaskan keanehan Mina. Jika yang dikatakan Jin mengenai semua sikap dingin dan tertutup itu benar, perlakuannya terhadap Taemin membobol batasan kata aneh tersebut dan cenderung ke arah seram. Diam-diam Taemin mengamati Mina memang hampir tidak pernah menggerakkan otot wajah selain pada dirinya.

Sial, kenapa justru di saat Minho tidak ada, keanehan timbul di sekelilingnya. Ataukah sejak awal dunia ini sudah aneh, tapi Minho berhasil mendistraksinya.

Ia mengacaukan tes matematikanya (dan ia yakin Jinki sudah tahu ini sejak awal) dan memutuskan membolos di pelajaran-pelajaran berikutnya. Duduk diam di atap sambil bermain rumah-rumahan dengan awan yang berarak malas di langit biru pucat. Udara makin dingin, tapi ia sudah menyiapkan jaket serta susu hangat; kau bisa menyebutnya genius dalam mempersiapkan pembolosan.

Hari berjalan sangat lambat, tapi akhirnya bel pulang berdering juga. Taemin meremukkan karton susu kesekian hari itu, kemudian membuangnya di gundukan puntung sigaret bekas petugas kebersihan yang sering merokok bersamanya di atap, sebelum menuruni tangga menuju kelasnya. Anak-anak dengan ransel dan jaket telah bersiap pulang, ia melebur di antara mereka dan menunggangi arus ke kelas. Jongin dan Jin telah paham untuk tidak menunggunya (toh dia bakal dijemput), sehingga mungkin kelas sudah kosong—

Taemin hampir terkena serangan jantung mendapati Mina masih duduk sediam patung di bangku mereka. Pandangan mata kosong, ekspresi wajah kaku, rambut terurai sampai punggung. Mau tidak mau Taemin berpikir jangan-jangan rumor tentang setan penyedot jiwa muda itu memang benar...

“Hai, Taemin,” sapa Mina ceria, mendadak saja senyum terplaster di bibirnya. Taemin berusaha tidak menoleh saat mengambil tas. “Aku sudah menunggumu.”

Taemin mengenakan ranselnya. Mina beranjak berdiri.

“Aku ingin menjadi temanmu, Taemin. Boleh, kan?”

Tangan Mina menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Napas Taemin memburu hanya dengan mengingat situasi ini tidak jauh berbeda dari mimpinya tentang Minho tempo hari. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengembuskannya sambil mengenyahkan tangan teman sebangkunya. Tapi Mina mengikutinya berjalan melewati gang antar bangku.

“K-kita selalu jadi teman sekelas,” jawabnya, entah sejak kapan pita suaranya tertukar dengan milik tikus.

“Bukan teman seperti itu,” tukas Mina halus. “Aku ingin seperti Jongin dan Jin di matamu. Kita bisa berjalan-jalan bersama.” Mendadak, ia tersenyum. “Ah, atau seperti Minho? Dia teman terbaikmu, tapi sayang sekali sudah tidak ada.”

Taemin membalikkan badan dengan mata terbelalak ngeri. Apa-apaan dengan gadis ini.

“Bisa, kan?”

“Tolong pergilah.”

“Taemin, kumohon.” Mina mengambil satu langkah maju dan, secara mengejutkan, meraih kedua pundak Taemin dengan cengkeraman besi. Sebelum Taemin sempat memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, gadis itu telah mendorongnya sedemikian kuat ke meja di belakang mereka; punggungnya menubruk permukaan meja yang dingin dan Mina berada di atasnya.

Napas Taemin membuat helaian rambut Mina melayang perlahan di sisi wajah. Ia mengalihkan tatapan pada kedua mata yang mendadak terlihat kosong tersebut. Senyum Mina menghilang, digantikan ekspresi hampa yang terlihat familier beberapa hari terakhir.

“Kalau tidak ingin jadi temanku, bagaimana kalau _aku_ yang meminjam _temanmu_?” bisik Mina.

“Apa...?”

“Minho,” kata Mina, jelas dan seterang siang hari. Jemarinya mulai berlari di lengan Taemin dengan gerakan lambat yang membuat bulu kuduk si pemuda berdiri, kemudian berakhir di dagunya, memaksanya membalas tatapan mata itu. “Kau tahu teman tidak seharusnya seperti _itu_. Jika kau tidak bisa mengendalikan pertemanan dengan baik, bagaimana kalau dia dikembalikan saja?”

“Minggirlah sebelum aku memukulmu,” desis Taemin tertahan, tidak benar-benar memikirkan ucapannya. Mina menyeringai.

“Apa kau bisa memukul wanita?”

Setidaknya Mina masih memegang prinsip konyol itu karena ia jelas-jelas tidak menyangka kepalan tangan Taemin benar-benar mendarat di wajahnya. Pegangan di pundak Taemin melonggar, pemuda itu cepat-cepat mendorong lengan Mina mundur dan melesat meninggalkan kelas.

Kakinya selemas agar-agar, koordinasinya mengalami degradasi, tapi setidaknya ia menabrak _Jongin_ yang kebetulan melintasi koridor. Pemuda itu segera memegangi pundaknya dan berteriak mengapa ia tampak sedemikian kacau.

Taemin mencengkeram kerah kemeja temannya, segala macam emosi masih menggelegak di tiap lembar ototnya hingga ia gemetaran. “Teman sebangkuku. Dia gila, Jongin. Dia gila dan psikopat dan hampir membunuhku dan—”

“Hei, tenang! Apa yang kau bicarakan, kawan?” potong Jongin panik. Bagaimanapun, sebelum Taemin membuka mulut, mata pemuda itu telah membulat. “Mina...”

Taemin menoleh cepat, masih memegangi kerah Jongin. Pemilik nama yang mereka bicarakan berjalan tenang dari arah kelas sambil membetulkan tali tas selempangnya. Taemin membeku saat Mina semakin dekat, tidak bernapas ketika gadis itu hanya berjarak dua atau tiga langkah, tapi pada akhirnya tidak ada yang terjadi. Mina menyeringai kecil ke arahnya sebelum menghilang di balik punggung anak-anak yang berjalan ke gerbang.

“Apa-apaan itu tadi. Dia aneh sekali,” dengus Jongin, lantas mengalihkan perhatian pada Taemin. “Yang lebih penting, kau baik-baik saja?”

Taemin melepaskan Jongin dan beralih membenamkan jemari kedua tangan di rambut, perkataan Mina masih terngiang di benaknya. Gadis itu tahu. Gadis itu tahu semuanya...

“Soal yang kau bicarakan tadi, sebenarnya apa yang—” Jongin membulatkan mata ketika Taemin terhuyung ke dinding terdekat dan mendadak menjedotkan kepalanya keras-keras ke sana. Ia buru-buru mendekat begitu menyadari Taemin melakukannya berulang kali. “Oi, oi! Kau sedang apa?”

Gadis itu tahu semuanya. Entah bagaimana, tapi gadis itu _tahu_. Taemin ketakutan karena dia tidak bisa mengenyahkan adegan tadi berkelebat kembali dalam benaknya, terasa sangat nyata dan terlalu bisa dipercaya. Ia ketakutan karena bisa membayangkan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

“Kau terlihat sangat buruk, kawan. Aku akan mengantarmu ke mobil—tunggu, di mana mobilmu?”

Taemin memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak nyeri. Ribuan ‘bagaimana kalau’ mendentum dalam rongga kepalanya, kesemuanya tentang Minho dan tidak satu pun bernada positif. Oh, bagaimana kalau—

Debam lembut pintu yang tertutup menyadarkan dari lamunan. Ia menoleh ke jendela dan mendapati Jongin mengerutkan kening dengan khawatir di luar, perlahan semakin tertinggal sebelum pandangannya dipenuhi bangunan-bangunan yang terlewati dengan blur. Ia kembali mengubur wajah di balik kedua telapak tangan. Tidak memedulikan cairan hangat yang meluncur dari pelipisnya.

Minho. Ia harus melihat Minho.

~~~

“Bisa jelaskan kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi?”

Taemin menghela napas panjang dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping, masih menolak melepaskan pegangan dari torso Minho sedangkan lelaki itu menepuk-nepukkan handuk basah dengan lembut ke luka di pelipisnya. Sejak tiba di rumah dan mencari seperti orang gila, hanya untuk menemukan Minho sedang membaca novel di kamar, Taemin tidak melepaskan pelukan sama sekali. Persetan jika lelaki itu menegurnya karena enggan melepas seragam yang sudah kotor.

“Taemin.”

“Aku menabrakkan kepalaku ke dinding,” jawabnya sambil memejamkan mata. “Dan kau tidak bisa menuduhku berbohong karena aku tidak berbohong.”

Minho mengecup dahinya. “Aku tahu kesayanganku tidak suka berbohong. Tapi katakan padaku,” lelaki itu merengkuh sebelah pipi Taemin dan sedikit mengangkatnya agar mereka bertemu pandang, “apa yang mengganggumu hari ini? Tes matematika tidak berjalan lancar?”

“Aku selalu gagal dalam matematika, itu tidak menggangguku.”

“Lalu?”

Taemin menggigit bibir, berkontemplasi. Jika Minho mengetahui apa yang sudah dilakukan teman sebangkunya, tidak salah lagi lelaki itu akan melonjak dan memburu Mina. Kemudian segalanya menjadi semakin buruk karena Mina adalah psikopat dan kisahnya tamat dengan akhiran tidak menyenangkan. Tapi jika dia diam saja...

“Taemini, kau tahu aku tidak suka kalau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu.”

“Bisakah kita pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh? Pantai pribadi, mungkin?”

“Taemin...”

“Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu. Aku bisa minta kunci _cottage_ pada Ibu dan kita bisa berangkat di akhir pekan. Hanya kita berdua. Aku tahu alamatnya. Kau bisa menyetir. Ya?”

“Taemin...”

“Minho, aku benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Ayo kita lari ke tempat siapa pun tidak bisa menemukan kita.”

“Taemin.” Minho menangkup wajahnya menggunakan dua tangan. “Lihat dan dengarkan aku: tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, oke? Kita masih punya banyak waktu dan satu-satunya yang harus kita lakukan adalah menikmati waktu itu bersama-sama. Kita saling mencintai dan itulah yang terpenting, bukan?”

Taemin berusaha menemukan keraguan dalam mata dan suara Minho. Tapi tidak ada. Hanya ketulusan.

“Benarkah?”

“Itu adalah satu hal yang paling kuyakini dari dunia ini,” kata Minho sambil merapikan rambutnya, kemudian memberikan ciuman hangat ke dahinya.

Taemin membalasnya di bibir dan rasanya tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk berhenti berciuman, kecuali ketika paru-paru mereka minta diisi. Konsep waktu telah sepenuhnya lumat dari celah jemari mereka, kata-kata tidak lagi dibutuhkan; hati dan tubuh mereka bergerak selaras, sesuai dengan harapan yang terpendam, hasrat yang membara, ketakutan yang terlalu nyata...

Hingga Taemin merintih saat jari Minho mengenai pelipisnya. Lelaki itu segera saja menarik tubuh menjauh, mata membulat panik sekaligus merasa bersalah.

“Maafkan aku. Sakitkah? Sakit sekali?”

“Tidak, aku hanya kaget,” gumam Taemin, membiarkan Minho dengan lembut menyingkirkan rambut dari lukanya. Sentuhan Minho selalu terasa menenangkan seperti ini. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuh dan meminta lelaki itu mengelus-elus kepalanya.

“Jangan melukai dirimu lagi apa pun yang terjadi, mengerti?” bisik Minho, mata tidak pernah meninggalkan permukaan kulit yang mungkin tidak terlihat bagus tersebut. Taemin memegangi bagian pinggang kaus Minho semakin kuat. Nyatanya, ia merasa rasa sakit akan jauh lebih baik ketimbang mengingat kembali apa yang telah dilakukan Mina padanya. Ia memejamkan mata.

Bukan seringai itu, bukan tindihan itu. Ia paling menakuti ancaman yang dibawa Mina seolah gadis itu telah mengawasi mereka sejak awal. Mengawasi dalam jarak yang sangat dekat karena bahkan orang tua Taemin tidak punya bayangan soal mereka bersama.

“Taemin?”

Ia menarik napas panjang. “Apa kau tahu Jinki _hyung_ punya rencana gila untuk menikahi Jonghyun _hyung_?”

Minho mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. “Kau bercanda.”

“ _No shit_ ,” Taemin mencengir malas. “Jinki adalah orang paling aneh yang pernah kutemui.”

“Itu, uh, benar-benar di luar dugaan. Maksudku...” Sorot mata Minho dipenuhi tanda tanya dan Taemin hanya mampu meraih kerah kausnya dan menariknya hingga bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

Mungkin lebih baik Minho tidak perlu tahu. Toh lelaki itu sudah melakukan terlalu banyak untuknya.


	21. Chapter 21

“Dia mengikutimu.”

“Tidak usah diingatkan,” gumam Taemin tanpa menoleh dari loker. Sejujurnya ia dapat merasakan tatapan mata itu di bagian belakang kepalanya sejak tiba di sekolah, sengaja berangkat lebih terlambat agar tidak perlu berlama-lama bersama teman sebangkunya, tapi rupanya itu tidak berguna. Segera setelah ia turun dari mobil, berjalan malas menyusuri halaman tempat anak-anak lain bergegas masuk ke kelas masing-masing, ia menyadari satu figur tertentu berada di belakangnya. Mengikutinya tanpa suara seperti hantu.

Jin menoleh ke balik bahu selama beberapa saat sebelum mengeluarkan buku dari loker dan berbisik, “Dia menakutkan. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?”

“Kalau aku tahu, mungkin dia tidak akan berada di sekolah ini.” Taemin menutup loker dengan cukup keras, memindah buku dari satu tangan ke lainnya sambil menunggu Jin merapikan isi kompartemen.

Hei, benar juga. Mungkin seharusnya ia mengadu pada orang tuanya tentang keberadaan penguntit itu. Ia yakin ibunya akan segera memanggil polisi dan bahkan terapis, siapa tahu anak kesayangannya mengalami trauma. Kemudian Mina bisa dideportasi dan ceritanya berakhir bahagia selamanya...

“Lukamu masih sakit?”

Suara Jin menyadarkan Taemin. Gadis itu menunjuk pembalut luka di sebelah pelipisnya.

“Jongin kemarin berlari ke rumahku dan berkata kau jadi aneh sejak keluar dari kelas.”

“Dia punya banyak alasan ke rumahmu, bukan begitu,” dengus Taemin dan mulai berjalan di samping temannya. “Tidak sakit kecuali dipegang, kok. Lagi pula, aku sendiri yang membuatnya.”

Jin menatapnya dengan cermat. Tangannya teracung ke atas agar dapat menjangkau poni Taemin dan mengelus-elusnya lembut. “Cepat sembuh. Kau selalu terluka atau sakit, aku jadi mempertanyakan keberuntunganmu.”

“Trims, aku juga mempertanyakan hal yang sama sejak kemarin.”

Jin kembali menoleh ke belakang. “Dia sudah tidak ada, kok.”

“Mungkin sudah ke kelas duluan.” Taemin mengubur wajah di satu telapak tangan. “Kenapa pula harus sebangku. Semua ini membuatku gila.”

“Kau sudah mencoba bicara padanya? Siapa tahu dia sekadar, kau tahu,” Jin mengerling penuh arti, “menyukaimu.”

“Menyukaiku adalah hal terakhir yang akan dilakukannya, sungguh,” desah Taemin. Dan ia yakin demikian. Satu hal yang pasti, Mina telah mengetahui semua yang terjadi antara dia dan Minho. Juga bahwa Minho adalah teman berbayarnya. Juga bahwa Minho cepat atau lambat akan ditarik kembali pada ketiadaan.

Astaga, ia bisa gila hanya dengan memikirkan keseluruhan situasi ini.

Di sampingnya, Jin masih mencerocos tentang sesuatu yang tidak mampu dicernanya dengan cepat. Ia hanya ber-hm pelan tiap kali gadis itu menunggu reaksi darinya, tapi setidaknya Jin cukup pengertian untuk kelambanannya. Ketika mereka tiba di pintu kelas, gadis itu menepuk pundaknya dengan penuh simpati.

“Kau akan baik-baik saja. Tapi aku yakin kau akan mengetahui sesuatu jika mengajaknya mengobrol.”

Tatapan Taemin mendarat pada gadis yang duduk dengan kaku di pojok belakang, kontras dengan semua anak yang menggerombol di beberapa tempat dan tertawa-tawa. Taemin menghela napas. Rasanya lebih baik ia berguling-guling di lapangan daripada mengobrol dengan gadis aneh itu.

Tapi toh Mina tidak memberikan pilihan selain memaksanya mengobrol. Selama jam pelajaran, gadis itu selalu tersenyum dan bahkan meminjamkan buku paket bahasa Inggris yang lupa dibawanya. Ketika Taemin menelungkupkan kepala di meja dan mencoba tidur, gadis itu akan ikut merunduk dan memandanginya. Saat Taemin hendak pergi ke kamar mandi, gadis itu juga izin ke belakang.

Sudah cukup. Semua ini memuakkan. Taemin menatap gadis itu tajam saat yang bersangkutan menyodorkan kotak bekal ke depannya, Jongin dan Jin menatap mereka bergantian dengan mata terbelalak.

“Aku membuatkan makan siang untukmu,” kata Mina cerah.

“Menurutmu aku sedang apa? Mandi?” Taemin membanting sendoknya ke meja; getarannya hampir menggulingkan botol teh hijau milik Jongin jika si empunya tidak buru-buru memeganginya.

Mina memberengut kecil. “Kupikir kau tidak suka menu makan siang sekolah?”

“Dengar, aku tidak tahu setan apa yang sudah merasukimu, tapi kumohon berhenti mengikutiku.”

“Aku hanya ingin makan bersama. Aku ingin jadi temanmu.”

Taemin hampir tidak berpikir saat menukas, “Tidak ada teman yang segila itu mengikutiku ke mana-mana.”

Sehingga, ketika kotak bekal itu berkelotak jatuh ke lantai dan Mina mencondongkan badan ke arahnya, Taemin segera mengumpati pilihan kata-katanya. Ia tahu ke mana semua ini akan mengarah. Ia tahu arti kilat mata berbahaya itu...

“Tidak ada teman yang segila itu, hm?” Mina meraih dasinya dan menariknya mendekat. “Bagaimana kalau aku mengingatkanmu pada seseorang? Ah! Tapi kalian bukan teman lagi, huh?”

Jin melompat berdiri di seberang meja. “Hentikan, Mina! Apa yang kau lakukan?”

Tapi Taemin tidak membutuhkan dukungan saat ini. Ia tidak memindah matanya dari milik gadis di depannya. “Apa yang kau inginkan?”

“Yang kuinginkan?” Mina semakin menarik dasinya sehingga jarak hidung mereka kurang dari sejengkal. Senyumnya merekah, tapi tidak seorang pun akan menganggapnya ramah. “Hmm, bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan sedikit sepulang sekolah? Seperti yang dilakukan semua teman pada umumnya.”

Taemin masih bergeming. “Kau melakukan hal gila hanya untuk jadi temanku? Menggelikan sekali.”

“Sebesar itulah aku ingin jadi temanmu, Taemin,” balas Mina manis dan merenggut dagu Taemin menggunakan tangan yang masih bebas. “Dan kau harus ingat,” bisiknya di bibir pemuda itu, “aku bisa melakukan apa saja pada Minho jika kau tidak menurut padaku. Apakah aku perlu memberikan bukti terlebih dulu?”

Telinga Taemin bergemuruh oleh kemarahan. “Jangan lakukan apa pun padanya.”

Sebelum Mina sempat membuka mulut, Jongin telah menarik pundaknya ke belakang. Pegangan pada dasi Taemin terlepas; helaian berwarna cokelat gelap itu jatuh dengan lunglai ke kemeja si pemuda. Mina masih tersenyum manis ke arah Taemin, tapi tidak menolak saat Jongin menggusahnya pergi.

“Dia benar-benar gila. Kau benar soal dia jadi psikopat. Apa-apaan.” Tatapan Jongin beralih pada temannya yang masih bungkam. “Kau baik-baik saja?”

Taemin memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang. Sambil membetulkan dasi, ia kembali membuka mata dan mengarahkannya pada Jongin yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

“Aku baik-baik saja.” Ia memasukkan dasinya ke balik rompi, lantas memperbaiki kerah kemeja. “Tapi aku khawatir tidak bisa ikut kalian sepulang sekolah nanti.”

Jin membulatkan mata. “Kau bersedia jalan-jalan bersama Mina? Bagaimana kalau dia membakarmu di taman dan meninggalkan mayatmu di balik sesemakan?”

“Itu akan menjadi sangat tidak menyenangkan, tapi setidaknya kalian sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.”

“Aku akan menemanimu,” sambar Jongin sambil buru-buru duduk di sebelahnya. “Aku bisa jadi saksi mata kalau dia berniat membunuhmu.”

“Wow, kau benar-benar mengharapkan aku dibakar?” Taemin memutar bola mata. “Tidak perlu, nikmati saja waktu kalian.”

“Aku juga tidak bisa melakukannya,” sahut Jin penuh determinasi. “Kau lihat bagaimana dia menguntitmu sejak kemarin, aku khawatir sesuatu yang buruk dapat terjadi. Maksudku, orang macam apa yang melakukan hal-hal seram hanya untuk memintamu menemani jalan-jalan?”

“Benar. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan temanku berada dalam masalah,” timpal Jongin.

Taemin menatap kedua temannya bergantian dengan penuh haru. “Aku juga mencintai kalian, teman-teman. Kalian yang terbaik.”

.

Sesuai prediksi Jin (dan sejujurnya Taemin mulai khawatir), Mina berkata mereka akan pergi ke taman yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Sopir Taemin terbiasa menunggu selama berjam-jam, jadi tidak keberatan ketika Taemin berkata dia akan pulang sedikit terlambat hari itu. Ia berpikir untuk meninggalkan pesan terakhir pada orang tuanya, tapi Mina telanjur menggamit sikunya.

Oh, baiklah. Ia harap Jongin dan Jin segera memanggil polisi jika mencium bau terbakar.

Kedua temannya berada di belakang, mengikuti mereka dengan cara yang tidak sepenuhnya subtil, tapi Mina terlalu tenggelam dalam pembicaraannya sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan dua orang itu. Taemin hampir tidak mendengarkannya; kalaupun ingin, ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan kekhawatiran yang hinggap di bagian belakang kepalanya.

Dan Mina menggandeng tangannya seolah mereka sahabat karib seumur hidup. Terkadang dia terkikik, sedangkan Taemin sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ditertawakannya, sementara di waktu lain ia menunjukkan restoran yang ramai di seberang jalan dan membicarakannya. Taemin hanya mengangguk di saat yang dibutuhkan. Keseluruhan perjalanan ini terasa blur baginya dan ia menanti saat dimana Mina akan menunjukkan tujuan aslinya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk tiba di taman yang dimaksud, Mina masih membicarakan sesuatu yang pada satu waktu membuat gadis itu tertawa dengan sendirinya. Taemin mengedarkan pandangan dan seketika tertegun. Ini adalah taman yang pernah dikunjunginya bersama Minho beberapa minggu lalu, ketika mereka selesai nonton dan menunggu jemputan. Ia hampir tidak mengenalinya karena pemandangan yang cukup berbeda di siang hari, tapi ia tidak mungkin salah.

Diam-diam ia melirik Mina. Rasanya tidak mungkin gadis itu menguntitnya sejak sangat lama, tapi hal seperti ini mau tidak mau mendirikan bulu kuduk. Jika Mina bermaksud melakukan reka ulang adegan malam itu, Taemin yakin dia benar-benar psikopat.

“Kau mau minum?”

“Tidak,” jawab Taemin otomatis, tapi tampaknya pertanyaan itu tidak ditujukan untuk meminta pendapat. Gadis itu telah berjalan ke mesin penjual otomatis yang berada di tepi jalan dan membeli dua kaleng minuman hangat dengan merek yang persis sama dengan yang dibeli Minho tempo hari.

Oke, ini menjadi semakin seram. Taemin menerima minumannya dan bertanya, “Kita akan melakukan apa?”

“Oh, hanya duduk-duduk dan mengobrol.”

“Aku harus tiba di rumah sebelum pukul tujuh.”

Setitik kemuakan muncul di wajah Mina. “Karena Minho kesayanganmu sudah menunggu?”

“Apakah itu mengganggumu?” sambar Taemin, hampir tidak memberi kesempatan bagi hening mengisi jeda antara suara mereka. Pegangannya pada kaleng minuman semakin kuat, matanya menyipit ke arah gadis yang balas menatapnya kelam tersebut.

“Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti, bukan begitu.” Mina menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seolah sedang berbicara dengan orang paling bebal, kemudian memilih bangku taman yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. “Baiklah, pukul tujuh. Kita masih punya waktu sampai saat itu. Duduklah.”

Taemin masih memberikan tatapan curiga, tetapi seseorang yang membawa anjingnya jalan-jalan hampir tidak bisa lewat jika ia berdiri tepat di tengah jalan setapak. Setelah memastikan menyisakan jarak yang cukup aman di antara mereka, ia duduk di sebelah Mina.

“Dengar, aku serius soal ingin menjadi temanmu,” kata Mina, untuk pertama kali nadanya terdengar melunak. “Kita sudah berada dalam kelas yang sama sejak kelas satu, dan sejak itu pula aku ingin mendekatimu.” Ia diam sebentar untuk berkonsentrasi membuka tutup botol minumannya. “Tapi tampaknya apa pun yang kulakukan tidak bermakna di matamu.”

“Dan sekarang kau menculikku ke taman,” tuding Taemin datar.

“Tidak ada pilihan lain, bukan?” balas Mina tenang. Meski sudah dibuka, ia tidak mengangkat botol itu ke bibirnya. Hanya memandangi cairan di dalamnya beriak-riak kecil tiap kali telunjuknya mengetuk dinding luar botol. “Kupikir kau memang tidak tersentuh oleh siapa pun, tapi kemudian Minho datang dan menarik perhatianmu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Itu menyebalkan.”

Taemin mengalihkan tatapan ke area bermain yang terhampar di seberang jalan setapak, pada seorang ibu muda yang mendorong ayunan anaknya sedangkan sang ayah memotret mereka menggunakan kamera ponsel. Kalau dipikir lagi, sebenarnya seperti ini tidak terlalu buruk; apa salahnya mendengarkan keluh-kesah seseorang di tempat yang menyenangkan. Tentu saja pernyataan itu hanya berlaku jika Mina tidak menginginkan lebih dari ini.

Karena, ketika telapak tangan Mina mendadak mendarat di atas pahanya, ia mulai merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan muncul di hadapannya seperti badut mimpi buruk. Ia menoleh dengan mata melebar khawatir.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?”

Tapi Mina hanya melemparkan sorot mata merenung ke depan. “Kau juga bisa berteman dengan dua orang itu tanpa kesulitan. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya salah dariku...”

“Kau menghilang dari sekolah,” Taemin mengingatkan sambil beringsut menjauh. Mina menarik tangannya untuk mengembalikan tutup botol ke posisi semula.

“Aku belajar untuk jadi temanmu.”

“Apa?”

“Di tempat yang sama dengan Minho mendapatkan semua ilmunya.” Akhirnya Mina menoleh dan memberikan senyum yang terasa asing sekaligus familier. “Dan kau mendapatkan jawaban kenapa aku mengetahui semua hal tentang mainan kesayanganmu.”

“Itu sangat salah,” gumam Taemin. Bergeser sedikit saja akan membuatnya terjerembab ke tanah yang dingin, sedangkan Mina mulai bergerak mendekatinya. “Apa yang bisa kau dapatkan dari tempat terkutuk semacam itu.”

“Oh, banyak hal,” kata Mina lembut seraya melarikan ujung telunjuknya ke pipi Taemin. “Termasuk, kenyataan bahwa Minho hanya memanfaatkanmu selama ini.”

Taemin mematung.

“Kau tidak tahu kalau pemilik agensi itu adalah ayah Minho, bukan?” Mina telah menggunakan kelima jemari tangannya untuk menangkup sebelah pipi Taemin, entah sejak kapan duduk sedemikian dekat dengannya. “Pernahkah kau berpikir, jika dia adalah anak dari pembuat peraturan itu, kenapa dia tidak menggunakan otoritasnya untuk berhenti jadi ‘teman’ dan melepaskan kalian berdua dari larangan bodoh itu?”

Tatapan Taemin merayap turun ke pangkuannya sendiri, tetapi Mina membimbingnya agar membalas pandangannya. Alih-alih, Taemin memusatkan perhatiannya pada helaian rambut yang terlepas dari kuncir kuda gadis itu.

“Tentu saja karena dia menganggapmu tidak lebih dari mainan yang lucu. Bermain bersama, mungkin sedikit ciuman di sana-sini, kemudian pergi ketika ia sudah bosan. Tidakkah kau pikir itu paket yang sangat menyenangkan buatnya?”

“Minho tidak akan pergi.”

Mina memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi dengan sorot mata prihatin. “Berarti kau tidak tahu kalau kontraknya sebagai temanmu hanya tersisa dua minggu? Apa kau pernah melihatnya berusaha mempertahankan eksistensi kalian?”

Taemin berkedip terkejut, dan bahkan gestur kecil itu tidak terlewatkan oleh gadis di depannya.

“Teman seharusnya tetap menjadi teman, Taemin _-ah_. Akan banyak hal tidak menyenangkan yang bisa terjadi jika kau melanggar keharusan tersebut. Aku bisa menjadi temanmu yang benar, Taemin. Aku bisa menunjukkan bagaimana teman seharusnya bersikap. Tidak seperti produk gagal itu.”

“Sudah pukul tujuh,” kata Taemin, kemudian menurunkan tangan Mina dari wajahnya. “Senang mengobrol denganmu, aku harus pulang sekarang. Dan perlu kutambahkan karena sepertinya kau tidak tahu, Minho sama sekali bukan produk gagal.”

Taemin merapikan kembali kerah seragamnya sambil beranjak berdiri dan membuang kaleng yang belum dibuka ke tempat sampah terdekat.

“Kau tidak mengerti, Taemin,” seru Mina seraya mengikutinya berdiri. Taemin berhenti melangkah, berusaha tidak memukul wanita untuk kedua kalinya.

“Aku memang memilih tidak mengerti,” kata Taemin sambil membalikkan badan, memandangi gadis di depannya dengan sorot mata gelap. “Aku terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang sudah jadi, dan itu berarti aku tidak ingin repot-repot mengotori tanganku dalam drama ini.”

Mina terperanyak. “K-kau tidak mencintai Minho?”

“Itu tidak membuatku ingin ikut campur dengan masalahnya. Tinggal dua minggu? Dia akan menemukan cara untuk mengakalinya dan tinggal selamanya bersamaku. Aku tahu dia mencintaiku sebesar itu.” Ia berjalan mendekati Mina dan sedikit merunduk untuk berbisik di telinganya, “Kalaupun tidak, aku punya orang tua yang siap memenuhi semua yang kuinginkan, bahkan jika itu adalah Choi Minho.”

Ia mundur lagi, kemudian tersenyum manis. “Kau menjatuhkan minumanmu. Sampai besok.”

Mina mengepalkan tangan geram, mengabaikan sebagian sepatunya yang basah oleh cairan lengket minumannya.

~~~

Senang rasanya bisa bersikap keren di depan orang yang menguntitnya seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa, tapi itu tidak mencegahnya menghamburkan semua air mata segera setelah masuk ke dalam mobil dan sopirnya mengemudikan mereka membelah jalanan kota.

Dua minggu. Para pemeran utama di drama bahkan punya enam bulan masa hidup bersama kekasih mereka. Sedangkan yang didapatkannya hanya _empat belas hari_ sialan bersama Minho. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Melewati dua hari Senin, kemudian waktunya habis. Sekadar dua hari Kamis, dan semuanya berakhir.

Kenapa Minho tidak pernah memberitahu ini padanya? Bukankah ia sudah mewanti-wanti untuk tidak meninggalkan sisi satu sama lain? Apakah ini artinya semua jalan-jalan dan kencan dan liburan yang mereka rencanakan tidak akan menjadi kenyataan?

“Er, Taemin _ssi_ , kita sudah sampai...”

Taemin menyedot ingus dan menyeret kakinya keluar dari mobil, tidak peduli tasnya masih tertinggal di mobil karena toh nanti juga akan diantarkan langsung ke kamarnya. Yang ia butuhkan hanya Minho dan pelukan lelaki itu. Serta mungkin sedikit dampratan tentang mengapa ia justru mengetahui sisa umur hubungan mereka dari orang yang sama sekali tidak berkaitan.

Ia mengabaikan panggilan Jinki yang berleha-leha di ruang keluarga dengan Jonghyun (serius, bagaimana mereka bisa masuk?) dan setengah berlari ke bagian rumah tempat kamar Minho berada. Seisi rumah tidak lagi terasa _rumah_ jika Minho tidak berada di sampingnya. Ia telanjur merasa betah di kamar mungil lelaki itu ketimbang miliknya, dengan tangan Minho yang selalu mengelus-elus rambut atau punggungnya.

Taemin berhenti melangkah. Pintu kamar Minho terbuka lebar dan tidak seorang pun berada di dalamnya.

Gagasan bahwa Minho menghilang menghantam sisi kepalanya sedemikian kuat hingga ia merasa pening. Dengan langkah terhuyung ia melewati ambang pintu, ketakutan menumpuk tinggi sekali sampai-sampai menyesakkan dada. Kamar itu kosong; tidak ada tumpukan novel di meja belajar, tidak ada jam tangan yang tergeletak di nakas, tidak ada apa pun.

Taemin nyaris tidak berpikir saat menggeledah laci pakaian. Ia harus menemukan sesuatu tentang Minho, apa pun itu. Minho tidak mungkin pergi tanpa pamit. Minho tidak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja. Minho tidak mungkin mengecewakannya...

Bukan begitu?

Laci terakhir terbuka, Taemin menarik napas pelan menemukan selembar map manila terletak rapi di dalamnya. Di antara semua kekosongan, benda itu justru membuatnya gemetaran. Ia meraih map berwarna merah itu, kemudian perlahan membuka penutupnya. Sebendel kertas tipis tersimpan di sana, licin tanpa kerutan, dengan foto dirinya diselipkan di bagian terdepan.

Jika bisa, Taemin ingin memutar waktu agar tidak perlu membuka laci terakhir sama sekali. Ia tidak siap menemukan kontrak yang baru saja dibicarakan Mina; ia ingin menganggap semua yang dikatakan gadis itu tidak lebih dari cerita seram yang bisa dilupakannya dengan tidur malam. Ia belum siap melepaskan dongeng indah yang dijalaninya beberapa minggu terakhir. Tidak, delapan belas tahun hidup di dunia, ini adalah pertama kali ia merasakan kehidupan sungguhan.

Tapi tangannya telah bergerak dengan sendirinya membalik foto tersebut dan mendapati tulisan kaku dan dingin berbaris di kertas belakangnya. Ia bisa melihat tanggal pertama kali Minho masuk ke ruang tamunya berada di sana, serta suatu tanggal di masa depan yang tidak ingin diingat-ingatnya. Ia bisa melihat banyak sekali huruf. Ia bisa melihat semuanya, tapi tidak satu pun membentuk penjelasan masuk akal baginya.

“Oh, _pretty boy_. Ibumu meminta Minho pindah ke kamar dekat milikmu. Dia—” Kibum berhenti berbicara menyadari pemuda yang bersangkutan merunduk di samping tempat tidur. “Apa yang kau lakukan?”

Taemin beranjak berdiri, map manila berada di satu tangannya. Mata Kibum melebar, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat Taemin berjalan menghampirinya.

“Di mana Ibu?”

“Uh, belum pulang. Bukankah biasanya ibumu pulang di atas pukul sepuluh?”

“Apa ini artinya _kami_ punya cukup waktu untuk kabur dari rumah?”


	22. Minho

“Sumpah aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada mereka,” kata Kibum tertahan, mereka berdua melintasi lorong panjang yang akan membawa mereka ke ruang pertemuan. Kalau bukan kesadaran bahwa mereka mungkin saja didengarkan, lelaki itu sudah pasti akan berteriak. “Apa aku perlu memberitahu juga kalau aku sama kagetnya saat dipanggil? Aku sama sekali tidak bersalah, oke? Kita berada dalam situasi yang sama sekarang. Jangan pikir aku merencanakan—”

“Aku tahu, Kibum. Tenang,” potong Minho. “Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu.”

Kibum mengembuskan napas panjang. “Habis kau terlihat marah...”

“Ya, aku marah pada _diriku sendiri_ , jadi berhentilah mengajakku bicara.”

Mulut Kibum sudah hampir terbuka, tapi saat melihat air muka keras dari teman di sebelahnya, ia beranggapan diam memang emas saat ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Dinding-dinding kaca diterobos cahaya matahari pengujung musim gugur dalam berkas transparan yang hangat ke lantai granit.

Tetap saja dingin, pikir Kibum. Lantai putih, dinding abu-abu, kusen hitam—adakah yang bisa memeluk satu jiwa malang yang kedinginan di tempat seperti ini? Berkebalikan dengan kualitas stok ‘teman’ yang disediakan, mereka terperangkap dalam bangunan super tidak ramah yang dirajai program-program pintar tanpa hati: detektor sidik jari, pintu otomatis, lampu sensitif cahaya. Sementara semua hal itu cukup wajar di tiap perkantoran, fasilitas yang sama di tempat tertentu dapat menjadi cukup intimidatif.

Terutama jika satu program tersebut adalah bos mereka yang sesungguhnya dalam bekerja. Pencocokan kepribadian, peramalan respon, penghitung aksi dan reaksi... semua formula matematis yang diaplikasikan pada seorang manusia berlabel ‘klien’ seolah mereka tidak lebih dari robot yang hanya mengenal angka nol dan satu. Topik apa yang akan mereka senangi dan bahkan gestur apa yang akan membuat mereka terkesan tidak luput dari perhitungan. Jika boleh jujur, Kibum lebih merasa menjadi kuli bangunan yang hanya mengenal cetak biru tanpa mengetahui kenapa bangunan itu harus dibangun.

Minho berada dalam kondisi yang sama, walaupun rupanya lelaki itu memutuskan sedikit lebih bandel dalam tugasnya yang sekarang. Barangkali ia terlalu lelah mengikuti surel berisi jadwal yang selalu mendarat di kotak masuknya tepat pukul lima pagi, barangkali Lee Taemin memang memberikan angin segar bagi Minho. Kibum tidak yakin sejak kapan Minho tidak lagi menyentuh tablet saat bangun tidur dan alih-alih bertindak sesuai kemauan hati.

Hingga, ketika ia mengetahui Minho benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Lee Taemin, ia berpikir mungkin tidak semua hati ‘teman’ tertimbun oleh hafalan rencana A sampai Z. Tidak ada lagi rencana dalam benak Minho. Yang ia temukan hanya spontanitas yang didasari perasaan. Simpati, bahkan. Kibum dapat merasakan ketulusan temannya hanya dengan memperhatikan, dan ia memutuskan membiarkan lelaki itu bertindak sesukanya selama tidak melanggar batas.

Tetapi tampaknya seseorang memergoki Minho dan segera melapor.

Dan disinilah mereka berada, ruang pertemuan luas yang hanya diisi oleh pemilik utama agensi. Meja persegi panjang dengan dua puluh enam kursi tampak terlalu besar untuk mereka bertiga. Setelah memberi salam, ia dan Minho duduk tidak jauh dari direktur mereka.

“Aku sudah dengar,” kata pria itu tanpa basa-basi. “Kau memeluk subyek 018 dengan cara yang tidak biasa di perjalanan pulang dari sekolah.”

“Namanya Lee Taemin, dan aku tidak merasa salah telah menunjukkan afeksi padanya,” balas Minho.

Ekspresi direktur tidak berubah. Ia hanya mengalihkan tatapan pada Kibum. “Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua.”

Kibum sedikit kebingungan, tapi tidak ada pilihan selain beranjak berdiri dan menutup pintu perlahan dari luar. Minho mempertahankan tatapan ke pintu selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali pada direktur.

“Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuat Kibum tidak boleh tahu dari pembicaraan kita,” Minho mendadak tersenyum manis, “Ayah?”

“Aku bukan ayahmu di tempat kerja, dan apa yang kita bicarakan akan terlalu memalukan untuk didengarkan orang lain.” Choi Yunkyum menajamkan pandangan. “Bukan begitu?”

“Aku tidak merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan.”

“Minho, berhentilah main-main. Aku tahu kau merasakan hal yang tidak perlu pada bocah ini,” kata Yunkyum setengah mendengus.

Tentu saja Minho dapat menduganya. Sejak mendapat pesan singkat langsung dari ayahnya untuk datang ke agensi, ia tahu persembunyian yang hanya sebentar ini sudah ketahuan. Mereka bukan sekadar penyedia jasa menemani orang-orang yang kesepian; mereka sungguh-sungguh mengobservasi setiap detail apa yang sudah dilakukan pegawai mereka. Demi pertemanan yang tidak bercela. Demi hubungan sehat yang didambakan banyak orang.

Tapi dia bukan robot dengan memori yang bisa seenaknya diset ulang. Ia sudah menemani sejumlah orang selama masa magangnya, dan sesuatu dari keseluruhan sistem yang mereka lakukan terasa sangat salah saat menyaksikan bagaimana klien-kliennya menunjukkan kesenangan yang tulus saat ia memberikan reaksi yang sudah diperhitungkan sejak awal. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat, ketidaksetujuan yang tersimpan dalam dadanya akan meledak begitu saja. Terlebih dengan Taemin yang menjadi pemicunya.

“Aku tidak mau berhenti,” ujar Minho. Yunkyum tidak lebih dari menghela napas seolah telah mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakannya. Toh mereka adalah orang-orang yang selalu memperhitungkan tanggapan lawan bicara.

“Ini bukan lahan permainan lagi. Kau bekerja, Minho. Anak itu adalah klienmu. Kau dengar apa yang orang tuanya katakan,” kata Yunkyum sambil sedikit memajukan badan, matanya berkilat-kilat. “Temani anak itu sampai dia mendapat teman di sekolahnya, kemudian pekerjaanmu selesai.” Lantas, pria itu mengempaskan punggung ke sandaran kursi. “Kau sudah melakukannya. Sekarang waktunya pergi.”

Minho tidak mengubah ekspresi. “Aku tidak berpikir kontraknya akan berakhir secepat ini.”

“Sisa kontrak waktu bisa diatur.”

“Aku telanjur _mencintainya_.”

Ayahnya mendongak. “Minho.”

“Aku tidak menyangkalnya, Ayah,” kata Minho seraya membalas tatapan pria di hadapannya. “Aku memang mencintai Taemin. Siapa pun pecundang yang memutuskan mengadu itu benar.”

“ _Minho_.”

“Tidak ada yang bisa berkata sebaliknya tentang perasaanku.” Minho beranjak berdiri dan berjalan ke dinding kaca yang memenuhi satu sisi ruangan. Pemandangan berupa lembah yang dipenuhi pepohonan itu entah bagaimana mengingatkannya pada jendela kamar Taemin. Ia tersenyum kecil hanya dengan membayangkan Taemin duduk di kusen jendela sambil menggigiti sedotan susu.

“Apa kau akan seterusnya membangkang? Dan dia bahkan masih klien pertamamu.”

“Klien pertama dari dua puluh enam orang yang Ayah sebut sebagai ‘percobaan’. Tentu saja.”

“Menjadi teman tidak mudah, Minho—”

“Menjadi teman memang tidak mudah,” Minho membenarkan.

“—terlebih kau adalah penerus _ku_. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan anakku sendiri menjadi teman yang setengah hati.”

Minho membalikkan badan menghadap ayahnya. “Itu bukan topik yang relevan. Apa yang sebenarnya Ayah inginkan dari memanggilku?”

“Aku menarikmu dari sisi anak itu,” kata Yunkyum setengah berdesis. “Kau telah menjadi pembicaraan semua orang di sini. Apakah itu belum cukup mempermalukanmu?”

“Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?”

“Hanya karena kau anakku, bukan berarti aku akan memperlakukanmu istimewa. Kau berhenti, Minho.”

“Masa kontrak itu belum habis,” geram Minho. “Ayah tidak bisa memberhentikanku seenaknya.”

Ayahnya menatapnya dingin. “Ada beberapa klien yang cocok untukmu. Kau tidak terikat pada anak itu.”

“Ya, aku terikat padanya. Aku yang memutuskan begitu.”

“Kau sudah dua puluh lima tahun, Minho. Berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan hadapi pekerjaanmu dengan profesional.”

Minho menarik napas tajam. “Sejak kapan Ayah menjadi pengecut ketakutan seperti ini.”

Tidak mungkin tidak didengar, tapi wajah ayahnya tetap statis. “Apa yang kau rasakan padanya sudah cukup membuatmu dikeluarkan.”

“Keluarkan aku!” bentak Minho sambil menggebrak meja keras-keras. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengembuskan napas pelan. Ia kembali menarik tubuhnya berdiri tegak, tapi tidak sedikit pun mengurangi ketajaman pandangannya pada lelaki yang masih duduk tenang tersebut. “Keluarkan aku dari sini, tendang aku dari rumah, lakukan apa pun. Aku tidak peduli selama kalian tidak menyentuh Taemin.”

Yunkyum menatapnya selama beberapa saat lagi sebelum menurunkan pandangan dengan tenang seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa pun. “Baiklah,” katanya, suara pria itu tidak berguncang sama sekali. “Lakukan sesukamu sampai kontrak habis, tapi dengan satu syarat.”

Minho belum mengizinkan otot-ototnya rileks. “Apa?”

“Berhenti mengikutinya ke sekolah,” kata Yunkyum. “Kabar menyebar cepat sekali. Aku tidak ingin reputasi agensi kita anjlok hanya gara-gara tindakan impulsif kalian.”

“Itu terlalu mudah untukmu, Ayah,” ujar Minho tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Mana mungkin Choi Yunkyum hanya memberinya hukuman kecil setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Meski tidak berharap ia benar-benar dihukum, tapi setidaknya—

“Sekali lagi kau terlihat bersamanya di luar, aku tidak akan menunggu untuk menarikmu kembali. Aku menambah satu orang lagi untuk mengawasimu.”

Ayahnya pasti tahu ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa  berdiam diri lama-lama dalam ruangan, tapi selama dirinya bersama Taemin, barangkali semuanya dapat diatasi. Satu-satunya yang harus dipikirkannya adalah siapa dan di mana pengawas barunya sekarang berada.

“Baiklah,” tapi ia berujar demikian. Ia melangkah ke arah pintu dan menyentuh kenopnya, kendati kembali menoleh pada pria di pusat ruangan tersebut. “Tapi aku khawatir kau tidak akan mendengar keberadaanku selama beberapa saat, Ayah, karena aku akan dengan nyaman mendusel bersama Taemin-ku di dalam rumah.”

Ayahnya menyipitkan mata. Ia menutup pintu dari luar dan melarikan tangan ke rambut dengan gusar. Menjadi burung dalam sangkar, huh...

Ia sedang mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana ketika tanpa sengaja sikunya tersenggol oleh seseorang yang baru saja berbelok dari tikungan koridor. Ponselnya berkelotak ke lantai, tapi ia berhenti untuk menatap gadis berambut panjang yang buru-buru menunduk dan berjalan cepat menghindarinya.

“Tunggu!” Suaranya yang bergema di seputar dinding koridor menghentikan langkah si gadis tepat di tikungan. Meninggalkan ponselnya masih tergeletak di lantai, Minho menghampiri gadis itu dan menarik lengannya hingga mereka berhadapan.

Mina balas menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. “S- _sunbaenim_...”

“Kaukah orang yang dibicarakan pria tua itu?” tanya Minho. Cengkeraman jemarinya di lengan Mina semakin kuat. “Mengintai dan melaporkan kami, kemudian mendapat tugas mengawasiku. Kau orangnya, kan?”

Manik mata Mina berguncang, tapi gadis itu segera menyentak lengannya dari jangkauan Minho. Situasi yang mengimpit membuat kemarahannya menyeruak sebagai pertahanan diri. “Bukan salahku! K-kalian sendiri yang begitu sembrono—dan, _Sunbaenim_ , bagaimana kau bisa bersikap seperti itu bersama ‘teman’mu?”

Rahang Minho mengeras. “Itu bukan urusanmu.”

“Tapi semua orang sudah mendengarnya!” seru Mina. Langkahnya terus mundur sampai punggungnya menubruk dinding di belakangnya. “A-aku hanya tidak ingin rasa hormat semua orang padamu menghilang karena seseorang seperti dia. Aku mencoba membantumu, _Sunbaenim_.”

“Kau tidak mendengarku, bukan?” Minho menghunjamkan satu tangannya di dinding sebelah Mina, berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja dari helaian rambut si gadis. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik, “Itu bukan urusanmu.”

“A-apa?”

“Memangnya kenapa kalau seniormu ini rusak dan hancur? Apa itu akan mengganggumu?” desis Minho rendah tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan matanya dari milik Mina. “Kita mungkin sering bersama di masa pelatihan, tapi seharusnya kau tidak memiliki keterikatan padaku atau pada siapa pun. Bukankah itu prinsip dasar yang harus dimiliki ‘teman’?”

Napas Mina berembus perlahan penuh ketidakpercayaan. “Tapi kau sudah melakukannya.”

“Tepat, dan itu artinya tidak ada gunanya memanggilku ‘ _sunbae’_ lagi.” Tangan Minho diturunkan dari dinding; lelaki itu menegakkan badan dan mengambil satu langkah mundur. Ia membalikkan badan, tapi gumaman Mina menghentikan langkahnya lagi.

Gadis itu tersenyum saat Minho menoleh melewati bahu. “Kubilang, aku adalah kandidat ‘teman’ Lee Taemin jika kau sudah tidak tertolong lagi. Semua persiapannya sudah hampir sempurna.”

“Kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya,” geram Minho. Lawan bicaranya hanya membungkuk dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkannya terengah dan merasakan kepanikan mulai menumpuk di dasar perutnya.

~~~

Minho membuka mata dan mengembuskan napas pelan. Sementara dirinya terkurung dalam istana serupa penjara ini, entah sudah sampai mana Mina bermaksud melangkah. Jika dipikir sekarang, cukup logis mengapa ayahnya memberikan syarat yang terkesan cukup mudah; pada dasarnya, pria itu hanya menginginkan melihatnya tersiksa dari hari ke hari, terkurung tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun pada rencana pergeseran ‘teman’ yang semakin nyata.

Tapi memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Hanya tersisa dua minggu dan ia belum menemukan cara memperpanjang masanya berada di samping Taemin. Meski Taemin berkeras mempertahankannya tetap di sini, siapa pun dengan mata dapat melihat betapa menguntungkan dan realistis posisi Mina sebagai teman pemuda itu. Bukan seseorang yang mendekam di rumah. Bukan seseorang yang tidak lagi ingat rasanya bersekolah.

Ia beranjak dari tepi tempat tidur dan beralih ke jendela, menyibak gorden tebal yang menutupinya dari hamparan rerumputan hijau di luar sana. Sebentar lagi malam, barangkali Taemin akan datang dalam waktu dekat dan mulai bercerita soal keberadaan teman barunya. Sejujurnya Minho tidak bisa menebak respon pemuda itu tentang Mina—sejak awal mereka adalah teman sekelas dan rasanya sama sekali tidak aneh jika suatu saat menjadi dekat...

Ujung jari-jari Minho mulai kesemutan. Ia benci berada dalam posisi tidak berdaya: berusaha membangkang hanya akan mempercepat akhir masanya, tapi diam saja juga tidak akan membawanya ke mana-mana. Sekali lagi, ia menyerapahi Choi Yunkyum. Jika mengetahui seperti ini jadinya, ia akan mati-matian menentang lelaki itu di hari pertemuan mereka.

Pintu kamarnya berkeriut pelan. Lewat pantulan di kaca jendela, ia dapat melihat figur yang sangat dikasihinya berdiri geming di sana. Ia tidak membuang waktu membalikkan badan dan menghampiri Taemin, yang segera saja terhenti kala menemukan map yang dicengkeram satu tangan si pemuda.

Jantungnya mencelus. Ia pikir telah memastikan semua barang-barangnya terangkut di saat Nyonya Lee memintanya pindah kamar, tapi kenyataan jelas berkata yang sebaliknya.

Matanya bergerak ke milik Taemin. Otaknya yang seolah separuh lumpuh tertatih-tatih mencari penjelasan tentang apa pun yang mungkin saja terbersit di benak pemuda itu. Dan apa pun itu, pasti berhubungan dengan sisa waktu yang mereka miliki.

Untuk pertama kalinya, kegugupan menutupi akal sehatnya. Ia tidak ingin pergi, tidak ingin menyakiti, tidak ingin mengelabui pula. _Ia hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan Taemin._

Taemin yang pertama kali memecah keheningan dengan menarik napas panjang. Minho tidak punya pilihan selain mendongakkan kepala.

“Kau menyembunyikan ini dariku,” kata Taemin datar, nyaris tanpa emosi. Dan itu bukan suatu pertanyaan yang memberikan ruang untuk mengajukan argumen. Masih belum mampu mengolah kata-kata, Minho mengangguk kecil.

“Menurutmu aku akan senang kalau mendadak ditinggal seperti yang kau rencanakan?” Taemin mengempaskan map ke dadanya, yang kemudian meluncur jatuh ke lantai di antara mereka dan bergeming di sana. “Minho, aku tidak berbicara pada diriku sendiri,” kata Taemin lagi, setelah beberapa saat lagi-lagi keheningan yang menelusup.

“Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu,” gumam Minho.

“Lantas?”

Minho menghela napas, menegakkan badan di hadapan Taemin. “Aku selalu berkata akan mencari jalan keluar. Nyatanya, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.” Mengatakan itu semua menusuk lidahnya dengan perasaan bersalah dan malu, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Tidak jika Taemin masih memandanginya dengan sorot mata penuh harap seperti ini. “Maafkan aku, Taemin. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, tapi jika—”

Kepalan tangan Taemin mendarat di sudut bibirnya, membuatnya terhuyung mundur. Tapi Taemin belum selesai. Pemuda itu meluncurkan serangan-serangan lain yang mengakhirkan bagian belakang lutut Minho menubruk tepian tempat tidur, kemudian terjatuh di kasur yang empuk. Sesuatu dari ini semua mengingatkannya pada pukulan Taemin ketika mereka masih di sekolah, dan betapa ia berharap saat itu tidak perlu mengungkapkan perasaannya sekalian.

Barangkali, jika demikian, mereka tidak akan berakhir di situasi ini.

Oh, apakah ini artinya dia terlalu egois sejak awal untuk menyeret Taemin ke dalam lingkaran setannya? Pemuda itu bisa saja tidak pernah terpikir mencintainya; dia telah meracuni pikiran seorang anak muda yang memiliki masa depan terbentang luas. Sejak awal, dialah yang merusak segala tatanan kehidupan Taemin.

“Kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku,” engah Taemin di atasnya, kedua tangan mencengkeram kerah pakaiannya, “tidak akan ada ‘tapi’. Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka bermaksud memisahkan kita? Aku akan berlari mencarimu dan lebih baik kau _juga_ melakukan hal yang sama.”

Minho terperangah, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Pegangan tangan Taemin berangsur melonggar sebelum pemuda itu menjatuhkan kepala di antara kedua bahu.

“Tolong katakan sesuatu,” bisik Taemin, tangannya meluncur ke dada Minho dan meremas kain pakaiannya. “Jangan membuatku merasa seperti orang bodoh yang hanya satu arah mencintaimu.”

Impulsif. Taemin benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir sebelum bertindak, bukan begitu? Tapi Minho tidak membenci sisi pemuda yang demikian dan sejujurnya justru menyelamatkannya dalam kubangan rasa tidak berdaya beberapa hari terakhir. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke kedua sisi pinggang Taemin.

“Aku ingin selamanya bersamamu.” Kalimat gemetarnya membuat kepala Taemin terangkat, tapi percuma saja karena ia tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan pandangannya yang mulai blur. “Aku tidak ingin pergi. Tidak ingin kau pergi. Ini sangat kekanakan, tapi aku mencintaimu lebih besar dari apa pun, Taemin.”

Seharusnya ia mengetahui sejak lama bahwa dialah yang kekanakan. Jika dia berpikir sedikit saja lebih dewasa, sedikit saja lebih matang, mungkin tidak akan ada masalah besar yang turut melibatkan Taemin. Perlawanan pada ayahnya, permusuhan pada Mina, semua itu percuma. Dia—

Matanya mengerjap. Taemin mencium bibirnya tanpa suara; diam dan lama.

“Persetan kalau kita kekanakan,” bisik Taemin. “Kita bisa kabur ke ujung dunia seolah tidak memiliki urusan, berlari seperti orang gila sampai pagi, menjadi apa pun yang kita inginkan karena kita tidak lebih dari anak-anak.” Dahi pemuda itu menumbuk lembut miliknya. “Aku tidak menginginkan kehidupan yang tenang, Minho. Selama kita bersama, aku merasa tidak akan keberatan meski harus menghadapi kebodohan dan kegilaan.”

Mungkin napasnya berhenti, mungkin dunia yang berhenti berputar. Minho merasa hanya ada dia dan Taemin, serta perkataan Taemin yang masih melayang-layang di rongga kepalanya.

“Berlarilah bersamaku, Minho.”

“Bimbing aku, Taemin.”


	23. Chapter 23

Gedoran itu tidak hanya membangunkan ibunya dan, sebagai anak tertua, Jongin-lah yang seketika melompat dari balik selimut untuk menjawab kemauan tamu tengah malam mereka. Ia menggerutu soal orang yang tidak tahu aturan selama berjalan menandak-nandak di koridor, yang berubah menjadi kekhawatiran tak berdasar ketika membuka rangkaian gerendel, dan berakhir ketakutan dengan kedatangan penagih utang.

Bagaimanapun, semua serabut pikirannya terbukti sia-sia begitu tangannya menarik pintu ke arah dalam. Dua orang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya berdiri di sana. Ia mengerjapkan mata, berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, lalu beralih pada yang paling jangkung di antara keduanya.

“Minho?” tanyanya tercengang. “Apa-apaan, Bung! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dan kau muncul begitu saja di depanku!”

Minho tersenyum seperti yang terakhir diingatnya. Akan tetapi, sesuatu dari lelaki itu mencegah Jongin menghambur memeluknya. Seolah Minho telah membangun dinding tak kasat mata di sekitarnya dan mencegah siapa pun melewatinya—Jongin sendiri tidak percaya kesan tersebut dapat teradiasikan lelaki yang bersedia memanjat pohon untuk mengambil bola yang tersangkut.

“Hei, kawan,” sapa Minho.

“Eh, pokoknya begini,” lanjut Taemin di sebelahnya. Jongin mulai berpikir mungkinkah ini bagian dari mimpi, karena dua orang yang sudah menjadi temannya tampak sedemikian ganjil. Sorot mata Taemin terlihat gelisah dan jauh. “Kami semacam, uh, ingin berpamitan padamu.”

Jongin mengerjapkan mata lagi. “Apa?”

“Kami akan pergi,” sahut Minho tenang. “Tidak perlu bertanya ke mana, yang jelas besok kau tidak bisa menemui Taemin lagi di sekolah. Dan entah sampai kapan; mungkin bisa selamanya. Taemin ingin berkata maaf kalau—”

“Tunggu, tunggu, aku tidak paham,” cegah Jongin sambil mengibaskan kedua telapak tangan di udara, meminta jeda sebentar dari gempuran kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Ia mengarahkan tatapan mata pada mantan teman sebangkunya dengan horor. “Kenapa kau pergi? Apa yang terjadi? Ini—kalian mengerjaiku, kan?”

Tetapi tidak seorang pun dari mereka tertawa, dan Jongin mulai diliputi perasaan gelap yang ia sendiri tidak mampu mengartikannya.

“Semuanya sulit akhir-akhir ini,” kata Taemin perlahan, kepalanya tertunduk. Jongin menyadari kedua tangan temannya terkepal kuat di sisi tubuh. “Aku juga tidak paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.”

“Kau bisa membicarakan ini dengan orang tuamu, kan? Maksudku—kau tidak bermaksud kabur, kan?” tanya Jongin getir. Ia menyambar sebelah bahu Taemin dan mengguncangnya, ketakutan telah melepas kendalinya dengan berteriak, “Jangan bersikap bodoh, Taemin! Kau tidak pernah bermasalah dan mendadak kabur begitu saja?!”

Minho menangkap tangan Jongin, memberi isyarat dengan matanya agar segera melepaskan Taemin. Di saat yang bersamaan, Taemin mendongakkan kepala dan tersenyum kecil.

“Aku senang menjadi temanmu. Waktu yang indah, terima kasih.”

Jongin kehilangan kata-kata. Ia ingin meyakinkan diri bahwa semua ini tidak lebih dari mimpi, tapi perasaan kehilangan yang menerobos dadanya terasa terlalu nyata untuk menjadi bagian dari buah tidurnya.

~~~

Kereta terakhir itu tidak ditempati siapa pun kecuali mereka berdua. Minho melipat kedua lengan di atas ransel yang berada di pangkuan, mata mengarah ke lantai yang bersaput jejak-jejak kaki samar, dan hanya teringat untuk berkedip ketika merasakan kepala Taemin menyandar ringan di bahunya. Ia tersenyum samar, menggunakan satu tangan untuk menarik si pemuda semakin dekat. Taemin menguburkan wajah di dadanya.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanyanya dengan suara lirih.

“Hm-mm.”

“Kita bisa kembali kalau kau masih merasa tidak yakin. Maksudku—” Minho memberi jeda saat Taemin mendongak, mata pemuda itu berair. Sekali lagi Minho tersenyum, kini mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke pipi Taemin. “Jangan paksakan dirimu, hm?”

“Aku ingin bersamamu,” bisik Taemin. Sedikit meninggikan suara, dia akan pecah dalam sengguk dan isak tangis. “Aku hanya... aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Ibu kalau melihatku tidak ada. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Minho?”

“Kau bisa kembali kapan saja, Taemin.”

“Tapi itu berarti aku akan berpisah denganmu,” tolak Taemin dan kembali membenamkan wajah di dada Minho. Air matanya mulai merembes, tapi Minho tidak menegurnya untuk itu. Alih-alih, ia mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepala Taemin.

Semua persiapan yang mereka lakukan terasa seperti foto yang berkabut. Taemin hanya ingat memasukkan beberapa lembar baju ke dalam ransel sekolahnya setelah dengan perasaan asing mengeluarkan buku-buku yang sebelumnya selalu berada di sana, mengambil buku tabungan dari dasar lemari, menyelipkan kunci rumah istirahat yang akan mereka tuju... kemudian segalanya menggelap kecuali untuk pegangan tangan Minho.

Ia tahu ibunya tidak mungkin diam saja mengetahui dirinya kabur, dan mungkin dia akan ditemukan dalam hitungan hari, tapi itu tidak mencegah perasaan sedih yang mencengkeramnya terlalu kuat. Ia baru sadar belum pernah pergi jauh-jauh dari ibunya dalam waktu lama, dan perasaan terpisah dengan induk masih kalah menyiksa dari perasaan bersalah.

Entah bagaimana hidupnya yang selama ini monoton dapat diguncang ombak sedemikian besar, dan bodohnya ia justru menangis menyikapinya. Mungkin sejak awal dia memang tidak dirancang untuk menjadi orang yang harus berjuang untuk tetap hidup. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan Minho. Apa pun yang terjadi, separah apa pun benaknya membentuk skenario, ia tidak mampu memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa ditukarkan dengan keberadaan Minho di sisinya.

Ia memeluk torso Minho kuat-kuat, rapat-rapat, agar pikirannya yang jahat tidak perlu merambah kemungkinan lelaki itu akan meninggalkannya setelah keputusan berisiko yang mereka ambil. Berbeda dari keadaan sebelumnya, kini Minho adalah seorang manusia, tidak terikat lagi oleh kontrak ataupun jumlah uang yang sudah dibayar. Jika ingin pergi, lelaki itu akan pergi. Taemin tidak bisa memaksanya.

“Taemin?”

“Kita turun di pemberhentian terakhir,” kata Taemin tanpa membuka mata, masih terlalu gugup untuk berpandangan dengan lawan bicaranya. Bagaimanapun, Minho sekadar meraih sebelah pipinya dan detik berikutnya ia merasakan bibir lelaki itu di dahinya.

“Aku tidak peduli di mana kita turun, selama kau tidak meninggalkanku.”

“Kau juga sama.”

“Aku tidak berpikir bisa melakukannya.”

Taemin mengembuskan napas yang entah sejak kapan ditahan, kemudian mengangkat kepala dan, untuk pertama kalinya sejak keluar dari rumah, membalas sorot mata Minho yang selalu terlihat hangat. Seketika saja ia merasa bodoh untuk sempat mengkhawatirkan lelaki itu. Minho akan selalu bersamanya, selalu melindunginya. Bukan begitu?

“Aku takut,” ungkapnya. “Ini pertama kalinya aku kabur dari rumah.”

Minho tersenyum, tapi tidak selebar biasanya. Apa pun itu, Taemin tetap merasa tenang melihatnya. Telapak tangan Minho yang lebar mendarat di puncak kepalanya. “Jangan khawatir,” adalah satu-satunya yang ditawarkan Minho untuknya, tapi Taemin tidak bisa meminta lebih. Di saat hanya ada mereka berdua di kompartemen kereta malam, di saat Minho berada sangat dekat dengannya, rasanya semua memang akan baik-baik saja.

“Ibu bakal menemukanku dalam seminggu,” katanya, karena apa artinya menyembunyikan kekhawatiran di depan satu-satunya orang yang akan dimilikinya mulai sekarang. “Atau, paling cepat, tiga hari. Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah itu?”

“Ibumu akan membawamu pulang, tentu saja,” jawab Minho tenang. Taemin menyadari ini pertama kalinya mereka berdiskusi dengan kepala dingin mengenai apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. “Aku ragu kau bakal dimarahi, tapi mungkin kau tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah sampai tahun depan.”

Taemin tersenyum lemah. “Terdengar sangat masuk akal.”

“Aku juga tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi, mungkin dalam waktu yang lebih lama.” Sebelum Taemin membuka mulut, bagaimanapun, Minho membungkamnya dengan satu kecupan lagi di dahi. “Tapi memangnya kenapa? Setidaknya sampai saat itu tiba, kita akan selalu bersama. Kita akan menghadapi semuanya bersama-sama. Selamanya bersama, kau bilang.”

“Selamanya...”

“Selamanya adalah selama ada hari besok, bukan begitu?”

Taemin memandangi Minho. “Apakah kau yang bukan ‘teman’ selalu pemimpi seperti ini?”

Minho menyemburkan tawa. “Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya, tapi terutama karena aku sedang berhadapan denganmu.”

“Jangan mulai lagi.” Tapi Taemin membenamkan wajah di dada Minho, dan lelaki itu balik memeluknya dengan kedua lengan yang kokoh. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Minho selama beberapa saat lagi, kemudian mengembuskan napas keras-keras. Selamanya bersama...

Meski singkat, meski terkesan tidak terencana, ia tidak punya pilihan selain menikmatinya sampai ke inti.

.

Matahari sudah terbit sebagai larik-larik cahaya putih di sebelah timur ketika mereka turun di stasiun yang tidak kalah sepi dengan kompartemen yang mereka tumpangi tadinya. Stasiun itu bahkan hanya berupa bangunan kayu reyot dan tampaknya tidak pernah mendapat sentuhan modernitas; sebagai orang yang beberapa kali ke daerah yang sama, sejujurnya Taemin terkejut mengetahui kondisinya. Tidak bisa tidak, dia selalu datang ke sini menggunakan mobil keluarganya.

Ia meregangkan kedua tangan jauh-jauh ke atas, kemudian ke samping, sementara Minho merapikan barang bawaan mereka dan membicarakan sesuatu tentang cuaca yang sepertinya terlalu cerah untuk akhir bulan November. Mereka tidak protes, tentu saja; sisa perjalanan ke rumah istirahat keluarga Lee harus ditempuh dengan perjalanan kaki selama setengah jam.

“Kau tahu jalannya, kan?” tanya Minho sambil membetulkan tali tas di sebelah bahu. Taemin mengangguk.

“Aku sering berjalan-jalan keliling kota bersama Jonghyun hyung—” Taemin tidak ingin, tapi tidak mampu menghentikan perasaan sedih menyebut nama sepupunya yang mungkin masih berada di rumahnya. Minho tersenyum, lantas menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya.

“Baguslah. Aku tidak suka tersesat di tempat yang tidak kukenal seperti ini.”

“Aku tahu jalannya!” protes Taemin dan melepaskan tangan Minho dari kepalanya. Minho terkekeh kecil sebagai balasan, yang membuat Taemin tersadar lelaki itu tidak bermaksud lebih dari menghiburnya dari kesedihan yang mengekangnya dari menarik bibir lebih lebar. Ia mendengus kecil, tapi dapat merasakan bibirnya tertarik ke kedua sisi.

Mereka melangkah di pelipir jalan raya, mengomentari dunia yang masih menggeliat bangun atau sekadar menikmati kedamaian yang ditawarkan deburan ombak jauh di bawah jalan. Di satu waktu, Taemin mendengarkan semua celotehan gembira Minho soal rencana mengunjungi laut setelah mereka tiba nantinya, kemudian mendapati fakta bahwa dia masih tidak mengetahui banyak hal soal lelaki itu. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Kalau sudah waktunya, ia akan mengenali setiap sisi Minho.

Keheningan yang memisahkan mereka dalam pikiran masing-masing mulai terasa menyesakkan. Taemin mengembuskan napas dan menoleh ke arah lelaki yang berjalan di sisi luar trotoar. Menyadari sedang dipandangi, Minho ikut menoleh, lantas tersenyum. Taemin bahkan belum berkata apa-apa ketika Minho menjalin jemari mereka dan mengecup pelan bibir Taemin.

“Jangan khawatir,” kata Minho. “Dan jangan memikirkan apa-apa. Selama masih diberi kesempatan, mari kita menikmati dunia yang sekarang kita miliki ini.”

Taemin memegangi tangan Minho dengan sedikit lebih kuat. “Nanti ajari aku berenang.”

Minho memberikan ekspresi lembut yang menenangkan. “Tentu.”

“Dan kita akan berjemur di pantai sampai matahari terbenam.”

“Benar.”

“Kemudian makan di warung yang ada di pinggir pantai sebelum pulang.” Taemin menatap Minho penuh harap. “Dan tidur sampai besok siang. Tidak melakukan apa pun. Aku hanya ingin berbaring bersamamu. Mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang tidak kuketahui sebelum ini.”

“Kita akan melakukan semua yang kau inginkan, Taemin. Bahkan meski itu adalah tidak melakukan apa-apa,” komentar Minho hangat dan mulai mengayunkan pegangan tangan mereka. Taemin tersenyum.

“Bisakah kita melakukan apa yang kau inginkan juga?”

Minho memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi, tampak bimbang. “Itu...”

“Kita tidak pergi hanya untuk mengabulkan semua keinginanku, bukan? _Kau_ juga.”

Taemin berpikir Minho akan menghindar dengan mengatakan hal-hal semacam, “Keinginanmu adalah milikku juga,” menilai dari kecenderungan lelaki itu untuk memanjakannya dan memilih menyingkir ke pinggir. Akan tetapi, Taemin tidak bisa lebih senang lagi mendengar satu per satu kegiatan meluncur dari bibir Minho.

“Kita akan memandangi bintang dari pantai di malam hari,” sebut Minho, matanya berkerlip. “Dan membuat istana pasir di siang hari. Mengumpulkan kerang. Memetik bunga dan merangkainya dengan cantik. Bermain bola, jika ada. Ah, tapi bermalas-malasan di rumah juga kedengaran menyenangkan. Lalu—” ia mengerjapkan mata, tangannya yang berkaitan dengan Taemin sedikit berkedut. Dengan cengiran rikuh ia menoleh. “Maaf, aku mulai melantur.”

“Tidak, aku senang mendengarnya,” kata Taemin sedikit terkekeh.

Mereka menghabiskan perjalanan dengan saling bersahut menyebutkan keinginan terpendam yang mungkin tidak akan terwujud. Tapi matahari semakin tinggi, mereka semakin dekat dengan tujuan, dan tidak ada yang lebih baik dibanding mengetahui apa yang diinginkan satu sama lain.

.

Sepertinya Minho tidak menyangka rumah peristirahatan keluarga Lee tidak lebih dari bangunan dua lantai yang mungil, sungguh berkebalikan dengan rumah mereka di kota. Tapi kemudian Taemin menunjukkan jendela raksasa yang menghadap langit di lantai dua dan mata Minho berbinar-binar oleh antusiasme yang polos. Ruangan itu paling luas di antara yang lain, menempati sebagian besar lantai dua, dan membuat Minho bertanya bisakah mereka menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu di sana pula.

“Kau suka bintang?” tanya Taemin, ketika Minho mengeluarkan barang-barang dari ransel dan mulai menata mereka di meja panjang yang berada di salah satu sudut ruangan. Taemin ingat lelaki itu dengan berapi-api menjelaskan perbintangan padanya ketika kemping.

“Ya, aku selalu tertarik pada astronomi,” jawab Minho tanpa menoleh dari tumpukan pakaian mereka. “Tapi lebih dari itu, aku memang senang memandangi langit. Terkadang dunia ini terasa terlalu sempit, sehingga langit terlihat sedemikian bebas dan menyenangkan.”

Minho membalikkan badan dan tersenyum lebar. “Karena kita sudah berada di sini, kenapa tidak segera ke pantai?”

“Astaga, Minho. Aku perlu tidur setelah perjalanan panjang,” erang Taemin yang sudah memosisikan tubuh dengan nyaman di salah satu kursi malas yang berada di sana. Selain sepasang kursi serupa, teleskop bintang berada di satu sisi ruangan, tapi Taemin tidak pernah menggunakannya. Selalu ada permainan yang lebih seru bersama Jonghyun tiap kali mereka berkunjung ke sini.

“Taemin,” kata Minho dengan nada memperingatkan. Taemin melonjak duduk.

“Kumohoon?”

Minho menatapnya selama beberapa saat, kemudian menghela napas tanda menyerah. “Baiklah, tapi hanya sampai waktu makan siang, kau dengar? Kita akan makan di luar nanti—sementara itu, aku berniat jalan-jalan sedikit di sekitar sini.”

“Kau yakin tidak akan tersesat?” tanya Taemin ragu, mulai berkontemplasi antara menutup mata atau menemani Minho, tapi lelaki yang dikhawatirkan justru tertawa.

“Tidak, aku punya ingatan yang cukup baik.” Ia berjalan mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Taemin dengan lembut. “Lagi pula, aku bisa bertanya pada penduduk sekitar kalau memang tersesat. Aku yakin tempat ini sudah dikenal oleh semua orang?”

“Er, ya. Sepertinya begitu.”

“Jika demikian, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.” Taemin sudah siap dengan satu kecupan dari Minho, tapi lelaki itu hanya tersenyum; tangannya telah berada di kantong celana sejak tepukan singkat tadi. “Tidur nyenyak, manis.”

Kemudian Minho melangkah pergi dan, ketika langkah terakhirnya meninggalkan anak tangga di lantai satu, seluruh tubuh Taemin mendadak tidak lagi merasa letih. Matanya terbuka lebar, ia mengangkat tubuhnya duduk dengan sangat cepat hingga kursinya sedikit berguncang. Keheningan yang menyusul debam lembut pintu utama yang tertutup di belakang punggung Minho terasa sedemikian pekat, sedemikian menyesakkan.

Taemin mengembuskan napas perlahan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang terkesan sangat bocah dengan segala ketakutan ini. Akan tetapi, itu tidak mencegahnya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan yang luas sekaligus lengang tersebut. Tidak ada lamat-lamat percakapan ibu dan ayahnya di lantai satu, tidak ada petikan gitar di suatu tempat yang dimainkan Jonghyun, tidak ada siapa pun.

“Ibu?” ia mencoba memanggil, suatu hal bodoh karena wanita itu jelas-jelas tidak bersamanya. “Ibu? Ayah?”

Tidak ada sahutan, dan, kendati Taemin telah mengekspektasinya, dadanya mulai terasa sesak. Ia bangkit dari kursi, sekali lagi mengedarkan pandangan seakan orang tuanya akan membuka pintu salah satu salah satu kamar, kemudian berjalan ke anak-anak tangga kayu berpoles mengkilap. Bahkan langkah kakinya tidak bersuara. Ia berusaha menajamkan pendengaran, tapi hanya berakhir menangkap denging imajiner di bagian belakang kepalanya.

_Minho!_ benaknya mencetus. Di mana Minho?

Tangannya yang berada di selusur tangga mulai gemetaran, ia hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri saat berjalan gegas ke pintu depan. Minho tidak mungkin meninggalkannya; lelaki itu sekadar jalan-jalan di sekitar sini dan akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Tidak membawa perbekalan maupun dompet; lelaki itu tidak mungkin menumpang kereta pagi dan pergi meninggalkannya. Hanya tidak mungkin. Taemin berpikir terlalu jauh.

Ia tahu yang berputar dalam kepalanya sungguh tidak beralasan, tapi ketakutan telah mengalahkan akal sehatnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia sendirian. Berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri untuk mempertahankan keinginannya, dan akan berdiri di tempat yang sama untuk mendapatkan konsekuensinya.

Udara beraroma garam mengempas wajahnya ketika dia membuka pintu, bersama dengan cahaya matahari yang cukup terik tapi hangat. Separuh berlari ia menyeberangi pekarangan depan yang dihiasi petak-petak bunga penuh warna menuju gerbang pagar kayu bercat putih, lantas menerobosnya begitu saja. Jalan raya yang melandai berada di depannya, membentang terus ke kiri sampai ke kerumunan rumah penduduk yang tampak mengkilat di bawah terpaan sinar matahari. Semakin jauh, jalan yang sama akan membawanya kembali ke stasiun. Kembali ke rumahnya. Kembali pada kenyataan.

Ia bergeming selama sesaat hingga mendengar seseorang memanggil di belakangnya.

“Kupikir kau ingin istirahat.” Suara Minho setenang debur ombak. “Kau berubah pikiran, bukan begitu?”

Taemin tidak memedulikan sekelumit nada geli yang terselip dalam suara Minho. Ia membalikkan badan dan seketika menubruk lelaki itu dalam pelukan paling erat yang bisa dilakukannya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia tidak bergerak meski Minho mulai menanyainya dengan nada khawatir.

“Jangan pergi,” bisiknya. Entah Minho mendengar atau tidak di tengah perpaduan kerik serangga, sayup-sayup bunyi ombak, serta keramaian jalan raya jauh di bawah sana. “Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku hanya memilikimu sekarang. Jangan pergi.”

Taemin menyimpulkan Minho telah mendengar suaranya karena ia dapat merasakan dua tangan lelaki itu membalas pelukannya. Satu berada di puncak kepalanya dan membelai rambutnya lembut.

“Yang ketakutan bukan kau saja, Taemin. Tapi kita akan selalu bersama, bukan begitu?”

Semua bebunyian, seluruh dunia, seisi semesta, berhenti bergerak ketika bibir mereka menumbuk satu sama lain. Menyegel janji dalam keheningan yang hanya mereka yang memahami maknanya.


	24. Chapter 24

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam ketika mereka akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke pantai, sesiangan dihabiskan di bawah atap dengan mencoba mencerna semua perubahan yang terjadi di sekeliling mereka. Atau setidaknya itulah yang dilakukan Taemin, karena Minho tampak setenang biasanya. Lelaki itu hanya memastikan dirinya berada dalam jangkauan pandang Taemin sementara yang bersangkutan berusaha untuk tidak mengubah keputusan yang telanjur dilakukan.

Ombak masih menghambur tenang ke pesisir pantai, menggelindingkan butiran-butiran pasir ke air dan turut menarik kepingan cangkang kerang yang mengkilat di bawah cahaya matahari. Mengingat mereka masih berada di pertengahan minggu, serta fakta bahwa musim dingin sudah hampir datang, tidak banyak pengunjung yang berkeliaran. Seperti kompartemen kereta, seperti stasiun tua, pantai seakan menjadi milik mereka berdua.

Minho membantunya melepas kancing pakaiannya, sesekali melirik matanya. “Kau yakin dengan ini?”

“Yakin,” jawab Taemin pendek, tapi tak urung gemetaran saat angin menelusup ke kulit dadanya yang telanjang. Otomatis ia memegangi lengan Minho, menghasilkan kekehan pelan dari lelaki yang lebih tua. “Lebih baik kau tidak mengacaukanku, Choi,” gerutunya dengan rahang menggertak, berusaha tidak menggigil.

“Tidak akan. Aku tahu cara menghadapi pemula,” sahut Minho geli sambil melipat pakaian Taemin di puncak batu yang berada cukup jauh dari jilatan ombak, lalu beralih ke pakaiannya sendiri. Taemin melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, seiring Minho mengangkat kausnya mau tak mau berpikir seberapa berpengalaman lelaki itu.

Tatapannya beralih ke permukaan laut yang tenang, lalu pada jalan raya yang berada di atas sana. Keduanya sepi. Jika mereka sampai menimbulkan keributan, rasanya tidak akan ada orang yang mendengarnya. Taemin menarik napas panjang dan menahannya di dada. Mendadak saja dia berpikir ini bukan ide yang brilian—mereka bisa menunggu sampai besok atau kapan pun, selain hari ini.

Telapak tangan Minho yang hangat menyentuh pangkal punggungnya. Ia sedikit terlonjak. “Kau sudah siap?” tanya Minho, seringai di bibirnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan lelaki itu sedang mengejek determinasinya yang mulai surut.

Taemin memberengut dan beralih meraih tangan Minho, menggenggamnya terlalu erat. “Kau bakal mati kalau sampai menenggelamkanku.”

“Kita akan mulai berenang di tempat yang dangkal, jangan khawatir.”

.

Delapan belas tahun hidup, Taemin hanya satu kali mengunjungi kolam renang umum, dan merupakan kali terakhir pula karena ia tenggelam di sana. Ia yang saat itu masih berusia sembilan tahun sedikit salah langkah dalam peluncurannya dan membuatnya menelan terlalu banyak air; kepanikan membekukan tubuhnya, ia tenggelam begitu saja. Ia segera diselamatkan guru olahraganya dan tidak mengalami luka apa pun kecuali hidung yang terasa terbakar oleh kaporit, tapi ibunya telanjur trauma. Ia tidak pernah diizinkan mengikuti pelajaran renang lagi dan kolam pribadi di rumah mereka diuruk dengan tanah untuk mengubur kenangan buruk tersebut.

Karena itulah, ketika Minho memegangi kedua tangannya dan menyuruhnya melepaskan kaki dari pasir, ia merasa cukup panik.

“Aku bakal jatuh!” semburnya cepat. Minho menghela napas letih.

“Tidak mungkin. Aku memegangimu.” Jari-jemari Minho semakin erat memegangnya seolah hendak menekankan maksudnya. “Menurut saja. Tinggi air ini hanya sepinggang. Jika ada apa pun, dan aku ragu bakal terjadi _apa pun_ , kau bisa segera berdiri lagi.”

Taemin berusaha mengingat bagaimana mungkin dirinya dapat mengapung begitu saja semasa kecil, tapi memutuskan mempercayai Minho. Ia memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam air setelah menarik napas panjang. Perbedaan dimensi yang aneh segera membekap sekelilingnya. Tubuhnya terangkat oleh gaya tak kasat mata.

Ia mengeluarkan kepala dari air hanya untuk berseru, “Aku melayang! Aku melayang!”

“Ya, keren,” kekeh Minho gemas. “Tapi itu baru dasarnya. Sekarang bertahanlah lebih lama dalam air.”

Dalam sepersekian detik sebelum masuk air, Taemin memperhatikan Minho yang hanya berupa siluet di depan matahari jingga yang hampir menyentuh horizon. Ujung-ujung rambut pendek lelaki itu digelayuti buliran air yang berkilau, pundak bidangnya terbingkai oleh cahaya keemasan; ia bagaikan makhluk mistis yang bangkit dari tengah lautan untuk merayu jiwa-jiwa manusia yang kosong.

Dan Taemin tidak akan keberatan jika ia menjadi salah satu korbannya, terutama jika tangan yang membimbingnya terasa sedemikian hangat, suara yang memanggilnya terdengar sangat manis.

Ia keluar lagi, dan seketika tergeragap ketika menyadari hanya ujung ibu jari kakinya yang dapat menyentuh dasar pepasiran. Air laut telah menelannya sampai pangkal leher; ia segera meraih pundak Minho dan menyerapah pelan.

“Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tenggelam,” kata Minho seraya melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang Taemin, menyeretnya ke tempat yang lebih dangkal. “Tapi aku terkejut. Kau tidak seperti orang yang pertama kali belajar berenang?”

“Memang tidak. Aku baik-baik saja sampai kelas empat,” dengus Taemin dan menggosokkan air laut dari matanya ke leher Minho yang masih kering. “Ibu tidak mengizinkanku berenang lagi sejak saat itu.”

“Dan kau berniat melakukannya lagi sekarang?” Mereka telah kembali ke titik awal. Telapak kaki Taemin dengan lega menjejak pasir yang lembut. “Aku tidak melarangmu, tentu saja.”

Taemin mendongakkan kepala pada langit yang mulai menggelap. Udara dingin menggigiti kulitnya yang tidak direngkuh air dan rasanya dia bisa terseret ombak kapan pun memasukkan kepalanya ke laut yang segelap malam. Plus, dia lapar.

“Bisa kita lanjutkan besok?” tanyanya. Minho mengangguk dan berjalan di sampingnya kembali ke daratan. Lampu-lampu jalan menyorot lemah pepasiran dari atas. Butuh usaha yang tidak sedikit untuk menemukan pakaian mereka tanpa tertukar dan memakainya tanpa tersandung sesuatu. Bagaimanapun, yang membuat Taemin lebih terganggu adalah kediaman Minho di sebelahnya, bahkan di saat mereka berjalan kaki ke rumah.

“Ada apa?”

Minho menoleh. Lampu jalan yang kuning membuat senyumnya tampak lebih lemah. “Tidak ada apa-apa. Kenapa berpikir begitu?”

“Tidak. Kau kelihatan... sedang berpikir.”

Taemin dapat mendengar lelaki itu tertawa kecil. Selanjutnya, tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada untuk menghangatkan tubuh diraih oleh Minho dan mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan.

“Aku hanya mengingat bagaimana ayahku dulu mengajariku berenang,” kata Minho. “Semuanya telanjur berubah hingga aku lupa dia sempat menjadi tipikal ayah normal yang mengajari anaknya bermain sepatu roda dan sepeda.”

Samar-samar Taemin teringat secuil informasi mengenai ayah Minho yang memiliki agensi penyedia teman. Ia menggigit bibir, berpikir. Perjalanan mereka masih sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. Ia beralih memandangi profil samping wajah Minho.

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada ayahmu setelah ini?” tanyanya. Minho membalas tatapannya dan seketika ia merasa bersalah. “Maksudku—kau tahu, aku mendengar beberapa hal soalmu...”

“Aku tidak terkejut kau mengetahuinya,” gumam Minho, dan Taemin justru berpikir sebenarnya lelaki itu tidak terlalu senang dengan fakta tersebut. Minho menegakkan kepala. “Apa yang akan kulakukan, huh? Keluar dari agensi, tentu saja. Aku tidak peduli meski artinya Ayah akan membuangku dari garis keluarga. Sejak awal aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pekerjaannya.”

Taemin belum berkedip. “Kau tidak terpikir untuk keluar sejak lama?”

“Kau bercanda? Aku memikirkannya sejak menyadari telah mencintai klien pertamaku,” kekeh Minho, tapi tatapannya berpindah ke tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan Taemin. “Tapi kami memiliki semacam... perjanjian, dan aku masih mempertimbangkannya. Dengan ini, bagaimanapun, rasanya tidak mungkin Ayah menganggap perjanjian itu masih ada.”

“Perjanjian—”

“Hei, kita makan di restoran itu saja bagaimana?” potong Minho lantang, telunjuknya menuding salah satu plang restoran keluarga yang berkedip di antara kegelapan. “Aku lapar sekali. Bagaimana denganmu?”

Mungkin tidak sekarang, pikir Taemin, lantas mengangguk setuju. Jika waktunya sudah tepat, ia yakin Minho akan memberitahunya.

~~~

“Kau keberatan kalau aku tidur di sini?” tanya Taemin lewat celah pintu kamar yang digunakan Minho. Mereka bersepakat menggunakan kamar yang berbeda demi kenyamanan masing-masing, tetapi malam mulai larut dan Taemin merasa tidak akan bisa tidur kecuali mendengar keberadaan manusia lain di dekatnya. Ia sudah sempat tertidur ketika mendadak debum keras terdengar dari luar kamar; tidak segalanya dari rumah istirahat terasa menyenangkan.

Minho masih duduk menyandar ke dinding dengan buku terbuka di pangkuannya, lampu baca di atas nakas dinyalakan. Lelaki itu mengangguk kecil, lantas menutup buku, sedangkan Taemin berjalan sambil menyeret selimut menghampiri ranjangnya.

“Kupikir kau langsung tidur setelah mandi tadi,” kata Minho seraya sedikit beringsut ke pinggir, memberikan ruang yang cukup bagi si pemuda. Taemin mengangguk, kemudian memberitahukan alasannya; Minho tersenyum maklum dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang masih lembap.

“Semakin mengenalmu, sepertinya aku semakin menyukaimu,” ujar Minho ketika Taemin membaringkan kepala di pangkuannya. Taemin mendongak.

“Tapi aku tidak mengetahui banyak hal tentangnmu.”

Minho tersenyum lagi. “Apakah itu penting? Kau bisa bertanya apa saja padaku, selama itu tidak berhubungan dengan ayahku.”

Taemin bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya cukup egois untuk tidak pernah merasa puas dengan pengetahuannya tentang Minho. Lelaki itu baru saja memberinya izin bertanya apa saja, dengan garis batas yang jelas tentang apa yang tidak ingin diceritakannya. Seharusnya itu lebih dari cukup, bukan begitu? Taemin memeluk kaki Minho lebih rapat.

“Besok,” bisiknya, memutuskan meninggalkan topik itu di belakang, “apa yang akan kita lakukan besok?”

“Kita bisa berenang lagi, kalau kau masih ingin berlatih,” sahut Minho sambil menyisir rambut Taemin menggunakan jari-jemarinya. “Kemudian berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai mencari benda-benda lucu. Jika ada yang menyewakan sepeda, kita bisa berkeliling kota.”

Taemin tersenyum tipis. Sudut belakang kepalanya masih membayangkan apa saja yang biasa dilakukannya di waktu seperti ini, di rumahnya. Mungkin sekadar bergoler membaca komik, mungkin berusaha mengerjakan tugas rumah. “Kedengarannya bagus.”

Dan besok dia akan dibangunkan oleh ibunya untuk segera bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Ia akan sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya sambil mendengarkan percakapan mereka mengenai bisnis. Kemudian diantar ke sekolah dan bertemu teman-temannya—

Ia memejamkan mata. Tidak, ia tidak bisa terus-menerus terikat pada kebiasaan lamanya. Sekarang ia bersama Minho, dan itulah satu-satunya yang dibutuhkannya.

Kesadarannya telah berada di ambang batas ketika merasakan tubuhnya bergerak sedikit, dengan lembut kepalanya bertemu dengan bantal yang empuk. Ia mengintip sedikit di antara kelopak mata dan mendapati Minho perlahan beringsut menjauhinya. Sedikit mengendap-endap seolah tidak ingin ia tahu.

“Minho?” panggilnya otomatis. Si pemilik nama berjengit kecil dan segera menoleh.

“Kupikir kau sudah tidur.”

“Ya, tapi kau membangunkanku,” gumam Taemin dan lagi-lagi menyeret kepalanya ke pangkuan Minho. Ia dapat merasakan lelaki itu menegang. “Apa aku mengganggumu?”

Minho tersenyum. “Tidak. Aku hanya khawatir posisimu tidak terlalu nyaman?”

“Mm, jangan khawatir.” Taemin kembali memejamkan mata, bersiap tidur sekali lagi. Akan tetapi, ia dapat mendengar desahan berat Minho seolah lelaki itu tidak menyetujui sesuatu.

Mungkin memang menggangu, pikir Taemin di antara sadar dan tidurnya. Dan sebenarnya Minho tidak mungkin bisa istirahat dalam posisi seperti ini. Lelaki itu bukannya manusia super yang tidak membutuhkan tidur malam, walaupun terkadang terlihat seperti itu.

Maka, Taemin membiarkan Minho menyisihkannya ke bantal lagi seperti sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun, matanya seketika terbuka lebar ketika menyadari lelaki itu tidak berbaring di sebelahnya, tapi beranjak keluar dari kamar setelah menggumamkan maaf yang sangat lirih.

~~~

Taemin menghamburkan kepalanya keluar dari air, terkesiap, kemudian berbalik pada Minho yang sudah berjarak lebih dari dua meter darinya. Lelaki itu juga menampakkan keterkejutan yang sama, kendati detik selanjutnya digantikan dengan tawa keras.

“Kau berhasil!” seru Minho. Taemin bangkit berdiri (karena mereka masih berada di tempat yang dangkal) dan berlari menghampiri lelaki itu. Air berkecipak di sekitarnya dengan ribut, tapi tidak ada yang memedulikan itu sekarang.

“Aku berhasil!” ia balik berseru. “Aku tidak tenggelam atau menelan air. Aku berhasil melakukannya!”

Kedua tangannya telah melingkari leher Minho, dan tawa mereka sedikit menguap ketika kedua pasang mata itu menemukan cara untuk berkontak. Sinar mata melembut, tawa berubah menjadi senyum penuh arti, Taemin hampir yakin Minho akan menciumnya di udara terbuka, hingga merasakan satu tangan lelaki itu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya.

“Kerja bagus,” kata Minho dan perlahan melepaskan pegangan Taemin dari lehernya. “Sekarang kita bisa pergi ke tempat yang lebih dalam tanpa khawatir bakal tenggelam. Kudengar kau bisa melihat terumbu karang jika berenang di kedalaman lima meter saja.”

“Lima meter? Kau gila!” teriak Taemin horor. Minho tertawa menanggapinya dan main-main menyeretnya lebih ke tengah. Taemin meronta, menendang air ke wajah Minho, melakukan apa pun yang bisa menjauhkannya dari tengah lautan tanpa dasar.

Berkat Minho, mereka telah keluar dari rumah sedikit setelah matahari terbit. Berlatih renang seolah Taemin akan mengikuti olimpiade di hari selanjutnya, tapi setidaknya hal itu membuahkan hasil sebelum matahari benar-benar berada di puncak. Dan kini Taemin tidak merasa berdosa mencipratkan air sebanyak mungkin ke Minho; permainan mereka berganti menjadi kejar-kejaran dan menenggelamkan kepala siapa pun yang tertangkap ke dalam air.

Pada satu waktu, Minho berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Taemin dan menariknya ke tempat yang lebih dalam. Tetapi Taemin memberikan gaya ke arah sebaliknya dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar dari sangkaan keduanya dan membuat mereka roboh ke air yang setinggi mata kaki.

Taemin merintih kecil karena sepertinya pergelangan kakinya terkilir, tapi komplain yang sudah berada di tepi lidah seketika tertelan bersama ludahnya ketika menyadari Minho berada di atasnya, masih menahan pergelangan tangannya ke pepasiran. Mata lelaki jangkung itu tampak lebih gelap dari kapan pun; penuh kemauan sekaligus tanpa fokus. Air yang mengempas di sekitar mereka seolah tidak pernah terjangkau indera-inderanya. Ia menatap Taemin dengan ekspresi yang secara otomatis menendang insting menyerang atau kabur dalam kepala Taemin.

Dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik tersebut, Taemin separuh mengangkat kepalanya hingga mampu menjangkau lengan Minho dan menggigitnya kuat-kuat. Minho tersentak, segera saja melepaskannya dan berguling ke sampingnya. Taemin melonjak duduk meski tulang punggungnya masih bergelenyar.

“M-maaf, Minho,” gumamnya malu sambil mengusap bibir menggunakan punggung tangan. Di sebelahnya, Minho terkekeh lemah dan menjatuhkan kepala ke lututnya yang ditekuk sampai ke dada.

“Tidak, aku yang minta maaf,” kata lelaki itu pelan. “Kau pasti ketakutan, bukan?”

Taemin tetap diam. Daripada takut, ia lebih merasa tidak ingin mempercayai sisi Minho yang seperti itu. Minho adalah malaikat, dan hanya prinsip itu yang dipegangnya sampai sekarang.

Minho beranjak berdiri, kemudian mengulurkan tangan ke arah Taemin yang masih duduk di pasir. Sekali lagi mereka berpandangan, dan tangan Minho mulai tertarik kembali ke sisi tubuh. “Atau mungkin tidak...”

“Aku hanya berpikir,” kata Taemin cepat sambil menyambar ujung-ujung jari Minho. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri sebelum melanjutkan, “Aku sedang berpikir apa yang harus kita makan siang ini.”

“Begitukah,” gumam Minho, matanya mengarah pada tangan mereka yang masih bertautan. Taemin berpikir lelaki itu akan segera melepaskannya, tapi jari-jemari panjangnya justru melingkari milik Taemin dengan lebih erat. “Kita bisa lihat-lihat sedikit. Lagi pula, sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak yang bisa dipilih.”

Kendati telah mengesampingkan kejadian itu, dan meski telah bergandengan tangan seperti yang selalu dilakukan keduanya, Taemin tidak bisa mengabaikan jarak yang muncul di antara mereka. Ia tidak yakin apa yang berada di dalam benak Minho, maupun apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan lelaki itu, tapi ia merasa telah menjadi bagian dari penyebab kecanggungan ini.

Ia menunggu sampai pelayan yang menulis pesanan mereka berlalu sebelum berkata, “Minho, maaf soal yang tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu.” Sejenak matanya tergelincir pada bekas kemerahan di lengan lawan bicaranya. “Dan aku tidak bermaksud membuat suasana yang tidak nyaman. Maafkan aku.”

“Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Ini sama sekali bukan salahmu.” Minho mengusap tengkuk, kemudian tertawa kecil. “Kita tidak pernah berada dalam situasi ini, bukan begitu?”

“Benar.” Karena itulah Taemin khawatir.

“Mungkin—mungkin lebih baik kita melupakannya?” saran Minho tanpa memandang mata Taemin. Tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa pun, sebentar saja ia melirik ke depan. “Ya? Bagaimana kedengarannya?”

“Uh, baiklah,” jawab Taemin, merasa terlempar ke dimensi yang berbeda dengan suasana yang melingkupi mereka saat ini. “Baiklah. Kecelakaan, eh?”

Senyum Minho, meski awalnya berguncang, mulai terkembang lebar. “Benar, kecelakaan. Sekarang, apa rencanamu setelah makan?”

Bertepatan dengan itu, makanan mereka diantarkan dan rasanya memang sudah resmi untuk melupakan apa yang telah terjadi. Walaupun Taemin masih mengeluh soal kulit yang terbakar, walaupun Minho masih berkeras soal bermain bola di pantai setelah matahari sedikit tergelincir nanti, mereka meninggalkan keanehan tersebut dan hanya bisa berharap hal yang sama tidak akan terjadi lagi.

Tidak ada yang bisa merusak momen-momen yang seharusnya indah tanpa noda ini, pikir keduanya.

~~~

Sekali lagi Taemin mendapati matanya terbuka lebar, kantuk menghilang tanpa bekas. Secara refleks, juga sedikit panik, ia menghamburkan tangannya ke sisi lain ranjang dan tidak menemukan siapa pun. Sekelilingnya gelap dan bahkan ombak seolah memutuskan berjingkat di telinganya. Ia menurunkan kaki ke lantai kayu yang terasa dingin, kemudian membungkus tubuhnya menggunakan selimut dan berjalan perlahan ke celah pintu yang menawarkan luberan cahaya lampu.

Ia mengintip keluar. Minho duduk di salah satu kursi malas dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di belakang kepala sebagai bantal, tatapannya tampak jauh ke bebintangan yang berserakan di balik kaca langit-langit. Ekspresi lelaki itu jauh lebih tenang dibanding yang pernah dilihat Taemin, sehingga ia memutuskan mengamati sejenak lagi sebelum membuka pintu lebih lebar.

Segera kepala Minho menoleh ke samping. Lelaki itu tersenyum lemah tapi penuh afeksi. “Terbangun lagi?”

“Ya. Sepertinya ada yang membentur jendela tadi,” ungkap Taemin sambil menyeret langkah menghampiri figur jangkung itu. Minho tertawa kecil dan sudah mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya, hingga sesuatu menghentikannya. Taemin menyaksikan bagaimana jari-jemari itu menggulung penuh keraguan, lantas beralih menuding kursi sebelah yang masih kosong.

“Duduklah. Melihat langit bisa membuatmu tenang,” kata Minho, tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Taemin untuk mencermati ekspresi wajahnya dengan mengubah haluan tubuhnya ke arah kursi kosong itu dan menepuk-nepuk bantalannya. “Dan mungkin yang kaudengar itu hanya angin atau serangga. Tidak perlu khawatir karena keduanya tidak bisa masuk.”

Minho duduk separuh membungkuk memunggungi Taemin, sedikit-banyak memengaruhi nada bicaranya yang menjadi lebih tidak bertenaga dibanding biasanya. Taemin memutar agar dapat mencapai kursi tersebut, kemudian mendudukkan diri menghadap Minho. Tatapannya mengikuti Minho, dan menyadari lelaki itu tidak lebih dari menekuri lantai. Main-main ia menendang tulang kering Minho.

Lelaki itu mengangkat pandangan dan memberikan senyum tanpa makna. “Ada apa?”

“Bukankah itu seharusnya pertanyaanku?” tanya Taemin setengah mendengus. Ia menaikkan kedua kaki ke bantalan kursi, turut membungkus keduanya di balik selimut. “Kau sudah terlihat seperti ini sejak siang. Apa aku tidak boleh mengkhawatirkanmu?”

“Tidak, tidak ada—” tapi Minho beringsut menghindari tatapan Taemin. “Aku serius.”

Sekali lelaki itu menyandarkan punggung ke kursi, memandangi langit seperti sebelumnya kendati raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan setitik konsentrasi pun. Taemin menggugurkan selimut dari kedua bahunya dan mengangkat tubuh dari kursi. Minho tidak menyadari perubahan posisinya sampai ia merenggut sebelah pundak lelaki itu.

“Lihat mataku dan katakan hal yang sama.”

Mata Minho sedikit melebar, tapi ia berhasil mengendalikan diri untuk berkata, “Tidak ada apa-apa.”

“Minho.”

“Dengar, Taemin, semua baik-baik saja, oke?” Minho menyentuh punggung tangan Taemin di bahunya, dengan subtil memintanya melepaskan diri, tapi Taemin tetap berkeras. Pada akhirnya, Minho kembali menjatuhkan tangan. “Tolong... berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku. Kita seharusnya menikmati ini, bukan mencemaskan hal-hal terkecil. Abaikan saja dan—”

“Bagaimana mungkin aku mengabaikanmu?!” bentak Taemin, tidak hanya membungkam Minho, tapi rasanya juga seisi malam. Ia mengguncang kedua bahu Minho. “Aku ingin semua ini tidak sia-sia untuk kita berdua. Aku tidak ingin ada penyesalan karena sesuatu yang tidak terkatakan atau terlakukan— _fuck_ , bahkan jangan membuatku membayangkan itu. Waktu kita sangat terbatas, apa yang—”

Minho meraih kedua pinggang Taemin dan, dalam satu gerakan cepat, posisi mereka berbalik. Kata-kata tertinggal dari bibir Taemin, matanya terbelalak pada Minho yang sekali lagi berada di atasnya. Memegangnya erat-erat dan memandanginya seperti makhluk yang sangat berbeda.

“Kau selalu berkata, ‘lakukan saja, lakukan saja’, apa kau tahu betapa berat perintah itu buatku?” geram Minho, matanya berkilat-kilat. “Aku bukan orang tanpa noda seperti yang kau pikirkan, Taemin—tidak, aku sangat jauh dari itu. Keinginanku tidak terbatas pada pegangan tangan dan ciuman kecil seperti yang kau inginkan. Keberadaanmu membuatku gila, Taemin.”

Satu tangan Minho merampas dagu Taemin dan, di saat bersamaan, bara api dalam manik matanya memudar di hadapan tatapan kebingungan sekaligus panik Taemin. Ia menarik napas yang tajam sekaligus bergetar, lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di samping Taemin. Pegangan kasarnya mulai melonggar, berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi gosokan lembut di sisi tubuh si pemuda.

“Astaga—maafkan aku,” ia tersengal. “Maafkan aku, Taemin. Maafkan aku.”

Taemin perlahan mengembuskan napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

“Lebih baik...” Minho mengangkat kepala dan menatap mata Taemin selama sepersekian detik yang menyakitkan. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Taemin dan kembali memunggungi pemuda itu. “Lebih baik kau tidur, Taemin. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu.”

Tanpa suara Taemin beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Untuk terakhir kalinya, ia menatap punggung Minho, kemudian menutup pintu dengan jauh lebih perlahan.


	25. Chapter 25

Taemin turun ke dapur untuk aroma sedap yang membuatnya teringat dengan tipikal pagi di rumahnya. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang, pegangannya pada selusur tangga semakin kuat kala ingatan semalam kembali berkelebat dalam benaknya. Jika memang benar seluruh pelarian ini hanya mementingkan keinginannya, tanpa sedikit pun mempertimbangkan milik Minho, bukankah lebih baik diakhiri saja? Ia tidak akan berlari sejauh ini tanpa keberadaan Minho dan tanpa perasaanya terhadap lelaki itu.

“Kau sudah bangun, Taemin?” Sapaan Minho menarik Taemin kembali ke kenyataan. Ia menyelesaikan segelintir sisa anak tangga yang ada, lalu berjalan ke dapur yang banjir cahaya matahari dari jajaran jendela di dua per tiga bagian dindingnya.

Minho berada di sana, sedang menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas. Senyum lelaki itu tampak secerah biasanya. “Kau tidur sangat nyenyak sampai-sampai aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Aku tadi berbelanja di kota sekaligus melihat-lihat sedikit, lalu berpikir alangkah baiknya kalau kita bisa jalan-jalan keliling kota—”

Celotehannya terhenti oleh keberadaan Taemin yang menempel di belakangnya, mengaitkan kedua tangan di depan perut dan kepala terbenam di punggungnya. Ia seolah berusaha menemukan jawaban dari sikap Taemin yang tidak biasa, tapi berakhir hanya terkekeh kecil dan meremas pelan punggung tangan Taemin.

“Kau mimpi buruk lagi?”

“Tidak...”

“Jadi?” Minho meletakkan gelas yang penuh berisi susu di konter, menunda keinginan untuk memasukkan karton kembali ke lemari es karena itu artinya harus menyeret Taemin pula. Lagi-lagi ia tertawa. “Tolong menyingkirlah sebentar, Taemin. Aku masih harus menyiapkan sarapan.”

“Aku tidak mau.”

Minho berusaha menoleh, tapi perbedaan tinggi mereka hanya mengizinkannya melihat puncak kepala si pemuda. Maka, ia kembali mengusap-usap punggung tangan Taemin. “Ada apa ini? Kau kembali menjadi Lee Taemin yang manja dan sedang merajuk?” Kemudian, dengan setengah bergumam, ia menambahkan, “Walaupun kau bukannya pernah berubah, sih.”

Taemin mencubit perut Minho. “Aku sedang berpikir.”

“Hm?”

“Memikirkan kata-katamu kemarin.”

Punggung Minho menegang, begitu pula pegangan tangannya. “Taemin, kumohon jangan memikirkan kata-kataku lagi. Itu adalah keinginan yang tidak pantas, bukan begitu? Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menginginkannya lagi.”

“Tapi bagaimana kalau aku juga menginginkannya?”

Detik berikutnya, punggung Taemin telah membentur lemari es. Kedua tangan Minho menumpu di sisi-sisi kepala Taemin, mengurung pemuda itu di antara tubuhnya yang menjulang. Akan tetapi, senyumnya terkembang letih dan matanya bersinar-sinar sedih.

“Tidak, kau tidak menginginkannya, Taemin,” bisik Minho.

“Kau bukan aku.”

“Tapi tanganmu gemetaran,” tuding Minho, dan secara refleks Taemin mengepalkan tangan. “Tidak, Taemin. Tolong jangan berkata begitu hanya karena aku mencetuskannya untuk pertama kali. Kau membuatku merasa semakin menyedihkan: kau adalah permataku, keberuntungan terbesar yang tidak akan kusia-siakan. Jika kau terluka—” mata lelaki itu terpejam seolah membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya ikut tersakiti. Ia membuka mata lagi dan kembali tersenyum. “Dan jika itu karena aku, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk memaafkan diriku sendiri?”

Taemin terdiam. Ucapan Minho menusuk dadanya dengan perasaan yang sulit dijabarkan. Ya, ia senang mendapat tempat sedemikian spesial bagi lelaki itu, tapi apa artinya semua kespesialan itu jika Minho sendiri tidak bisa bahagia? Ia mengepalkan tangan dengan lebih keras untuk terakhir kali sebelum menarik pinggiran tubuh Minho.

“Kalau begitu, cium aku.”

Minho mengerjapkan mata. “Apa?”

“Cium aku,” kata Taemin dengan suara lebih keras. “Dan nanti akan kuputuskan apakah aku menginginkan hal yang sama denganmu atau tidak.”

Telapak tangan Minho terasa dingin ketika perlahan merengkuh sisi wajah Taemin. Telunjuknya menyingkirkan rambut dari dahi Taemin dengan lembut, setiap gerakannya diisi oleh keragu-raguan bercampur kehati-hatian. Tetapi Taemin menarik kerah kausnya dan penghalang gravitasi di antara mereka mendadak runtuh.

Minho menciumnya seperti mereguk air dari oase di tengah gurun. Menyentuhnya seperti berpegangan pada satu-satunya tonggak di tengah badai. Menginginkannya seperti harapan seseorang yang hanya bisa mendapatkan satu cahaya di tengah kegelapan.

Dan Taemin menciumnya pula. Menyentuhnya pula. _Menginginkannya pula._

~~~

“Jadi, aku berpikir untuk menyewa sepeda dan berkeliling kota.”

“Ya, aku sudah mendengar rencana itu sebelumnya.”

“Kenapa tidak kita lakukan?” Minho hampir menjatuhkan Taemin ke lantai karena melonjak duduk terlalu cepat. Si pemuda menyerapah, mencakar lengannya kuat-kuat, dan membuatnya meminta maaf sambil sekali lagi memeluk malaikat kecilnya. “Maaf, kau pasti masih kesakitan, bukan?”

“Sekarang kita akan menghabiskan waktu di tempat tidur seharian,” gerutu Taemin tanpa sedikit pun mengangkat kepala dari dada Minho. “Bodoh juga kenapa aku mengatakannya di pagi hari, sebelum melakukan apa pun.” Ia mendengarkan perutnya yang bergemuruh pelan. “Dan belum makan apa-apa juga.”

“Makanan kita pasti sudah dingin sekarang,” gumam Minho setuju.

Taemin mendengus, lantas mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Matahari sudah tinggi di luar sana dan sebenarnya hampir terbenam lagi. Apa pun rencana yang sempat mereka buat sebelum ini tidak akan bisa terlaksana sampai nyerinya sedikit berkurang.

“Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku akan membuat makan malam untuk kita sebentar lagi,” kata Minho sambil mengelus-elus rambut Taemin dan mengecup dahinya. Taemin mendongakkan kepala.

“Senang melihatmu kembali menjadi dirimu sendiri.”

Sinar mata bingung Minho terlihat tulus. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Tidak terlalu serius, sih. Maksudku,” Taemin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Minho, “beberapa hari terakhir kau terlihat sedih. Senang akhirnya aku bisa mengetahui apa yang kau inginkan.” Kemudian ia kembali menatap lelaki itu. “Bukankah menyenangkan kalau kita mengetahui apa yang satu sama lain pikirkan dan inginkan?”

Minho tersenyum dan memeluknya lebih erat. “Kau benar, Taemin. Maaf sudah berbuat kekanakan selama ini.”

Mereka berbaring selama beberapa saat lagi (atau sebenarnya beberapa _jam_ , karena Taemin tertidur lagi sesudahnya) sebelum Minho berkata mereka benar-benar harus bangun untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dasar manusia. Taemin merengek meminta lelaki itu menggendongnya sampai lantai bawah, yang dituruti meski sambil menertawakannya. Dapur sudah disaput kegelapan saat mereka tiba, sarapan serta barang-barang yang ditelantarkan sejak pagi masih bergeming di sana, menunggu untuk diurus.

“Kau bisa membantuku cuci piring, aku akan membuat makan malam,” kata Minho sambil menyerahkan sarung tangan karet pada Taemin. Ia mengetok dahi si pemuda meski yang bersangkutan belum membuka mulut. “Dan tidak perlu alasan kau tidak pernah melakukannya sebelum ini. Kau harus belajar mengurus rumah, bukan?”

“Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?” sahut Taemin malas, tapi tetap memakai sarung tangan dan menyurukkan sisa makanan ke tempat sampah. Ia mencebik jijik saat sesuatu menempel di permukaan karet berwarna merah muda sarung tangannya. “Mungkin ayahku juga tidak pernah menyentuh bak cuci piring. Kami selalu hidup bersama asisten rumah tangga.”

“Dan merupakan alasan paling bagus untuk mulai belajar. Kau tidak tahu kapan semua keberuntungan itu pergi—ketika itu terjadi, kau tidak lagi kelabakan dengan semua hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah repot-repot kau pikirkan,” sahut Minho dari balik pintu lemari es yang terbuka. Lelaki itu membungkuk untuk mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang akan diolah. Taemin menyalakan keran.

“Kau berkata seolah pernah mengalaminya.”

“Faktanya, ya, aku pernah,” jawab Minho seraya beranjak berdiri dan menggelar sayur-mayur di konter yang berseberangan dengan bak cuci piring; Taemin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena mereka berpunggungan sekarang. “Ayahku mengalami kegagalan yang cukup besar saat aku masih kecil, membuat kami harus melepaskan semua yang pernah kami miliki.”

Jeda di antara perkataan Minho diisi oleh desis air keran, decit spons bertemu permukaan peralatan makan, serta kelotak cepat pisau. Taemin mendengarkan dengan bibir dirapatkan, tidak ingin tertinggal satu silabel pun yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu.

“Kami tinggal di rumah sewaan bobrok dan mengenakan pakaian dari tangan kedua, tapi itu adalah masa terindah dalam masa kecilku. Ayahku selalu berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.” Minho berhenti sebentar untuk tertawa kecil. “Kehidupan kami sungguh polos dan sederhana. Dan akan jauh lebih baik jika semua tetap seperti itu, tapi bukankah manusia hanya diisi oleh penyesalan, apa pun nasib yang mereka dapatkan?”

Minho membalikkan badan ke arah Taemin untuk meletakkan panci dan menyalakan kompor. “Kemudian ayahmu datang.” Di sini, Taemin menoleh cepat sekali. “Mereka sudah berteman sejak lama dan ayahmu memutuskan memberi modal awal untuk memulai usaha apa pun yang kami inginkan. Barangkali berdasarkan pertemanan mereka pula,” Minho mengembuskan napas panjang, “ayahku terpikir untuk mendirikan agensi pertemanan ini.”

Lagi-lagi hening. Kini karena Taemin merasa semua ini barangkali merupakan salah keluarganya.

“Ah, tapi tentu saja ayahmu tidak bersalah,” sahut Minho cepat-cepat seolah dapat mendengar pikiran Taemin. “Tidak ada yang bersalah, dan bukankah sebenarnya itu adalah ide usaha yang bagus? Berapa banyak orang yang tidak membutuhkan apa pun kecuali seorang teman? Segera saja usahanya maju dengan pesat.”

Taemin meletakkan piring di rak pengering ketika Minho hendak mengambil sendok dari tempat yang sama, dan membuat tangan mereka bersinggungan. Taemin sedikit berjengit. “Maaf, tolong lanjutkan ceritamu,” katanya separuh tergagap, tidak ingin distraksi kecil itu kembali menarik Minho ke balik pagar rahasianya. Bagaimanapun, yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa.

“Aku memang bermaksud menghentikan cerita di situ,” katanya. Main-main, ia menyodok lengan Taemin dengan sikunya. “Kecuali kau sangat penasaran, tentu saja.”

“A-aku tidak penasaran!” cetus Taemin, tetapi detik selanjutnya ia bergumam, “Lalu kenapa kau sangat membenci agensi pertemanan itu?”

Minho tertawa seakan telah mengekspektasi pertanyaan tersebut. Bagaimanapun, tawanya terdengar hambar dan segera menghilang dua detik kemudian. “Aku tidak membencinya sampai ayahku berpikir untuk mencocokkan kepribadian klien dan teman. Sekarang kami tak ubahnya robot yang hanya berkata ‘ya’ untuk memuaskan klien dan ‘tidak’ untuk menghindari kebosanan mereka. Semua itu telah diprogram dan direncanakan, kami hampir tidak bisa menciptakan kenangan murni.”

Minho kesulitan menjaga nada bicaranya tetap tenang, tapi pada akhirnya ia mengembuskan napas panjang dan menambahkan garam ke dalam panci. “Maaf, aku berbicara terlalu banyak,” gumamnya pada pemuda yang tidak juga membuka mulut sejak tadi.

“Tidak, aku senang kau bercerita,” jawab Taemin jujur karena, sungguh, adakah hal lain yang bisa dikatakannya dalam situasi ini. Mereka pernah mengalami hal yang sama dan mungkin akan berakhir tidak jauh berbeda dari semua hubungan klien dan ‘teman’ yang sudah ada kalau bukan untuk sikap membangkang Taemin dan kekeraskepalaan Minho.

Sekali lagi Minho menyikutnya pelan. “Jangan membuat situasi ini menjadi melankolis.”

Taemin memercikkan air ke wajah Minho. “Persetan denganmu.”

Tetapi Minho justru membalasnya dengan satu ciuman kilat tepat di bibir. Ia menyeringai menyaksikan bagaimana Taemin seketika membatu. “Persetan denganmu _juga_ ,” bisiknya dan kembali mencicipi masakan seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Taemin menendang bagian belakang lututnya.

“Tidak pernah tahu Choi Minho bisa berkata kasar,” kata Taemin sambil mencopot sarung tangan karet dan dengan terlambat menyadari apa pula arti dari mencuci piring jika mereka akan menggunakannya sebentar lagi.

“Karena aku selalu harus tampil bagus di depan Taemin?” Minho memiringkan kepala seakan sedang berpikir. “Ah, tentu saja karena Taemini hanya boleh melihat sisi diriku yang sempurna tanpa cela.”

“Hentikan.”

Minho tertawa kecil. “Kau bisa mengambilkan nasi untuk kita dan, kau tahu, menata meja atau semacamnya.”

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Taemin mengeringkan beberapa peralatan makan dan meletakkannya di meja makan. Ia menoleh untuk mendapati Minho memandanginya geli.

“Apa?”

“Tidak, hanya berpikir bukankah kita terlihat seperti pasangan sungguhan jika seperti ini. Membuat makan malam bersama setelah melakukan—”

“Tolong tutup mulut, Choi Minho,” potong Taemin jengah, pipinya merah padam. Minho tertawa lagi dan mencondongkan badan dari belakang, mencuri ciuman lain dari pipi Taemin.

“Aku mencintaimu.”

Taemin meletakkan piring di meja makan dan mengamati lelaki lainnya lekat-lekat. “Kau sungguh tidak punya pembendaharaan kata lain, bukan begitu?”

“Kenapa? Aku berkata begitu karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu, kau tidak punya bayangan,” balas Minho seraya menarik punggung Taemin ke dadanya. Ia mengembuskan napas pelan yang sarat kepuasan. “Rasanya aku bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupku hanya dengan memandangimu. Aku sangat-sangat menyukaimu.”

“Itu berlebihan,” gumam Taemin, tapi tak bisa memungkiri keberadaan ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dalam perutnya setelah mendengar perkataan Minho.

“Tidak ada yang berlebihan untukmu, Taemin.” Minho menarik Taemin dengan lembut ke salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan. “Sekarang, mari kita makan. Aku sudah membuatkan kesukaanmu malam ini.”

Mereka menghabiskan makan malam dengan keceriaan yang hangat sekaligus entah bagaimana terasa jauh. Selalu ada jeda yang tidak sebentar setelah satu erupsi tawa, dan mereka harus segera mencari topik pembicaraan sebelum keheningan yang pekat mencekik keduanya. Pada akhirnya, ketika mereka telah kembali ke bawah hamparan langit malam, Taemin naik ke pangkuan Minho dan memeluk lelaki itu erat-erat.

“Ada apa, Taemin?” tanya Minho khawatir, tapi tangannya masih enggan menyentuh punggung Taemin. Diiringi gerutuan kesal, Taemin harus mengangkat tangan lelaki itu agar mengelus-elus punggungnya. Sementara jarak berbayang di antara mereka sudah nyaris tidak ada, Minho masih berusaha keras untuk tidak melukai Taemin dalam setiap kesempatan yang ada.

“Entahlah, aku hanya merasa sedikit sepi,” aku Taemin di antara kain kaus Minho. “Seperti... kehilangan sesuatu.”

Sentuhan ragu Minho berubah menjadi gosokan sayang. “Kau merindukan orang tuamu?”

“Tidak!”

“Tidak apa-apa, itu wajar,” jawab Minho tenang. “Kita sudah hampir seminggu berada di sini. Kau tidak pernah meninggalkan orang tuamu terlalu lama, tentu saja kau akan merindukan mereka.”

Taemin mengembuskan napas pelan dan mendongakkan kepala agar dapat memadu pandang dengan kekasihnya. “Tapi aku juga tidak mau meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.”

Minho memberikan senyum sedih yang sangat dibenci Taemin, dan segera dihindarinya dengan sekali lagi membenamkan wajah di dada lelaki itu.

“Taemin—”

“Tolong jangan bahas hal ini lagi. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengungkitnya,” gumam Taemin seraya mencengkeram sisi tubuh Minho. Ia benci ketika Minho menawarkan saran yang menguntungkannya, tapi tidak akan memberi kesenangan pada lelaki itu sendiri. Ia tidak suka ketika Minho menganggap kebahagiaannya adalah yang utama, sedangkan mereka bersama di sini. Jika apa pun, mereka akan bahagia bersama dan sedih bersama.

Dengan lembut Minho mengecup puncak kepala Taemin. “Baiklah,” bisiknya sambil menyingkirkan sebagian rambut Taemin ke belakang telinga. “Untuk melupakannya, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sedikit? Di luar cerah sekali sekarang.”

Taemin memundurkan tubuh dari si lelaki. “Ke mana? Sekarang sudah gelap,” katanya ragu.

“Tidak terlalu jauh. Saat aku berjalan-jalan tadi pagi, aku melihat tempat yang bagus.” Minho membantu Taemin berdiri terlebih dulu sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri. Segera saja ia menyambungkan telapak tangan mereka. “Aku tidak tahu apakah kau sudah mengetahuinya atau belum, mengingat kau sudah sering sekali ke sini, tapi tidak ada salahnya berkunjung ke sana bersama-sama.”

Taemin menatap Minho penuh tanya sementara lelaki itu membimbingnya keluar dari rumah peristirahatan menuju pantai. Udara malam terasa sejuk dan aroma garam yang dibawanya memberikan suasana damai yang tidak terbantahkan. Ombak berdebur lembut, terpecah saat menabrak karang dan bebatuan, sebelum mundur dengan perlahan. Sesekali mobil bak menderum lewat dengan lampu depan yang terguncang-guncang, di lain waktu terdengar tawa dari bar tak jauh di seberang jalan.

Minho membawanya menyusuri pinggiran pagar beton pelindung dari ombak pasang, terus ke arah pantai yang berbatu-batu terjal sehingga jarang dijadikan destinasi turis. Masih bertanya-tanya, Taemin memperhatikan Minho melompati pagar pelindung menuju puncak batu raksasa yang mencuat ke arah pagar. Ia menerima uluran tangan lelaki itu yang kemudian membantunya mendapatkan pijakan memadai di atas permukaan batu yang licin.

“Hati-hati,” kata Minho ketika pegangan tangan mereka menguat lantaran Taemin hampir terpeleset. Batu itu sangat besar dan luas, hampir mirip tebing, dengan ombak menjilati bagian bawahnya serta batu-batu berukuran lebih kecil yang bertebaran di sekitarnya mencuat tajam dari balik permukaan laut yang gelap. Taemin berharap Minho tidak mencoba melakukan hal riskan di tempat berbahaya seperti ini, tapi lelaki itu hanya mengajaknya duduk di tepian batu dan membiarkan kaki-kaki mereka berayun di udara.

Taemin hendak memprotes karena, jika hanya melihat langit yang diinginkan lelaki itu, mereka bisa melakukannya di rumah, tetapi bibirnya segera saja ternganga ketika mendongakkan kepala. Melebihi langit-langit kaca, melebihi ketika mereka berkemah, hamparan langit yang berada di atasnya sungguh tak terbatas. Membentang jauh sekali dari seluruh penjuru mata angin dan seolah menyatu dengan batas laut. Seakan semesta terpapar langsung di hadapannya, menelannya dalam kegelapan sejuk yang nyaris malu-malu tapi penuh kuasa. Bintang-bintang tampak sangat dekat hingga rasanya dapat berguguran ke telapak tangannya kapan saja.

“Indah, kan?” kata Minho dengan nada bangga. “Jarang sekali ada yang pergi ke sini.”

“Ini indah sekali...” bisik Taemin tanpa bisa melepaskan mata dari langit. Ia menjangkaukan tangan ke depan, memandangi bintang-bintang masih mengintip dari balik celah jemarinya, dan membuatnya mau tak mau tersenyum.

“Apa kau tahu kalau bintang adalah matahari lainnya dalam galaksi kita?” tanya Minho, menjadi alasan Taemin akhirnya dapat menoleh dan balik memandanginya. “Tidak semuanya, sih, karena ada juga bintang yang berkelana sendirian di luar angkasa.”

“Hm, itu informasi yang menarik,” sahut Taemin, jelas-jelas hanya bermaksud menggoda Minho. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang berada di udara saat Minho menonjok pelan lengannya. “Kenapa mendadak berkata begitu?”

“Karena itu membuatmu berpikir kalau sebenarnya manusia bukan apa-apa dibanding semesta yang tidak terbatas,” kata Minho. “Manusia adalah makhluk paling kecil, paling lemah yang ada, hingga mungkin bisa membuat bintang-bintang di luar sana tertawa saat mendengar percakapan kita. Akan tetapi, jika melihat mereka seperti ini,” tatapan lelaki itu beralih ke langit lagi, “tidakkah kau jadi berpikir kalau semesta sedang mencoba memelukmu? Dia ada di luar sana, bisa menghancurkan seisi bumi hanya dengan menjatuhkan fragmen kecil dirinya, tapi memutuskan tidak melakukannya.

“Karena itu, di saat kau kesepian atau merasa sendirian, lihatlah ke langit,” kata Minho. “Kau akan menyadari mereka selalu ada untukmu; mengawasi dan melindungimu.”

Taemin mengikuti arahan mata Minho dan segera bertatapan dengan kerlip bintang yang berada di puncak langit. Ia tersenyum kecil.

“Aku berkata begini agar suatu saat nanti, jika aku sudah tidak ada—”

Segera saja Taemin menoleh. “Minho!”

Ia mendapatkan tatapan teduh sebagai balasannya. “Kau menyadarinya, bukan? Kita tidak mungkin bisa bersama selamanya di sini. Kau tahu, jauh di dalam hatimu, orang tuamu akan segera menemukan dan memisahkan kita. Ini bukan dunia milik kita berdua saja.”

Tangan Taemin telah meraih milik Minho yang menumpu di permukaan batu. Ia paling membenci Minho yang mengingatkannya soal kenyataan. Mereka pergi untuk menghindari orang-orang yang menjejalkan kenyataan ke tenggorokan mereka.

“Tapi aku akan berlari padamu,” sambung Minho lantang. Taemin mengerjapkan mata. “Dimanapun kau berada, aku akan berlari dan menemukanmu lagi.” Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar. “Sampai aku bisa melakukan itu, lihatlah langit untuk menemanimu.”

Taemin menunduk, memperhatikan tangannya yang berada di atas punggung tangan Minho. Itu benar, ia tahu mereka tidak bisa selamanya berada di sini dan bahwa akhir kebersamaan mereka sudah sangat dekat. Yang tidak ia perhitungkan sebelumnya adalah Minho yang bisa saja mencarinya, atau sebaliknya, dan itu memberikan kehangatan baru di dalam dadanya. Sebuah harapan kecil yang akan dijaganya baik-baik di saat mereka terpisah nantinya.

Minho mengecup dahinya. “Terima kasih sudah bersamaku, Taemin.”

“Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti kita akan berpisah malam ini,” gumam Taemin tanpa berani mengangkat kepalanya. Masih menekuri tangan mereka karena, jika tidak demikian, Minho akan mengetahui apa yang berada di matanya saat ini.

“Aku akan memastikan malam ini tidak melepaskanmu sama sekali,” kata Minho sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia beralih membungkus tangan Taemin. “Ayo kita kembali. Sudah semakin malam.”

Taemin menurut. Ia membiarkan Minho menggandengnya kembali ke pagar pembatas, kemudian berjalan pulang di antara keheningan malam yang khidmat.

“Banyak yang terjadi hari ini, bukan begitu?” tanya Minho ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu rumah peristirahatan. Taemin mengangguk dan menguap lebar. “Dan pasti membuat Lee Taemin kecil ini lelah.”

Taemin menepis tangan Minho yang sudah terulur ke pipinya dan cepat-cepat membuka pintu, tapi itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dilakukannya.

Di ruang tengah, Kim Kibum duduk dengan satu tangan menyangga pipi dan kaki bersilang. Menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi.


	26. Chapter 26

“Aku yang akan berbicara padanya, jangan khawatir,” kata Minho sambil mendorong-dorong Taemin ke dalam kamar. Tentu saja ia mendapatkan perlawanan, tetapi postur mereka sejak awal telah menunjukkan siapa yang diuntungkan, dan tidak perlu waktu lama sampai Taemin terduduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan Minho berlutut di depannya, memegangi kedua tangannya tetap di pangkuan.

“Dengar, semua akan baik-baik saja, oke?” Minho mengelus rambut Taemin ke samping. “Aku dan Kibum bekerja sama, tidak mungkin ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Mungkin keberadaanmu kali ini sedikit membuatnya marah, tapi aku berjanji akan kembali ke sini dalam waktu dua jam.”

Masalahnya terletak pada ekspresi Kibum. Taemin tidak pernah benar-benar akrab dengan lelaki itu, tapi sorot mata yang didapatkannya dapat membuatnya merasa sedemikian tidak berguna. Mereka tidak bertukar sapa, tidak saling memandang, dan Minho berkata memang lebih baik seperti itu. Serta, kenyataan bahwa Kibum yang datang dan bukan orang lain, hanya menunjukkan keberadaan mereka memang belum diketahui oleh keluarga Taemin. Atau setidaknya begitulah yang mereka harapkan.

“Kalau kau tidak kembali?” tanya Taemin. Ia terlalu letih untuk menangis maupun marah.

“Tidak akan terjadi.” Minho beranjak berdiri, tapi tetap merunduk agar dapat mengecup dahi Taemin. “Tidurlah dulu. Aku menyusul nanti.”

Kemudian lelaki itu pergi setelah menutup pintu—Taemin dapat mendengar ‘ _klik_ ’ lembut dan tidak benar-benar terkejut menyadari kunci tidak tergantung di selot pintu dalam kamar. Niatan Minho tentu saja tidak lebih dari mencegahnya menguping, karena tidak salah lagi segalanya justru akan berantakan jika ia ikut campur.

Taemin membiarkan tubuhnya roboh ke kasur, mau tak mau mencium aroma khas Minho yang menempel di serat seprei. Entah apa maksud kedatangan Kibum ke sini, tapi ia tahu ini berarti orang tuanya dapat menyusul dalam waktu dekat. Bukan karena Kibum yang membocorkan rahasia: mereka pasti sudah mencari ke seluruh penjuru dunia dan tempat ini tak akan luput dari pengawasan.

Meski tidak ingin, Taemin mendapati matanya terpejam. Kehidupan singkat mirip mimpi ini akan segera berakhir. Keberadaan Minho yang tidak ubahnya tokoh dongeng akan segera menghilang dari hadapannya. Keduanya berkat pilihan sikap mereka sendiri—barangkali mereka masih berada di rumahnya yang nyaman jika tidak pernah kabur.

Tapi apakah dia menyesal telah menarik tangan Minho dari pengawasan semua orang? Apakah dia menyesal telah menghabiskan hari-hari panjang hanya bersama Minho? Rasanya sulit dipercaya telah tiba masa dimana Minho menjadi orang pertama yang dilihatnya di pagi hari dan orang terakhir yang ditemuinya sebelum tidur. Minho memenuhi kehidupannya, melengkapi tiap aspek dalam dirinya, menyempurnakannya.

Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat bagaimana tangan hangat Minho memeganginya sepanjang mereka berguncang-guncang di kompartemen kereta malam yang lengang; tangan yang sama menggenggamnya ketika ia tidak bisa tidur di malam hari; tangan itu pula yang membimbingnya pada segala keindahan yang belum pernah diketahuinya.

Dengan tangan hangat Minho, ia keluar dari cangkang tempatnya menggulung diri kepada kebebasan penuh cahaya matahari. Menentang perlindungan orang tuanya, mengabaikan segala poin kewajaran, mencari dirinya sendiri.

Dan tidak sedikit pun ia menyesal.

.

Ia terbangun oleh tangan yang sedikit menarik lengannya, dan ia membuka mata di hadapan Minho yang terkejut melihatnya terjaga. Lelaki itu sedang memperbaiki posisi tidurnya, selimut telah dihamparkan di atas mereka berdua dan lampu dimatikan. Tapi tidak berarti Taemin segera merasa tenang.

“Di mana Kibum?” tanyanya was-was. Minho tersenyum dan dengan lembut membimbing kepalanya kembali berbaring.

“Sudah pulang. Kami hanya mengobrol sedikit sebelum dia memutuskan kembali lagi.”

“Apa yang kalian bicarakan?”

“Tidak banyak. Tentang pekerjaan dan ayahku, tentang orang tuamu.” Ia memeluk Taemin lebih rapat. “Juga tentang di mana kita harus pergi jika mereka memutuskan mencari sampai ke sini.”

“Dia mencoba membantu kita?” tanya Taemin tidak percaya. Kibum terlihat dapat memakan mereka kapan saja.

“Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi lebih karena dia tidak ingin ikut diseret ke masalah ini jika kita tertangkap. Dia menawarkan rumahnya sendiri yang berada jauh dari sini dan jangkauan orang tuamu, tapi aku berkata,” Minho menatap Taemin sambil tersenyum, “barangkali Taemin berpikir sudah waktunya berhenti berlari.”

Sungguh menakjubkan bagaimana Minho menemukan apa yang berada di pikirannya lebih cepat ketimbang dirinya sendiri menyadari apa itu. Meski tidak berarti ia sangat ingin kembali, tidak bisa dipungkiri bayang-bayang kehidupannya yang normal lebih sering berkunjung dalam tidurnya. Ia membalas tatapan Minho lekat-lekat.

“Yang kita lakukan ini impulsif dan mungkin sudah waktunya berhenti, tapi aku tidak berpikir menyesalinya.”

“Orang-orang bilang pelarian bisa membuatmu jadi dewasa. Sepertinya aku bisa melihat itu darimu,” ujar Minho jahil, tapi detik selanjutnya senyum itu meredup. “Aku pun tidak menyesalinya, Taemin. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia karena bisa bersamamu di waktu yang sebentar ini.”

“Kita akan berpisah sungguhan, bukan begitu,” gumam Taemin. Ia ingin mendengar kata ‘tidak’ dari Minho, tapi bahkan suaranya sendiri telah terdengar sedemikian yakin dengan hal itu. Ia sungguh membenci dirinya yang sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Minho membelai pipinya dengan punggung tangan.

“Ya.” Dan Minho jelas-jelas tidak berniat melambungkan harapan palsu. Seolah belum cukup, ia berkata lagi, “Kita tidak benar-benar bisa menghindarinya. Kibum berkata orang tuamu mungkin akan datang besok sore.”

Taemin berharap wajahnya tidak mengkerut dalam kesedihan yang mendadak membanjur keras. Lebih buruk daripada berpisah dengan Jonghyun beberapa tahun lalu, lebih parah ketimbang harus berkata selamat tinggal pada anjingnya, perpisahannya bersama Minho memberikan dampak yang tidak akan disenanginya. Ia tidak berpikir dapat bangkit lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah.

“Tapi kita masih punya sedikit waktu,” lanjut Minho. Ia berusaha menarik senyum ceria. “Kita akan menikmati ini dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, hm? Kita lakukan semua yang kita inginkan?”

Taemin mengangguk dan, ketika Minho mulai menciumnya, ia berharap dapat merekam setiap detik sebaik mungkin.

~~~

“Aku memegangimu.”

“Kau tidak melakukannya!” seru Taemin, sepeda yang dikendarainya meluncur begitu saja di jalanan yang lengang. Ia menyemburkan serapah mengenai mengapa mereka harus berlatih naik sepeda di jalan menurun (Minho berkata kemiringannya kurang dari sepuluh derajat, tapi itu tetap sebuah _turunan_ ), tentang Minho yang tertawa-tawa di belakangnya, juga tentang kakinya yang mendadak tidak bisa diajak kerja sama kecuali mengayuh pedal agar dirinya tidak ikut menggelinding.

Tembok setinggi hampir tiga meter yang mengakhiri jalan adalah alasan Taemin ingat telunjuk dan jari tengahnya bisa menarik rem, tapi penghentian mendadak itu membuat tubuhnya terjungkal dari sepeda. Tawa Minho semakin keras. Ia mengumpat lagi sambil berusaha berdiri tanpa terhuyung-huyung.

“Bagus, Taemin. Kau sudah lihai naik sepeda,” kata Minho dan menegakkan sepeda lagi, membiarkan Taemin memegangi pinggiran kausnya. “Sekarang kita bisa bersepeda keliling kota bersama.”

Tapi Taemin telah duduk di boncengan dengan keras kepala. “Tidak, seperti ini saja. Kau yang menyetir.”

Minho tertawa dan memutuskan tidak memaksa. “Baiklah, pegangan,” katanya sambil mendudukkan diri di sadel. Ia mulai mengayuh dan Taemin otomatis memindah tangannya ke pinggang Minho ketika mereka sedikit berguncang di awal perjalanan. “Omong-omong, kau memang tipe orang yang cepat belajar, bukan begitu? Baru berlatih beberapa kali sudah lancar.”

“Aku dulu sudah pernah belajar,” kata Taemin sambil mendesah. Teringat satu kejadian yang menciptakan trauma lain bagi ibunya. “Kemudian aku bersepeda sedikit ke jalan raya dan sebuah truk menyalipku. Kaget, lalu jatuh ke trotoar. Ibu _shock_ melihatnya. Sepedaku diberikan ke anak lain, aku tidak boleh ke mana-mana seorang diri. Aku masih baru masuk sekolah dasar waktu itu.”

“Kau sangat dicintai— _ouch_!” Minho sedikit berjengit ketika Taemin mencubit sisi pinggangnya. “Tapi ini kesempatan bagus untuk mempelajari apa yang tidak bisa kaupelajari dan mencoba apa yang tidak bisa kaucoba di rumah. Apa lagi yang ingin kaulakukan?”

Taemin mengamati jajaran rumah berpelataran luas yang mereka lewati, berseling dengan toko-toko suvenir atau kedai kecil yang sekadar menawarkan minuman dingin. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada langit biru tanpa awan di atas mereka. Matahari menyorot hangat dari puncak langit, memberikan kemilau penuh warna di kaca-kaca mobil yang terparkir saat mereka melintasi salah satu restoran yang cukup populer.

“Aku mau coba terbang. Bisa tidak?”

Minho mendengus geli. “Sayang sekali aku tidak pernah terbang, jadi bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama?”

“Kalau begitu, aku pilih sesuatu yang sudah kau kuasai saja. Aku tidak ingin jatuh tanpa ada yang menangkap,” kata Taemin sambil menggoyangkan kedua kakinya. Lalu, matanya menangkap satu plang toko di pelipir jalan. “Ah! Minho, kita ke sana saja! Aku mau coba itu.”

Hampir secara otomatis Minho memperlambat sepedanya, baru detik berikutnya bertanya, “Ke mana?”

“Itu, di sana. Ayolah,” sahut Taemin dan turun dari sepeda, melompat-lompat tidak sabar sementara Minho memarkirkan sepeda di tempat yang tidak akan mengganggu pedestrian maupun kendaraan. Taemin meraih tangan si lelaki jangkung, kemudian menyeretnya ke satu gerai yang terlihat lebih teduh dibanding lainnya, kendati plang reyot ‘Tattoo Parlor’ di atasnya entah bagaimana tampak semarak.

Minho menarik tangan Taemin hingga si pemuda hampir terjerembab ke belakang. “Kau gila? Apa yang kau pikirkan?” tanya Minho panik. “Maksudku, apa kau serius? Kenapa mendadak terpikir untuk melakukan ini?”

“Kau bilang untuk mencoba segala yang tidak bisa kucoba di rumah,” kata Taemin dan balik menarik Minho ke tujuan semula. “Tidak apa-apa, aku janji. Dan tidak akan kutunjukkan pada siapa pun. Ukurannya kecil saja.”

Mulut Minho sudah terbuka, tapi Taemin membungkamnya dengan acungan telunjuk. “Kau juga mendapatkannya. Ini adalah tato pasangan.”

Taemin tahu Minho masih _shock_ bercampur bertanya-tanya di belakangnya, tapi ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Bohong jika berkata ia sudah siap seratus persen untuk jarum bertinta tersebut, dan sebenarnya ini tidak lebih dari keputusan impulsif yang datang secepat plang itu muncul di sudut pengelihatannya. Bagaimanapun, waktu mereka tidak banyak dan ia ingin memiliki setidaknya satu hal yang bisa mengingatkannya pada perjalanan mereka.

Bagian dalam toko terlihat lebih bersih dan lapang ketimbang bayangan Taemin sebelumnya. Seorang wanita dengan tindik di alis memberi gestur menggunakan telunjuk agar mereka mendaftar padanya terlebih dulu. Taemin menyeret Minho pula ke tempat yang dimaksud, dan sedikit terkejut karena lelaki itu telah melingkarkan satu lengan di pundaknya, tampak jauh lebih tenang ketimbang kapan pun.

“Sudah membuat perjanjian?” tanya si wanita tanpa repot-repot tersenyum. Minho menggeleng.

“Kami turis yang memutuskan berkunjung. Ada yang temporer, kan?”

Taemin menoleh dengan mata melebar. “Apa—”

“Ada. Desainnya di sini.” Wanita itu memberikan katalog buluk dengan laminating sudah mengelupas. “Kalau sudah selesai memilih, beri tahu aku.” Kemudian dia berlalu masuk ke pintu yang berada di belakang meja.

“Temporer? Minho, apa artinya kalau bisa dihapus lagi?” tanya Taemin, tetapi yang diajak bicara sekadar membawa katalog ke satu set sofa kusam di ujung lain ruangan dan mulai membolak-balikkan halamannya. Taemin duduk di sebelahnya.

“Aku tidak ingin kau menyesali ini nantinya,” kata Minho tanpa mengangkat mata dari berbagai desain yang terpampang di depannya. Sebelum Taemin kembali berargumen, bagaimanapun, ia melanjutkan, “Ketika kau beranjak dewasa dan mulai kehilangan harapan dariku, aku tidak ingin kau memandangi tato itu dengan penuh penyesalan. Aku tidak ingin kau dan partner masa depanmu merasa canggung tiap kali melihat—”

“Siapa yang berkata aku akan kehilangan harapan?!” Taemin hampir berteriak, tapi ia tidak peduli. Minho mengangkat pandangan kosong ke arahnya. “Siapa yang bilang aku akan punya partner selain kau? Tidak ada! Kau satu-satunya dan aku lebih baik sendirian seumur hidup dibanding bersama orang lain!”

“Atau,” lanjut Taemin lagi ketika Minho tak kunjung memberikan respon, “ _kau_ yang akan mencari orang lain setelah kita berpisah?”

Minho tampak hendak memprotes, tapi yang dikatakannya adalah, “Baiklah, pilih mana pun yang kau suka. Selama itu adalah tato temporer.”

“Apa? Kau tidak bisa melakukannya!”

“Kenapa aku tidak bisa sedangkan _kau_ melakukan semua yang kau suka?”

Kalimat Minho membungkam Taemin—dan sepertinya Minho sendiri tidak sadar telah mengungkapkannya dengan lantang. Ia menjepit batang hidung menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jari, lantas mengembuskan napas frustrasi. Taemin menggaruk-garuk tengkuk, merasa bersalah sekaligus sebal dan semua yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

Tapi Minho benar. Taemin tahu selama ini hanya dirinya yang diuntungkan, sedangkan keinginan Minho menjadi prioritas nomor kesekian. Ia berusaha untuk tidak melakukannya, selalu mengingatkan dirinya bahwa perjalanan ini untuk mereka berdua, tapi tanpa disadari selalu kembali seperti semula. Dan ia sungguh-sungguh membenci kebiasaan itu masih ada bahkan di detik-detik terakhir mereka.

“Lupakan saja,” cetus Minho, setelah beberapa menit mereka berdebat dengan pikiran masing-masing. “Aku akan lakukan apa yang kau inginkan.”

“Tidak, itu kata-kataku,” balas Taemin perlahan sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya di pangkuan. “Kau tidak pernah mengabulkan keinginanmu sendiri, aku jadi merasa tidak enak.”

Hening lagi. “Kau tahu, keinginanmu berangsur-angsur menjadi milikku juga,” gumam Minho. Taemin tidak sempat menilai ketulusannya karena lelaki itu telah menyurukkan katalog ke depan wajahnya. “Sekarang, pilih satu.”

Taemin membalikkan halaman katalog dengan wajah memberengut. “Aku jadi berpikir mungkin memang ada baiknya tidak memiliki tato permanen sekarang. Nanti saja, kalau sudah dewasa, aku bersumpah akan menggambari dadaku sendiri dengan banyak tato.”

“Taemin—”

“Dan setelah ini,” kata Taemin lantang, memotong kesempatan berbicara Minho, “aku akan memenuhi keinginanmu juga. Tidak bisa tidak. Keputusan final.”

Minho mengacak-acak rambut Taemin sambil tersenyum gemas. “Aku selalu kalah darimu.”

.

Matahari sudah mulai tergelincir, Taemin menutupi sebagian cahayanya dengan rentangan satu tangan ke depan—yang lain memegangi pinggang Minho demi keselamatan—dan mengamati liontin berbentuk lumba-lumba yang berayun pelan di salah satu rantai gelangnya. Berapa kali pun dilihat masih membuat senyumnya pecah.

“Tidak pernah tahu kau berhati mawar. Keinginanmu adalah lumba-lumba, huh?” ia menggoda Minho sambil sekali lagi menggoyangkan kedua kaki di udara, sepeda yang mereka tumpangi separuh oleng kalau bukan untuk kesigapan Minho.

“Kita sudah punya gelang pasangan, kupikir tidak ada salahnya memiliki sesuatu yang lucu bersama,” dengus Minho, tapi jelas-jelas sedang tersenyum. “Akan keren sekali kalau kita bisa memiliki banyak gantungan yang sama, bukan begitu?”

“Akan ramai sekali,” koreksi Taemin, meski ia sudah bersumpah dalam hati akan melindungi lumba-lumba logam itu seumur hidupnya. Minho tertawa kecil dan membuat Taemin yang menempel di punggungnya ikut bervibrasi.

“Tapi tato yang kau pilih tadi juga keren.”

Taemin teringat pada _hanja_ dari kata ‘laut’ yang dipilihnya setelah kontemplasi panjang. Cukup bagus, kecuali untuk kenyataan mereka menempatkannya di tulang belikat. “Tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya, sih.”

“Aku bisa.”

“Baiklah, kau tidak termasuk,” gerutu Taemin marah bercampur malu. Tawa Minho berderai sekali lagi sebelum lumat di antara debur ombak, bersamaan dengan keheningan yang mulai mengendap di antara mereka berdua. Keheningan yang membisikkan perasaan tidak nyaman; suatu peringatan mereka bakal mengalami sesuatu sebentar lagi.

Taemin semakin mempererat pelukan di punggung lelaki itu, menyimpan sebanyak mungkin kenangan mengenai postur Minho dan mereguk sebanyak mungkin aroma tubuhnya. Ia mengarahkan pandangan ke permukaan laut yang berkilau memantulkan cahaya matahari sore, seuntai ombak keperakan menggulung lembut sampai pasir sewarna gading. Beberapa camar melesat di antara langit yang menjingga. Angin beraroma garam yang lengket berembus semilir membelai pipi serta anak-anak rambut.

Taemin tidak akan melupakan ini. Sampai kapan pun akan disimpan dalam bilik kenangannya yang paling berharga.

“Minho, kau juga tidak boleh melupakanku,” gumam Taemin sambil membenamkan wajah di kaus Minho. Dibanding miliknya yang hambar, ia merasa kehidupan Minho akan jauh lebih berwarna meski ia tidak berada dalam pigura yang sama. Ia menggulungkan jari-jari ke pinggiran kaus Minho, merasa marah sekaligus tidak berdaya.

“Apa kau bilang?” Taemin sedikit mendongak, bertanya-tanya apakah suaranya terlalu kecil, hingga Minho menambahkan, “Jangan khawatir, aku tidak tahu caranya bisa melupakanmu.”

Taemin tersenyum, di saat yang sama ingin menangis. “Tidak akan kuberi tahu caranya.”

“Kita mampir ke pantai dan menunggu matahari terbenam?” tawar Minho. Merasakan anggukan Taemin di punggungnya, ia mengarahkan sepeda ke antara pepohonan yang akan membawa mereka ke hamparan pasir putih. Debur ombak semakin keras; Taemin melompat turun dari sepeda dan berjalan di samping Minho yang menuntun sepeda ke tembok pembatas pantai dan jalan raya.

Untuk alasan yang tidak ingin diketahuinya, Taemin merasa lebih baik tidak memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Ia sekadar mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada milik Minho, kemudian melangkah perlahan di sepanjang pesisir. Kelengangan pantai serta langit yang mulai meredup membuat dasar perut Taemin terpuntir oleh kenyataan yang terpampang di depannya.

Mereka memilih duduk di bagian pantai yang tidak terlalu jauh dari batu serupa tebing yang mereka kunjungi malam sebelumnya. Minho menyelonjorkan kakinya di pepasiran dan tanpa bicara Taemin membaringkan kepala di pangkuan lelaki itu. Seperti sebuah respon otomatis, seolah memang keharusan, jari-jemari Minho mulai membelai rambut legam Taemin. Masih tidak ada yang merusak momen bisu tersebut.

Matahari perlahan merambat menuruni langit, meninggalkan jejak oranye bercampur kelabu di sepanjang treknya. Hanya beberapa menit lagi sampai menyentuh permukaan laut yang semakin gelap. Taemin meremas bagian lutut celana Minho. Untuk kali ini saja, ia ingin waktu bisa dihentikan agar mereka bisa seterusnya berada di sini. Selamanya bersama.

Sungguh naif. Selama ini mereka berjalan di atas lapisan es tipis yang retak sana-sini seiring berlanjutnya perjalanan mereka, suatu kehancuran bukan lagi mimpi buruk melainkan kenyataan yang tinggal menunggu waktu. Jika apa pun, _selamanya bersama_ adalah hal terakhir yang bisa meruap ke realita. Mereka tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan kekekalan karena sejak awal ‘mereka’ seharusnya tidak pernah ada.

Taemin mengerjapkan mata pada matahari yang membenamkan diri perlahan-lahan di balik garis horizon. Sejenak saja pengelihatannya mengeblur, dan ia mendongak mendapati tepian ibu jari Minho mengusap sudut matanya dengan lembut.

“Jangan buat ini semakin terkesan sebagai perpisahan,” bisik Minho dengan suara yang nyaris pecah. Taemin beranjak duduk dan beralih menyandarkan kepala di dada orang yang dicintainya, mendengarkan detak jantung yang semakin familier dengan miliknya dan merasakan dua lengan yang telah terasa sebagai rumah.

“Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu,” gumam Taemin lemah. “Aku benci perpisahan.”

“Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Kau akan membuat segalanya semakin sulit.”

“Lalu apa yang harus kupikirkan?”

“Kita bisa mulai dengan ketika kita akhirnya kembali ke sini lagi,” kata Minho ringan, tetapi ekspresi wajahnya tidak dapat mengelabui Taemin. “Saat itu, mungkin kau sudah jadi lelaki muda yang menempati posisi strategis di perusahaan ayahmu—dan aku tetap seperti ini, tentu saja. Kita akan bertemu lagi di tempat yang sama, memandangi langit sore yang sama, seperti sekarang.”

Air mata Taemin jatuh tanpa resistensi. “Minho...”

“Saat itu kita tidak lagi menempati rumah peristirahatan milik keluargamu, tapi aku yakin kita punya rumah kecil lainnya. Mungkin di tengah-tengah pemukiman, mungkin terdampar jauh di dekat stasiun, tapi tidak penting; rumah itu milik kita. Hanya kita, tanpa ada yang lain. Aku akan menumbuhkan beberapa bunga dan mungkin sayuran di pekarangannya. Kau bisa memelihara anjing-anjing lucu...”

Taemin tersedu kecil. Bagian depan kaus Minho telah basah. “Kapan—kapan kita akan tiba di di sana?”

“Kau yang menentukan. Aku akan selamanya berada di sini, menunggu dan akan mengejarmu kapan pun kau memanggilku.” Sekali lagi Minho menyapu air mata Taemin, lalu merengkuh wajah pemuda itu menggunakan kedua tangan. “Tapi kau harus berjanji hanya memanggilku setelah kau tidak merindukanku, hm? Kau juga tidak boleh menangis ketika itu.”

Mata Taemin melebar. Itu adalah hal paling mustahil yang dapat terjadi—ia akan merindukan Minho di tiap detik pasca perpisahan mereka.

“Kenapa?”

Matahari sepenuhnya tenggelam di balik laut, pergi ke belahan bumi lainnya. Raut wajah Minho tersaput kegelapan hingga Taemin tak mampu mencermatinya, tapi ia dapat melihat senyum sedih masih menggantung tanpa daya. Mungkin Minho ikut menangis, mungkin juga tidak—Taemin tidak yakin air mata siapa yang melekat di pipi mereka berdua ketika Minho menciumnya perlahan.

Ciuman mereka bertahan lebih lama dari yang dapat diingat Taemin. Lembut dan hati-hati seperti pertama kali. Penuh perasaan. Menyalurkan semua yang ingin mereka sampaikan tanpa suara, menyimpan semua yang ingin mereka kenang dalam hening.

_Karena,_ kata Minho putus asa, _kau akan membunuhku dalam perasaan bersalah untuk tidak berada di sisimu_.

_Tidak, Minho, aku tidak akan bisa menyalahkanmu meski duniaku terbalik_ , balas Taemin.

~~~

Mobil keluarga Lee benar-benar ada di pekarangan rumah, bersama dengan mobil lain yang tidak dikenali Taemin, ketika mereka kembali sambil berpegangan tangan dan tidak lagi merasakan penyesalan kendati perjalanan mereka mendekati ujung. Ia memandang Minho, dan hal yang sama berlaku sebaliknya. Minho menariknya ke dalam satu pelukan erat yang singkat sebelum meraih pegangan pintu. Mereka masuk bersama-sama ke hadapan pasangan Lee yang mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di ruang tengah. Sepenuhnya siap dengan apa yang akan mereka dapatkan dari tindakan impulsif satu minggu lalu.

Hanya satu minggu. Taemin merasa hidupnya sedemikian penuh dalam satu minggu singkat yang telah mereka lalui bersama.

Ketika Nyonya Lee menghambur ke pelukannya, pegangan tangan Minho terlepas, Taemin hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Sebulir lagi air matanya jatuh, dan sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan reuni bersama orang tuanya setelah sekian lama. Ia tetap membalas pelukan ibunya, memegangi bagian belakang atasan sifon wanita itu yang terasa teramat familier hingga sedikit menyakitkan.

Rentetan pertanyaan bernada khawatir ibunya tidak mampu diterjemahkannya satu per satu. Ia menunduk, memandangi tangan putih bersih ibunya menggenggam miliknya yang makin cokelat terbakar matahari. Bandul lumba-lumba berayun pelan di udara, sedikit berguncang ketika ibunya mempererat pegangan tangan. Titik mata hitam hiasan tersebut memandang kosong ke arah Minho yang berada di ujung lain ruangan.

Lewat sudut mata, Taemin dapat melihat Minho sedikit terhuyung ke samping, telapak tangan milik pria yang tidak pernah ditemuinya masih melayang di udara. Tanpa berpikir, Taemin melepaskan pegangan ibunya dan berlari ke arah Minho, tapi tangan ayahnya menghentikan langkahnya.

“Segera masuk ke mobil, Nak. Sudah cukup berhubungan dengan orang jahat itu,” kata Tuan Lee dengan nada prihatin, tapi air mukanya mengeras saat memandang Minho yang masih menunduk. “Aku mempercayainya karena dia anak temanku, tapi lihat apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu.”

Mulut Taemin sudah terbuka, tapi Minho mengembuskan napas tidak terdengar, lantas mengangkat wajah dengan  sorot mata paling jahat yang pernah dilihat Taemin. Lelaki itu meludah di hadapan pria berjas yang tidak dikenal Taemin, lalu membalikkan badan ke tangga. Taemin sekali meronta di bawah cekalan ayahnya.

“Tidak, Ayah, aku—” suaranya gemetaran. “Aku harus berkemas. Barang-barangku masih di atas.”

“Tuan Jung yang akan mengurusnya, lagi pula, Ibu tidak berpikir ingin menyimpan barang-barang kotor itu lagi,” sahut ibunya lembut. “Kami bisa membelikan semua yang baru untukmu, jika kau suka.”

Taemin menggertakan rahang. “Lepaskan aku!” jeritnya, dengan satu entakan berhasil melonggarkan pegangan ayahnya dan tidak menyia-nyiakan sedetik pun untuk melesat ke anak-anak tangga. Mengabaikan panggilan orang tuanya, tidak memedulikan pundaknya yang sempat bersinggungan dengan milik pria tidak dikenal itu.

Minho merunduk di depan ranselnya ketika Taemin berhasil menyusul, dan ia jelas-jelas terkejut mendapati si pemuda merenggut pundaknya untuk segera berdiri. Taemin membanting punggung Minho ke dinding terdekat dan berjinjit. Meremas bagian depan kaus si lelaki jangkung untuk mendapatkan ciuman terakhir mereka.

Otot-otot Minho menegang, tetapi dua detik kemudian ia melumer. Sudah tidak ada lagi berkas kemarahan ketika akhirnya mereka saling menjauhkan tubuh, digantikan binar-binar cinta yang tidak padam dan mungkin tidak akan pernah meredup.

“Aku mencintaimu, Minho,” bisik Taemin. Air matanya hampir tumpah, tapi ia berkeras agar tidak ada tangisan di ujung pertemuan mereka ini. “Sangat amat mencintaimu. Maaf aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya.”

Minho tersenyum. Satu senyum yang sangat indah dan tidak akan mungkin dilupakan Taemin. Satu senyum yang bercampur dengan kesedihan, tapi tetap sedemikian menyilaukan. Satu senyum yang menggambarkan sebuah harapan baru.

“Aku juga mencintaimu, Taemin.” Minho mengecup dahinya dengan kelembutan dan kehangatan yang terasa seperti rumah. “Jaga dirimu baik-baik.”

Taemin ikut tersenyum, untuk terakhir kalinya meremas tangan besar Minho. “Sampai nanti, Minho,” katanya perlahan, setelah beberapa saat lidahnya bergulat dengan udara kosong. Ia menarik napas panjang; air matanya telanjur jatuh, tapi ia menolak menurunkan senyumnya. “Aku akan sesegera mungkin berhenti menangis. Agar kau bisa segera menjemputku.”

“Dan aku akan segera berlari padamu, Taemin,” balas Minho, suaranya jernih dan membangkitkan harapan di dada Taemin. “Sampai nanti. Jadilah anak baik.”

Tidak pernah Taemin membayangkan perpisahan mereka sedemikian lembut, sedemikian halus, layaknya selembar kain sutra yang meluncur dari celah jemarinya dan melayang mengikuti angin.  Ia kembali turun ke lantai bawah dan segera diraup oleh ibunya lagi ke pelukan yang kelewat protektif. Ia masuk ke mobil yang familier, dikelilingi orang-orang familier, menuju rumah yang telah familier, tapi kepalanya tidak bisa memandang ke depan.

Postur Minho di ambang pintu adalah pemandangan terakhir yang dilihatnya hingga belokan memakan figur lelaki itu dari matanya. Perlahan, sejalan dengan melajunya mobil, Taemin menyadari dirinya memang belum bisa berharap Minho mengejarnya.

Karena ia menangis sedemikian keras hingga dunia melebur di dalamnya. Karena ia merindukan Minho mati-matian hingga seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit.


	27. Minho

Minho tahu, sejak tanpa sengaja mendengar igauan Taemin di tengah malam, perjalanan ini tidak sepenuhnya menyenangkan bagi kekasihnya. Dan sama sekali tidak bisa menyalahkan pemuda malang itu untuk merasa demikian: Taemin adalah permata paling berharga yang dijaga kedua orang tuanya dengan sangat hati-hati, untuk tiba-tiba mendapatkan kehidupan yang berbeda pasti memberikan guncangan baginya.

Ia mendongakkan kepala, mencegah emosinya memuncak dan mengambil alih pikirannya, sedangkan di depannya Kibum mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruang duduk. Hanya ketika Kibum bersiul kecil tanda merasa terkesan, Minho dapat mengembalikan perhatiannya ke alam nyata.

“Tempat yang bagus untuk liburan. Pantas saja kau tidak mau pulang.”

“Kau tahu sebenarnya di mana saja tidak masalah,” gumam Minho seraya menyandarkan punggung ke sofa, masih saja tidak melepaskan tatapan letih dari raut muka temannya. “Jadi bagaimana?”

“Aku sudah mencegah mereka memikirkan tempat ini sejak kalian pergi sampai kau meneleponku,” jawab Kibum. “Dan ayahmu marah seperti biasa, tapi sepertinya dia tahu kau memang tidak punya harapan kembali ke agensi.”

Minho mengangguk. Hal terakhir cukup bagus, sebenarnya. Kecuali, “Apa pasangan Lee masih berkeras memilihkan Mina sebagai teman Taemin setelah ini?”

“Kau bercanda?” dengus Kibum. “Aku tidak tinggal di sana lagi sih, jadi tidak mengerti apa yang benar-benar mereka pikirkan, tapi bahkan aku bisa merasakan perang besar sedang terjadi. Rasanya ingin merangkak setiap kali masuk kantor agar tidak terkena misil...” kemudian Kibum menyadari Minho tidak berada dalam kondisi ingin bercanda, dan memutuskan berdeham keras.

“ _Anyway_ , pasangan Lee datang ke agensi beberapa waktu lalu dan mati-matian menyudutkan Bos karena anak mereka dibawa lari oleh seorang tenaga kerja. Malah mengancam untuk memanggil reporter dan polisi, tapi Bos berhasil menghentikan mereka—entah bagaimana caranya. Pokoknya, aku bisa dengan aman meyakinkan kalau mereka tidak akan, bahkan dalam mimpi, merekrut seorang teman berbayar lainnya untuk Taemin.”

“Syukurlah,” gumam Minho. “Kapan mereka akan tiba?”

Kibum sedikit mencondongkan badan dengan antusias, topik pembicaraan ini pasti sudah ditunggunya sejak lama. “Mereka akan berangkat segera setelah pekerjaan besok selesai. Yang lebih penting, sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti: jika kalian benar-benar bermaksud mengembara mencari akhir bahagia, kenapa kau malah menyuruhku untuk memberi tahu orang tua Taemin soal posisi kalian?”

Hening sejenak. Minho tahu pertanyaan serupa tidak akan bisa dihindari, terutama karena Kibum yang meneruskan kata-katanya pada pasangan Lee. “Kau tahu,” ia memulai disertai desahan, “Taemin sering menangis dalam tidurnya, memanggil orang tuanya. Aku tidak ingin tumpukan kesedihannya suatu hari akan membuatnya sakit sungguhan.”

“Dia punya keterikatan aneh pada orang tuanya, tapi itu tidak aneh mengingat dia secara harfiah dikurung di rumah dan dihujani kasih sayang yang berlebihan sepanjang hari,” Kibum menyetujui. “Tapi kau bisa mendistraksinya, bukan? Kupikir itu adalah tujuan perjalanan kalian.”

Minho memandangi jalinan jemari tangannya sendiri. “Aku akan melakukannya kalau dia sudah lebih dewasa. Delapan belas tahun... dia masih terlalu muda.”

Tatapan penuh penilaian Kibum membakar dahi Minho. “Kau sangat peduli pada orang lain, bukan begitu? Perjalanan kariermu sendiri hancur dengan pilihan tindakan ini, dan kau masih berniat mengembalikan Taemin ke orang tuanya. Semua akan sia-sia saja; kau telanjur tidak punya apa-apa.”

Minho tersenyum lemah pada Kibum. “Setidaknya aku masih punya teman yang bisa dimintai bantuan?”

“Teman yang sangat baik hati, aku yakin,” gerutu Kibum sambil memutar bola mata. Sejenak kemudian, air mukanya kembali serius. “Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan mulai sekarang? Ayahmu tidak mungkin melepaskanmu begitu saja. Kau meninggalkan Taemin. Dalam beberapa artian kau telah melepaskan semua yang sempat kau miliki.”

“Aku akan mulai semuanya dari awal.” Minho tersenyum lebih lebar saat melanjutkan ke jawaban kedua, “Dan aku hanya berpisah sebentar dengan Taemin. Kami akan segera bertemu lagi dan kembali bersama.”

“Aneh mendengar hal berbunga-bunga semacam itu dari seorang Choi Minho, tapi aku jadi yakin kau memang mencintai anak itu,” kekeh Kibum. Tidak bertahan lama; kekehan itu berangsur-angsur menjadi senyum kecil dengan tatapan mata jauh. Minho belum sempat mempertanyakan sikapnya saat yang bersangkutan beranjak berdiri sambil membetulkan mantel yang belum dilepasnya sejak tadi. “Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu.”

Minho menyusulnya berdiri, alis melonjak oleh kebingungan sekaligus tanya. “Pulang?”

“Yup, ke rumah orang tuaku. Dua jam saja dari sini.” Kibum menyeringai mendapati tatapan tersesat temannya tidak berkurang—dan justru makin menggelayut tebal. “Kau tidak tahu? Berkat kau, aku juga meninggalkan agensi itu.”

Entah bagaimana Minho harus mencerna informasi baru tersebut. “Kenapa...”

Kibum mengedikkan pergelangan tangan sebelum memasang syal dengan longgar di sekeliling pundaknya. “Oh, tahu sendirilah. Ada teman yang membangkang, terciprat dalam masalah—” tawa Kibum kembali meruap kala Minho seolah mengerut oleh perasaan bersalah. Ia menepuk pipi Minho lembut. “Cuma bercanda. Aku sendiri yang memutuskan keluar, sama seperti lusinan ‘teman’ lainnya yang memilih pensiun dini.”

Senyum Minho muncul hanya sedikit, hanya sebentar. “Apa ini... artinya kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi?”

“Kau bercanda? Kita tidak tinggal di zaman batu; telepon saja, kita bisa bertemu kapan pun.” Kibum menonjok sisi tubuh Minho, seringainya berubah menjadi senyum sedih. “Walaupun, mungkin ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita sebagai partner kerja.”

“Selanjutnya kita akan bertemu sebagai teman lama,” cepat-cepat Minho menyambar, tidak ingin suasana sedih mengendap terlalu dalam di antara mereka. “Dan kita bisa mengobrol banyak soal kehidupan masing-masing, bukan siapa klien yang berulah lagi. Akan sangat menyenangkan.”

Kibum terkekeh kecil dan melontarkan tubuhnya pada Minho. Memeluknya erat-erat. “Aku akan merindukanmu. Bekerja bersamamu adalah waktu paling menyenangkan di antara karierku yang membosankan.”

“Aku juga,” bisik Minho, perlahan membalas pelukan Kibum. “Sering-seringlah menelepon. Aku juga akan berusaha main ke sana setelah kehidupanku menjadi stabil.”

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, hati Minho terasa terpuntir dengan melihat punggung Kibum semakin jauh dari pandangannya, perlahan melebur dalam kegelapan di balik jendela taksi. Kibum adalah satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki secara _sungguhan_ ; seseorang yang bisa mencemoohnya maupun menangis bersamanya. Sekarang, setelah lelaki itu pergi, Minho benar-benar merasakan dia telah kehilangan semuanya.

Sekali lagi ia mendongak memandangi langit malam yang penuh bintang. Tapi tidak apa-apa, semua akan berakhir baik-baik saja.

~~~

Pergi jauh bersama Taemin adalah satu hal yang tidak berani dibayangkan Minho meski keinginan untuk memiliki pemuda itu bagi dirinya sendiri selalu ada. Ia teramat mencintai Taemin hingga terdengar menggelikan di waktu-waktu tertentu, tapi kebahagiaan dan keselamatan si pemuda tetap menjadi nomor satu. Bahkan menyentuhnya pun terkadang membuat Minho khawatir kalau-kalau dia bakal meremukkan tulang Taemin.

Dan ia sama sekali tidak bercanda ketika berkata keinginan Taemin menjadi miliknya pula; sungguh, melihat Taemin tertawa dan berkerlip bahagia sudah membuatnya merasa jauh lebih puas ketimbang memenuhi semua daftar keinginannya sendiri. Ia senang mendengar tawa Taemin, bangga melihat binar-binar antusias itu, tapi mulai bertanya-tanya apakah suatu hubungan memang seharusnya mengabulkan keinginan dua pihak saat mendapati Taemin tersenyum sangat lebar di depan toko suvenir.

“Lumba-lumba agar kita bisa mengingat laut,” ia berkata sambil memasangkan bandul mungil dari logam di salah satu rantai gelang Taemin, mereka berdua duduk di bangku tepi jalan setelah memilih hiasan dengan cukup lama. Mendengar pemuda itu terkikik kecil membuatnya mendongak. “Apakah terlalu kekanakan?”

“Tidak, aku hanya terkejut mengetahui kau punya sisi menggemaskan seperti ini,” ledek Taemin, kedua kakinya berayun-ayun antusias, sandalnya hampir copot. Tapi pemuda itu pula yang tidak bisa berhenti menyentuh bandul hingga Minho harus menjauhkan tangannya agar poles mengkilap lumba-lumba kecil itu tidak terkelupas terlalu cepat.

Mereka membeli es krim dari kedai terdekat dan memakannya di tempat yang sama. Cukup teduh dari kemungkinan terbakar sinar matahari, tapi tidak terlalu jauh pula dari laut. Minho tersenyum kecil ketika Taemin menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya sambil tetap menjilati es krim. Bahkan hal kecil seperti ini dapat membuatnya bahagia: Taemin sungguh merupakan entitas ajaib yang dapat menyulap segala kegiatan menjadi menyenangkan.

“Jadi ingat kedai es krim Jonghyun _hyung_. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang dia lakukan sekarang...”

 _Ah_ , pikir Minho, semua kesenangan itu mulai menjadi musim gugur yang ringkih. Tapi apa artinya jika hanya dia yang bahagia, sedangkan mata Taemin selalu mengarah ke tempat yang jauh. Sekali lagi ia mengingatkan dirinya bahwa Taemin memang masih terlalu muda untuk ini. Terlalu muda dan terlalu rapuh; pemuda itu bukan tipikal anak tegar yang bisa beradaptasi dengan mudah. Sebesar Minho mencintainya, ia tahu kelemahan Taemin—bagaimanapun, dia adalah pihak dewasa dalam hubungan mereka.

Ia menjangkaukan tangan ke puncak kepala Taemin, menepuk-nepuknya singkat. Taemin menatapnya penuh tanya, tapi ia hanya melemparkan sisa contong wafer ke mulut dan beranjak berdiri sambil meregangkan kedua tangan ke atas. Tapi tidak apa-apa, pikirnya seraya menegakkan sepeda. Ia bisa menunggu sampai Taemin dewasa, atau mungkin mereka _berdua_ dewasa, karena perjalanan ini hanya merupakan percobaan kecil dari hubungan mereka.

“Ayo kita jalan lagi,” panggilnya. Taemin cepat-cepat menghabiskan es krim dan melompat berdiri.

“Kita akan ke mana?”

“Entahlah, jalan saja,” kata Minho, lantas terkekeh sambil mengusap sebulir keringat Taemin sebelum meluncur sampai pipi. “Barangkali mencari tempat berteduh yang lebih baik. Kudengar ada penampungan anjing tidak jauh dari sini. Mau lihat?”

Mata Taemin seketika berbinar. “Apa kita bisa memelihara satu?”

“Tentu tidak,” tawa Minho, menjejakkan kaki lebih kuat ke tanah saat Taemin naik ke belakangnya. “Tapi kita bisa survei. Siapa tahu kesempatan selanjutnya kita punya banyak waktu untuk mengadopsi anjing.”

Kesempatan selanjutnya, huh? Minho ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Sementara secara berkala menanggapi celotehan Taemin di belakangnya mengenai segala macam anjing dan kelucuan mereka, ia mulai berpikir apakah mereka benar-benar punya kesempatan kedua. Di mata semua orang, ia telah menjadi pemeran antagonis psikopat yang menculik seorang pemuda polos. Ia hanya akan tertinggal sendirian, tidak terkisahkan. Kibum benar soal dirinya tidak akan memiliki apa-apa setelah melepas Taemin.

Barangkali ini adalah hukuman yang didapatkannya untuk memiliki manusia seberharga Taemin. Pemuda itu hanya pantas memperoleh segala yang terbaik di dunia ini, dan jelas-jelas bukan dirinya.

Mendadak ia merasakan jari-jemari mungil menarik tangannya. Ia tergeragap dan mendapati mereka telah berada di depan bangunan kecil yang terletak di antara persawahan. Gonggongan anjing terdengar lamat-lamat. Dedaunan di pucuk pohon bergemirisik. Arus air yang mengisi parit di antara petak sawah bergemericik.

“Minho?” Taemin mempertanyakan kegemingannya, tapi tidak apa-apa jika pemuda itu tidak mengerti; Minho balas menarik Taemin dan memeluknya erat-erat. Membenamkan hidungnya di puncak kepala yang lembut dan berbau seperti bayi itu. Ia dapat merasakan Taemin sedikit menggeliat di antara kedua lengannya. “Minho, ada apa?”

Minho menelan kembali air matanya saat perlahan mendorong Taemin menjauh. “Aku hanya ingin memelukmu.” Sebelum pemuda itu sempat berkata-kata, ia melambaikan tangan ke hamparan tanah kosong yang berada di sekitar mereka. “Karena membayangkan sebenarnya suatu saat nanti kita bisa membangun rumah di sini.”

_Ah, apa yang sudah dilakukannya..._

Melihat bagaimana mata Taemin berbinar oleh percikan harapan baru memberi tamparan baru di wajah Minho. Sejauh ini yang dilakukannya tidak lebih dari merajut harapan-harapan kosong bagi pemuda itu: ia tahu mereka tidak akan bisa bersama setelah perjalanan ini berakhir. Hari ini adalah akhir dari segalanya—

“Itu akan sangat menyenangkan!” sambar Taemin antusias, cercah asa membuat matanya semakin tampak cemerlang. “Dan aku bisa memelihara anjing!”

Minho terperangah, tak mampu mencegah Taemin yang lantas memutar tumit dan membentangkan kedua tangan menjauhi sumbu tubuh.

“Kita bisa membangun rumah yang kecil, tapi memiliki loteng dengan langit-langit kaca—seperti kesukaanmu! Kemudian ada pekarangan yang luas di bagian belakang, melandai sampai sungai, tempat anjing bisa berlarian dengan gembira. Rumahnya bercat biru muda. Ada cerobong asapnya; perapian diletakkan di ruang duduk.” Taemin menjulurkan tangan ke depan, kedua ibu jari dan telunjuk saling ditempelkan seperti pigura sebuah lanskap. Lalu, pemuda itu terkekeh seraya mengangkat tatapan matanya yang _sungguh sangat spesial_ pada Minho. “Tetapi rumah kita akan menjadi paling indah karena itu _milik kita_ , bukan?”

Lidah Minho masih kelu. Bahkan sekadar angguk pun tidak bisa dilakukannya. Kekeh Taemin melebar, bergemerincing seperti puluhan bola kaca yang memantul ke lantai.

“Ayo, Minho.”

Sekali lagi tangan Taemin menggapai ke arah Minho, merangkum jari manis dan kelingking lelaki itu dengan kelima miliknya, tidak sabar cepat-cepat mencapai bangunan sederhana yang masih menjadi bagian pemandangan damai tidak jauh dari mereka. Meninggalkan kekhawatiran Minho di belakang, membiarkannya tersapu angin beraroma garam, dan hilang ditelan gesekan rumput-rumput gajah.

Minho menarik napas panjang. Dadanya terasa kosong, tapi lebih mendingan dibanding sebelumnya. Tatapannya beralih pada pemuda yang berjongkok sambil menggosok-gosok punggung seekor anjing kampung yang tampak bersemangat dengan kedatangan tamu. “Bisakah aku mempercayakannya padamu?”

Sinar mata Taemin menunjukkan tanda tanya, tetapi pemuda itu, berasumsi pertanyaan mendadak Minho tidak akan memiliki konteks lebih jauh dari anjing-anjing dan penampungan tempat mereka berkunjung, menjawab, “Tentu. Kau bisa menyerahkannya padaku.”

Kemudian Minho merasa bisa mempercayakan masa depan mereka pada Taemin. Begitu saja.

~~~

Dan, begitu saja, Choi Yunkyum kembali berada di hadapannya. Berpundak selebar yang diingatnya, tapi tidak lagi memberikan kesan pundak seorang ayah yang bisa diandalkan, ayah yang suportif—sudah lama sekali sejak Minho dapat merasa demikian. Sekarang pria itu tampak tidak lebih familier dari atasan yang tidak disukainya. Minho menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan, jari-jemari mengetuk lengan kursi secara ritmik.

Perjalanan panjang kembali ke kota di samping ayahnya sudah sangat mencekik bagi Minho, dan mungkin hal yang sama juga dirasakan pihak lainnya karena Yunkyum memutuskan mereka harus bicara di hari selanjutnya, setelah mereka beristirahat dengan cara masing-masing, di kamar masing-masing dalam _penthouse_ kediaman keluarga Choi.

Minho menengadahkan kepala pada langit-langit asimetris di atasnya, kecuali untuk rangka-rangka bajanya, langit membentang sangat luas di baliknya, kaca tebal hampir tidak menunjukkan rupanya. Sejujurnya ia tidak terkejut Yunkyum memaksanya tinggal di sini alih-alih apartemennya sendiri, mengingat dia baru saja berlari kabur, tetapi bukan berarti dia seketika merasa terbiasa. Terkungkung bersama furnitur-furnitur bergaya minimalis, di bawah dinding-dinding kaca, membuatnya merasa menjadi ikan dalam akuarium.

“Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan,” suara Yunkyum hanya separuh berhasil menyeretnya ke perhatian. “Sekarang, katakan apa yang _akan_ kau lakukan.”

Sedikit saja Minho menelengkan kepala, pipinya kembali serasa ditusuk. Tamparan Yunkyum kemarin melintasi wajahnya dengan rasa perih luar biasa, meresap perlahan-lahan di kulitnya seperti gelembung-gelembung air panas yang pecah satu per satu dan memberikan denyut berulang. Tipikal perih yang membuatnya hanya mampu menekuri lantai selama beberapa saat, mempertanyakan kehidupannya, sedangkan tangan keparat ayahnya bergerak kasual ke dalam saku celana. Seperti itu. Menampar wajah anakmu sama seperti menempelkan karcis ke mesin pendeteksi atau menerima kembalian: lakukan, masukkan kembali ke kantong.

“Ayah tinggal berkata pada semua orang yang bertanya-tanya kalau hama itu sudah dikeluarkan,” jawab Minho. “Karena tepat itulah yang akan kulakukan. Aku memang keluar dari agensi, seperti Kibum dan teman-teman yang lain. Aku yakin ini akan membuat semuanya menjadi semakin mudah.”

Alis Yunkyum berkedut. “Minho.”

Jika Yunkyum sudah memanggilnya begitu, sebagian kecil dari diri Minho, yang masih seorang anak kecil patuh yang kagum pada ayahnya, mendapat dorongan untuk merosot dari kursi dan meminta maaf berulang kali untuk tidak menjadi anak membanggakan yang diinginkan. Tetapi ketukan jemarinya masih di sana, kepalanya masih terangkat tegak. Ia masih bergeming.

Yunkyum mencermatinya sejenak, lalu mengangguk seakan telah menemukan sebersit jawaban dari kebungkaman Minho. Pria itu mengangkat badannya berdiri dari sofa tunggal berwarna putih yang didudukinya sejak memanggil Minho keluar dari kamarnya beberapa menit lalu, melangkah dengan tempo tenang tapi penuh otoritas ke sudut ruangan tempat meja kaca mengalasi teko kopi yang mengepul hening.

“Kopi?” Suaranya menggema di seluruh dinding dan lantai mengkilap.

“Tidak, terima kasih.” Toh cangkirnya cuma satu. Semuanya hanya satu di rumah ini.

Berhadapan dengan punggung Yunkyum lebih baik bagi Minho, tapi yang kemudian meluncur dari bibir pria itu tidak: “Aku sangat kecewa dengan yang sudah kaulakukan, Minho. Sangat amat kecewa.” Kecipuk lirih fluida pekat menubruk dasar cangkir. “Seolah menyukai klien belum cukup, kau malah menculiknya. Benar-benar kecewa. Agaknya aku membesarkanmu menjadi orang yang tidak berguna. Sampah yang mengganggu pemandangan. Dan keluar dari agensi... aku berpikir untuk sekali saja akhirnya kau bisa berpikir dengan benar.”

Ketukan jemari Minho berhenti bersama dengan teko kopi yang diletakkan kembali ke tempatnya. Minho tidak bisa mengangkat pandangan dari titik kosong di sofa yang berseberangan dengannya, milik ayahnya, sedangkan yang bersangkutan masih betah berdiri sambil menyesap kopi dengan menghadap dinding kaca yang menawarkan pemandangan kota dari lantai dua puluh delapan.

“Kau tahu,” kata Yunkyum lagi, nadanya merenung, setelah mempertemukan dasar cangkir dengan tatakan yang dipegang tangan lain, “kalau bukan untuk perjanjian yang kita buat bertahun-tahun lalu, mungkin aku akan memilih membiarkanmu menyelesaikan semua ini sendirian. Aku tidak memiliki kepentingan apa-apa dengan semua kebodohan yang kaubuat. Tanggung jawab sebagai ayah apanya— _nonsense_. Kau bukan siapa-siapa selain anak kecil merepotkan yang memeluk kakiku karena takut tersesat.”

Jemari Minho merambat perlahan di permukaan halus tempatnya beristirahat sedari tadi, beralih mencengkeram lengan kursi sampai buku-bukunya memutih. Masih tidak bersuara seperti sebelumnya, meski bertahan untuk tetap demikian bukan sesuatu yang semudah tadi.

Yunkyum menyeruput lagi kopinya. Meletakkannya kembali ke tatakan. Sebuah siklus lambat yang dilakukan terus-menerus tanpa interupsi selama jangka waktu yang terasa selamanya, hingga Minho menemukan dirinya sendiri di antara semua ucapan ayahnya yang masih berputar layaknya kaset rusak dalam rongga kepalanya. Ia menjejakkan kedua kaki ke lantai tanpa noda di bawahnya, lantas beranjak berdiri. Mengambil dua langkah menghampiri postur geming Yunkyum yang bermandikan cahaya matahari di samping dinding kaca.

Mata Minho terasa panas. Tenggorokannya juga. Seluruh tubuhnya memanas hanya dengan memandangi sosok pria yang sampai saat ini, tanpa disadarinya, merupakan titik aman dalam dunia kecilnya. Ia dibesarkan dengan cara seorang Choi Yunkyum hidup, menjadi seorang Choi Minho putra Choi Yunkyum. Sebesar ia menyadari ayahnya tidak menganggap waktu yang telah mereka lalui sebagai momen-momen berharga, sebagai seorang anak, tidak bisa dipungkiri Minho merasa sakit hanya dengan memutar kembali sebagian kecil rangkaian kenangan tersebut.

Yunkyum sekadar meliriknya singkat sebelum kembali pada siklus yang masih belum berakhir. Tidak berkata apa-apa. Tatapan matanya ditujukan pada pucuk pencakar langit di seberang jalan, sebuah gedung perkantoran dengan dinding kaca gelap yang tidak memantulkan apa-apa selain hunjaman cahaya matahari musim dingin.

“Lima belas tahun yang lalu, beberapa hari setelah pemakaman Ibu, aku meminta Ayah berjanji padaku,” gumam Minho, suaranya gemetar tanpa ia ketahui sebabnya. Ia tersenyum lemah mengingat kelingkingnya yang saat itu mungil dan kurus berkaitan dengan milik ayahnya. “Aku memintamu menganggapku sebagai anak, agar kita tampak seperti keluarga sungguhan, dan sebagai gantinya aku akan bekerja di perusahaan Ayah setelah dewasa.”

Cangkir Yunkyum bertahan sedikit lebih lama di bibir.

“Aku tahu Ayah tidak suka melakukannya, mendatangi pertemuan orang tua di sekolah atau menemaniku bermain kasti—hal-hal semacam itu. Tapi Ayah tetap melakukannya. Tetap memegang janji yang dibuat oleh anak kecil yang kesepian dan butuh perhatian sepertiku sampai aku lulus sekolah dan bekerja di agensi.”

Minho terdiam cukup lama, mengizinkan dirinya mengingat bagaimana hubungan mereka yang sejak awal telah dingin menjadi semakin dingin setelah mereka berada dalam lingkungan kerja yang sama. Seolah mereka tidak pernah saling mengobrol saat makan malam, seolah Minho tidak pernah meminta pelukan sebelum pergi tidur. Mereka semakin menjauh seperti dua orang yang dipertemukan untuk sebuah urusan, dan memutuskan mengambil jalan masing-masing setelah urusan tersebut selesai.

“Dan aku berpikir, jika Ayah menganggap ini semua merepotkan, kenapa tidak kita selesaikan saja.” Minho mendongakkan kepala, secara sekilas menatap profil samping Yunkyum sebelum kembali menekuri lantai. “Maksudku, Ayah tidak pernah membutuhkan seorang anak, dan aku jelas-jelas tidak mungkin kembali ke agensi seperti yang sudah Ayah perkirakan. Kita tidak punya sesuatu yang—” ada sumbatan di pangkal tenggorokan Minho, ia berdeham, “Kita tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa mengikat lagi.”

Yunkyum membalas dengan diam. Lama sekali. Satu seruputan lagi, lalu, “Kalau begitu, pergilah. Utangmu sudah lunas, begitu pula utangku.”

Minho sudah mengulang skenario ini berulang kali dalam kepalanya, tapi tetap saja kenyataan memberikan pukulan yang lebih telak ke dadanya. Ia mengangguk, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dengan membungkuk.

“Terima kasih telah menjadi orang tua bagiku selama dua puluh lima tahun meski aku tahu kau tidak pernah menginginkan seorang anak.” Minho mengatur napasnya sejenak. “Aku sangat bersyukur menjadi putramu. Maaf untuk semua yang pernah kulakukan.”

Ketika ia menegakkan badan lagi, Yunkyum telah mengembalikan cangkir ke meja kaca. Memunggunginya. Minho tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya pada punggung itu, punggung yang selalu menjadi pegangannya ketika dunia seolah hendak diruntuhkan padanya, kemudian membalikkan badan.

“Mampirlah kapan pun kau mau.” Perkataan Yunkyum menghentikan langkah Minho. “Karena kau adalah partner yang paling lama bekerja bersamaku. Kita bisa minum dan mengobrol soal kehidupan masing-masing.”

Minho terperangah, tapi lantas senyumnya melebar.

“Aku mengerti, Choi Yunkyum _ssi_.”

Dan Minho melangkah keluar. Menyambut kehidupannya yang baru dengan jalan yang dibuatnya sendiri.


	28. The Missing Piece

Jonghyun tidak yakin bagaimana menyapa Taemin setelah pemuda itu menghilang selama seminggu. Kabur dari rumah. Dalam kondisi biasa, mungkin ia bisa menubruk sepupunya dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya tentang betapa berani pilihan yang diambil, betapa mirip dengan dirinya bertahun-tahun lalu, betapa membanggakan; tetapi Taemin hanya memandang dinding setibanya di kamar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dan susunan pembicaraan Jonghyun berserakan tak berguna. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menonton dari ambang pintu sambil berkontemplasi antara masuk atau tidak, antara pura-pura tidak bisa membaca suasana atau justru pura-pura tidak tahu Taemin sudah kembali. Tidak ada yang terdengar tepat di telinganya.

Hari mulai berganti minggu dan tidak terlihat perubahan signifikan bagi Taemin—dan bibinya sama sekali tidak membantu dengan membiarkan pemuda itu mengurung diri di kamar, berkata dia butuh waktu menyesuaikan kembali. Jonghyun memutuskan mengetuk pintu dua kali, lalu masuk meski tidak diminta, toh Taemin sepertinya tidak akan menanggapi keberadaannya.

Taemin tidak berubah sama sekali, kecuali untuk mata yang kosong itu. Jonghyun berusaha tidak tersedot ke dalamnya. “Jadi,” ia berkata sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi, berseberangan dengan si pemuda yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur, “Apa kabar?”

“Hm, hanya begitu-begitu saja,” jawab Taemin tenang, dan sejujurnya Jonghyun terkejut pemuda itu tidak meledak dalam tangis, menilai dari ekspresi muram yang ditampilkannya sejak kembali. Ia terdengar normal; Jonghyun mulai bertanya-tanya apakah selama ini pikirannya sekadar melebih-lebihkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ada.

“Kau akan sekolah lagi hari ini, bukan,” kata Jonghyun, setelah memperhatikan satu stel seragam yang dikenakan tanpa cela di tubuh Taemin, mengingatkannya bahwa Taemin memang seorang anak sekolah yang tidak berbeda dari anak-anak lain di luar sana. Ia tidak mungkin lupa sekelumit perdebatan yang didengarnya tempo hari antara Taemin dan ibunya, tentang sekolah dan sebagainya. Kemenangan jelas berada di pihak Taemin, menilai pakaiannya. “Bagaimana perasaanmu?”

Taemin meliriknya singkat, lalu mengangkat bahu. “Aku tidak pernah suka belajar, jadi begitulah.” Jemarinya mulai mencapai gelang yang berada di tangan lainnya. “Setidaknya lebih menyenangkan ketimbang di rumah. Ibu berkeras aku sekolah di rumah saja.”

Hampir saja Jonghyun berkata, “Tapi ibumu paranoid seseorang bakal menculikmu lagi.” Ia tahu itu bukan topik yang menarik untuk dibicarakan bersama orang yang mengalaminya sendiri, dan mungkin lebih tepat disebut ‘kabur bersama’ ketimbang diculik. Alih-alih, Jonghyun berkata, “Tentu saja lebih senang di sekolah. Banyak teman.”

“Yup.”

Kalau sudah begini, apa yang bisa dikatakan Jonghyun. Ia menggaruk kulit pipi penuh pemikiran, tidak benar-benar menyenangi keheningan canggung yang terasa asing di antara mereka, tapi Taemin telah mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Atau menatap jemarinya. Jonghyun berhenti menggaruk pipi dan menurunkan tangan ke jangkauan pandang.

“Ehh, ini—”

“Bagus. Aku ikut senang,” komentar Taemin pendek, tersenyum saat melakukannya. Kemudian wajahnya kembali menampakkan kekosongan, tapi Jonghyun merasakan kebanggaan kecil dapat membuat sepupunya tersenyum untuk pertama kali. Ia menyadari Taemin kembali memainkan gantungan kecil di gelangnya. Terlalu kecil dan terlalu sering dipegang Taemin untuk dapat diketahui Jonghyun apa itu.

“Jadi, um, aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya...”

“Minho pergi,” kata Taemin pendek. Suaranya biasa saja. Tidak membalas tatapan mata Jonghyun. “Tapi tidak apa-apa, dia akan kembali kalau aku menginginkannya. Dia tidak akan mendengarku kalau aku merindukannya, sih.”

“Er?”

“Dia sendiri yang bilang akan menjemputku kapan pun aku memanggil, selama aku tidak menangis atau merindukannya.” Taemin meremas gantungan tersebut. “Tapi aku masih belum bisa melakukannya. Masih terlalu merindukannya.”

Jonghyun terdiam sejenak, kemudian menarik kursinya mendekati Taemin. Suara Taemin ketika membicarakan hal itu terdengar penuh harapan sehingga ia mulai dilanda keraguan haruskan memberi tanggapan atau tidak. Ia menjilat bibir, lalu sekali lagi memandangi sepupunya.

“Aku tidak tahu, Taemin,” katanya perlahan. “Hal itu terdengar mustahil bagiku.” Ia tahu Taemin akan memberikan tatapan nyalang seperti sekarang, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan, “Kau mencintai seseorang. Kau merindukannya ketika dia tidak ada. Itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilepaskan, kau tahu? Rasanya tidak mungkin kau bisa berhenti merindukan Minho meski bertahun-tahun berlalu, sementara kau tetap mengharapkan keberadaannya.”

Taemin tidak mengubah ekspresi kosongnya. “Apa yang ingin kaukatakan?”

“Di telingaku, Minho terdengar seperti hendak menghilang selamanya dari hidupmu,” ungkap Jonghyun hati-hati, “atau datang setelah kau tidak lagi mencintainya. Yang mana saja, tidak terdengar seperti ada kesempatan kedua bagi kalian bersama lagi.”

Air muka Taemin tidak berubah. Jonghyun meringis. “Maaf, itu hanya menurutku. Kau bebas mengartikan konteks janji Minho, toh kau yang bersamanya—aku tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan kalian selama ini. Jadi, kalau kau berpikir dia akan kembali dalam jangka waktu kau masih mencintainya, itu juga bukan sesuatu yang salah... kupikir.”

“Itu memang tidak salah,” gumam Taemin. Matanya menggelap. “Tidak, Minho pasti kembali. Dan aku akan mencintainya seumur hidup. Tidak merindukannya... itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Aku bisa melakukannya.”

Jonghyun merasa menjadi orang jahat yang telah meremukkan jiwa kecil Taemin, gumaman-gumaman yang berangsur tidak koheren itu adalah buktinya. Ia berdiri, hendak mengatakan kalimat-kalimat suportif, ketika ketukan terdengar di pintu.

“Sayang, kau sudah siap berangkat?” Nyonya Lee menyapa lembut. “Ayo, Ayah dan Ibu yang hari ini akan mengantarkanmu.”

Berkebalikan dengan Taemin yang berdiri tanpa suara, ketenangan memenuhi gestur tubuhnya, Jonghyun membelalakkan mata terkejut. Pemuda itu bukan anak kecil yang harus diantar oleh kedua orang tuanya di hari pertama sekolah—jika ini bahkan bisa disebut hari pertama. Terkadang perhatian pasangan Lee kepada anak mereka sungguh mengherankan. Jonghyun ikut berdiri ketika mata Nyonya Lee beralih padanya.

“Jonghyun, lebih baik kau pulang ke rumah,” kata Nyonya Lee dengan sorot mata meminta maaf. “Sebentar lagi aku khawatir kau akan sendirian di sini.”

“Euh, jangan khawatirkan aku,” sahut Jonghyun tergagap—apakah ia tampak sama seperti anak kecil yang main ke rumah sepupunya dan disuruh pulang karena yang bersangkutan hendak berangkat sekolah? Terkadang ia ingin satu kali saja menempati tubuh Nyonya Lee dan memandang dunia berdasarkan perspektif wanita itu.

Nyonya Lee mengangguk, lalu mengelus puncak kepala Taemin sambil membimbing pemuda itu melewati koridor, mengucapkan kata-kata lembut selama perjalanan panjang mereka, memegangi tangannya ketika mereka menuruni anak-anak tangga. Tuan Lee sudah berada di ujung tangga di lantai satu dan menyambut mereka seolah Taemin baru saja melakukan suatu pencapaian besar. Kucuran kasih sayang mereka sangat kontras dengan ekspresi kosong Taemin.

Jonghyun bersumpah ia tidak akan menjadi orang tua semacam itu nantinya.

~~~

Jin memperkuat pegangannya pada pundak Jongin, mereka hendak melewati guru kedisiplinan yang sedang memelototi tiap atribut seragam siswa yang baru masuk. Meski tidak sepenuhnya terlambat, ataupun dia mengenakan sesuatu yang bisa memancing hukuman sebelum masuk kelas, Jongin memiliki kecenderungan mengebut di dekat gerbang dan menganggap guncangan saat roda melewati reil gerbang adalah hal paling menyenangkan. Tidak begitu bagi Jin yang berada di boncengannya.

“Selamat pagi, _Ssaem_!” seru Jongin, dan mereka terkocok di posisi masing-masing begitu melindas reil logam yang dimaksud. Jin berhasil menangkap tali tasnya sebelum terlempar ke wajah guru mereka. Dengan gemas ia menyodok sisi perut teman laki-lakinya, tapi hanya mendapatkan tawa keras sebagai respon. Seperti biasa.

Sementara Jongin membetulkan parkir sepedanya di antara lusinan yang lain, Jin memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya yang sudah diempas angin sejak mendudukkan pantatnya di sepeda Jongin. Selalu seperti ini, tapi apa pilihan yang ia miliki jika bus selalu membuatnya tiba di sekolah dua atau tiga menit sebelum bel berdering. Satu miskalkulasi waktu tempo hari membawanya ke hukuman seusai sekolah, dan Jongin melenggang di luar ruang detensi, menawarinya berangkat bersama tiap hari. Bukan sesuatu yang pantas dilewatkan.

“Bagaimana kelanjutan tugas matematikamu?” tanya Jin setelah pemuda yang bersangkutan menyusul di sampingnya. Jongin memberi angkatan bahu yang berarti: begitulah. Ia memutar bola mata. “Jangan menyalahkanku. Kau sendiri yang mendadak ambruk di lantai ruang tengah, Ibu sampai _shock_ melihatnya.”

“Sudah selesai. Jangan khawatir,” kekeh Jongin sambil mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Lantas, dengan tangan yang sama, ia mengacak-acak rambut Jin yang baru saja ditata ulang. “Trims bantuannya semalam. Kau selalu menjadi penyelamatku.”

Mulut Jin sudah terbuka hendak menyuarakan protes ketika mobil hitam mengkilat itu meluncur mulus ke halaman, berhenti tepat di depan rangkaian undakan menuju pintu gedung sekolah. Suatu pemandangan yang sudah sangat lama tidak dilihatnya, hingga ketika dipertemukan kembali, langkahnya otomatis berhenti di tempat. Begitu pula Jongin.

Mereka berpandangan sekilas, kemudian, seolah telah melakukan kesepakatan tanpa suara, bersama-sama memacu langkah dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya menghampiri mobil tersebut. Tidak memedulikan beberapa bahu yang tanpa sengaja ditubruk karena perhatian mereka tertuju pada satu objek—dan segera beralih pada pintu belakang yang terbuka.

Itu Taemin.

Lee Taemin yang mereka kenal, yang mereka rindukan selama beberapa minggu terakhir, menutup pintu mobil dan membetulkan tali tas di pundaknya seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa pun di sekitarnya. Pemuda itu menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut dari dahi dengan cara yang terlalu familier dan selama sekilas menatap pucuk bangunan di depannya sebelum melangkah menaiki undakan dengan langkah malas yang terlalu familier.

Sebelum diketahui siapa pun, mata Jin telah memanas dan Jongin telah melompat pada teman mereka yang sudah lama hilang. Taemin sedikit terhuyung ke samping—satu kakinya masih menaiki undakan dan lainnya di bawah—tapi segera mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya, lantas menoleh ke samping. Setitik kejut mewarnai wajah pucatnya menyadari siapa yang menyerangnya dalam pelukan tersebut. Langkahnya berhenti sepenuhnya.

“Rupanya kalian,” ia bergumam dengan suara yang entah bagaimana terdengar letih. Ia menawarkan senyum cepat pada Jin yang masih bergeming di posisi semula, kemudian tertawa kecil sambil memukul pelan pundak Jongin. “Memalukan seperti biasa.”

“Kau bisa mengatakannya setelah menghilang lama sekali!” sembur Jongin tanpa melepaskan pelukan. “Anak idiot. Seenaknya pergi, kemudian kembali lagi. Bajingan tolol!”

“Eh, ya. Terima kasih untuk nama kesayangannya.” Taemin mendorong Jongin mundur. “Jijik, ah.”

Jongin menyedot ingus, lalu balas tertawa. Tidak pernah tertawa selepas itu sejak Taemin menghilang di pintu depan rumahnya sendiri. Ia merangkul pundak Taemin dan menguburkan wajah di sana seolah belum percaya temannya benar-benar kembali—melakukan apa pun yang dapat meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau Taemin memang berdiri di depannya lagi.

“Kita lakukan nanti saja, kumohon?” erang Taemin sambil memutar bola mata. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan Jongin sekadar mencondongkan badan semakin jauh bersamanya. “Kim-brengsek-Jongin, kumohon.”

Tetapi Jongin lepas hanya untuk ditempati oleh Jin, yang merangkul sebelah lengan Taemin erat-erat. Taemin mengerang lagi, nadanya separuh merajuk-separuh mencela. _Sangat Taemin._

“Sudah hampir waktunya masuk,” kata Taemin, lebih lembut, sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di puncak kepala Jin dan mendorongnya mundur perlahan. Tetapi ia tetap menyingkirkan debu imajiner dari tempat kedua temannya sempat memeluk barusan, membuat yang lain mengumpatinya sambil tertawa.

“Kau tahu,” kata Jongin, emosinya masih sulit dikendalikan dan ia menggosok-gosok hidung sedikit terlalu keras dibanding seharusnya, “kau bakal mati akhir semester ini. Banyak tugas, banyak tes. Kau tamat, Bung. Tamat.”

“Aku selalu tamat dari awal, itu bukan berita baru,” sahut Taemin santai sambil melangkah di koridor yang ramai oleh anak-anak. Jin memukul pundaknya pelan.

“Kau akan tamat dua kali lipat, kalau begitu. Ujian semakin dekat.”

“Ah.” Taemin mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Langit musim dingin memucat di luar sana, tanpa awan tapi terlihat sedingin es. Ranting-ranting pohon meranggas. Mungkin hanya hitungan hari sampai salju pertama turun. Pemuda itu meluruskan tatapan lagi. “Benar juga.”

Keriuhan kelas seketika membeku saat mereka bertiga tiba di kelas, berpasang-pasang mata penghuninya tertuju pada satu orang tertentu. Jin meringis kecil dan melirik Taemin, tapi yang bersangkutan tampak tidak peduli seperti biasanya, melenggang ke bangkunya di paling belakang dan meletakkan tas di sana. Jongin melompat ke satu gerombol anak-anak yang terdekat.

“Hei, kalian membicarakan apa?” serunya lantang, dan perlahan kecanggungan dadakan itu kembali meluruh menjadi keributan yang biasa. Jin menimbrung ke kumpulan anak perempuan di bagian tengah kelas. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan Taemin, dan itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh.

Taemin mengeluarkan buku untuk pelajaran pertama dan membuka-bukanya. Angin yang meluncur masuk dari jendela terasa terlalu dingin, ia berpikir tidur bukan sesuatu yang bagus dilakukan. Sekali lagi ia menatap jendela di sampingnya, memandangi lapangan dan anak-anak berbungkus mantel yang berduyun-duyun dari gerbang. Kendati demikian, sekumpulan anak laki-laki masih bermain bola di lapangan; mata Taemin bergerak sekilas mencermati wajah mereka satu per satu.

Bel berdering di seluruh penjuru sekolah dan semua kelompok yang sempat dibentuk membubarkan diri tanpa diminta. Taemin menutup jendela dan mengalihkan tatapan ke depan, pada Nona Kang yang melangkah masuk dengan semangat seperti yang terakhir diingatnya.

“Selamat pagi semuanya!” wanita itu berseru riang sambil membuka buku presensi. “Pagi ini dingin sekali, tapi semangat belajar kita bisa mencairkan es sekalipun, tidakkah kalian berpikir begitu?” Terdengar erangan dari sana-sini, ia mencengir seraya mengedarkan pandangan—dan berhenti di wajah Taemin. “Ah! Taemin, senang melihatmu bisa kembali ke sini lagi.”

Taemin mengangguk kecil.

“Kau melewatkan banyak hal, tapi jangan khawatir, semua itu bisa dikejar.” Nona Kang mengangguk-angguk khidmat, lalu mengerjapkan mata seakan baru saja mengingat sesuatu. “Ah, tapi kau melewatkan pesta perpisahan dengan Mina, teman sebangkumu sendiri. Khusus yang itu tidak bisa dikejar, tapi kau selalu bisa menghubunginya lagi, hm? Dan kalian semua juga; jangan lupakan seorang teman hanya karena mereka pindah sekolah! Sering-seringlah saling berkontak!”

Dengungan “baiklah” yang malas memantul-mantul lambat di dalam kelas, tapi perhatian Taemin secara khusus tertuju pada bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Ia menekurinya sejenak, kemudian mengalihkan tatapan pada Jongin yang berada di seberang kelas. Pemuda itu memberi gestur dengan tangan, yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Taemin, hingga akhirnya Jongin memutar bola mata dan menyelinap ke sebelahnya.

“Dia pindah hanya beberapa hari setelah kau pergi,” kata Jongin setengah berbisik. “Tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu ke mana—anak itu menjadi semakin misterius dari hari ke hari hingga akhirnya kami tidak bisa peduli lagi. Dia menghilang.”

Taemin mengangguk lagi, kini penuh pemikiran. Jongin yang dapat membaca perubahan ekspresinya hanya menepuk-nepuk lengannya singkat.

“Tapi bagus, bukan? Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi.”

Mengkhawatirkan Mina—atau mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri—adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dilakukan Taemin saat ini, tapi dia sekadar mengangguk, mengapresiasi secuil informasi yang diberikan Jongin serta mungkin kebaikan hati pemuda itu untuk masih mengingat masalah kecil yang meruap di antara dirinya dan si teman sebangku.

Ia melihat ke luar jendela lagi. Angin menggoyangkan lembut ujung-ujung ranting pohon tak berdaun.

Semuanya menjadi lebih damai setelah dia kembali.

~~~

Atau setidaknya begitulah dunia di luar milik Taemin bergulir. Dalam cangkangnya sendiri tetaplah kosong dan hening, tidak terusik meski orang tuanya berusaha keras menghiburnya, tidak beranjak kendati teman-temannya menawarkan perasaan aman yang bersahabat. Ia mendapati dirinya kembali pada posisi yang sama setiap kali ia sendiri. Rapuh dan letih.

Natal lewat dan tahun baru menyelinap. Salju turun dan berangsur-angsur mencair. Musim semi datang dan pergi, musim panas melenggang, musim gugur menghampiri sejenak sebelum musim dingin kembali mampir. Siklus yang sama menggelinding lagi. Ujian bergulir, upacara kelulusan berlalu. Segalanya berjalan sesuai trek masing-masing yang sudah ditentukan, menempatkan diri mereka dengan kasual di posisi yang tepat, tetapi Taemin masih merasa melayang-layang di atmosfer yang tak mengenal konsep waktu.

Dan ia mendapati dirinya sekali lagi duduk di kursi taman pekarangan samping, angin musim semi menari bersama kuncup-kuncup pertama sesemakan bunga dan hati menghangat oleh pesan yang baru saja masuk dari kedua temannya tentang universitas yang sama serta kemungkinan menyewa tempat tinggal berdekatan—sungguh, sepertinya semua berubah mulus bagi mereka sebelum sempat diketahuinya. Ia memejamkan mata, sedikit memiringkan kepala untuk menikmati semilir angin, juga gemerisik dedaunan muda yang diempas lembut. Untuk satu kali saja, segalanya menjadi sedemikian tenang dan damai.

Kecuali perkataan Jonghyun yang masih terngiang di benaknya.

Ia membuka mata lagi, tidak ditujukan pada apa pun. Dengan bergantinya musim, berlalunya waktu, rasa rindu yang mengorek hatinya menjadi luka menganga pun perlahan memudar, meninggalkan bekas yang sangat jelek dan nyaris kebas. Ia terlalu banyak menangis di hari-hari pertama kehilangan Minho, semakin menyusut dari hari ke hari, hingga akhirnya ia tidak lebih dari robot yang tidak memahami kesedihan lagi. Penantiannya tak lagi terasa dalam; ia sekadar duduk tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia tunggu.

_Tidak ada kesempatan kedua, huh?_

Semua terasa begitu meyakinkan dua tahun lalu. Begitu nyata, begitu dekat dengan kenyataan.

Berada di sisi Minho, ia merasa dapat menggapai bintang terjauh sekalipun.

Ketika matanya terbuka kembali, hanya separuh, pandangan tepinya mencapai gantungan lumba-lumba yang masih berayun kecil di pergelangan tangannya, kini cat keperakannya sudah mengelupas dan digantikan warna menghitam yang membuatnya tampak belang. Taemin menaikkan tangan ke udara, telapak tangan bertemu langit dan jari-jemari terentang hingga sinar matahari menerobos jatuh ke kulit wajahnya. Bandul mungil itu mengarah ke kiri seperti biasa, biji mata hitamnya tidak mengarah ke mana-mana.

“Keparat pembohong.” Ia menjatuhkan lengan ke matanya, tidak merasakan emosi apa pun kecuali keletihan yang mulai dikenalnya dengan baik. Tipikal letih yang tetap menggelayut meski ia sudah tidur semalam maupun menghabiskan dua jam dalam air hangat. Letih yang semakin berlipat ganda tiap kali secara tidak sengaja benaknya merambah masa lalu. Letih yang tidak pernah pergi karena ia terus-menerus memikul cangkang-cangkang harapan yang sudah kosong.

“Taemini, sebentar lagi upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru,” ibunya memberi tahu dari suatu tempat di belakangnya. “Kau sudah siap?”

Ia menarik kedua sudut bibir bahkan sebelum menurunkan tangan dari lengan. Dengan begitu, ibunya hanya akan menemukan senyum penuh ketika ia beranjak dan membalikkan badan nantinya, tidak perlu merasakan lagi luapan kekhawatiran lantaran ia tak kunjung memberikan warna di wajahnya sendiri. Ia letih membuat ibunya cemas. Ia letih dibawa ke berbagai macam psikolog dan terapis.

Kalau dipikir lagi, ia letih berada di tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

“Aku hanya perlu mengambil tas di kamar,” katanya dengan nada ceria. Canda-tawa berhasil dipelajarinya kembali—atau setidaknya, _diimitasi_ —dari kedua temannya sebelum mereka pindah ke kota lain. Ia melangkah lebar-lebar masuk ke rumah, melewati ibunya yang melipat lengan dengan gestur khawatir di dekat pintu kaca.

“Di luar masih dingin, Taemini, akan sangat baik sekali kalau kau berhenti duduk-duduk di luar,” ujar Nyonya Lee lembut. “Nanti jangan lupakan jaketmu, hm? Ibu tidak ingin kau sakit di masa-masa awal kuliahmu.”

Langkah kaki Taemin berhenti di anak tangga. Ia sekadar menoleh melewati bahu, dalam hati bertanya-tanya apakah ibunya tidak tahu selama ini ia sakit dan terluka. “Aku mengerti,” tapi demikian ia menjawab saran ibunya, lalu berjalan lagi. Apa yang tidak tampak mata adalah tidak ada—ia mulai belajar begitulah cara orang tuanya memperlakukannya. Dan ia sudah memutuskan tidak peduli sejak lama.

Ia tiba di kamarnya, mengambil ransel dari ranjang dan sejenak saja menyempatkan diri memandang cermin. Tidak ada yang benar-benar berubah darinya dibanding dua tahun lalu, kecuali tingginya yang bertambah beberapa sentimeter yang tidak signifikan serta rambut yang lebih suka dibiarkan acak-acakan ketimbang disisir rapi seperti selamanya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat menjadi seringai sedih, sorot matanya tetap kosong. Bagaimanapun, ia terlihat jauh _lebih mati_ dibanding sebelumnya.

Hidup tidak terasa seperti hidup lagi, ia menyimpulkan. Ia tidak lebih mengikuti jalan yang berada di depannya, dan selamanya akan tetap begitu: masuk ke universitas yang berada di bawah perusahaan keluarganya, nantinya akan masuk ke perusahaan tersebut. Semua sudah ditentukan.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia membiarkan kakinya diempas ombak dan rambutnya dibiarkan mawut oleh angin beraroma garam. Rasanya sudah puluhan tahun sejak ia melepaskan dirinya tertawa seperti orang gila di tengah jalan ketika semua orang sudah tidur.

Alih-alih, ia dipertemukan dengan bangunan-bangunan yang sudah dikenalnya sejak bayi. Ia keluar dari mobil yang berhenti di depan lokasi upacara penerimaan dan seketika menjadi perhatian semua orang yang berada di sana. Bukannya ia akan peduli pula. Ia membetulkan tali tas di pundaknya, lalu mengurai kabel _earphone_ yang menjejali saku celananya. Menyingkir ke tempat paling sepi dan duduk memperhatikan kerumunan anak baru.

Ia akan sekali lagi menjadi anak sombong yang tidak bisa didekati. Tidak punya teman dan tidak bisa tersenyum. Apa yang baru.

Sekali lagi matanya terpejam. Dibanding mendengarkan lagu yang berdentum di telinganya, pikirannya tertuju oleh bagaimana Minho dulu memaksanya duduk di tengah-tengah kerumunan anak yang tengah mengobrol, atau bagaimana Minho dulu menyeretnya ke apa pun acara yang digagaskan bersama Jongin. Atau bagaimana Minho dulu duduk di sebelahnya sekadar untuk menemaninya ketika melebur bersama yang lain terasa terlalu mencekik. Mengajaknya bicara tentang apa saja. Memaksanya tertawa mengenai segala hal hingga mereka terkesan seperti sekumpulan orang-orang bodoh.

_“Sejak awal ini adalah kehidupanmu, Taemin. Aku tidak lebih dari katalis. Bertemanlah dengan baik bersama mereka mulai besok.”_

Keparat pembohong. Minho meninggalkan dampak yang terlalu besar untuk sekadar menjadi suatu katalis. Choi Minho selalu tidak lebih dari pembohong besar yang bisa mengelabui dengan wajah terlampau polos di depan hidung Taemin. Seperti janji-janji naif yang diberikannya. Seperti gambaran masa depan yang ditawarkannya. Seperti segala hal yang ia paparkan di hadapan Taemin seolah mereka kenyataan, tapi kemudian dia sendiri menghilang layaknya mimpi.

Tapi Taemin menemukan dirinya telah berdiri, _earphone_ telah dilemparkan ke dalam tas dan mata bergerak ke sekeliling lapangan yang dipenuhi anak baru. Sebagian besar terlihat telah menemukan kelompok mereka sendiri, mendadak nimbrung pasti hanya akan memberikan kesan aneh dan nantinya dijauhi. Ia tersenyum mengejek dirinya sendiri. Barangkali sampai akhir ia tetap tidak akan mengetahui cara membuat teman—

“Hei, kawan.”

Otak Taemin membeku sejenak. Otot-ototnya menegang. Suara itu menerpa gendang telinganya dengan begitu cepat, begitu familier, hingga ia hampir yakin otaknya tidak lebih dari merekonstruksi halusinasi di lingkungan baru ini. Tetapi tumitnya mengambil jalan untuk memutar, pandangannya melesat melewati wajah-wajah blur dan berakhir tertumbuk pada satu raut yang tersenyum di sana. Seraut wajah yang terlihat jauh lebih terang dibanding seluruh dunia yang perlahan memudar di sekitar mereka.

 _Dia_ tetap tampak seperti itu. Jangkung, terlihat sangat dapat diandalkan dengan kemeja serta celana jins gelap, sangat menarik dengan senyum matahari itu. Rambutnya dipotong sangat pendek, tapi itu tetaplah Choi Minho.

Kaki Taemin seakan tertanam di tanah. Kedua bibirnya melekat jadi satu. Tidak bisa bergerak maupun berkata-kata kecuali memandangi Minho sedikit memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi selama sesaat sebelum mengambil langkah menghampirinya.

“Hei, kawan,” kata Minho lagi, tapi jauh lebih lembut dan rendah dibanding sebelumnya. Ia meraih tangan kanan Taemin, terlalu lama dan terlalu erat untuk disebut sebagai jabat tangan. “Aku Choi Minho. Senang berkenalan denganmu.”

Kehangatan telapak tangan Minho tersalur menembus kulit Taemin, mengalir bersama pembuluh darahnya, memberi denyut baru di jantungnya, membangkitkan kembali jiwa kecil yang sempat terpayah-payah di balik dadanya. Ia membalas pegangan tangan Minho, memperhatikan bagaimana jari-jemarinya masih terlihat terlalu mungil dibanding milik Minho. Masih dan mungkin akan selamanya begitu.

Senyumnya muncul begitu saja, seperti kuncup bunga yang mekar di musim semi. Matanya berkerlip begitu saja, seperti cercah sinar matahari di musim panas. Pipinya bersemu begitu saja, seperti pucuk-pucuk dedaunan di musim gugur. Dan hatinya menghangat begitu saja, seperti nyala perapian di tengah musim dingin.

“Kau pasti sudah tahu namaku, tapi aku Lee Taemin.”

Minho membalas senyumnya. Pegangan tangan mereka tertinggal seperti itu di sisi tubuh, mereka berdiri terlalu dekat untuk sebuah perkenalan pertama, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang peduli.

“Jadi, kuanggap ini sebagai kau sudah memanggilku,” bisik Minho, punggung tangannya yang bebas membelai pipi Taemin dalam sentuhan ringan.

“Tidak, aku memanggil orang yang berkata dirinya adalah katalis dalam hidupku,” balas Taemin sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada Minho.

“Apakah aku lebih dari itu?” tanya Minho dengan senyum di sudut bibirnya. Taemin berjinjit dan melingkarkan tangan ke leher Minho, ikut menarik lelaki itu sedikit merunduk ketika dasar kakinya kembali menjejak tanah.

“Kau selalu lebih dari itu.”

Taemin selalu menyangka pertemuan kembali dengan kekasih yang lama tidak berjumpa akan memberikan dampak yang dapat menggetarkan hati dan menguras air mata; tapi ia menyadari, ketika Minho berada di depannya dan memenuhi pandangannya, bertemu dengan belahan jiwamu setelah sekian lama tidak akan berbeda dari melihat wajahnya pertama kali di pagi hari atau menemukan punggungnya setelah terpisah di pusat perbelanjaan.

Sebuah rasa aman yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, diwarnai dengan kasih sayang yang meluap-luap, juga perasaan terima kasih untuk tetap berada di sana.

“Karena kau adalah satu bagian yang hilang dari hidupku.”

Perjalanan mereka masih panjang, pertengkaran akan berada di sana-sini, momen-momen kekanakan yang akan ditertawakan nantinya masih bertebaran di tempat-tempat tak terduga. Mereka masih berada di garis mulai, masih tidak memahami kehidupan secara utuh, masih sangat hijau.

Tetapi Minho tersenyum dan Taemin merasa satu bagian yang hilang itu telah menemukan tempat paling tepat untuk melengkapi kehidupannya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cerita ini berakhir~ terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dari awal sampai titik ini, dan tetap terima kasih walaupun tidak membaca dari awal. Aku berencana membikin epilog, tapi tentu saja itu tergantung bagi yang membaca (maksudku, cerita ini sudah membosankan as it is, dan aku berpikir... yeah, begitulah).
> 
> Sekali lagi terima kasih. Aku menikmati setiap proses penulisan The Missing Piece, mulai dari cerita ini masih berupa fragmen ide yang berceceran di setiap sudut kamar sampai benar-benar kutuangkan dalam bentuk kata-kata. Kuharap hal yang sama berlaku bagi yang membaca pula. Semoga kita bisa bertemu di proyek selanjutnya :D


End file.
